


Out of the Ashes

by Emily_Sheryn



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, F/M, Fire, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Oral Sex, Sexual Harassment, Trauma, mild creepiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 91,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sheryn/pseuds/Emily_Sheryn
Summary: AU following the events of the Season 1 finale. Cristal survives the shooting and has to decide what's next in her marriage to Blake, while also developing a closer relationship with Culhane. Her friend Cristal Jennings comes to Atlanta to help her recover. Steven and Sam deal with Melissa's pregnancy and other surprises that come up -- and no one leaves for Paraguay. :)  Fallon gets more involved with Liam and meets the dysfunctional, secretive Van Kirks. Jeff and Kirby fall for each other, but her insecurities and his Dad's plans for revenge against the Carringtons lead to conflict. Alexis continues to scheme and cause trouble for her children. WIP.





	1. The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I claim no rights to them.

Alexis and Michael found Cristal lying unconscious on the floor of the loft, blood soaking through her dress. The fire had nearly engulfed her, the flames already licking at her hair and the edge of her dress. 

Michael didn't think twice about what he had to do, he acted purely on instinct. While Alexis screamed, he ran into the fire and picked up Cristal's limp, unresponsive body. He carried her out in his arms, hoping and praying that it wasn't too late to save her. 

"Come on, Cristal." Alexis slapped at the woman's face, trying in vain to wake her up. 

Fallon ran over to them, tears rolling down her cheeks. Blake was by her side, muttering "Oh my God, Oh my God," on an endless loop. 

Sirens wailed from a distance, alerting them that help was on it's way. It couldn't come fast enough as the fire raged on and Cristal's breathing became more shallow. 

Sam had been kneeling on the grass, sobbing and murmuring desperate pleas in Spanish. When he opened his eyes and saw Cristal's body he let loose an agonized wail, so heart wrenching that none of them would ever forget it. 

Steven heard it as he limped across the lawn, covered in ash and hacking painfully, his lungs filled with smoke. He nearly collapsed before he finally reached everyone.

"Steven. Oh my God, Steven." Sam wrapped his arms around his weakened body, crying on his shoulder. 

"It's ok," Steven said reassuringly. "I made it out. It's going to be ok."

Then he caught a glimpse of Cristal, lying unconscious on the grass while Michael tried to revive her. His heart sank with the realization that even though he had made it out of the fire, their problems were far from over. 

**

"I want that woman to have the best medical care the Carrington's money can pay for." Alexis checked her hair and makeup in a compact mirror while she was being wheeled into the emergency room. She planned to call her makeup artist after getting checked in. "And I want private rooms for both of us, with windows that have a good view."

"Yes, Mrs. Carrington." The nurse rolled her eyes and handed her a clipboard with paperwork to sign.

Cristal had been rushed into surgery as soon they arrived. The police showed up soon after to begin asking questions. 

"Did Mrs. Carrington have any enemies? Have there been any threats?"

"Of course there have been threats!" Blake bellowed at the detective. "Our family business is an energy company - those tree hugging nitwits have had it out for us for decades."

"So you think this is payback?"

"You figure it out! Isn't that _your_ job?" Blake took a swig of foul tasting hospital coffee and screwed up his face. His wife could be dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Whoever had shot her could be long gone while the police sat on their hands and made lists of the Carrington's enemies. 

If they couldn't find the shooter, then he would. He would put an army of private detectives on the case if he had to. What had happened to Cristal was unfathomable, done by a heartless, evil bastard. She deserved justice. He owed it to her. 

**

"Sam... _Sam_ ," Steven said, his exasperation growing. He had been hovering over him anxiously ever since they got to the hospital and it was getting a little annoying.

Sam ignored him, continuing to arrange the blankets over his lap. "This room is too cold. How do they expect anyone to get well around here?"

"You don't have to fuss over me," Steven said, smiling at him fondly. His irritation with him was only fleeting. He knew Sam's over attentiveness was out of concern for his well being, as well as a necessary distraction from worrying about other things. 

"Of course I do." Sam nudged him to lean forward so he could take his pillow and give it a good fluffing. "You're my husband now. The vows said 'In sickness and in health', remember?"

"Yeah," Steven said wryly, settling back against the newly fluffed pillow. "I just didn't realize the sickness part would come so soon."

Sam couldn't hide the pained expression that settled on his face. Their wedding night was going to be a long one, minus all the fun activities newlywed couples usually get to enjoy. There would be no first dance, no cake, and, for now, no honeymoon. Steven had made travel plans for a week in Mykonos, guessing correctly that his new spouse would enjoy sunning himself on a nude beach and dancing at Lindsay Lohan's club. The trip was now postponed indefinitely.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Steven said. "Today was supposed to be our day, to celebrate _us_...and well, look at what happened."

"You don't have to apologize." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took Steven's hand in his, brushing his thumb over the gold band on his ring finger. "You didn't set the fire - or shoot my Aunt." He could barely get those last words out. It was still so hard to believe. 

"She's going to be ok, Sam." Steven rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "Cristal is a strong woman. If anyone can survive what she went through, it's her."

Sam brushed a tear from his eye. "I just can't believe someone would do that to her - and then leave her there, bleeding. Who would do something like that?"

Steven frowned. He couldn't help thinking that somehow his family and their business would bear the responsibility for this. The Carringtons had plenty of enemies, especially since the Clarke County disaster had been exposed. If he wasn't in a hospital bed recovering from smoke inhalation, he would be raging at his father for the devastation his greed had caused. He could only hope that Cristal wouldn't become another casualty. 

"Are you going to eat your Jello?" Sam lifted the lid on the dinner tray a nurse had brought in. He scrunched up his face, disappointed with the offerings. "This soup looks disgusting. As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to order takeout from Aria. I would die for some yellowtail sashimi right now."

Steven watched him dig into the Jello cup with a plastic spoon. He was glad to have him momentarily distracted. It gave him time to think about the other shock of the night: Melissa's announcement about her pregnancy. How was he going to tell Sam _now_? His Aunt was near death in a different wing of the hospital, hooked up to machines that may or may not be able to keep her alive through the night. This was definitely not the right time. When Cristal came out of the coma he would tell him everything. He couldn't consider the possibility that she wouldn't. 

**

Fallon pulled Michael's jacket tighter around her shoulders and gratefully accepted the small cup of water he brought her. The trauma of the last few hours was too much to process. Thank God Steven was alive, but what about Cristal? She had made it through surgery but no one knew what would happen next. 

Fallon tried to remember the last time she had seen her. It had been right before the wedding, with Steven. Cristal had offered to go find Alexis. _"I can't have you two ending up in the pool again."_

She should have gone looking for her mother herself. She'd had enough run-ins with her in her life, one more wouldn't have killed her. 

Fallon shivered, a cold chill washing over her. She jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in. 

"Do you need me to get you something?" Michael asked.

"No. I just need to walk around."

**

The room was dimly lit, save for a small light at the head of the bed. It illuminated Cristal's face, deathly pale against the stark white hospital sheets. She had lost a lot of blood. The doctors said if Michael hadn't found her when he did, hadn't carried her out in his arms, she would have surely died. He was a hero. 

Fallon wasn't supposed to be in the room. Cristal wasn't allowed to have visitors until she was off the critical list. 

"If they catch me, I'll just slip them some cash," Fallon quietly said aloud to the empty room, trying to sound light. She wasn't going to break down crying at Cristal's bedside. She wouldn't give her frenemy the satisfaction.

After taking a seat beside the bed, Fallon frowned at Cristal's wan appearance. She was hooked up to several machines, each of them monitoring or replenishing something.

"I hate to say it, Crissy, but you really look like shit." 

Cristal didn't respond. A small part of Fallon had actually expected a comeback and she deeply hated not getting one. 

"You missed the wedding," Fallon said, taking a different tack. "It was beautiful. You would have loved it."

The machines continued to hum and Cristal stayed unresponsive. Her fingers didn't twitch and her eyelashes didn't flicker. Her body was there, but the rest of her was somewhere else. 

Fallon leaned forward in her chair, her fists clenched in her lap. "Ok, I was going to be nice about this," she said firmly. "But you're giving me no other choice." She stood, looming over the bed. This was just another negotiation, she told herself, and she needed to be intimidating and impossible to refuse. 

"You need to wake the fuck up," Fallon said. "This coma thing is _not_ happening. Not on my watch. If you can hear me in there, you need to listen and do what I say."

Cristal didn't respond. Fallon could hear the faint din of reporters and photographers shouting outside the window. They were two stories up and the glass was thick, but TMZ staffers were never very good at volume modulation. 

"If you die..." Fallon's voice caught in her throat and she hated it. This was not the time to be weak. "If you die it will break Sam's heart - and my Dad's. He does love you, you know. He's just really bad at showing it."

The heart monitor generated zig zagging lines, showing that Cristal's heart was still pumping. She was alive in there. 

"Steven needs you too," Fallon said, "And I hate to admit this, but so do I. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it, but just between us - I don't want to lose you Cristal. You belong here with us."

**

Cristal could hear the faint murmurings of a voice, urging her to wake up, but she was too weak to listen to it. Instead she drifted, moving from one strange, unsettling dream to the next. In one, she was a young girl in Venezuela again, sitting with her sister Iris on the back porch step. She wanted Iris to braid her hair. 

"Ahora no, Celia." _(Not now, Celia)._

"Pero estoy aburrido. No hay nada que hacer hoy." _(But I'm bored. There's nothing to do today)._ Celia rested her chin on her dirty knees and huffed. Her stomach hurt and she thought it must be hunger pains. There hadn't been any food to eat that day. She rubbed the spot where it hurt.

"No se supone que estés aquí." _(You're not supposed to be here)_ , Iris said, her voice gravely serious. She no longer sounded like herself. "Tienes que irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde." _(You need to go before it's too late)._

"No entiendo," _(I don't understand)_ Celia said. She lifted her hand from where she had been holding her stomach. It was covered in blood. She screamed, looking to her sister for help. 

"Te lo dije hermana." _(I told you, sister)._

**

If Fallon had stayed at Cristal's beside for a few minutes longer she would have noticed the slight movement of her right hand. Instead, she left the woman alone in the hospital room, only glancing back over her shoulder once. Seeing Cristal like this was harder on her than she would ever admit. 

Fallon hastily wiped tears from her eyes before slipping back out into the hallway. She had only taken a few steps before she nearly collided with a hospital orderly carrying an enormous bouquet of Peonies. 

"Watch where you're going." Fallon glanced at her with an air of disdain.

The orderlies eyes widened behind her large glasses. "Oh, I'm _very_ sorry, Ma'am," she said nervously. "Are you Fallon Carrington?"

"Yes, I am," Fallon answered impatiently. She needed to find Steven's room. The only person in the world who could make her feel better right now was somewhere in this hospital.

"I have a flower delivery for your mother."

Fallon stared at her blankly. 

"Would you like to deliver them yourself?" 

"Only if you'll allow me to urinate on them first," Fallon said, her voice dripping with phony sweetness. 

She grabbed the bouquet and tossed it in a nearby garbage can, leaving the stunned, slack-jawed orderly to watch her storm off. Within minutes the woman would be on the phone with Radar Online, providing them with their next gossip item.

**

"And then he said, 'I didn't come here for the wedding. I'm in love with you.'"

"What?!" Steven coughed and reached for a cup of water next to the bed. "Then what did you say?"

Fallon shrugged. "I told him to give me space and let me think about it," she said. "It's actually kind of flattering, having two very attractive men in love with you at the same time. A girl could do worse, right?"

Steven grimaced. "Just promise me that if you all end up in a threeway you'll spare me the details."

"I don't have time for an orgy," Fallon said, waving off his concerns with a flick of her hand. "I have to get the company back."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"I have a few ideas."

Steven had a hunch that her ideas were centered around Liam's very wealthy family, but he didn't bother asking. Fallon would announce her master plan once she had every detail meticulously laid out. He coughed again, harder this time. His throat burned and his eyes watered. 

"Here, drink more water," Fallon said, re-filling his cup from a pitcher. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No." Steven shook his head. "I'm fine. Really."

Fallon patted his knee through the blanket. "I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me."

Steven smiled weakly. He was completely exhausted, but grateful to be alive and to have more time with his family and husband. It was all he could think about when he was breaking the window and making his escape. His life with Sam was just starting and he wasn't willing to let their dreams go up in (literal) smoke. Not to mention the fact that Melissa Daniels was pregnant with his child. He owed it to her to stick around and be a part of that.

"Fallon, there's, uh, something I need to tell you," Steven said hesitantly. "But you've got to promise me it won't leave this room."

"What? _Come on_ , tell me..."

Steven didn't exactly trust her to keep this secret, but he was anxious enough to talk about it with someone that he was willing to run the risk. "Do you remember when we were having trouble getting Sam's visa and we thought he might get deported?"

"Sure - and you had to bang Mrs. Daniels to keep it from happening."

Steven made a face, remembering the unfortunate escapade on her living room couch. It had been fun for her, awkward and nauseating for him. "Well, guess who surprised me right before the wedding with news about her pregnancy?"

Fallon's jaw dropped. "Oh my God. _Steven..._ "

"I haven't told Sam. He doesn't even know I slept with her."

"Don't you dare tell him," Fallon said vehemently. "He doesn't need this right now - especially since you don't even know yet if it's yours." 

"She said that it is."

"And you're just going to take her word for it?" Fallon was running out of patience for her easily trusting brother. "It could just be a ploy to get access to your money. That woman would spread her legs for anyone if their name was on the Forbes list."

Steven wouldn't have put it that crassly, but he couldn't disagree with her. He'd heard the stories about Melissa and her extramarital affairs. She'd never been discreet. "Maybe you're right," he said. "Someone else _could_ be the father, but in the mean time we can't let anything slip in front of Sam."

"My lips are sealed," Fallon said. "But you better tell Mrs. Daniels to keep _her_ mouth shut. The last thing you want is Sam finding out from the wrong person."

Steven agreed wholeheartedly. The news was going to be difficult for Sam to handle even under the right circumstances, but if he heard it from someone else it could be disastrous. 

**

Fallon was slumped over in a chair next to the bed, snoring softly, when Sam returned. He had gone home to pack a few things for both of them, like pajamas and toothbrushes. Steven might be in the hospital for a few days and he didn't intend to leave his side again. 

He had also stashed a few items for Cristal in the duffle bag. She would want to change into her own nightgown and put some makeup on when she woke up. 

Sam dimmed the lights in the room and sank into a chair next to Fallon. The weight of everything that had happened that day washed over him. The fear he'd experienced when he had thought Steven was gone was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He carried it with him still, only it was Cristal who was on his mind now. 

In the hospital chapel earlier, he had lit a candle and prayed for her. He hoped someone had been listening.

"Hey." Steven was awake and smiling at him sleepily. He shifted in the bed, leaving a space for Sam to join him. "C'mere."

Sam went to him gratefully, kicking off his shoes and leaving his jacket strewn over the chair. 

He climbed into the bed beside Steven, desperately needing his comfort. It took them a few minutes to get settled in and figure out the logistics of whose limbs would go where. They finally decided it would work best if Steven was the big spoon, while Sam, the little spoon, snuggled up with his back against him.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Steven's voice was raspy from sleep and the smoke he had inhaled earlier. 

"Mmhm," Sam mumbled into the pillow. "I packed a few things for Cristal too."

"That's nice," Steven said, stroking his hair tenderly. "I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

Sam was quiet for a few minutes, unable to fall asleep in spite of his tiredness. He could feel the warmth of Steven's breath on his neck and his arms around him. As reassuring as it was, it wasn't enough to remove the dull ache in his chest. 

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Sam asked, so quietly that his words were barely audible. He didn't want Steven to lie to protect his feelings, but he was afraid of what his answer might be.

"I don't know," Steven answered honestly. He kissed his neck and hugged him tighter. "I wish I knew, Sam."

**

Carrington Manor had been besieged by Paparazzi since early that morning, all of the news outlets anxious to get the first photo of Steven Carrington and his new husband. In the blink of an eye, the angle of their stories had shifted from 'Carrington heir weds' to 'Carrington heir and Stepmother trapped in inferno.' 

Long after the last embers of the fire had died out and the firefighters had driven away, the gates around the Manor were still being swarmed. Satellite trucks from CNN and E! blocked entrance to the driveway. Blake had returned home to a feeding frenzy. He sat stone faced, a highball glass clutched in his hand, while his driver slowly navigated through the crowd. 

Later he would barely remember how he had gotten from the car to his office. He moved on autopilot, completely disconnected from the hellish reality that surrounded him. By the time Anders knocked on the door, he was on his third drink. 

"Come in," Blake said, reaching down to scratch Bo's head. 

"I thought I might find you here."

"Did you hear anything from the hospital?" Blake asked, suddenly alarmed. 

"No. Nothing yet, I'm afraid," Anders said gravely. "Although at this stage, it seems that no news might actually be good news."

Blake nodded and downed the rest of his drink. 

Anders observed his disheveled appearance and increasing drunkeness, furrowing his brow but otherwise making no acknowledgement. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "I've already directed the staff to remove all the food and decorations that were meant for the reception. I'm sure there will be complaints from wedding guests about smoke inhalation."

"The lawyers will handle it," Blake said gruffly. 

"How _is_ Steven?" Anders asked. "Recuperating, I hope?"

Blake looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "They're keeping him in the hospital overnight for observation, but they expect a full recovery."

"Wonderful."

Blake reached over to re-fill his drink. His hand shook, causing him to accidentally miss the rim of the glass. Brown liquid spilled onto his desk, splashing onto a pile of business memos.

Anders took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to soak up the mess.

Blake sighed heavily and slumped into his chair, his face a hardened, inscrutable mask. He had always prided himself on his ability to assess a situation, locate any weak spots or potential hazards and eliminate those possibilities. This time his judgment had been clouded by personal dramas and he had made mistakes. Terrible, unforgivable mistakes.

"I never wanted this to happen," he said, his eyes trained on the fireplace. "Not like this." A small blaze flickered behind the screen. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid himself of the image of his wife, lying helpless and bleeding.

"I might have warned you." Anders took a seat across from Blake's desk. He couldn't hide his disappointment, but he seemed only mildly surprised. After all, he had seen and heard a lot in his years working for the family. There was very little that could shock him anymore. "I suspect that's why you kept me out of your plans - so I wouldn't put a stop to it."

Blake's jaw twitched, his mouth set in a firm line. "No one was supposed to get hurt," he said, spitting out each word bitterly. "If Alexis hadn't locked Cristal in the loft..."

"And if Sam hadn't changed his mind about taking photos on the staircase in the Manor," Anders said, finishing his explanation for him.

The fire had been much bigger than what Blake had intended. That was the downside to hiring an ex-con arsonist to carry out your plans for you. Warnings to 'Keep it small' had fallen on deaf ears. 

"May I ask _why_ you wanted to burn down your own home?" Anders asked wearily. "There must have been an easier way to get Alexis to move out."

Blake had considered that an added bonus, but no, it wasn't the main goal. "P.R.," he said simply. "Carrington Atlantic has been dealing with a constant barrage of protests and threats from environmental groups since Clarke County hit the press."

Anders frowned. "You thought framing the environmentalists for an attack against the family would put CA in a better light."

"It wasn't a bad idea," Blake said defensively. "If the guy I hired had actually followed out orders the way I directed him to none of this would have happened." 

"Where is he now?" Anders was already thinking about loose ends he might need to tie up before the fire got traced back to Blake. 

"On a flight to Rio with the money I gave him." 

Anders hesitated before asking his next question. "Are you certain there was no connection between the fire and Cristal's shooting?" 

"No, absolutely not!" Blake said, practically shouting at him. "I hired a professional arsonist, not an assassin!"

"And you nearly got your own son killed," Anders shot back, his tone equally harsh.

"I know that," Blake said regretfully. "And I'll never forgive myself."

Anders put a hand on his shoulder, quietly contemplating what to do next. They needed to resolve this disaster quickly and put it to bed once and for all. "With the actual culprit out of the way, it's unlikely the police will trace the fire back to you."

Blake nodded in agreement. "There's no paper trail. Everything was handled as cleanly as possible."

"So that leaves us with two options," Anders said. "We can either continue with your original plan and encourage the police to pursue the environmentalists, or..."

"Or what?" Blake raised an eyebrow, poised to hear his next suggestion.

"Well, it seems we had an unexpected wedding guest this evening," Anders said. "A member of the staff reported seeing Cecil Colby lurking suspiciously outside during the wedding ceremony. By the time she called security, he had already fled."

Blake stared at him, stunned at this news. Then he began to laugh. A hearty, boisterous laugh that shook his whole body. "Anders," he said, gasping for breath. "That is by far the best news I've heard all day. I don't know what in the hell Cecil Colby was doing at my son's wedding and I don't even care. He may have accidentally solved all our problems."

"Well, nearly all of them."

"Right," Blake agreed, his mood somber once again. He gazed mournfully at the framed portrait of Cristal on his desk. Of course he wanted to find his wife's actual shooter and exact his revenge, but in the mean time he would settle for making Cecil Colby's life miserable.

**

Monica was passed out on top of her sheets, feeling the effects of too many glasses of champagne. She and Jeff had celebrated all night in high style, the way anyone would if they'd just found out they were heirs to a billion dollar empire. The Moët had flowed like water and everyone they'd ever met - and some they hadn't - had been invited to Jeff's house to party. 

A driver had brought Monica home sometime after 3 a.m. and she had stumbled to bed, bass still thumping in her ears. She'd been far too inebriated to notice that her father wasn't home, his car missing from the driveway.

In the early morning hours, she finally roused herself from her slumber. Her head was pounding and she had an urgent need to pee. 

Vague rumors had circulated at the party that the Carrington wedding had been a disaster. Monica hadn't bothered to learn the specifics of what had happened. Any major event for the Carringtons was guaranteed to end in chaos. It was nothing she hadn't heard before. 

After swallowing a few Advil and taking care of other needs, she climbed back into bed, eager to sleep off this hangover. An insistent buzzing from her phone interrupted her plans. 

"What is it Jeff?" Monica practically whined. What did he have to call her for at this hour? She was surprised that he was even awake yet.

"Monnie, we've got a problem. Have you seen the news yet?"

"No, I've been asleep - and I'd like to be getting back to it right now."

"Somebody started a fire at Carrington Manor last night. They nearly killed the whole family." 

"Oh my God." Monica sat up in bed abruptly. Her thoughts immediately went to her ex-friend, Fallon. She had problems with the woman, _major_ problems, but she certainly didn't wish death on her or her family. "Is everyone ok?"

"Cristal Carrington is in a coma. She was shot before the fire started," Jeff said. "Everyone else made it out."

"That's _awful_." Monica considered calling Fallon, or texting her, but she wasn't sure if she'd even want to hear from her right now. Their relationship had been so fractured that it was hard to decide what would be appropriate. "What a nightmare. I hope Cristal survives."

"Me too," Jeff said, "Because here's the thing - I don't know if Dad has an alibi for last night. He wasn't with me or you."

Monica gasped. "How can you even suggest that our father would do something like this?!"

"He pulled a gun on Thomas Carrington," Jeff was quick to remind her. "And it doesn't matter what _we_ think he's capable of. Blake Carrington will give the police a list of his enemies and Dad's name will be right at the top."

"Oh no." Monica knew he was right. She would do anything in her power to make sure their father didn't end up back in prison. They had lost a huge part of their lives with him because of the Carringtons. She wouldn't let it happen again. 

"You need to go wake up Dad and make sure he has a strong alibi for last night. If he doesn't have one, make one up," Jeff said. "The police will be coming to your house soon and we need to have everything settled before then."

"Sure. I'll do it."

Monica was out of bed, her robe cinched around her waist, and heading for Cecil's room before Jeff had ended the call. She cracked open the door and stepped into the darkened bedroom. She could make out the silhouette of her father's body, asleep under the covers. He could never do such a horrible thing. She was sure of it. 

Before she could walk over and nudge him awake, she noticed his coat, thrown haphazardly over a chair near the door. Something compelled her to pick it up and hang it in the closet, but when she did, her heart sank. It smelled unmistakably of thick, acrid smoke. 

Monica hastily searched the pockets, praying that she wouldn't find anything. When her hand rested on the revolver she stopped asking God for help and started wondering what they were going to do to get out of this mess. 

**

As dawn broke over the city of Atlanta, Cristal Carrington hovered at her own bedside, watching her comatose body cling to life. She had survived the night, but the danger wasn't over yet. 

"I've missed you," Matthew said. He had been with her all night, holding her hand and whispering in her ear. 

"I've missed you too, but I'm not ready to leave here."

"I understand." Matthew kissed her hand and touched her cheek. "Your family needs you."

Cristal thought about all the important miletones she would miss. There would be birthday parties and weddings she couldn't attend. She hated that she hadn't been there for Steven and Sam's ceremony. If she let go now she would lose the chance to one day hold their children in her arms. 

There was also Blake, her estranged husband, a man she loved and hated in equal measure. A reconciliation seemed impossible, but if she survived this ordeal they would at least have an opportunity to make peace with each other. Their last moments together had been full of anger and bitterness. That wasn't how she wanted to leave things between them.

"You're the only one who can stop her."

"What? Who?" Cristal was startled, not quite following what he was saying. Her memories of how she had gotten here were still hazy.

"Claudia," Matthew said. "You have to wake up and tell everyone what she did to you. You can't let her hurt anyone else - or herself. If anything happens to the baby..."

"No, no, no..." Cristal shook her head, overwhelmed with panic and fear. She remembered now, bits and pieces of it coming back to her slowly. 

_Claudia, hugely pregnant, wearing her clothes and pointing a gun at her._

"No one knows she was the shooter," Matthew said. "She got away before anyone saw her - except Hank, and he's not going to turn her in."

Cristal could see it all unfolding so clearly it was if it had already happened. Claudia would keep running for as long as possible. At some point the Carringtons would be alerted that she had escaped from the psychiatric facility, but how far away would she be by then? She was a very sick woman, barely capable of caring for herself, much less a child. 

"I know you can do this." Matthew took Cristal in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You have to fight back."

"I like being here with you," Cristal said, truthfully. Here, in Matthew's arms, she was separated from the trauma her body had suffered. He made her feel safe and loved. It would be easy to just give in, let this be her existence from now on. 

Except that she was somehow aware, in the deepest part of herself, that Fallon, Steven, and Sam were in this hospital, sleeping restlessly but still waiting for her. They called to her in their dreams without even knowing it. 

Blake was in his bed at Carrington Manor, having been carried there and tucked in by Anders. It had occurred to Anders that it was the first time he'd taken on this duty since he was a young boy. She could feel both of them too, the complicated love they had for each other vibrating through her spirit, making it even harder to consider leaving.

 _I guess this is just how it is with family_ , Cristal thought. _The ties that bind aren't that easy to break._

Matthew could already sense that she was slipping away from him. "I'll always be here for you," he said. "I love you, Cristal."

She put her hands on his face, pulling him close to kiss him one last time. "I love you too," she said, just before their lips met. 

**

Cristal awoke, disoriented at first by her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, that much was obvious. There was an IV in her hand and a heart monitor connected to her chest. A fragrant bouquet of flowers bloomed from a vase next to her bed. 

A white hot pain radiated from her abdomen, spreading through the rest of her body. She cried out in agony, her voice too weak to be heard, and groped for the nurse's on call button. By the time help arrived, Cristal was slipping in and out of consciousness again. She closed her eyes and heard Matthew's voice in her head. _"I know you can do this. You have to fight back."_

"Mrs. Carrington?" the nurse said. "I'm going to up your pain medication now. This might make you feel drowsy but that's ok. You rest for as long as you need and let your body heal."

Cristal tried to form words but it was growing increasingly difficult as the pain meds kicked in. Whatever the nurse had put in her IV had the effect of dulling the sharp edges, leaving her feeling as simple minded as a newborn baby. 

"Claudia," she said, unable to do more than whisper the name. 

"What's that?" The nurse smiled down at her.

Cristal struggled to focus and stay alert. The simple act of speaking someone's name was nearly too much for her. "Get me the police," she said insistently. "I need to tell them who shot me."


	2. One Headache After Another

“I tried to reason with her and get her to trust me enough to put down the gun. It seemed like I was getting through to her and then I don’t know what happened - she just snapped.” Cristal couldn’t talk about the moments before the shooting without getting emotional. Repeating the story to the police made her feel like she was reliving it. 

Sam handed her a Kleenex and she accepted it gratefully. He had been by her side all morning, only taking occasional breaks to go back upstairs and check on Steven.

“And that was when she shot you?” The officer asked.

“Yes,” Cristal confirmed, turning her head to look out the window. All she could see from her vantage point was blue sky, a beautiful spring day in Atlanta. “She shot me and then I fell to the floor. The next thing I remember is waking up here, in this hospital bed.”

Sam took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

The officer closed his notepad and tucked his pen back in his pocket. “We’ve got the entire police department out looking for Mrs. Blaisdel. Security at the airport has been alerted. If she tries to leave Atlanta we’ll nab her.”

“She’s pregnant,” Cristal murmured quietly, still loopy from the pain medication that was being administered regularly.

“We’re well aware of that. We’ll do everything we can to make sure no harm comes to her or her child.”

Cristal nodded. She wondered what would happen to the baby after it was born. Most likely it would be turned over to the state. It was clear that Claudia would never be capable of raising it on her own. The thought of Matthew’s son or daughter being put into the foster care system was heartbreaking. He never would have wanted that. 

“Do you have any more questions?” Sam asked with a hint of annoyance. “My Aunt really needs to rest now.”

“Yes, I think we’ve got all the information we need. You’ve been a big help, Mrs. Carrington. Please let us know if you recall anything else about that night.” The officer left a card with his name and number on it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Cristal closed her eyes, blinking back tears. She was wiped out, emotionally and physically. Being confined to bed was already grating on her nerves. She wanted to get back to her life, to her home. The persistent pain in her body was a reminder of how long she would have to wait. 

“What can I do for you?” Sam studied her, his brow creased with worry. “Tell me. I’ll do anything.”

Cristal put her hand to his cheek. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Sam grinned. “Same.”

“And you’re married now!” Cristal smiled widely, a dimple appearing in her cheek. “I can’t believe I missed it.”

“Well, we hired the best wedding videographer in Atlanta so you won’t have to feel like you missed anything. I’ll bring you the DVD.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Cristal’s words were starting to slur and she rested her head against the pillow. 

Sam brushed a strand of hair back from her face. “Get some sleep and we’ll have a screening later. I’ll even make popcorn.”

Cristal put her hand over his, holding it there. “I love you, Sammy Jo. I’m so sorry this happened on your wedding day.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Sam said regretfully, his voice breaking. “I should have gone looking for you when I saw that your chair was empty. I knew something was wrong and I didn’t do anything.”

Cristal’s vision blurred, her eyes filling with tears. She pulled him to her and he rested his head on her chest, both of them crying. “Don’t ever think like that again,” she said, rubbing circles on his back. “It wasn’t your fault. You were getting married. You didn’t know.”

The only person who deserved to feel guilty was, at that moment, on the run from the police. As Cristal held a weeping Sam in her arms she felt a desire for revenge burn through her. Claudia had caused so much pain for her and her family. It was time to put her behind bars and make it stop once and for all. 

**

Now that Cristal seemed to be on the road to recovery and Steven was due to be released, Anders finally had time to deal with the situation with his daughter. His reunion with Kirby the night before had been less than ideal. She had been under the impression that _he_ was the one who had requested her presence at the wedding. When she learned he had nothing to do with it and that he actually wasn’t too keen on having a reunion she had stormed off, middle finger raised in the air. 

In the kitchen at Carrington Manor, Anders called her cell phone for the third time that day. “Kirby, if you get this message, please understand - it’s not that I don’t want to see you. It was just so unexpected, you showing up like that. I’d like to have a chance to speak to you again, in person. I hope you will answer my messages before you leave town again.”

The call ended, Anders put his phone on the countertop and massaged the tension that was rising in his temple. Lately it had been one headache after another for the Carrington family. There was hardly time to resolve one conflict before another sprang up unbidden. As always, his problems with his daughter were forced to take a backseat to more pressing matters.

Seeing her again had brought back painful memories of what a terrible husband and father he had been. He hadn’t known how to handle Alicia’s illness. It had taken years before they’d even had a proper diagnosis. Bipolar syndrome wasn’t as easily recognized and understood back then as it was now. He didn’t know how to explain the sudden mood swings to Kirby because he didn’t understand them himself.

He had chosen to cope the way he always had - by throwing himself into his work. While he took care of the Carrington family, Kirby grew moody and sullen, becoming more prone to lashing out in anger. He didn’t know what inner turmoil she was dealing with and, to his regret, he never took the time to find out. 

Everything finally came to a head shortly before Christmas in 2009. Alicia had been admitted for another stay at a mental health facility a few months prior and Kirby had been acting particularly rebellious ever since. She stole money from Blake’s wallet and went on a shopping spree. Then she ramped up her vendetta against Fallon, leaving dead lizards and dead insects under her pillow. The final straw for Anders was when she got suspended from her private girl’s school for starting a fight with another student. He gave her a thorough scolding and grounded her to the Manor.

In retrospect, the grounding had been a misguided decision. It only gave her more free time to come up with new ways to torment Fallon. The girls were at each other’s throats in the days leading up to Christmas Eve and Fallon certainly gave as good as she got. In an act of retaliation for Kirby throwing her clothes in the pool, Fallon sneaked into her room and stole her diary. She brought it out and began reading from it while the family was seated around the dining room table. 

_“Ooh, this part looks interesting,” Fallon remarked deviously, skimming the page. “November 15, 2009. Lindsey and I had lunch together today. She let me have her brownie again. She said her brother makes them with pot baked inside and she might be able to get us some.”_

_Kirby lunged across the table. “Give that back!”_

_“Really, Fallon, this is unnecessary,” Blake admonished her. “Let her have it back.”_

_“But I’m just getting to the good part.” Fallon resumed reading, hurrying to get to the pièce de résistance before the Diary was snatched out of her hands. “Then, before we went back inside Lindsey kissed me. It was even better than the first time. Her lipgloss tasted like strawberries.”_

_Steven, seated beside his sister, was embarrassed on Kirby’s behalf. “Oh my God.”_

_“Tit for tat.” Fallon scowled at Kirby. “And now we know how much you like tits, so…”_

_Kirby pushed back her chair and got up from the table. All those present were expecting her to become physically violent with Fallon. They were prone to slapping and shoving matches that had to be broken up by the adults. Instead, she walked out of the room with an eerie calm that they all should have taken as a sign._

_“Shouldn’t someone go after her?” Steven suggested._

_“Maybe some time alone would be good for her.” Alexis had been swilling champagne all evening and wasn’t particularly concerned about the plight of Anders’ daughter._

_No one was compelled to check on Kirby, not even her own father, until the stench of burning plastic made it’s way downstairs. They all hurried to find the source of the odor, bursting into Fallon’s bedroom just as Kirby finished throwing the last her of her cherished Barbie Doll collection into the fireplace._

_Fallon screamed, charging at her and tackling her to the ground. “I’m going to kill you!”_

_Anders and Blake tried to separate them but they tumbled on the floor, kicking and scratching and pulling at each other’s hair._

_“Girls, please stop. This isn’t going to help.” Anders finally got a hold of his daughter’s arm and dragged her away from Fallon._

_Kirby wrenched her arm away from him and stepped back, bumping into the nighttable. A collection of scented candles had been left burning, their sickly sweet smell overwhelmed by the more powerful scent of melted Barbie._

_“Kirby, no!” Anders yelled._

_Before anyone could stop her, she had grabbed up each candle and tossed it into the center of Fallon’s bed, watching with glee as a small fire broke out, scorching a hole in the bedspread and the mattress underneath._

Anders wished now that he had taken that incident as a sign that he needed to become more involved in his daughter’s life. She couldn’t reach out to her mother and it was obvious now that she had acted out in part because she craved his attention. Instead, after that awful Christmas he gave her the exact opposite of what she wanted. When Alicia was released from the hospital a few weeks later, they made the decision that they would separate and Kirby would move with her to Australia. She would have her mother and her grandparents to take care of her and they agreed it would be a better, more peaceful life. 

Kirby had taken the news as a punishment, believing he was banishing her from his life. After returning to Sydney, she refused to take his calls or answer his letters. Over the years the chasm between them grew wider and wider until they hardly knew each other. Her mother kept him abreast of the events of his daughter’s life - the men and women she was dating, the treatment she was receiving for her mental health issues - but Kirby herself stayed at arm’s length.

In the kitchen, Anders’ phone rang and he answered eagerly, hoping it was her returning his call.

“Yes, I do intend to vote in the midterm election,” he said wearily, hanging up before they could ask if he wanted to participate in a survey. 

As hard as it was to admit, he had to face the fact that he might have lost his only chance to reconnect with Kirby. She could easily be on a flight out of the country. Anders would have to find a way to accept whatever decision she made. His opinion had ceased to be meaningful to her a long time ago. 

In the mean time, there was work to be done around the Manor. He needed to make sure Mrs. Gunnerson had the lunch menu prepared. It should be served by the pool, he decided. Sunlight and the smell of flowers wafting in from the garden would be good for Mr. Carrington’s mood right now. At the thought of the garden, it occurred to him that he should check in on Tony, the gardener, and make sure he hadn’t strayed from his duties. If he was caught smoking marijuana in the tool shed one more time he would be at risk for termination. 

Focusing on these responsibilities didn’t entirely take his mind off Kirby, but it was enough fuel to keep him moving forward. Sometimes that was all a person could do in these types of difficult situations. Later, he might have a glass of wine and allow himself to feel maudlin for a while, but for now there was no time for that. He had a family to take care of. 

**

“I’ll need a fresh coat on my toes as well. It _is_ sandal season, after all.” Alexis held out a hand for her manicurist. The woman, perched on a stool at Alexis’s bedside, picked up a bottle of shiny pink polish and went to work.

Surrounded by bouquets of her favorite floral arrangements, wearing a silk robe and a shiny gold turban, Alexis had been living like a Queen. She could have anything she wanted at the push of a button and the best part was that it was all on Blake’s tab. It had been a very relaxing night, like visiting a spa. Unfortunately, her peace and tranquility had been shattered by the news that Cristal was awake. Steven was the only one who had been kind enough to call his mother and pass along the news. 

She certainly hadn’t wished for the woman to die, but her survival had put her in a very tight spot. There wasn’t a doubt in Alexis’s mind that she would tell Blake about walking into the loft and seeing her kiss Hank. They had come so close to getting their hands on the Carrington fortune and now they were dead in the water, back to square one. 

It was all Hank’s fault. If he hadn’t chosen that inopportune moment to plant one on her their plan would still be underway. If only she had picked a smarter accomplice. The world was crawling with hot younger men who could pull off a scam without completely bungling everything. 

“That color doesn’t flatter my complexion. Remove it and start over with the red,” Alexis snapped grumpily. 

“But you said…”

“I don’t care what I said! Take it off!”

Alexis’s phone buzzed on the bedside table and she reached over to pick it up, her blood boiling when she saw who was calling. “Hank, you son of a…”

“Did you miss me, Mommy?” Hank asked sarcastically. 

“Where the hell are you?” Alexis considered shooing her manicurist out of the room so she wouldn’t listen in, but decided it wasn’t necessary. The woman only spoke a small amount of English. It was unlikely she’d understand anything too damning.

“I’m at a McDonalds in Decatur, waiting for this fire thing to die down. They don’t think I did it, do they?”

“I don’t know _what_ they think!” Alexis hissed at him. “Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Start the fire, you idiot!”

“No, of course not. I only put the thing in the door to buy us some time while we figured out a new plan. Then I couldn’t find you, so…”

“That’s because I was in the room you locked.” Alexis was beyond exasperated. She should have demanded an IQ test before getting involved with this fool.

“Oh man, that sucks.”

“Yes, it certainly does.”

“But here’s the thing - I need money real bad. If I don’t get at least 5 million in the next 38 hours, I’m going to the police and I’ll tell them everything about our plan.”

“I don’t have any money, Hank. My home burned down, along with everything I own.”

“Find a way to get it.”

“Have you seen the news this morning? Cristal survived! She’s awake and talking and that means we’re _fucked_.”

On the other end of the line Alexis heard screaming and a stream of profanities. 

“I suggest you find another Sugar Mama,” she said coolly. “And lose this number.”

The manicurist looked up at her with a curious expression on her face, making Alexis wonder how much of the conversation she’d understood.

“I want my money and I’m going to find a way to get it.”

“That’s nice, Hank. Good luck with that,” Alexis said in a disinterested tone. She ended the call and put her phone aside. It was nearly lunch time and she had a craving for caviar. She reached over and pressed the button to contact the nurse. The hospital staff hadn’t even offered her choices of what she would like to eat. The disrespect and lack of professionalism was appalling. 

**

“This is the part where Steven almost flubbed his vows.” Sam reached for the remote to turn up the volume. 

“Aw, look - his hands are shaking.”

“He was _so_ nervous.”

Cristal had changed into a La Perla chemise and a silk robe, with some assistance from a nurse, and Sam had brought her brunch from Bread & Butterfly. It was almost enough to make her feel human again. She cut into her short stack pancakes with a knife and fork while she watched her nephew’s wedding video. 

“I’ve been thinking that after you’re fully recovered we should all get dressed up again and finally do our wedding photos.” Sam forked a big bite of Gruyere quiche into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. “Steven’s suit will need some repairs though. It got kind of… _ashy_.”

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting.” Blake had an apologetic expression on his face and an enormous bouquet of wildflowers in his arms. “I can come back another time.”

“No, now is fine.” Cristal gave Sam a look. 

“I should get back upstairs and check on Steven,” he said, giving her a quick hug. “Call me if you need anything.”

Sam made sure to give Blake a disapproving side eye on his way out of the room. 

When they were alone, Blake stood awkwardly for a moment, then set the bouquet of flowers on the bed beside her. “They’re wildflowers,” he said. “Like the ones you carried at our wedding.”

“I know. I remember.” Cristal wondered, for what must have been the thousandth time, how she could have married him without knowing who he truly was. Except that wasn’t really true. She _had_ known, on some level, and she had picked him anyway. 

“Cristal, I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am.” Blake brushed his fingers over her cheek. 

She stared at him stoically, her emotions churning under the surface. 

“Not just for what happened to you, but for the way I acted. I was a cold hearted bastard to you, and you didn’t deserve it.”

“No, I didn’t.” Cristal’s voice sounded strained. It took so much effort to remain civil, to not let this turn into some kind of melodramatic scene. She definitely couldn’t handle that right now. 

“I want to make amends,” Blake said sincerely. “In any way that I can.”

“So you’re going to own up to what happened in Clarke County?” Cristal shifted in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. She was almost due for another dose of pain meds.

Blake gave her a weary look that told her that wasn’t what he had in mind. “I was referring to our marriage.”

Cristal tried to imagine how she could continue being married to someone who had threatened and blackmailed her. There weren’t enough flowers and jewelry and second honeymoons in the world to make up for that.

“I understand that you’ve been through a serious trauma and you’ll need time to recover.” Blake took her hand. “When you’re ready to leave the hospital, I hope you’ll come home to the Manor. I’ll hire the best health care workers to look after you and the house staff will take care of everything else. You won’t have to lift a finger.”

“Oh, no.” Cristal’s stomach clenched. She’d had visions of moving into her new condo, finally being on her own and free again. He had a point though. The damage from the gunshot wound had been severe. It would be months before she could get around on her own again. Even the smallest task required help and it was likely to be that way for a long time. 

“I’ll move into a separate room, if that’s what you want.” Blake didn’t seem to notice the stricken look on her face. 

Cristal withdrew her hand from his. “It’s too soon to be making plans like that. The doctors can’t even tell me when I’m going to be released.”

“I know. I understand. It’s just something for you to think about while you’re getting well.” Blake patted her knee through the blanket and smiled at her. 

Cristal wanted to trust him, to believe that he was being genuinely kind with no ulterior motive. Except that she knew better by now. Gone were the days when she could look at him without wondering what else was lurking beneath the surface. 

She swallowed hard, steeling herself for what she needed to say. “I’m going to come forward and admit what I knew about Clarke County. I can’t live with it on my conscience anymore.”

Blake grinned and shook his head, like she was a foolish child who’d just asked for a unicorn for Christmas. “Now, honey,” he said condescendingly, leaning in close. “It seems like this pain medication’s got you a little mixed up. I’d suggest that you think long and hard before you make any big decisions like that.”

There was a threat implicit in his words and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cristal. If he thought he still had some semblance of power over her he was dead wrong. She had made up her mind and nothing was going to change it. 

**

Fallon returned to the hospital, resplendent in a fashionable yellow outfit and a tweed blazer. Nurses and orderlies slowed down their work, unable to keep themselves from staring as she strutted purposefully down the hallway. They would never guess from looking at her how little sleep she had been able to get the night before. Her cat eye sunglasses concealed the dark circles underneath her eyes. 

She’d woken early that morning, her neck in a kink from having slept in a chair in Steven’s hospital room. Sometime during the night Sam had come back and gotten into bed with him. He was still there when she awoke, sleeping peacefully with Steven’s arms around him. She had watched them for a few minutes, a touch of envy stirring inside of her. It must be nice to be held like that, to know without a doubt that you had found your person, someone who would never leave you.

Fallon had shaken off those thoughts, deciding that sleep deprivation was turning her into a sap. She left Steven and Sam alone and went home. A large cup of coffee, a deep tissue massage from Gustav, and a change of clothes did her a world of good. She was planning her schedule for the day when Anders found her in the dining room and told her that Cristal had regained consciousness. She was careful to downplay her relief with a witty joke, which fell flat even to her own ears. 

If anyone were to ask, she would say that she had come to the hospital to check on her brother. The fact that she was on the wrong floor was inconsequential. What she hadn’t anticipated was finding Michael in the hallway outside Cristal’s room. A smile spread across her face as she walked toward him. 

“I didn’t expect to find you here,” Fallon said nonchalantly, taking off her shades and putting them in her Gucci purse. 

“Oh, hey.” Michael turned at the sound of her voice. “I just came to see Cristal. I thought with everything that happened I should maybe say hello, see how she’s doing.”

“Of course. You saved her life. I’m sure she’ll be very grateful.” 

Michael walked over to some chairs and Fallon followed him. “I haven’t been back here since my Dad died,” he said after he’d taken a seat. “It’s hard not to think about him.”

Fallon reached out and put a hand on his arm. She hated that her family’s business had taken his father from him. One day very soon she planned to have control of CA again and she would put a stop to the dangerous pollution that had harmed so many people.

“My Mom and my sister are barely managing. It happened so fast.”

“I’m sure you’re doing everything you can to help them.”

“I am.” Michael clasped his hands together in his lap. “That’s why I’m going to be moving back home to Decatur for a while. I need to be there for them as much as I can.”

Fallon frowned. She thought something had changed between them since the fire. He had been so sweet and attentive to her last night while they waited for Cristal to get out of surgery. “But, how can you…after what happened?”

“My family’s still grieving,” Michael explained. “I’m glad I was there to help the night of the fire, but I can’t stick around right now, Fallon. There are too many reminders of what happened to my Dad and...”

“And who caused it."

“Yeah.” Michael couldn’t deny that. “You know I don’t blame you, but being around your family isn’t what I need right now.”

“I’m going to get the company back and I’m going to make big changes. I want you to be here for that.”

“I hope you do. I’ll be so proud when you become CEO, but I’ve got to have some distance right now.”

Fallon clutched the strap of her purse, gripping it tightly. She understood why he needed to get away. It was the same reason Steven had spent years out of the country working on humanitarian missions. The Carringtons, and her by extension, were too much for most people to deal with. Understanding the reasons never made it hurt any less.

The door to Cristal’s room swung open and they both looked up to see Blake walk out. He looked disgruntled, even more than usual, but he slowed down to acknowledge them as he walked past. 

“Fallon, Michael,” he nodded brusquely. 

Michael looked away, refusing to return the greeting.

“How’s Cristal?” Fallon asked. 

“She’s getting back to her old self,” Blake said, something in his tone suggesting that he wasn’t entirely happy about it.

“Does she know who shot her? Was it the same person who started the fire?” Fallon had assumed the shooter was an enemy of the Carringtons, but it could just as easily have been someone from Venezuela who had an ax to grind with Cristal. They’d all been through _that_ before. 

Blake clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow. “She didn’t see who started the fire, but it was definitely Claudia Blaisdel who shot her.”

Fallon gasped, a chill going down her spine. She had recently visited Claudia in the hospital and manipulated her into thinking she’d help her get released. It seemed that when she didn’t follow through the woman had taken matters into her own hands and broken out on her own. It was hard to shake the feeling that she had been complicit somehow. 

“It can’t be easy for a pregnant woman to hide from the cops,” Michael said, noticing that Fallon had gone pale. “They’ll find her.”

“Yes, they will,” Blake agreed. “And then I’ll make sure she spends the rest of her life behind bars.”

“I need to get some air.” Fallon stood up abruptly, her purse dangling from the crook of her arm. She stalked off down the hall, the clacking sound of her high heels echoing on the tile floor. 

**

Cristal clicked through channels on the TV, skipping past game shows and daytime soap operas, only slowing down when she came to a local news report. An anchorman in a suit and tie sat behind a desk, a somber expression on his face. A picture of Claudia flashed on the screen. She looked happy and healthy, a cheerful grin on her face. 

_“A statewide manhunt is on for Claudia Blaisdel, a suspect in the attempted murder of Cristal Carrington. Blaisdel is considered dangerous and possibly still armed.”_

“Hey.”

Cristal looked away from the TV and saw Michael standing in the doorway. She smiled, happy to see a friendly face. “Hi. Please come in.”

“I thought you might need your rest after the visit from Blake.” Michael stood at her bedside. “Let me know if you need me to go.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m glad to have a distraction.” Cristal turned the TV off. “When I’m by myself I just start replaying last night in my mind, trying to figure out what I could have done differently.”

“There’s nothing you could have done. You didn’t know Claudia was going to show up.” Michael took a seat. “I know what you mean though. I do the same thing when I think about my Dad.”

Cristal felt the heavy weight of guilt settle on her chest. Michael couldn’t have changed what happened to his father, but _she_ could have. She would carry that knowledge for the rest of her life. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, reaching out to take his hand. “I know those are just words and apologies can’t bring your father back, but I truly am sorry and I hope some day you can forgive me.”

“I’ve already forgiven you,” Michael held her hand carefully. “Blake manipulated you just like he manipulates everyone else. He plays into people’s weaknesses, gets them to do what he wants.”

“And I let him get away with it for too long,” she said bitterly. “How could I have been so damn clueless? Now he wants me to stay at the Manor so he can keep me under his thumb just like always.”

“That actually might not be a bad idea,” Michael said thoughtfully. “I mean, if you want to gather dirt on him and have plenty of leverage for your divorce, you’d have more opportunities being in his house.” 

Cristal nodded slowly. “Keep your enemies closer.”

“Exactly.” Michael grinned. “You’ll have to send me updates, let me know it turns out.”

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yeah, I’m going home for a while. I need to spend some time with my Mom and my sister.”

“I can’t imagine what they’re going through. I’m sure having you there will bring them a lot of comfort.”

“I hope so. I was actually supposed to leave after the wedding, but then, after everything, I wanted to stick around, make sure you pulled through.”

Cristal smiled. “Blake told me you ran into the fire and rescued me. I owe my life to you.”

Michael grinned sheepishly, not quite comfortable with being praised for his heroics. He hadn’t done it for the glory, he’d done it because it was the right thing to do. “It was worth it to see you here, getting better. You’re a tough lady. A lot of people wouldn’t have survived, but you did.”

“I was lucky.” Cristal gripped his hand, her eyes sparkling. “And I had a few guardian angels looking out for me.”

Michael thought that must be true. He wanted to believe his Dad had been one of them, watching over and making sure they got out safely. It made him feel closer to Cristal, knowing they’d gone through the ordeal together. She was an amazing woman and she deserved a hell of a lot better than what Blake Carrington had given her. 

**

“Sam, did you really need all these hair products and moisturizers just to visit Steven in the hospital?” Fallon peered into the bag he was packing. 

“There are going to be reporters waiting for us outside. I can’t meet the press with bad hair and dry skin.”

Steven’s discharge papers had been signed and he was anxious to get home. He carried their toothbrushes and his electric razor from the bathroom and squeezed them in with the rest of their luggage. “I’m hoping we can avoid them. I’m not really in the mood for an interview right now.”

“Then you can just let me do all the talking,” Sam smirked. 

Fallon checked her phone, going to her calendar and scrolling through a list of upcoming social events. “You’re coming back to the Manor, aren’t you? Sam, we need to start planning my summer wardrobe. I think we should look at formal wear and shoes to begin with, then work up to bathing suits, sarongs, and turbans.”

“Uh, I’ve kind of made other plans.” 

Fallon was about to ask what was more important than her wardrobe, but when she saw the heated look Steven and Sam exchanged her question was answered. They were going home to bang and she was going home to a vibrator and a bottle of leftover wedding champagne. It would be a fitting end to what was turning out to be a rotten day. 

“Sorry, Fallon,” Steven said, slinging an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “I’ve already claimed him.”

“Great. I’ll just spend the summer lounging by the pool in last year’s caftans, like some kind of sad _Golden Girls_ cosplay.”

They were interrupted by Steven’s phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and checked the call screen. “I should, um, take this in the hall. I’ll be right back.”

Fallon guessed from his sudden nervousness that it was probably Mrs. Daniels trying to get in touch with him. 

Sam zipped up their bag, glancing back at the door where Steven had left. “He’s been acting weird. I’m starting to think something’s going on that he’s not telling me.”

Fallon tried to keep her expression neutral, not wanting to give anything away. “He almost died in a fire. That would make anyone act strange.”

“No, it started before that. After the wedding he said he had something to tell me and then the fire started so I never found out what it was.” 

“Maybe he was trying to tell you the caterers messed up and brought the wrong appetizers,” Fallon shrugged. 

“No, it’s bigger than that. I know when he’s keeping things from me,” Sam insisted. “I had the same feeling when he said he was in D.C., but he was really in Texas looking for Adam.”

“And look at how well that turned out.”

“Exactly. Whatever this secret is, it must be big.”

Fallon kept her mouth shut. Steven was going to have to handle this on his own, hopefully soon. If alarm bells were already going off for Sam then it would only be a matter of time before the truth came out. 

**

“Steven, I just had to call and find out how you were doing,” Melissa said. “You can’t imagine how worried I was when I heard my baby’s father was trapped in that awful fire.”

“Well, I’m actually fine now. I’ve already been released and we’re just getting ready to leave the hospital.”

“What a terrifying ordeal that must have been for you.”

“Yeah, it was pretty scary there for a while, but like I said - we’re going home, so…”

“Have you shared our wonderful news with your family? Everyone must be so ecstatic to know a Carrington grandchild is on the way.”

Steven was perplexed by her strangely upbeat attitude. He wouldn’t have expected a middle-aged woman going through a divorce to be so thrilled about having a gay guy’s baby. “No, I haven’t started telling everyone yet. After the fire and Cristal getting shot, I didn’t think it was the right time to talk to Sam about it.”

“Oh, right. Sam,” Melissa said, sounding as if she’d just remembered he existed. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

Steven rolled his eyes. She obviously didn’t know his husband very well if she thought he wouldn’t be upset when he found out. After the trip to El Paso, he’d learned how easily the smallest deception could trigger his insecurities. 

“I hope you won’t keep this to yourself for too long. I’m just so thrilled I could shout it from the rooftops.” Melissa’s giggling laugh chimed in his ear.

“Of course. I’ll announce it to my family and Sam when it’s the right moment.” Steven couldn’t imagine _how_ he was going to do that, but he knew it was unavoidable. 

“I always felt there was a special connection between us, ever since the first time we met.” Melissa’s voice softened to a purr. “This baby proves that I was right. You were meant to be the father of my child.” 

“Well, who knows why these things happen. I mean, we used a condom and still...” Steven was growing uncomfortable. Melissa’s flirtatious attitude made him want to crawl out of his skin.

“That just means our son or daughter was very determined to get here. I know you’ll be the most wonderful, attentive father. You’re so kind and sweet.”

Steven couldn’t stifle his growing panic. This was definitely not how he’d imagined becoming a parent. He certainly never expected it to happen at this point in his life, when he was newly married and prepping for a political run. “I’ll do everything I can to support you and the baby.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.”

“And I’m sure Sam will want to be involved too, once he gets used to the idea.”

Melissa paused on the the other end of the line. “Yes, that will be very nice.”

The door to the hospital room swung open suddenly, startling Steven. 

“What’s taking you so long?” Sam hoisted a fully packed duffle bag over his shoulder. Fallon lurked behind him, mouthing the word ‘Sorry’ to her brother. 

“I’m glad to hear those stats about the clean water project in Haiti,” Steven spoke into his phone. “It sounds like everything’s going great.”

“I understand. Someone’s there who doesn’t know our little secret yet,” Melissa said. “I’ll contact you later, Steven. I hope by then everyone will be celebrating our happiness.”

“Yes, please stay in touch.” Steven ended the call with a grim sense of foreboding. Melissa Daniels was carrying his child and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do except own up to it. 

**

“Mr. Colby, where were you last night between the hours of 8 pm and 8:30 pm?” Officer Michaels was poised to take notes on his statement. 

Cecil Colby sat on Jeff’s couch, looking dapper in one of the custom tailored suits his son had bought for him. He clasped his hands together in his lap and considered the question seriously. “I was here all night. I had a light dinner, then watched television before going to bed early.”

“Is there anyone who can vouch for your whereabouts?”

Cecil caught the eye of his son, who was listening from across the room. “The housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson. She was still here, cleaning, when I went to sleep.”

Jeff exhaled an anxious breath, relieved that his father was sticking to the story they’d concocted. Meanwhile, Mrs. Johnson would be enjoying a hefty bonus once she followed through with her part. It angered him that they’d had to go through all this trouble. If his cousin Bobbi, the police chief, didn’t put her ethics above family loyalty his father would have never been questioned. 

Monica stood beside her brother, her arms crossed over the front of her blouse. She had called him that morning, nearly hysterical over what she’d found in their father’s coat pocket. After Jeff talked her through getting rid of the gun, she confronted her father and he vehemently denied having used it. 

“That’s all the questions we have for now, Mr. Colby.” Officer Michaels stood. “We may need to contact you again after we verify your alibi, so we suggest that you don’t leave town.”

Cecil glowered at him. It was obvious that they didn’t expect his story to check out. “I’ll be right here,” he said gruffly. “My son will show you out.”

Jeff led the officer to the door. When he was safely outside, he turned on his father, the outrage that had been simmering inside of him finally exploding. “What the hell were you doing at Carrington Manor last night? Monica told me you took a gun. Are you _trying_ to get sent back to prison?”

“I didn’t shoot Cristal Carrington.” Cecil’s voice was a low rumble. 

“We know that now.” Monica poured herself a drink from the bar. “Thank God Cristal woke up and told the police who shot her.”

“Yeah, thank God,” Jeff scowled at his father. “Or they’d be locking _you_ up.”

“She wasn’t the one I was after. I went there to kill Blake Carrington.” Cecil spit out the man’s name like it was poisoned. “He took me away from my kids for eleven years, denied them their birthright. It makes me _sick_ to think of what his father did to my sister.”

“We hate it too, Daddy,” Monica said mournfully. “That’s why we took control of the company and now…”

“It doesn’t matter if you own the company!” Cecil bellowed. “It doesn’t change _anything_. You will never be Carringtons, you’re Colbys, no matter what a DNA test says. You think taking their business and becoming more like them is the answer?”

“It’s a hell of a lot better than committing murder,” Jeff snapped back angrily. 

“After what Blake Carrington did to my family, he _deserved_ to get shot and bleed to death at his son’s wedding,” Cecil said chillingly. “He should have fallen right there to the floor and watched his whole wretched, evil life flash before his eyes.”

“Please don’t talk like that.” Monica frowned, rubbing her arms anxiously. 

“I would have killed him if I hadn’t seen the fire taking over. I figured someone else got there first and did the job for me.”

“Did you at least call 911?” Jeff was aghast, already guessing the answer. 

Cecil arched an eyebrow at his son’s improbable question. “I could already hear the sirens from the fire trucks and ambulances coming.”

“Oh my God.” Monica shook her head in disbelief. 

“It’s a shame. They should have just let those Carringtons burn. Whoever set that fire was doing the world a favor.”

Jeff caught his sister’s eye and saw the horror there. Their father’s ankle monitor hadn’t been off for two days and he was already plotting to commit murder. There was no telling what he would try to do next. 

**

“I’m not carrying you inside. You’re a little too heavy for that.” Steven turned his key in the lock and opened the door to their apartment.

“Rude.”

Steven dropped their bags by the door and turned to him, sliding his arms around his waist. “No offense intended. I think you’re perfectly proportioned…in all areas.”

“Ooh, good save.” Sam grinned, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Steven had spent the entire car ride home stressing about how he would break the news to him. Now, with Sam’s mouth on his and his cool hands slipping underneath his shirt, it was very easy to push Mrs. Daniels from his mind altogether.

“I missed you last night,” Sam confessed, his voice husky in his ear. “I mean, not like _missed_ you missed you, because we were together, but…”

“I get it,” Steven smiled softly. The epic romance of their wedding had been blotted out the moment the trophy room began to fill with smoke. They hadn’t been given a chance since then to just be happy and celebrate being married.

Sam lifted the t-shirt he was wearing up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. He gave Steven a smoldering look and grabbed him, kissing him passionately.

Steven responded just as ardently, ignoring the whisper from his conscience warning him of the need for honesty. He wanted to tell him the truth and he would, but not now. Not when Sam was unzipping his pants for him and getting down on his knees in the middle of their living room. 

“Hey…”

“Huh? What is it?” Sam looked up at him, confused. 

Steven threaded his fingers through his hair. “It’s nothing. Nevermind.”

Sam shrugged and lowered his head again, getting back to business. 

Steven shifted his focus, determined to clear his mind and give all of his attention to being with his husband. There would be plenty of time for confessions and uncomfortable truths later. For now, they both deserved at least one evening to be together without any interruptions or life-altering catastrophes.

**

Sam no longer had any doubts that Steven was keeping something from him. He’d been too quiet during the car ride home, then he was obviously distracted when he was giving him a blowjob in the living room. It was hard not to take offense and just confront him to find out what the hell was going on. He happened to take pride in his skills when it came to giving oral sex and Steven being disengaged wasn’t something that had ever happened before. 

That was why he had finally pulled off, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and suggested they move it into the bedroom instead. Changing the atmosphere, turning up the romance might help. There could be plenty of reasons why Steven’s mind was somewhere else. He had escaped from a burning building the night before. It could be Post-Traumatic…whatever it was called. Sam actually preferred to think it was that, rather than a sign that he was losing interest in him. 

“Alexa, play Lovesick by Banks.”

“Playing Britney Spears.”

“No, _Banks_ ,” Sam spoke slowly, enunciating carefully. 

“Now playing Britney Spears’ Toxic.”

“What the hell?”

Steven laughed, shedding the rest of his clothes and stripping down to his shorts. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and tugged off his tight-fitting shredded jeans. When he finally got them past his ankles and tossed them on the floor, he reached out to grasp Steven’s hand.

“Come over here.” 

His eyes were soft on his as he walked over and leaned down to kiss him gently on the mouth. 

Sam smiled against his lips, satisfied that his instincts had been right. The mood was already better than it had been earlier. The warm glow from a few burning candles bathed them both in a hazy, dim light and Banks was finally singing. He nudged Steven to sit on the bed and shifted around to settle behind him. “You’re so tense,” he said, kneading at the muscles of his back. 

“Yeah, almost dying at your own wedding will do that,” Steven said dryly.

Sam worked his way up to his shoulders, giving him a thorough massage. “I was so scared, when I thought…” He couldn’t say the words aloud. _When I thought you were dead._

“I know. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get out of there faster.”

“No, you did what you had to.” Sam swallowed back a lump in his throat, his hands resting on his shoulders. “I know it’s weird, but I couldn’t help thinking ‘Of course this happened. You got everything you ever wanted and now it’s gone.’” 

“You didn’t lose me though.” Steven reached up and clasped his hand. “I’m still here.”

Sam draped his arms around his neck, hugging him close. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne and aftershave lotion. Steven brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them.

**

The candles flickered, casting shadows on the walls. On the floor around the bed were discarded piles of clothing and a few extra pillows that had been tossed out of the way. The sheets, high thread count Egyptian cotton that cost over a hundred dollars, had been pushed back far enough to barely cover the two nude forms who lay tangled together on the mattress. 

Sam breathed out, the weight of his body settling over him. Steven stroked his chest, his ankles locked behind him. He watched his face, saw him bite his bottom lip and shift to a look of great concentration. 

“Baby…” Steven gasped a little, because he had finally started moving and he couldn’t come up with much else to say anymore.

Sam grinned, a sexy, satisfied smirk that said he knew what he was doing to him. He kissed him then, murmuring against his mouth. “More?”

Steven nodded. _Yes. Please. God._

Sam rocked into him and he met him with each thrust, moving underneath him. Steven clutched at his shoulders and closed his eyes, wanting nothing but to just be in this moment. He could feel him inside of him and everywhere else, warmth and sweetness and desperate passion overwhelming him. 

“God, you’re incredible.” 

Steven’s eyes flew open and he saw Sam gazing down, his face flushed and his eyes dark with desire. He reached up and brushed a sweaty lock of hair back from his forehead, silently wishing that they could just stay like this. Everything he had been worrying about with Melissa earlier had left his mind. It would surface again later, of course, but being here with Sam, making love with him, it almost seemed possible that everything would work out. He loved him so much that he couldn’t see another way. 

**

“We could reschedule Mykonos for August and then save Sicily for Christmas.” Sam rested his head on Steven’s chest, sleepy and sated. Now that they knew Cristal was going to recover they could finally start planning their lives together. He hoped to eventually talk Steven into moving back to the Manor, but for now he would try to get used to the apartment. They would be traveling so much it wouldn’t matter anyway.

“Wait…what?” Steven hadn’t been paying attention.

Sam turned his head to look up at him. “I was talking about our honeymoon. We could change our tickets or we could take the company jet. I know, I know - carbon footprint, but you’ve got to let me fly in it at least once.”

Steven frowned. “I don’t think that’s going to work right now. I’ve kind of got some important things coming up that I really need to be here for.”

“You can’t possibly have work scheduled already for December. That’s like seven months away.” Sam stared at him dubiously. 

“Uh, yeah.” Steven looked queasy. “I’ll be having a pretty big event right around Christmas.”

“Ok, seriously, what is going on with you?” Sam sat up in bed, the sheet pooling around his waist. “I wasn’t going to bring it up because we were all happy and enjoying the afterglow, but you’ve been acting weird since before we left the hospital.”

“Weird? What do you mean?” Steven’s face said he knew exactly what he meant. He wasn’t the best liar. 

“Like distracted, not paying attention when I’m talking to you.” Sam looked away from him. “If it’s about me or the wedding, then I’d rather you just admit it instead of dragging it out.”

“Sam, it’s not about you…although it will actually involve you, eventually.” 

“What do you mean?”

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Steven seemed relieved, throwing back the covers and grabbing his robe. “That’s probably the food we ordered. I’ll be right back.”

Sam groaned and flopped back on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he analyzed what Steven had said and tried to figure out what it meant. It wasn’t about him, but it did involve him. That made perfect sense. 

On the nighttable beside the bed, the screen on Steven’s phone lit up, the glow impossible to overlook in the darkened room. He had left it there after he called the Chinese place earlier. Sam rolled over onto his stomach, daydreaming about fried Wontons. The phone lit up again with another text. Curiosity and a suspicious nature finally won out and he reached over, grabbing the phone. 

At first, he couldn’t figure out what he was looking at. There were three texts in a row from Melissa Daniels and they were all links to a website selling high-end baby furniture. While he was scrolling, a fourth message came through. The image was of a little boy’s Leather jacket from Gucci, priced at over $2,000.

_Steven, if we have a boy we MUST get this for him. He would look so handsome, just like his Daddy. Xo - Melissa_

Sam re-read the message over and over again, hoping he would eventually uncover a different meaning. It didn’t make sense, no matter how long he stared at it.

“I’ve got everything spread out on the table. I ordered extra egg rolls for you and…” Steven came to a halt in the doorway when he saw him in bed, looking through his phone.

“What is this?” Sam saw the guilty look on his face and that was when the pieces clicked together and he knew. 

**

“Fallon told me she was expecting you. She’s waiting for you in the dining room.” Anders’ mood seemed unusually somber that evening, which Liam chalked up to the recent near-death events the family had gone through. 

“It’s alright. I remember how to find it,” he grinned jovially when he tried to show him the way. 

“Yes, of course,” Anders said. “Let me know if there’s anything I can get for you either of you.”

“I think we’ll be fine.” Liam was looking forward to talking to Fallon. He’d been on the couch in his shorts, watching ESPN, when he’d received her texts. She’d said she needed to speak with him urgently and to please come to the Manor ASAP. There were a few different ways to interpret the message. It was possible that she had thought about his declaration of love and wanted to discuss their relationship. Or, there could be another scheme that she needed his help with. 

In the entryway to the dining room, he stood silently for a moment and watched her fork a huge bite of wedding cake into her mouth. She chewed messily, crumbs and frosting sticking to her face. Liam thought she was so lovely that even if she’d just called him to be a sidekick in one of her crazy plots he would still take it. If that was what it took to be with her then he was all in. 

“Are you going to come in here and get some cake, or just stare at me all night?” Fallon looked over at him, her eyebrow arched expectantly. 

“Oh, I definitely want cake.” Liam accepted the plate and fork she nudged at him and took a seat beside her at the table, inadvertently catching a whiff of her perfume. She smelled like honeysuckle and jasmine and some other indefinable scent that made his heart race. 

Fallon picked up a napkin and carefully dabbed at her mouth. “So, you’re probably wondering why I was so anxious to meet with you. I’ve been thinking over what you said at the wedding and I definitely feel that there’s potential, but first we need to strategize.” 

Liam paused with his fork in the air. “Strategize?”

“Yes, we can’t possibly enter into a transaction this important without looking at all variables.” Fallon took a sip of champagne and dusted cake crumbs off her green dress. 

“Sorry, I’m confused…”

“You told me to let you know if there was anything you could do to help, so I am. I need you, Liam - well, your family at least.”

Liam cleared his throat. “That’s not exactly what I was expecting you to say.”

“Oh, what were you expecting?” Fallon had either completely forgotten the rest of their conversation or she was doing a good job of pretending. 

“Well, I _did_ tell you that I’m in love with you, so I was hoping you might want to talk about that.”

“You thought I called you over here for that?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Fallon frowned, scooping up another bite of cake into her mouth. “It seems like we’re not on the same page.”

“You could say that.”

“It’s not that I’m trying to disregard your feelings or anything. I have thought about what you said - the love part _and_ the rich family part - but I just helped _my_ family lose a billion dollar company. Getting it back has to be my priority right now. I can’t get distracted every time a hot guy throws himself at me.” 

Liam smirked. “I can understand that.” 

“So you’ll look into it and find out if the Van Kirks might be interested in buying the company?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yay!” Fallon’s giddy smile practically lit up the room. She lifted her champagne glass for a toast. “To a successful merger of the Carringtons and Van Kirks.”

Liam picked up his glass and clinked it together with hers. 

“Dad wants to contest the sale but I doubt he’ll be successful,” she said casually. “The Colbys have DNA on their side, after all.”

Liam finished the rest of his drink. He wasn’t really interested in spending the evening talking business with her. She had basically given him the brush off and his ego was a bit bruised. It wasn’t the first time a girl had cared more about his family’s money than him, but it hurt more when it was someone he had real feelings for. “I should probably get going,” he said, getting up from the table. 

“What? No.” Fallon actually seemed disappointed. 

“Yeah, I have plans,” Liam fibbed. 

“Look, I didn’t only invite you over to talk about your family,” Fallon sighed. “I hate to admit this and you’re not allowed to repeat it to anyone, but I am kind of… _lonely_.”

Liam smiled at her fondly. He appreciated these rare glimpses of her vulnerable side. It was something not many people got to see.

“Cristal’s in the hospital and Dad’s probably with her, Steven and Sammy Jo are married now, and Culhane’s leaving town. There’s no one for me to talk to anymore.” Fallon crossed her arms over her chest, a despondent pout on her face. “And on top of all of that, I did something really bad and now I can’t stop feeling guilty about it.”

Liam sat back down again, curious to find out what she had done. “What happened?”

Fallon looked around to make sure no one was nearby to eavesdrop. She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. “Last week, I visited Claudia Blaisdel at the psych hospital she’s been staying in. I pretended I would get her out if she’d get me the files her husband was using to blackmail my Dad when he was working at CA.”

“Ok, so?”

“She must have realized I wasn’t coming back for her so she broke out on her own. She was the one who shot Cristal.”

“Wow.” Liam was somewhat confused by all of that. “This is the woman who held you all hostage at Thanksgiving, right?”

“Yeah, how did you know about that?” 

“Sam mentioned it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it all day,” Fallon admitted. “Maybe I was the one that set everything in motion. Who knows what was going through Claudia’s mind after I left?”

“No, you shouldn’t blame yourself. I mean, manipulating someone with homicidal tendencies probably isn’t the best way to go, but she planned her breakout on her own. You can’t possibly know how long she’d been wanting to escape.” 

“I guess that’s where the phrase ‘Don’t mess with crazy’ comes from,” Fallon said, smiling weakly. 

Liam put his hand over hers on the table. “It’s not your fault.”

Fallon’s eyes met his and for a moment the air in the room seemed charged with electricity. She looked like she was deciding whether or not to say something and finally she pushed back her chair and got up from the table. “Do you like crab cakes? The kitchen is full of wedding food and hors’ doeuvres. We might as well have some before Mrs. Gunnerson tries to take it all home in a doggy bag.”

Liam got up to follow her to the kitchen. “I never did get to decide between the chicken or the fish.”

“Well, lucky you - now you can have both.”

**

“It’s not what it seems like.” Steven was caught off guard, scrambling for a way to explain the text messages to Sam and somehow smooth things over. 

“So you’re _not_ having a baby with Mrs. Daniels?” 

“No, I am,” Steven said remorsefully. “She’s pregnant and it’s mine, but the circumstances are more complicated than you think…”

“You cheated, how complicated is that?” Sam jumped up from the bed and walked across the room naked, searching their dresser for some clothes.

“I _didn’t_ cheat,” Steven insisted, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Would you please just listen to me?”

Sam shrugged his hand away. “Go ahead, give me your excuses. You’re suddenly into women now, is that it?”

“No, of course not. It was a transaction. She had something I needed…”

“Obviously,” Sam snorted. 

Steven struggled to find the right words to make him understand. “It might be easier to talk about this if you would cover yourself up,” he said, gesturing at his lower half. 

Sam glared at him. “I don’t think _my_ penis is the one causing our problems right now.”

“Fair enough.”

Even so, Sam grabbed his dark blue robe out of the closet and slipped it on. “There, I’m dressed. Now you can keep talking.”

“It happened back in March,” Steven said. He stepped closer to Sam but didn’t try to touch him again. “I went to her house - _not_ because I wanted anything to happen between us. I had to ask her for help.”

“With what? Your campaign?”

“No, with your immigration problems. You were about to be deported and I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Oh, right,” Sam said, realization dawning. “I remember she said her husband helped with getting my visa. So that means…”

“She said if I had sex with her she would get Paul to help you.”

“And you seriously thought that was the answer?!” Sam practically shouted at him, understandably outraged. “Oh my God, Steven.”

“I didn’t want to lose you and I knew how hard it would be for you if you got sent back to Venezuela.”

“So instead of just proposing to me, which you did eventually anyway, you slept with this woman and now she’s having your baby.”

Steven sank down on the bed, wishing he could go back in time and handle all of it differently. “Yeah, that’s the gist of it.” 

“Wait…you said this happened in March,” Sam said slowly. “ _When_ exactly in March?”

Steven hesitated, knowing that he would catch hell for his answer. He looked at him guiltily. “It was the day before my grandfather’s funeral.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “You mean you actually slept with Mrs. Daniels, then _the next day_ you proposed and had sex with me in the church during the funeral?”

“Yeah, I did,” Steven sighed, unable to defend himself. When put like that it sounded very bad. “I completely understand why you’re upset about this and I don’t blame you if you want to yell at me or throw things…”

He ducked to avoid a pillow that was sailing through the air, narrowly missing his head. Sam had been quick to take him up on that suggestion. 

“But I hope we can eventually talk about this and try to get past it,” Steven continued, the pillow landing with a thud on the floor. “You _know_ me. You know I never would have slept with Melissa unless I was desperate. I wanted to help you and I thought that was the best chance we had.”

“So it’s my fault? You had to sleep with her because of me? That makes it so much better.” 

“No, of course it’s not your fault. It was my decision - and a really bad one, I might add.” Steven stood up and walked over to him. “And I know this sounds so clichéd, but I really was thinking about you the whole time. Believe me, if I hadn’t I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have been able to, um, get through it, if you know what I mean.”

Sam screwed up his face in disgust. “Eww. I didn’t need to know that.”

“I’m just trying to say…” Steven chose his next words more carefully, realizing that he was only digging a deeper hole for himself. “I’m trying to say that you’re the one who’s in my heart, even when I’m making the worst choices and screwing things up so badly. I love _you_ , Sam, and only you.”

He didn’t respond, but Sam did give him a sideways glance that seemed a tiny bit less angry. It would take a while for him to begin to accept what had happened, but maybe he would eventually be able to forgive. 

Steven was going to suggest that they talk about it over dinner. The Chinese food they’d ordered was now cooling on the coffee table in their living room. The smell of sweet & sour pork drifted into the bedroom, reminding him of how hungry he was - and if _he_ was hungry then Sam must be famished. He was distracted by the buzzing of his phone.

Sam picked it up off the bed and looked at the call screen. “It’s your baby mama,” he said, tossing it to him. “You better answer it.” 

Before Steven could speak, he had stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

**

Jeff stood on the rooftop at SkyLounge, a drink in his hand, looking out over a breathtaking view of the city. High rise buildings and the Ferris Wheel sparkled against an evening twilight streaked with shades of pink. He liked to come up here sometimes and imagine what it would be like to own this whole city. Someday it would all be his and he had reason to believe that day would be coming very quickly. 

An attractive brunette in a mini-skirt breezed past him and he let his eyes wander, following her across the room until she was back on her date’s arm. Jeff consoled himself by finishing his drink. He glanced over at the bar, trying to decide if he really needed another or if he should just go home. 

His decision was made when he noticed a beautiful woman strolling over to order a drink. Her clothes were the first thing that caught his attention. In a room full of well-dressed rich folks, she stood out like a sore thumb in Doc Martens, fishnet tights, and a studded jacket. She tossed her bright red hair over her shoulders and plopped down on a bar stool with an air of confidence. 

He moved closer to her, weaving through the crowd, and caught the unmistakable twang of an Australian accent when she placed her order.

“What do you mean it’s been declined? I know it’s good, I used it this morning.”

“It’s been declined, Ma’am, that’s all I know.”

Jeff sidled up beside her and took out his wallet. “I’ll pay for it.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s my treat,” Jeff said, handing the card to the bartender. Now that he could see her up close, he realized that there was something unmistakably familiar about her. “Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?”

She turned to face him, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. She had been crying recently. “Oh yeah,” she said slowly, looking him up and down. “You’re Jeff Colby. We met at the Manor a couple of times. My Dad works for the Carringtons.”

“Right,” Jeff flashed her a toothy grin. “I remember. You had braces the last time I saw you.”

Kirby blushed. “And you were always chasing after Fallon.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jeff frowned. “It turns out we’re cousins.”

“No shit.”

Jeff nodded.

“I guess a lot has changed since I’ve been away.”

“Clearly,” Jeff smiled at her flirtatiously. “Look at you now, Kirby Anders. All grown up.”

“And old enough to drink,” she added, accepting a whiskey sour from the bartender. 

Jeff signaled to the bartender to bring him another drink too. “What brings you to town anyway? You here to visit your Dad?”

Kirby’s mood darkened instantly and she stared morosely into her glass, not answering the question

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

Kirby wiped at the corners of her eyes, smudging her makeup. “It’s just so embarrassing. I actually flew all the way from Australia because I thought my Dad wanted me here for the wedding. It turns out it was all just a big misunderstanding.”

“Oh man, I’m so sorry.” Jeff couldn’t understand why Anders would turn away his own daughter. That was cold, even for someone who was practically a Carrington.

“Now I’ve blown all my money and I don’t have anything left to get back home. I can’t even afford a hotel room.”

“It sounds like we’ve both got Dad problems,” Jeff muttered under his breath. 

“Why? What did yours do?”

“You don’t want to know.”

They sipped their drinks, the sound system in the bar blaring The Talking Heads’ Once in a Lifetime. Jeff thought about Kirby’s problems and his own, how messed up families could be. He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, sitting there looking so pretty. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, have sex with her. 

Kirby caught him staring and grinned. “We could go somewhere more private, if you want.”

“You read my mind.”

**

They stepped into the elevator and Jeff pressed the button to take them back down to the ground floor. He had already called his driver to pick them up downstairs and take them back to his house. 

The doors had barely closed before Kirby was all over him, kissing and groping for everything she could get at through his clothes. Jeff reciprocated, nudging her back up against the wall, his mouth on her neck. She gasped in his ear when he cupped her breast underneath her jacket. He couldn’t wait to get her home and find out what sounds she might make in his bed.

“We could do it right here,” Kirby giggled mischievously. 

Jeff wasn’t sure if she was serious or not. He was horny enough that he might have said yes, if it wasn’t for the fact that there were security cameras trained on them at that very moment. He’d had enough elevator based scandals that year. He didn’t need any more. 

“I mean it. Pull the emergency brake.” Kirby’s eyes lit up with excitement and she hiked up her skirt. 

Jeff almost gave in when he saw that she was about to shimmy out of her black lace panties. He was a man, after all, and he couldn’t deny that this woman was smoking hot, but he had to think with his brain. “Girl, you’re crazy - we can’t do that here.”

Kirby froze, glaring at him with such unbridled fury that he was close to being scared for his life. “Don’t you _ever_ call me that again!” she hissed. “How dare you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Truly, I apologize.” Jeff wasn’t sure what exactly had set her off but he knew he needed to make it right. 

Kirby swore under her breath, pulling her underwear back up and readjusting her skirt. “I hate that fucking word.”

“I get it. It’s alright.” 

By the time they reached their floor she had calmed down and seemed to be over it. Jeff held the door for her as she stepped out. He didn’t expect her to still want to go home with him, but to his surprise she waited for him to walk her to the car. 

It wasn’t until they were halfway home before he remembered the rumors he’d heard about her and her mother. Mrs. Anders had supposedly been in psychiatric hospitals while she was growing up, then later Kirby had been diagnosed with something too. 

He looked over at her, regretting the thoughtless words he’d used earlier. She was staring out the car window, a deep frown on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. 

**

Kirby noticed how much more careful Jeff was with her when they got back to his house and she hated it. She had blown everything with her meltdown in the elevator and now he was treating her like she was made of glass. One wrong word and she might shatter again. 

“Do you want another glass of wine?” Jeff lifted the bottle. 

“No, I’m fine. Really.” Kirby tucked her legs underneath her on the couch. She didn’t want anything more to drink or eat. She just wanted him to kiss her again. 

“Look, about earlier…”

“Oh no, please don’t.” She cringed, covering her face with her hand. “You’ve already apologized enough.”

“I didn’t remember until later about you and your Mom…”

“We’re both fine now,” Kirby added quickly, wishing they didn’t have to talk about this. “I take my meds every day. You don’t have to worry that I’m going to kill you in your sleep or anything.”

Jeff smiled at her. “I’m not worried. I just wanted you to know I wouldn’t have said it if I’d remembered.”

“Understood.” Kirby placed a hand on his thigh. “So can we please get back to what we were doing earlier?”

Jeff leaned in and kissed her and she melted into it. They made out slowly on his couch, without any of the frenzied groping they’d had earlier. She actually liked it this way. It had been a long time since she’d had a hookup that could actually be described as romantic. 

When she indicated to him that she was ready for more, he took her by surprise, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. She felt like a Princess from one of the Disney cartoons she had watched as a child - a cool, punk princess in fishnets and Doc Martens - and he was her sexy, billionaire Prince, whisking her off her feet. 

**

She made a striking image, splayed out on his bed sheets - her pale skin, red hair spilling out on the pillow around her face. Pouty lips an even brighter shade of red than her hair, parting in a gasp of “Oh” when he lowered his head between her knees. 

A picture flashed through his mind of his Granny’s strawberry shortcake, a heaping dish of it: big dollop of cream, freshly sliced strawberries piled on top, the whole thing sprinkled with sugar.

Kirby arched underneath him, moaning. 

He ate her like she was a plate of the dessert that had always been his favorite, that he only got to have on special occasions. It tasted so good, you couldn’t resist picking up the plate after you were done, licking up the juice where the strawberries and cream had run together. It smeared on his lips, dribbled down his chin. Sometimes he’d even use his fingers to wipe up the excess. 

“Oh God, _Jeff_.”

That’s what Kirby Anders felt like to him - a rich, decadent treat, the sexual equivalent of a sugar rush. He might regret having too much of her in the morning, or he might just help himself to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Culhane isn't actually going anywhere - at least not for long. :) So if you're a fan, don't worry about it. I've got more stuff for him.
> 
> The song mentioned in the Sam/Steven love scenes is [here on Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m26uYMicFkw)
> 
> I used a few lines from the actual show in this chapter, so credit for those goes to Dynasty writers. Don't sue me. :)
> 
> Kirby's mother on the original Dynasty series *was* named Alicia and she was mentally ill, but in a homicidal kind of way. The history of that character is [here](http://carringtondynasty.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia_Anders), if you want to read it.
> 
> All clothes mentioned from the show's real wardrobe can be found on the amazing [Dynasty Closet](https://dynastycloset.tumblr.com/) account. 
> 
> This is the last chapter I'll be posting until after the holidays. Thank you to everyone who read/commented/liked the first chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas & happy new year.


	3. Three Ring Circus

Sam held the phone to his ear with his free hand and scarfed down a bowl of corn flakes with the other. He daydreamed longingly of the breakfast buffet at the Manor - freshly sliced fruit, pastries, croissants. The refrigerator at the apartment wasn’t nearly as well stocked. It was low on his list of his frustrations, but still. If he had to deal with a lying, deceptive husband and a surprise baby mama it might be easier with a full stomach. 

Cristal had been his sounding board for the last few days, patiently listening whenever he needed to vent. “Oh Sam, I think you should just forgive him. You know you will eventually anyway.”

“And then what? Pretend like I’m happy that he’s having a baby with Melissa Daniels?”

“No, you don’t have to pretend.” Cristal sighed. “I had a visit from Steven last night. I know he's just as confused about how to deal with this as you are. Have you even talked to him about how he’s feeling?”

“No, not really.” Sam had barely spoken to him since the big fight they’d had after he learned the news. He’d iced him out in every possible way, even kicking him out of the bedroom. Whenever he’d start to think he was being too hard on him he’d remember that Steven had probably never intended to tell him about sleeping with Melissa. He only ‘fessed up once he was caught and had no choice. 

“I understand why you want to shut him out, but if I’ve learned anything from this experience it’s that you shouldn’t waste time with the people you love.”

Sam scraped the bottom of his cereal bowl, scooping up the last of the corn flakes. What she said definitely struck a nerve. He would never forget how terrifying it had been to almost lose her and Steven in the same night. “Does that mean you’re going to forgive Blake?”

Cristal got quiet on the other end of the line. “Blake and I are a different story. You and Steven have your problems, but at least he didn’t kill anyone.”

“No, he did the opposite. He made a baby. One who’s going to be depending on us for the next eighteen years.” 

“But you’ve always liked kids.”

“Sure, other people’s. The kind you hold for a minute and then give back.” Sam was certain he would be hopelessly inept as a stepparent. He’d never changed a diaper or given a bottle. He wouldn’t even know what to do with a baby. 

Steven came out of the bedroom, the dark blue shirt he was wearing only half buttoned. His hair was still damp from the shower. He glanced sullenly at Sam, then finished fastening the remaining buttons on his shirt. 

“You might be surprised at how quickly you can bond,” Cristal suggested hopefully. “Maybe you’ll even enjoy having a baby around.”

Sam couldn’t imagine that ever happening. He looked over at Steven and realized he was waiting for him to get off the phone. “I have to go. The gay Tristan Thompson wants to talk to me.”

“ _Sam_. Remember what I told you.”

“I know, I know. I’ll call you back later. Bye.”

Steven took a seat in a chair across from the couch. “That was a terrible analogy,” he said, smiling. “It was Khloé who got pregnant, not Tristan’s mistress.”

“So is that what Melissa is? Your mistress?” 

Steven’s eyes widened, instantly panicked. “Oh God no, I was just trying to make a joke - a really bad one. Look, I’m sorry, let me start over. I wanted to tell you that I’m meeting Melissa for brunch at the Manor and I was really hoping that you might want to come along.”

“Seriously?” Sam put his cereal bowl down on the coffee table, his appetite vanishing in an instant. 

“I was thinking that it might be good for the three of us to get together and talk.”

“About what? The theme for your baby shower?” Sam couldn’t hide his disdain. Sipping mimosas with the woman who’d essentially blackmailed his husband into sex sounded like a truly hellish idea. 

“I get that you’re still mad and you have every right to be, but she’s going to be in our lives from now on and somehow we’re going to have to deal with it.” Steven seemed like he was stressed to the breaking point. The dark circles under his eyes gave away that he hadn’t slept in days and he’d been fidgeting nervously with his wedding band since they’d started talking. 

Sam couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. As angry as he was, it didn’t stop him from loving Steven and wanting him to be happy. Even if the fucked up situation they were in was completely his fault. Cristal’s voice echoed in his head, reminding him that it all could have turned out so much worse. 

Steven stood up. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have even asked. I’m just going to finish getting ready…”

“Wait,” Sam blurted out before he could leave the room again. He was going to regret this. He was actually _already_ regretting it. “I’ll go with you.”

“Really?” Steven’s face brightened. 

“Yeah, but I’m only doing this for you - not for her,” Sam added quickly. “Even though you totally don’t deserve it.” 

Steven bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sam nudged him away. “Go get ready before I change my mind.”

**

In the dining room at the Manor a sumptuous breakfast had been served, complete with all the delicacies that would have made Sam’s mouth water: pancakes, french toast (topped with whipped cream), scrambled eggs, eggs benedict, bacon, omelets, croissants, and three serving dishes filled with sliced fruit. There would be plenty of leftovers since the feast had barely been touched. 

Blake sat alone at the head of the table, sipping his coffee while he opened the newspaper. He was relieved to see that for the first time that week his family wasn’t the main headline. They were still on the front page, in a sidebar off to the left, but it was an improvement.

Blake was especially pleased when he scanned the article and found no mention of Clarke County. The piece focused solely on the search for Claudia Blaisdel and the arsonist who had started the fire. His friend Bob Channing, the publisher, had come through for him by downplaying the pollution scandal and CA’s involvement in it. 

“Good morning.” Anders strolled into the room, looking grim.

“Morning.” Blake put down the newspaper and took a bite of scrambled eggs. “It’s a beautiful day outside, isn’t it? I think I might play a round of golf.”

“I hate to put a damper on your cheerful mood, but I must inform you that we have a bit of a situation developing at the front gate.”

Blake lowered his fork. “What kind of a situation?”

“As you know, a group of environmentalists have been protesting since early this morning. It seems that some of them have taken the extra step of chaining themselves to the gate.”

“Goddammit.” Blake crumpled up his napkin and tossed it on the table. 

“It gets worse, I’m afraid.” Anders paused before dropping the next bomb. “The protesters are wearing t-shirts with the logo for the Steven Carrington Foundation on them.”

“They…they _what_? You mean _Steven_ is behind this?” Blake was so incensed he could barely speak. 

“He’ll be coming by later with Sam, if you wish to speak to him.”

“Damn right I’m going to talk to him.” Blake fumed, picking up his fork again and stabbing at his breakfast violently. “Just when the story’s finally dying down he has to pull something like this.”

“There’s more bad news,” Anders said wearily. “The security camera footage we turned over to the police didn’t capture Cecil Colby. It’s likely that the cameras that _would_ have captured him that night were too badly damaged by the fire to salvage anything useful.”

“That’s just _great_. Is there anything else you’d like to tell me? Maybe there’s E.Coli in my breakfast - or the Clintons are coming for brunch on the terrace.”

Fallon breezed into the room, dressed in a yellow, tie-neck blouse and blue pants. “Sorry Dad, I’m pretty sure Hillary’s too busy promoting her book.”

“I can’t wait to read it,” Blake grumbled, pushing his plate away.

Fallon poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper, skimming over the headlines. 

Anders stood by her side. “Would you like me to ask the cook to prepare your breakfast?”

“No, I’ll be leaving soon. Liam’s picking me up and we’re going to have brunch with his Aunt and Uncle.”

Blake’s look of consternation turned to outright horror. “You’re having brunch with Max Van Kirk?!”

“Yes, and his wife,” Fallon said casually. “I’m hoping I’ll be able to talk them into buying our company. Since you don’t seem to have a plan, I’m taking the initiative.”

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. Trust me, you do _not_ want to be involved with those people.”

Fallon chuckled at his ominous warning. “I was raised by you and Mom. I doubt there’s anything about Liam’s family that could shock me.”

“Oh, really? Are you sure about that?” Blake stared at her coldly.

“Good morning everyone.” Alexis suddenly appeared out of nowhere, clad in a red chemise and wrap. She went straight to the breakfast buffet, helping herself to a croissant.

Fallon, Blake, and Anders exchanged confused looks. 

“What are you doing here?” Blake demanded. 

Anders was baffled. “I wasn’t aware that you slept here last night.”

“I can see your nipples,” Fallon said witheringly. “For God’s sake, at least try to cover yourself up. This isn’t the Playboy Mansion.”

“I was released from the hospital yesterday and I had nowhere else to go, so I came here.” 

“You broke into _my_ home?” Blake seethed with anger. “And not a single member of my staff thought it was worth mentioning?”

Anders looked uncomfortable.

“It’s _my_ home too,” Alexis insisted. “Who do you think picked out this table? Or these chairs? It certainly wasn’t your precious Celia.”

“If you say one more word about my wife, so help me God I will…”

Fallon, unruffled by the drama taking place around her, checked her phone. She glanced over at her mother. “As much as I’d love to stick around and watch Dad throw you out on your ass, I have to go. Liam’s waiting for me outside.”

Blake angrily pushed his chair back from the table. “Sure, go have your date with the Van Kirks. Sell them the company, sell them every damn thing we own. Meanwhile, your mother will be taking over our entire house one step at a time while your brother stages a tree-hugging sit-in on the front lawn!”

Alexis calmly spread strawberry jam on a piece of toast with a butter knife. “Give my regards to Mora. It’s been years since we’ve seen each other…or maybe I _have_ seen her and I just didn’t recognize her after all the work she’s had done.”

“Be careful, mother,” Fallon smirked. “Glass houses, remember?” 

Blake stormed past her on his way out of the room, shooting a warning glare in Anders’ direction. “I’m going to play golf. _She_ better be gone by the time I get back.”

“Consider it done.” Anders arched an eyebrow at Alexis, who was ignoring their exchange.

“And _you_ ,” Blake said sternly, pointing at Fallon. “You need to think seriously about what you’re doing. Don’t come crying to me later when this whole thing blows up in your face.”

Fallon rolled her eyes. “The only thing that’s going to be blowing in my face are champagne bubbles when we finally celebrate getting the company back.”

Blake could barely contain his indignation. There was no getting through to her - and he knew his inevitable confrontation with Steven would be just as fruitless. His children were spoiled and selfish and completely incapable of keeping their noses out of situations that didn’t involve them. Before his blood pressure could skyrocket any further, he stomped out of the dining room, making a beeline for his golf clubs. He was going to hit the range and stay there until smoke was no longer coming out of his ears. At this rate, that could take a very long time. 

**

“Oh, hell no. I’m not getting on that thing.” Fallon had come to a halt on the front steps, adamantly refusing Liam’s chosen mode of transportation. 

“You mean you’ve never ridden a motorcycle before?” 

“Actually, I have - one time, in college. My hair was ruined and I ended up with bugs in my teeth.”

Liam was unbothered by her stubbornness. He picked up the helmet he’d brought for her, holding his own underneath his arm. “I’m surprised. I thought you seemed like the type who would love something like this - you know, adventurous, daring, not afraid to get her hair messed up.”

Fallon sighed, exasperated by his obvious attempt to goad her into it. The worst part was that it was actually working. The fact that he could charm her with hardly any effort was so annoying. “Fine, we’ll do it your way - but only because it would take too long to call the chauffeur and have him bring the car around.”

Liam tossed her the helmet, which she looked at with mild disgust. “Trust me, it’ll be fun. You might like it even more than your Rolls.”

“That’s doubtful,” Fallon sniffed. “I’d much rather have leather seats and a roof over my head.”

“This is leather,” Liam said, slapping the seat. “Hop on.”

“How long have you had this thing anyway? I feel like I’m putting my life in your hands and I need to know how big of a risk I’m taking…”

“Just get on and put your arms around my waist. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Fallon took a moment to be grateful for the fact that she had chosen to wear pants. With an air of resignation, she pulled the helmet over her head and straddled the Harley. Carefully, she placed her hands on Liam’s waist. 

“You’ll need to hang on tighter than that,” he grinned, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

It occurred to her that this might be a maneuver on his part to initiate some close physical contact. Men had certainly embarrassed themselves worse trying to get close to her. Liam didn’t seem that desperate though. Since she’d turned him down he hadn’t made another move or even brought it up. She had to remind herself that was a good thing. It was what she wanted. 

“Is that better?” Fallon slipped her arms gingerly around his waist. 

Liam paused a beat before answering. “Yeah…much better.”

The engine revved and they took off, the force of the bike propelling them forward. Fallon unconsciously tightened her grip on him, her body trembling with nerves and exhilaration. 

Liam patted her leg reassuringly. “You’re fine,” he said, his voice barely audible over the noise of the bike. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Fallon bit her bottom lip between her teeth, suppressing a smile. 

**

Jeff stumbled out of bed, rubbing his bleary eyes and pulling his robe on. He stepped into the living room, surveying the disaster area that his home had become. It was bad luck that he’d paid off his housekeeper and sent her on vacation just before hooking up with Kirby. The woman was hot in bed but hopeless when it came to cleaning up after herself.

While the coffee brewed, he tossed out empty takeout containers from last night’s dinner. He could hear the shower turn on in the bathroom and he was surprised that Kirby was already awake. As much as he’d enjoyed having her around, it would be a relief if her early rising had anything to do with a job interview. She’d been clear that she didn’t want to overstay her welcome, but she hadn’t made much progress on the employment front either. 

“ _What_ has been going on here?” Monica’s voice rang out from the living room. 

"Dammit." Jeff had forgotten she was coming over. He hurried to the living room, hoping he could get rid of her before Kirby got out of the shower. “Monie, this isn’t a good time.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Monica picked up a black lace bra from the coffee table and dangled it in front of him. “I take it your date hasn’t gone home yet.”

Jeff snatched the bra away from her. “That’s the thing…she doesn’t really have anywhere to go.”

“You picked up a girl who’s homeless?”

“No, it’s not like that. She just needed a place to stay for a few nights.” 

“And let me guess - now you can’t get rid of her?” Monica swept aside a pile of celebrity gossip magazines so she could take a seat on the couch. What she found underneath an issue of US Weekly made her roll her eyes. “Really, Jeff? A bong?”

“She’s got anxiety problems. It helps her,” Jeff said defensively. “Don’t be so judgmental. It’s not like you’ve never smoked weed before.”

Monica bristled at being compared to his latest fling. “ _I_ pay my own bills. I don’t sleep my way around town.”

“You don’t know her. It’s not what you think.”

“Really? Then tell me. Who is she?”

As if on cue, Kirby chose that moment to call to him from the bathroom. “Sorry, I used up the rest of your shampoo. I promise I’ll replace it.”

“It’s no problem,” Jeff called back over his shoulder. “Use whatever you need.”

“Oh, I’m sure she will,” Monica murmured, flipping through the pages of a magazine. 

Kirby came bounding out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. “Did you make coffee? It smells so good. Oh…hi.”

Monica turned to her brother, her eyes widened with alarm. “Kirby Anders?!”

Jeff silently pleaded with her to watch her mouth. He cared about both of these women and he didn’t want a catfight breaking out in his living room. 

“Yep, that’s me,” Kirby said cheerfully, ignoring the sudden tension in the room. “It’s nice to see you again, Monica. It’s been such a long time.”

“Not long enough,” Monica muttered under her breath. 

“Jeff told me you’re opening a club. That’s so amazing. If you’re hiring, I’m looking for a job and I have experience with…”

“No, we’re not,” Monica said sharply. “All positions have been filled.”

Jeff shot his sister an irritated look. He knew she was lying. She’d told him yesterday that she was collecting applications for waitresses. 

“Well, I guess I’ll go get dressed then.” Kirby said, embarrassed by Monica’s quick brush off. She adjusted her towel, tightening it around her chest. “Good seeing you. Maybe we’ll talk again sometime.”

“Sure,” Monica said sourly. 

When she was out of the room, Jeff angrily turned on his sister. “Where do you get off treating her like that? She hasn’t done anything to you!”

“She hasn’t? Have you forgotten what she was like when we were kids? She called us the Cunty Colbys.”

“She was _twelve_. We’ve all changed since then.”

“I’ve never forgotten how she would torment me and Fallon when we had slumber parties. She’d put our hands in warm water when we were asleep so we’d pee in our beds.”

“That’s just an old prank. Trust me, she’s different now. She’s actually really cool.”

Monica remained unconvinced. “Well, that’s good that you like her because it seems like you might have found yourself a permanent roommate.”

Jeff picked up a pile of clothes off a chair and tossed them aside so he could sit down. If he could get his sister to let go of her old childhood grudge it would make things a lot easier. He’d been having a really good time with Kirby since the night she’d come home with him, but going straight from a one night stand to living together was weird. He was used to hooking up with women who would get dressed and leave the next morning. The problem was that Kirby was different from those other girls. He had to admit, deep down, that what he was starting to feel for her wasn’t the same either. 

**

In the bedroom, Kirby pulled on a pair of leopard print pants while she eavesdropped on Jeff and Monica’s conversation. She had left the door cracked open so she would be able to hear everything. 

“I know you haven’t hired enough waitresses yet.”

“Forget it, Jeff. I’m not doing it.” 

“It’s not like I’m asking you to be her best friend. Just give her a job for a few weeks so she can get back on her feet.”

“You seem pretty desperate. Let me guess - you’ve had your fun with her and now you’re ready to move on.”

“No…I don’t know. It’s just too much too fast. I like being with her, but I need my space and she does too.”

Kirby leaned against the door and frowned. 

“I don’t want to hurt her feelings, but as you can see, she’s kind of a mess.”

“Tell her to clean up then.”

“She’s been through a lot, Monie. I just feel bad for her sometimes.”

“From what I’ve heard, her exes have been through a lot too. Supposedly there was a woman in Australia who had to take out a restraining order.”

Kirby gasped. That was a total misinterpretation. She’d had an ugly breakup with a crazy bitch who wouldn’t give her stuff back. The only choice she’d been left with was to break in by climbing through an unlocked bathroom window. If the nosy next-door neighbor hadn’t called the police there would have been no problems whatsoever.

“That’s just gossip,” Jeff said. “All I know is that she can’t live in my house forever and someone - meaning _you_ \- needs to show some compassion and give her a job.”

Kirby stepped away from the door. She didn’t need to hear anymore. The last thing she wanted was to be the Colby’s charity case. She wasn’t some sad, helpless street person. She’d been taking care of herself her whole life, paying her rent in Australia with waitressing and nannying jobs. It wouldn’t take long for her to find a job and her own place in Atlanta, if she decided to stay for a while. 

There was one possibility that she’d been ignoring for days. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but after overhearing Jeff and Monica, she realized that she needed to finally consider it. Kirby finished dressing, putting on a black tank top, and flopped on the bed. She had to face the fact that she was low on options and sometimes a desperate move was necessary.

Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her recent contacts. 

“Hi Dad. It’s me, Kirby.”

**

Steven and Sam spent the unbearably long drive to the Manor in awkward silence. It was actually an improvement from how they’d spent the rest of their time together in the last few days: Sam would sulk, occasionally making a snarky comment at Steven’s expense. Steven would then try to make a joke to lighten the mood, invariably making it worse. Lather, rinse, repeat. Compared to that, silence was actually a relief.

When they reached the house, a stern looking Anders greeted them in the foyer. “Your timing is impeccable. Your father just left on a golf outing and isn’t expected back for several hours.”

“I take it he’s not happy with me.” Steven had expected as much. His father was in for a rude awakening if he thought SCF was just going to roll over and pretend the pollution in Clarke County never happened. Especially after what Cristal had told about him about how far CA had gone to cover it up.

“There’s a lot of that going around,” Sam said dryly. “Anyway, I’m starving. Do I smell French Toast or am I so hungry that I’ve started hallucinating?”

“In the kitchen,” Anders smiled. 

Sam rushed off, anxious to get back to annoying the cook and overeating to his heart’s content. 

“Well, as I was saying,” Anders continued. “Your demonstration this morning caused quite an inconvenience.”

“More inconvenient than a poisoned water supply?”

“Point taken, but I’m simply trying to warn you that the next time you see your father it might be best to proceed with caution.”

Steven smirked. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing I haven’t been through with him before. Remember the fracking protest?”

“I do. Very well, actually. The housekeepers were vacuuming broken glass off the carpet for weeks afterward.” Anders put a hand on his shoulder. “I know that you and your father have often been at odds when it comes to certain issues, but I hope this time you’ll think hard before doing anything too drastic.”

Steven understood what he was saying, but he wasn’t willing to compromise his principles for the sake of keeping the peace in the family. “I promise I won’t plan any protests without considering the fallout first. I’m not backing down though.”

Anders looked resigned, as if that was the reaction he’d been expecting. He opted to change the subject instead of pressing it any further. “Right, well, your guest is due to arrive any minute and the table has been set by the pool, as you requested.”

“Great.” Steven could barely muster false enthusiasm. Sam and Melissa dining together was bound to be rocky. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but is there anything going on that I should know about? I couldn’t help noticing some tension between you and Sam.”

Steven was surprised by Anders’ perceptiveness. He’d spent all of two minutes with them and somehow he’d picked up on it that quickly. “We’re, uh, working through some things,” he admitted. The rest of the story remained lodged in his throat. Other than Fallon and Cristal (and Sam, of course), he’d been keeping Melissa’s pregnancy a secret and he was ashamed of the reason why. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to fully love the child and be everything it needed when the whole reason it existed was because of a mistake. 

“When you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here.” Anders said, smiling at him gently.

Steven nodded, grateful to him for both knowing something was wrong and letting him have the space to deal with it.

Anders’ phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and checked the screen. He looked startled by whoever was calling. “If you don’t mind, I have to take this.”

“Sure. I’ll just go check on Sam and make sure he’s leaving _something_ for Melissa and I to eat at breakfast.”

Anders answered his call and begin speaking in a hushed tone. 

As Steven was walking away, he was certain he heard the name Kirby and he couldn’t resist a shudder. If things weren’t already crazy enough at the Manor, that hellion’s return would transform their lives from a carnival sideshow into a three ring Circus. 

**

“Admit it, you had fun.” Liam couldn’t resist teasing her as they walked into the restaurant to meet his Aunt and Uncle. 

“It wasn’t bad,” Fallon shrugged. In fact, she had found the motorcycle ride to be a thrilling adrenaline rush, but she would never get used to admitting she was wrong. What a slippery slope that would be. She straightened the tie on her yellow blouse and smoothed out her hair. 

“You look great,” Liam whispered in her ear. 

Fallon had suspected as much, but she was glad to have confirmation. She strolled forward, a smile plastered on her face. A tall, thin man with silvery hair had stood up at his table when they came in. His wife remained seated. “You must be Liam’s Uncle.”

Max Van Kirk held out his hand and she took it, expecting a firm handshake. Instead, he held it tenderly. “And you’re Liam’s…what is it? _Ex_ -wife? That must not have been a very long marriage. It was over before we found out about it, right Mora?”

Mora gave a noncommittal shrug, taking a sip of her drink and ignoring them. 

“Well, let me assure you, it was the most amicable split in history. We didn’t even have to divide our CD collection.” Fallon linked her arm with Liam’s to emphasize what friendly exes they were. 

“It was probably the first ever Van Kirk divorce that didn’t end with alimony payments,” Liam chuckled. 

“You mean she’s this beautiful _and_ she didn’t take you to the cleaners?” Max gave a low whistle, never taking his eyes off Fallon. “You should have hung on to her.”

“Calm down, Max,” Mora drawled. She looked and sounded like she might be on something, but it was hard to tell what. 

“It sounds like my wife is ready to eat, so why don’t we all sit down?” Max put his hand on Mora’s shoulder and narrowed his eyes at her rather menacingly. The vibe between them was unmistakably cold and vicious. 

Fallon looked at Liam to see if he’d noticed, but he showed no visible reaction. The dynamic between his Aunt and Uncle was probably something he’d grown used to. She could relate, having listened to her parents battle it out as recently as that morning. 

They all took their seats at the table and began perusing their menus. Drinks were ordered and a sharply dressed waiter came and went. They would be served quickly, since the restaurant was completely empty. Fallon assumed the place had been bought out by the Van Kirks. An odd choice, but not terribly surprising. She knew better than anyone how much rich people loved privacy and throwing their money around.

Max cleared his throat and she looked up. “So, why don’t we get down to business? Liam made it pretty clear this wouldn’t just be a social call.”

“Of course.” Fallon put her drink back down. “I’m sure you’re aware of the recent developments at Carrington Atlantic. Through a series of…let’s call them unfortunate errors, my family lost control of CA. When Liam told me he was your nephew, I began doing research on Van Kirk Industries and you in particular.”

Max smirked, watching her with rapt interest. “And you liked what you heard?”

“I did indeed. You have led a _fascinating_ life, working your way up from nothing to eventually become one of the richest men in the world.”

“He had some help along the way,” Mora sneered, her drink sloshing in her glass as she brought it to her mouth. Her eyes, which were currently narrowed at Fallon, were unmistakably glassy.

“Maybe you should switch to water,” Liam quietly advised his Aunt. 

“I’m fine, dear. Don’t worry about me.” 

Fallon raised an eyebrow at Mora’s intoxicated state. It wasn’t even noon yet and the woman was already plastered. 

“Forgive my wife,” Max said apologetically, glaring daggers at Mora. “She has a knack for creating a scene.”

“No apologies necessary. In fact, I was about to say that I agree with her. I’m sure you didn’t build your empire entirely on your own. We all occasionally find ourselves in a position where we need to reach out and grab a life raft. There’s no shame in that.”

“And that’s what you’d like me to be - your life raft?” Max smiled at her warmly from across the table.

“Exactly.” 

Max leaned forward. “I couldn’t be more intrigued.” 

Fallon exhaled. This was going even better than she’d expected. She practically had Liam’s Uncle signing on the dotted line and their meal hadn’t even been served yet. 

**

Sam tore through a plate of French Toast like a starving man who hadn’t seen food in days. He would only be able to survive this brunch by eating his feelings. The Mimosas helped too. 

“This is so nice and relaxing, sitting here by the pool,” Melissa said, resting her hand gently on Steven’s arm. “Maybe the next time I come over you and I could go for a swim.”

Sam’s eyes darted back and forth between them, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Uh, sure. I guess we could do that sometime,” Steven said, pausing as he scooped up a bite of an omelet. “You would enjoy that too, right Sam?”

“Of course,” he lied, unable to look away as Melissa’s hand moved from Steven’s arm to his leg.

“I’m going to do water aerobics and get plenty of time in the sun this summer. The Vitamin D is supposed to be so good for me and the baby. I just can’t get enough of it.”

Sam smirked. “Yeah, Steven loves the D. Don’t you?”

Steven’s eyebrows shot up and he silently begged him to not go there. 

“In fact, I’m pretty sure ‘I can’t get enough’ is something that I’ve heard him say.”

Steven’s face reddened and he kicked him gently underneath the table. 

Melissa didn’t pick up on Sam’s suggestive humor, if she’d even been listening to him at all. Her attention had been focused entirely on Steven since they’d sat down to eat. If she wasn’t outright flirting with him, she made sure to be touching him as much as possible. “This food is delicious. You really must thank your cook for me. She’s doing a marvelous job.”

Sam had another barb ready about marvelous jobs, but he bit his tongue. It was obvious that his jokes were falling on deaf ears. He couldn’t figure out if Melissa didn’t understand that Steven was gay or if she harbored some delusion that she might turn him. The more time he spent with her the more suspicious he became of the supposed pregnancy and what her motives might be. 

Steven took out his phone and quickly responded to a text before putting it back in his pocket. “Sorry. Things are just really busy at SCF right now. We’re brainstorming about what we can do to help undocumented immigrants who are being separated from their families at the border. There’s also the refugees from Syria who need our help, and victims of mass shootings…”

“Trump’s giving you more work to do.” Sam used his fork to dip his French Toast in a puddle of syrup. He’d noticed that he was busier with work recently and he couldn’t be mad at him about that. His kindness was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with him. 

“Now, with the pollution in Clarke County, we have one more thing to focus on. Thanks to my father.”

Melissa gave Steven a dreamy look, cartoon hearts practically coming out of her eyes. “I’m so happy that my child will have a father with strong ethics and compassion for the less unfortunate. Not like Paul, that cheating bastard.”

“Well, that’s kind of the purpose of the meeting I have scheduled for later. I’m planning to hire some new employees so I can delegate my responsibilities and have more time for you and the baby…and Sam.”

Sam frowned at being the afterthought in that sentence. He supposed he should be grateful to be included at all. 

“I hope you’re not too busy this afternoon. I have an appointment with my OB-GYN and I was going to ask you to come along. Those doctor visits can be so stressful, especially with my age being a factor.”

“I’m sorry,” Steven said regretfully. “My schedule is completely packed. I’m going from here to the first job interview and then I’ll be at my office for the rest of the day. I could try to reschedule…”

“No, don’t,” Sam interrupted. A scheme was forming in his head and Melissa had just given him the perfect opportunity to carry it out. “I’ll go with you.”

Steven’s face lit up. He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “That is so nice of you.” 

Melissa pursed her lips like she’d just tasted a sour lemon. “Wonderful. I guess that’s settled then.”

“You’re amazing,” Steven said, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Thank you for doing this.”

Sam wasn’t exactly doing it out of the goodness of his heart. He rationalized it that if he was able to expose Melissa’s pregnancy as fake then he would be doing a good deed. He couldn’t just sit by and let her con Steven. The only hitch in his plan was that he was going to need an accomplice. 

**

“Can I get you something to drink? How about a glass of lemonade?” Anders hovered nervously around her. He picked up a cushion off the couch and fluffed it, then put it back down. 

“No, I don’t need anything.” Kirby stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes scanning the room. She couldn’t get over how little the mansion had changed over the last ten years. It was like being in a time warp. 

“Have you been getting enough to eat? I don’t know where you’ve been staying, but you mentioned on the phone that you were out of money.”

“Jeff Colby’s been letting me crash. He has a personal chef, so…” Kirby let the sentence trail off, suddenly distracted by a display of framed family photos. It was a disappointment to see that Fallon had grown up to be beautiful. She’d hoped that aging and puberty would give her the face she deserved. 

“Ah, good. I’m glad you’ve been well taken care off.”

“I take care of myself,” Kirby said bitterly. “Somebody has to, right?”

Anders reacted as if he’d been slapped, his eyes shining. “I can’t argue with you on that point,” he said, his voice thick. “I’m afraid I’ve done a lousy job of being your father. There were too many times when you needed me and I wasn’t there.”

Kirby turned her head away from him, her hair falling to shield her face. She didn’t want her Dad to see how much this was effecting her. Being with him again was harder than she’d expected, especially since they were in the house where so much had happened. 

“I don’t want to seem like I’m making excuses for myself, but I need you to understand the circumstances at that time.” Anders tentatively reached out to touch her arm. “Would you please come and sit with me, so we can have a proper conversation?”

“Sure, whatever.” Kirby hastily wiped her eyes and followed him to the couch, where she slumped down in a corner. 

Anders sat at the other end, putting a safe distance between them. “As I was saying, the years you spent growing up at the Manor were not easy for me and your mother - or for you either, I’m sure. Children pick up on their parent’s anxieties. I understand that now, but I didn’t then.”

“I _know_. Mom was sick and you hated being married to each other,” Kirby said, sounding bored. She’d been over all of this with at least four different therapists over the years. Hearing her father recap his version of events promised to be excruciating. It had been a mistake to call him. There were plenty of ways she could get enough money to move out of Jeff’s house, but for some reason she was only thinking of them now. Her current therapist would say she called her father because she subconsciously wanted a reconciliation. She would never admit that, even if it were true. 

“No, not at all - we didn’t hate being married to each other. There were times when it was quite lovely, like when you had just been born. We were so happy.”

Kirby was surprised by that. She never got to hear stories about when she was a baby. Her mother didn’t like talking about the past.

“Even after she became ill, we still managed to have good times, here and there, when her mood was stable. Unfortunately, that made it even harder to lose her again.” Anders looked down at his hands in his lap, mournful at reliving the past. “After a while, I guess I went numb. I sometimes drank too much and to my shame, I had affairs.”

“Oh my God.” Kirby’s jaw dropped and she leaned forward. “Who with? Was it Alexis?”

“No, of course not.” Anders was appalled by the suggestion. “It wasn’t anyone you know, just women I had brief encounters with.”

“Ah, I get it. One-nighters.”

“My point isn’t to go over tawdry details, but to help you understand what a wreck I was during your childhood. I eventually cut back on the drinking, but I made up for it by working too hard and ignoring my family instead. My job here at the Manor became my whole life and there was no room for you in it.”

Kirby turned her head away from, bitter tears sliding down her cheeks. What he’d said wasn’t anything she hadn’t already known, but hearing it out loud was viscerally painful. He’d thrown her away for the sake of a bunch of spoiled, rich snobs who could have hired anyone else in the world. 

“I can’t undo the past, but I’ll regret the way I treated you for as long as I live. I’m sorry, Kirby.” Anders reached for her hand and she let him hold it. “I hope someday you’ll be able to forgive me, but that will have to be on your terms. I certainly can’t ask for it, when I’ve given you so little.”

“I always thought you hated me.” Kirby put her head in her hands and sobbed. It was the kind of ugly crying she was disgusted to see other people do - big, fat tears and snot. Way too much snot. She was going to have to leave the country again out of sheer embarrassment. 

“Oh, dear. No. I could _never_ hate you.” Anders put his arms around her and she let herself be hugged. “I love you, Kirby Alicia Anders. I’ve thought about you every day since we’ve been apart.”

“You did?”

“Of course. You’re my daughter.” Anders rubbed her back soothingly. “Do you know I kept all the artwork you made when you were a little girl? I just took it out recently and looked at it.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I really did. It was very good. You were a talented artist.”

Kirby chuckled dismissively. Her childhood doodles were hardly Rembrandts. 

“We can’t change what’s happened before, but let’s at least promise each other that we’ll do things differently from now on.” Anders patted Kirby’s hair, smoothing it back from her face. “I will call you at least once a week. How does that sound?”

“That’s good.” Kirby nodded. She thought she might actually like that. “I promise I’ll pick up.”

**

Fallon took a tube of lipstick out of her purse and reapplied in front of the bathroom mirror. Between the main course and dessert, she had excused herself to go powder her nose. In addition to answering nature’s call, she also wanted a moment alone to silently congratulate herself on how well the meeting had gone. Max Van Kirk was definitely on board, all they had left to do was sign the paperwork. She couldn’t wait to get home and gloat to her father about how quickly she had pulled it off. 

“God, I am amazing,” she marveled, picking up her purse and stepping out into the hallway outside the restrooms. 

“Fallon…”

She jumped, startled by the unexpected presence. Max had been waiting for her in the shadows outside the door. The faint sound of alarm bells began to ring in her head. She wasn’t a newborn baby at her first business meeting, after all. “I wasn’t expecting you to be there. You startled me,” she said calmly, even though her heart was still pounding against her ribcage. 

“I thought you and I needed to have a more… _private_ conversation before we seal the deal.”

“That is a great idea.” Fallon attempted to walk past him, but he blocked her way. “I would love to schedule another meeting with you. I could meet you for lunch tomorrow at Eugene. Does that work for you?”

“I was hoping for a more _intimate_ setting. You and I really should get to know each other better before making such an important business decision.” Max leaned in and whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

Fallon placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back as hard as she could. “I think I’ve learned all I need to know about you. Now, here are a few things about me: I don’t sleep with married men and I especially don’t sleep with desperate, middle-aged sleazebags who wear cologne that smells like dead animals.”

Max laughed. “Man, you’re a real piece of work. You’ve been flirting with me nonstop for the last hour and as soon as I make a move, you turn on me.”

“I was _not_ flirting with you. You’re sadly mistaken if you think I want anything to do with you and your saggy fifty year old balls.” 

“Don’t play hard to get. I heard you in there, going on and on about how interesting you think I am.”

“Your _company_ is interesting,” Fallon corrected. “You, on the other hand, are a predictable bore.”

“Ah, I get it. Business is the turn on for you. Well, guess what, honey? If you want my business, you’re going to have to do some favors.” He palmed his crotch to emphasize his point, as if it could possibly go over her head. 

Fallon recoiled in disgust. “There’s no way in hell I am ever, _ever_ going near your tiny little penis. I would sooner drink bleach.”

“Oh, it’s definitely not small and I know it would look so good in your…”

She didn’t wait for him to finish that revolting statement. Before the words could leave his mouth, the heel of Fallon’s Louboutin sandal was slamming down on his foot. 

Max howled in pain and fell to the floor. “Oh my God. _Motherfucker_. I’m going to ruin you, you nasty bitch…”

Fallon didn’t lose any time getting away from him. She left him there, practically crying in misery, and raced back to the dining room. Even greater than her disgust was her bitter disappointment that such a promising business merger was going to be undone by a pathetic horndog who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Let’s go. We need to get out of here,” she said, beckoning for Liam to follow her.

He looked up when she walked in, perplexed by her sudden shift from all business to furious rage . “Are you ok?”

Fallon smirked grimly. “I’m doing better than your Uncle. I might have broken his foot. I guess you could say the deal is off.”

“Oh my God. What the hell?” Liam got up from the table. 

Mora laughed. “I’m sure he deserved it.”

“He certainly did.” Fallon grabbed Liam by the arm and dragged him with her. “Come on. I’ll fill you in on the details later.”

**

Alexis had just taken a seat at an outdoor cafe, a cup of coffee clutched in her hand, when her phone buzzed inside her purse. She could already guess who it was. No doubt the same loathsome creature who had been texting her threatening messages for the last few days. 

“Honestly, Hank, give it a rest,” she muttered, reaching into her handbag and taking out the phone. She was poised to type out a simple _‘Go to hell’_ when an image popped up on the screen. Then another, and another. 

They were screenshots of text conversations she’d had with Hank several months before, discussing a scam she’d run in Denver before they’d met. It was all there in her own words, explaining how she’d once taken advantage of a rich widower and forged his signature to get access to his savings. Then, as if that weren’t enough, the coup de grâce: two photos of herself - one in lingerie, the other without. 

Alexis called his number as quickly as she could, her hands shaking. 

“I thought that might get your attention,” Hank said smugly. His sleaziness practically oozed through the phone. 

“Listen to me, you little rat…”

“No, _you_ listen. I gave you time to come up with the money and now I’m playing handball.”

“Hardball.”

“Whatever. If I don’t get some serious cash very soon, I’m going to make sure everyone in Atlanta sees those texts and that picture of you with your tits out. I’m sure that would be so embarrassing for you.”

“Oh, please,” Alexis laughed scornfully. “I did some, uh, _artistic_ modeling in my 20s. Anyone with internet access can see what I look like with my clothes off.”

“But what about the rest of it, huh? Do you want your kids to know that their Mom conned some old coot out of his retirement fund?”

“You don’t know how badly I needed the money back then! Blake had taken everything from me in the divorce. I was _broke_.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’m kind of in a similar situation right now.” Hank couldn’t have sounded less sympathetic. “That’s why I need you to quit jerking me around and give me what I want.”

Alexis struggled to keep her voice calm. It was bad enough when she thought her biggest problem would be Cristal ratting her out. She was still waiting for that shoe to drop any minute now. If the fraud in Denver was revealed on top of everything else she could be looking at a very long prison sentence. “Give me one more day to come up with the cash.”

“ _No_. I’m done waiting. You tell me you need another day and then you just ignore my calls for a week.”

“Not this time. I’ll get you the money. Just back off and let me work out how I’m going to get it.” Alexis was sweating underneath her blouse, and not because of the warm weather. 

“You better mean it or else,” Hank warned ominously before hanging up. 

Alexis put her phone down and groaned. “Oh my God. What am I going to do?”

**

“Uh, who are you and what are you doing in here?” Sam had come upstairs to change before going to the clinic and found a tall redhead in leopard pants standing in his old bedroom. 

“Oh, hi. Sorry, it’s just that this used to be my room and I wanted to have a look around. I know, it’s weird.” The woman was Australian and, judging by her appearance, had recently had a good cry over something. 

Sam made the most logical conclusion. “You must be Kirby.”

“Yeah, I am. Are you Sam? We talked on the phone and you invited me to the wedding.”

“Well, you’re a little late for it, but don’t feel bad - if you _had_ made it, you would have been caught in a fire.”

Kirby strolled over to the window and looked out. “Is that Steven down there? He grew up to be a hottie. Lucky you.”

“Yep, he’s a total smoke show.” Sam stepped into the walk-in closet and grabbed a shirt off a hanger. Even though he was technically living at the apartment now, part of his wardrobe had stayed behind due to lack of closet space. 

“Who is that woman with him? I don’t recognize her.”

“You don’t even want to know.” Sam took off the Versace shirt he’d been wearing and switched to a checked Saint Laurent. 

“Does she know he’s gay?”

Sam had been asking the same question himself earlier. “She _should_ , she was at our wedding.”

“But she just put her hand on his ass…and now he’s pushing it away.”

Sam rushed over to join her at the window. Looking down at the courtyard, they had a good view of Melissa saying goodbye to Steven. To his credit, he seemed to be trying hard to get away from her and get in his car, but she was blocking the way. “God, what is wrong with her?!”

“Maybe she’s a sexual compulsive,” Kirby suggested. “It’s a serious addiction. She might not be able to control herself.”

“Great. We’ll just find a 12 step program for cougars who can’t stop hitting on gay men.” Sam dreaded having to go to the doctor’s appointment with Melissa, even though it had been his bad idea in the first place. If he didn’t find someone to help him soon then his whole reason for doing it would fall apart.

“Steven finally got in the car!” Kirby announced cheerfully, clapping her hands together. “Now, if she doesn’t throw herself on the hood…”

Sam turned to her, a realization suddenly dawning on him. “Ok, so you’re a woman…”

Kirby laughed. “Uh yeah, did you just notice?”

“What I mean is, I think you’re the right person to help me. I’ve got this plan and here’s what I’d need you to do…”

**

“Why don’t you just ask Fallon? Or is she too busy having nerve deadening toxins injected into her face?” Kirby had been amused and mildly horrified when Sam explained his scheme, but she hadn’t said yes yet. They were on the staircase now, walking back downstairs. There wasn’t much time left for her to make up her mind.

“Fallon doesn’t do botox,” Sam said defensively. He actually didn’t know that for sure, but he assumed. “Anyway, I can’t ask her because Melissa already knows her. It has to be someone she wouldn’t recognize.”

“And how much money are we talking about? I won’t do it unless you pay me.”

Sam had to respect her hustle. He would have done the same thing if their situations were reversed. “Hold on.” He went over to a coat rack near the door and grabbed a jacket that Steven had left behind after their last visit. After searching the pockets, he triumphantly produced a crumpled fifty dollar bill. 

Kirby huffed impatiently, putting her hands on her hips. “You really expect me to do this for a fifty? Are you kidding?”

“That’s all I can get you right now. Steven knows I go through his wallet sometimes, so he doesn’t carry around as much cash as he used to.”

“That sounds like a healthy relationship.”

Sam glared at her witheringly. She was a tougher sell than he’d expected. “Look, I think I’ve got a ten on me, that’ll bring it to sixty.”

Kirby still looked unsatisfied. 

“How about…” Sam paused, searching his brain for another way to get quick cash. He finally settled on another option. “We’ve still got time to go back upstairs and pick out a few things from Fallon’s closet. She’ll never notice. Her wardrobe is _massive_.”

“Oh my God, _yaass_.” Kirby’ eyes sparkled. She bounded up the stairs, leaving him to catch up behind her. 

“There’s a McQueen skirt up there that would look so good on you.” Sam could only pray that Fallon never found out about this or he would be dead…or, at the very least, thrown in the pool. 

**

Steven sifted through a pile of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. Every march SCF planned required permits and signed contracts for any speakers they might be able to snag. Congressman Rogers had agreed to give a speech at a Keep Families Together event they were organizing and he had even promised to throw in a good word about Steven’s bid for City Council.

The words swam across the page and he rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. Coffee might help - if only he hadn’t just sent his assistant out on an errand. He was beyond sleep deprived, having spent the last few nights tossing and turning, worrying about the situation with Melissa and how upset Sam had been. The fact that Sam had offered to take Melissa to her doctor’s appointment had given him a glimmer of hope that they might eventually be able to get along with each other. 

Steven put the papers aside and was considering resting his head down on his desk for a minute when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Culhane poked his head inside and looked around, taking in Steven’s rumpled appearance and the cluttered state of his office. “Is this a good time? I know I’m early, but…”

“No, this is fine. Please, come in and have a seat.”

“I’m glad to see you're feeling better,” Culhane said, pulling up a chair across from his desk. “I’ve been wondering what you wanted to talk to me about and I just to have to say, up front, if Fallon asked you to talk me into staying…”

“Oh no, it’s not that. I promise. She doesn’t know anything about this.”

“Ok, now I’m curious.”

Steven took a deep breath before jumping right in. He’d had the idea during one of his sleepless nights and he knew he had to act fast before Michael left town. “I want you to come work for me,” he said, talking fast to get out his pitch before he said no. “Believe me, I understand that the last thing you want right now is to be involved with my family, but this time you wouldn’t be working _for_ my father, you would be working against him. I’m sure you’ve heard about the protests we’ve organized against CA…”

Culhane nodded. He wasn’t getting up and walking out, so that was a good sign. 

“We want to get more involved, not just with protesting, but with putting together resources for the victims and supporting them in their legal battles for compensation. It’s going to be a multi-pronged effort and the problem is that I don’t have the time to devote to it. There are so many other crises going on right now - not just in Atlanta, but all over the world - and on top of that, I’m launching a political campaign. I’m running for City Council and the closer we get to election day, the less time I’ll have for anything else. That’s kind of why my office is such a mess right now. I’m overwhelmed already and I could use your help.”

Culhane shrugged. “Look, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t sound interesting, but my priority is taking care of my Mom and my sister right now.”

“I get that. I completely get that,” Steven said. “That’s why I was going to say that you wouldn’t have to start immediately. Take as much time as you need and think it over. If you would need to split time between your job here and being with your family, we could work something out.”

“I appreciate that - and thank you for what you’ve been doing. I know you’ve been trying to keep the story alive and not let it get buried in the press.”

“Despite my father’s best efforts,” Steven said bitterly. 

“You’re doing good work here and I _will_ consider your offer, but I can’t promise anything.”

Steven opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a manila folder stuffed thick with papers. “These are copies of a report we made for our employees, outlining our game plan for the next few months. Everything is in here - how we’re going to go after CA and what we’ll be doing to help the people of Clarke County. I thought you might like to read it.”

Culhane opened the folder and scanned a few pages. “This all looks great, but this part right here about the documentary, do you really think you’ll be able to do that?”

“It’s not definite yet, but I have a friend who shot news footage in Flint and we’ve been talking to him about getting his help.”

“Your Dad is going to kill you,” Culhane chuckled. 

“Don’t I know it,” Steven grinned. “Thanksgiving might be a little more tense than usual this year.”

“Yeah. Don’t stand next to him when he’s carving the turkey.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Steven grabbed one more sheet of paper off his desk and handed it over. “This is the salary we’re offering.”

Culhane took the paper from him, nodding slowly when he saw the numbers. “I have to admit, I could use the money right now…not just for myself, but to help my Mom. She’s been stuck with a lot of expenses since my Dad died.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“You know, there’s someone else I think you should talk to about this.” Culhane leaned forward in his chair. “I know Cristal has a lot of guilt about her involvement in the cover-up at CA and she wants to see justice done.”

“I know. I visited her last night.” Steven had spent the evening by her bedside, venting at first about his problems with Sam and then holding her hand while she opened up about the sordid details of _her_ marriage. He had been horrified to learn how far his father had gone to silence her, even secretly recording her and using it for blackmail. “She was very encouraging when I told her I was going to offer you a job.”

“It would be interesting to see what the three of us could accomplish if we worked together.”

Steven looked at him curiously. “So, does that mean you’re in?”

“It means…” Culhane hesitated. “It means I’m very interested, but I can’t say yes right now. I need more time to think it through.” 

“I understand.” Steven smiled, confident that he was at least leaning in the right direction. He knew Culhane would make a great addition to their team, especially since he had grown up in the area that had been hit hardest by pollution. The victims would be better represented by a likable neighbor than a rich kid from the same family that had caused their problems. 

“I have to get going,” Culhane said, checking his watch and standing up. “I’ll keep in touch and let you know what I decide.”

“Sure. Like I said, take as much time as you need. You have my cell, so you can call me if you have any questions.”

“I will - and thanks for the offer.”

Steven patted him on the shoulder and followed him to the door of the office. After he’d left, he went back to sit at his desk. He had a few minutes free before he would need to join a conference call with SCF staffers who were working on projects outside the U.S. That left enough time to text Sam and check in with him. If they weren’t fighting that would be the normal thing to do. 

_‘Hi. How’s it going?’_ He typed out and then immediately decided it was the wrong thing to say. Too casual. Erasing it quickly, he glanced over at the framed picture of him and Sam on his desk. It was from their engagement dinner, taken before everything started going downhill. Steven remembered how happy he had been at that moment, putting his arm around him and thinking about their plans for the future. 

He typed out another message, _‘I hope we can talk tonight. I love you’_ , and hit send.

**

Sam sat beside Melissa in the waiting room of Dr. Gilbert Feldman, OB-GYN, and flipped through an old issue of People magazine. He couldn’t resist glancing up at the door every two seconds. Kirby had gone home for a wardrobe change, promising to meet him there. He had a sudden worry that she might have just played him, taking the money and Fallon’s pilfered clothes without fulfilling her end of the bargain. 

Melissa shifted in her seat, turning towards him. “I’m sorry to say this, especially after you were so kind to come along, but I don’t exactly feel comfortable having you in the exam room with me. I mean, we hardly know each other and that’s a little personal. Is it alright if you wait out here for me?”

Sam closed the magazine on his lap. He wasn’t at all surprised that she didn’t want him to go in with her, especially if his suspicion was right and there was no baby. She probably would have come up with a creative excuse to keep Steven out too. “I understand,” he said patiently, struggling to keep his virulent dislike for her from shining through. “Whatever feels right to you is fine with me.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad you don’t mind.” 

The glass door of the office was suddenly pushed open. Sam looked up, relieved to see that his co-conspirator had finally arrived, but unable to stop himself from staring at her new look. She had changed into a plaid, button-down overall dress with padding stuffed underneath, giving her the appearance of a very pregnant woman. Sam coughed to cover his laugh and Kirby glared at him sternly.

Melissa calmly turned a page in an issue of Parents magazine, unaware that she was surrounded by the two people who could lead to her undoing. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” The receptionist called to Kirby from behind her desk. “Do you have an appointment?”

Sam held his breath. They had rehearsed what she should say in this scenario.

Kirby rubbed her faux pregnant stomach and smiled innocently, not missing a beat. “I’m waiting for my friend. She has an appointment here soon and I promised I’d be here to hold her hand.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you.” The receptionist went back to typing on her keyboard. 

Sam exhaled, shooting Kirby a grateful look. She winked back at him. 

A few minutes later, a visibly pregnant young woman emerged from the corridor, followed close behind by a medical assistant in scrubs. “Melissa Daniels?” the assistant asked, checking her clipboard. 

“Yes?”

“You can come with me now.”

Melissa stood, adjusting the strap of her Valentino purse over her shoulder. 

Sam also jumped up, to her surprise. 

“I said I wanted to go in _alone_ ,” Melissa reminded him impatiently.

“I could just wait outside the door and you know, be there for you when it’s over.” Sam wasn’t going to let her go back there without him. It was too important to the plan. 

“It’s alright if your husband wants to join you,” the assistant, a pretty blonde woman, offered kindly. “There’s a small waiting area right outside the room.”

Sam was so grateful for her help that he was willing to put aside his disgust at being referred to as Melissa’s husband. 

“Ok, fine. Come along if you must.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Kirby on his way out of the room, giving a small nod to indicate that it was almost time. She patted her fake belly and nodded back. 

**

Kirby gave Sam and Melissa a sufficient amount of time to walk down the hallway, reach the exam room and greet the doctor. When she was satisfied that it had been long enough, she clutched her stomach and groaned. 

The receptionist didn’t look up from her work, so Kirby did it again, louder. 

“Ma’am, are you ok?” The woman asked, finally paying attention. 

“No, I think something’s wrong.” Kirby cried out, scrunching up her face in what she hoped was a convincing display of pain. “Something’s wrong with my baby! Get the doctor, please!”

The receptionist came out from behind her desk and hovered over her, not seeming to know what to do. “He’s with another patient right now. I don’t want to interrupt…”

Kirby grabbed the front of the woman’s blouse in a tight grip. “I don’t care. Get him for me now or I’m going to sue this entire place.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll get the doctor for you. Please just let go of my shirt and try to focus on your breathing. Take a few deep breaths.”

Kirby tried some lamaze style breathing techniques, waiting until the woman’s back was turned to grin mischievously. Sam’s absurd idea was starting to seem like it might actually work.

**

Melissa had just stepped into the room with Dr. Feldman when the receptionist came charging down the hallway, her ponytail swinging. 

“We’ve got a problem in the waiting room. A woman is in labor.”

“Oh my Lord,” Dr. Feldman said, adjusting his glasses. “It’s been a while since the last time that happened.”

“I don’t mind waiting. Please go help her,” Melissa offered gallantly. 

Sam rolled his eyes. There was an odd kind of symmetry to it - one woman with a fake pregnancy giving up her appointment time for another woman in fake labor. He watched as Dr. Feldman and the receptionist rushed out of the room, leaving Melissa’s medical chart on the nurse’s desk across the hall. It was a stroke of luck that the nurse had temporarily left her station a few minutes before.

She could be back at any moment so Sam didn’t waste time, walking over and grabbing up the files.

**

In the waiting room, Dr. Feldman and the nurse whose disappearance had made their plan fall into place were trying to help Kirby, whose fake labor was getting more intense.

“I’m having a contraction! It’s so painful! Oh my God!”

“Do you think you can make it into one of our examination rooms? Can you stand on your own?”

“No, of course I can’t stand up!” Kirby shrieked. “I’m in labor.”

“How about if put my arm here and try to lift you up,” the nurse suggested, holding her by the waist.

Kirby suddenly decided that standing up might actually help with the next part of her performance. She allowed herself to be lifted, swooning slightly, and then collapsed dramatically onto the floor. To her regret, she landed face first, catching a mouthful of carpet. Sam definitely owed her more than what she’d been paid and she intended to collect after this.

The room was strangely quiet and she cracked open an eye to see what had happened. Dr. Feldman, the nurse, the medical assistant, and the receptionist were gathered around staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on…” the doctor muttered, scratching his bald head.

“What? What’s happened? Is something wrong with my baby?” Kirby started to sit up, pulling herself up on her elbows.

“I should say so…you just gave birth to a pillow.”

“Oh shit.” Kirby looked down and saw that the doctor was indeed correct. In the process of falling, the tape around her waist had loosened just enough for her pillow baby to drop down, landing on the carpet between her legs. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Dr. Feldman demanded. “What on earth were you trying to accomplish?”

Kirby ran through a list of possible excuses in her head, each one worse than the last. “Well, I’ve always wanted to be a mother…” she lied unconvincingly. “This pillow has been like a child to me.”

The doctor shook his head and turned to the receptionist. “Call security. This woman is obviously delusional.”

“I am not.” Kirby got up off the floor, picking up the pillow and tucking it under her arm. “How dare you make a judgment like that. You’re a gynecologist, for God’s sake. What could you know about mental health when all you do is peek up women’s skirts for a living?”

“Calm down, Ma’am.” The receptionist held up both of her hands in surrender. “There’s no need to get upset. We all care about you and want you to get well.”

“Oh, fuck this,” Kirby abruptly turned away from them, walking toward the exam rooms. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The doctor threw himself in front of her. “You can’t go back there.”

“Look, I’m just going to get my friend and then we’ll leave.”

“She brought a friend?!” The nurse was practically hysterical. “Oh my God, we left patients back there.”

“Norma, go check on Mrs. Daniels and Mrs Ling, make sure they’re alright.”

Kirby would have taken out of her phone and called Sam to warn him, but they’d only just met and she didn’t have his number. It was too late for her to pretend she didn’t know him and take off. She could only hope that he’d found what he needed so this whole sorry escapade would at least be worth something. 

**

Sam did a quick read through Melissa’s medical file, his eyes finally landing on the information he’d been looking for. Much to his surprise, Melissa was actually pregnant, but the number of weeks was off. If the chart was accurate, then there was no way her baby had been conceived the day of Thomas Carrington’s funeral. 

He was about to close the file and put it back when a big, meaty hand suddenly came out of nowhere, clamping down on his shoulder. 

“I’m here to escort you off the premises,” the security guard warned in a low, gravelly voice.

Sam cursed under his breath. This was bad, _very_ bad.

“Do you realize it’s a crime to steal someone’s medical records?”

“I wasn’t…” Sam stopped himself before going any further. It was best not to argue with cops. He’d learned that during his many run-ins with the law. “I’m sorry. It was a mistake.”

“It sure was.” The officer took out a pair of handcuffs and nudged him to turn around. 

**

Alexis tip-toed into Blake and Cristal’s master bedroom, heading for the dresser where they kept their watches and jewelry. A few Rolexes and a pair of diamond earrings could fetch enough at a pawn shop to keep Hank off her back for another week. She picked up a pair of hoop earrings and held them up to the light, determining that they looked expensive. They were quickly tossed into her purse.

Getting back in the Manor had been surprisingly easy. Anders was out of the house on business and the rest of the staff had always adored Alexis. It was her fondest dream that she would some day be back living here permanently again, having her every need catered to. If she could just convince Blake to drop that little Venezuelan twit and come back to her they would have the most magical life together. 

“What in the hell are you doing here?”

Alexis jumped, dropping the bracelet she’d been holding. 

Blake stormed into the room. “First you break into my house and then you come in here and steal my wife’s jewelry?! She’s in the hospital right now recovering from injuries that you are partly responsible for and you have the nerve to rob her?”

“I didn’t shoot her,” Alexis reminded him. “I had no idea when I locked the door to the loft that there would be a fire.”

Blake grabbed her purse from her and yanked it open, taking out each stolen item. “How did you even get back in here? I gave Anders strict orders to have you thrown out.”

“He did. Very rudely, I might add, but then I came back.”

“I’ll just have to beef up security and have another chat with the staff.”

“I’m in trouble, Blake,” Alexis said, snatching her purse back from him. “I lost everything in the fire. I need money… _desperately_.”

“You’ve always been desperate,” he sneered. “What else is new?”

“If I don’t get money soon very bad things are going to happen.”

“Like what?” Blake asked doubtfully. “You’ll have to start buying your clothes at discount stores? Forgive me for not being able to pity you. You made your own bed, Alexis.”

“If you could only find some sympathy in your heart for the woman who birthed your children. I was in labor for eighteen agonizing hours with Fallon…”

“Oh, save me the sob story. You were doped up on the best drugs in Atlanta.” 

“That’s not the point. I did everything I could to be the best wife to you and the best mother to your children. You could at least respect me enough to not treat me like an interloper in the home that we used to share.”

“I’m not capable of treating you with respect because I have nothing but disdain for you,” Blake said coldly. “I will walk you downstairs just to make sure you leave and that’s it. I don’t want to come home again and find you stealing the silverware. Got it?”

“You are a despicable bastard,” Alexis seethed. “I hope you rot in hell.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Alexis would have to find another way to round up Hank’s blackmail money. She was a resourceful woman and she had always managed to save herself before. Even when Blake had taken her children and everything else from her in the divorce, she had still survived. 

By the time she reached the front door, which Blake promptly slammed in her face, she had already come up with a new plan. 

**

“Can’t you at least tell me what you need five million dollars for?” Steven asked, exasperated. He had been getting ready to leave his office for the day when his mother called with an absurd request.

“It’s complicated. I just need you to trust me that it’s very important. My life is on the line.”

“Is it for a medical emergency?” Steven silently prayed that her response wouldn’t have anything to do with plastic surgery. He was a generous person, but he had to draw the line at paying for his mother’s breast augmentation. 

Alexis paused on the other end of the line. “Uh…sure. I need surgery for a serious, life threatening problem.”

“If the problem is crow’s feet, then I think I’ll pass.”

“Steven! I meant it when I said I’m in trouble. _Please_ , listen to your mother. You know I never ask you for anything, but I need your help just this once.”

Steven sighed. “Even if I wanted to give you the money, I don’t have five million in cash lying around.”

“But you could get it, right?”

“It doesn’t matter, because I won’t do it.” Steven hated being put in this position. It went against every fiber of his being, as an incurable Mama’s boy and a humanitarian, to turn her away. “If you aren’t going to tell me what the money’s for, then I don’t feel right about giving it to you.”

“You’re breaking my heart. I would expect this from Fallon, but not you.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Steven could feel his resolve crumbling. He needed to end the conversation before she talked him into something truly regrettable. “Why don’t you come by the apartment tomorrow? We can talk more about this.”

“I will,” Alexis said, her tone lighter. “How does 9 o'clock sound?” 

“That sounds great. See you then.” Steven ended the call and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t imagine what she had done to end up in debt for five million and he didn’t want to know.

He had just shut off the lights in the office and closed the door behind him when his phone rang in his pocket. The call screen showed a number he didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Steven Carrington? This is Rick Spillman with The Atlanta Daily News. I’ve been trying to reach you for a comment on the story we’re running about your husband’s arrest this afternoon.”

“Uh, excuse me? What?” 

“Your husband, Samuel Josiah Jones Carrington, was arrested at the Peach Tree Women’s Clinic for breaking into private medical records. Do you care to make a statement at this time?”

Steven’s hand shook where he held the phone to his ear. He couldn’t process what he was hearing. “I don’t…I mean… _what_?” 

“Is that your official statement?”

“No, no…of course not,” Steven stammered, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out what to do next. He needed to call Sam and find out what the hell he’d gotten himself into. “No comment.”

“But, what about…”

Steven hung up on the reporter and called Sam’s cell. It went straight to voicemail. “Hi, it’s me. Um, I just got some weird news and I’m hoping it’s not true. Are you in jail? Do you need me to call a lawyer? Please get back with me as soon as you can. I’m really worried about you, Sam.”

After leaving the message, he did a quick search on his phone for recent news stories about Sam Jones Carrington. To his dismay, a seemingly endless stream of headlines appeared, all blasting the news that Steven Carrington’s new husband had just been arrested. Making it even worse, when he clicked on one of the links a streamable video appeared. Steven hesitantly pressed play. 

Grainy, black & white security camera footage from outside the clinic showed Sam and Kirby being led out in handcuffs. Sam kept his head down, looking suitably ashamed, while Kirby appeared to be yelling at the officer. There was no audio, thank God. 

“Holy hell.” Steven couldn’t bear to watch the rest. He had to get to the police station and find out if bail had been posted yet.

**

“It’s so good to be outside, breathing fresh air again.” Cristal lifted her chin up to look at the sky overhead. 

“Before long you’ll get to come outside whenever you want.” Culhane pushed her wheelchair over to a spot by a tree, guiding her IV pole with his free hand. Her recovery was going well enough that the doctor had given permission for a short trip around hospital grounds. “You’ll be sipping drinks by the pool with your feet up any day now.”

Cristal laughed, then winced, clutching her side. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“I know you can do it,” Culhane grinned. “And if I take this job, I’ll be able to come and visit you.”

“I’m glad you’re taking Steven’s offer seriously.” Cristal smiled up at him, her pallid appearance even more noticeable in the sunlight. She was getting better every day, but it was a slow process. 

“I’m still not sure if it’s the right thing to do. I mean, I was dead set on getting out of Atlanta and starting a new life. I thought I never wanted to hear the Carrington name again, and now I might be working for one?” Culhane laughed darkly. “It’s messed up.”

“Yeah, but you know Steven is different. He’s not like Blake at all.” 

“I know. We’ve always gotten along, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’d still be putting myself back in the Carrington’s orbit.”

Cristal re-arranged the blanket over her lap, covering her silk pajamas. “You’ll have to decide if the work you’d be doing would be worth the cost of going up against Blake, because he _will_ fight back. I warned Steven too. He wouldn’t hesitate to tear down his own son if he gets in his way.”

“So just imagine what he’d do to me.”

“Exactly.” Cristal reached over and rested her hand on his arm. “But, if you can put all that aside, just think about what a wonderful opportunity this could be for you. You could honor your father’s memory by helping other families who were effected by the crisis.”

“That’s the part that drew me in,” Culhane confessed. “I want to be part of the solution, not just turn my back and walk away. Some of the victims were people I knew from back home. If I could actually do something to help them, I wouldn’t want to pass that up.” 

“It seems like you’ve already made up your mind.”

“Yeah, maybe I have.” Culhane was still conflicted though, weighing the good and bad of what taking the job would mean. He wouldn’t be able to move back to Decatur and live with his Mom and sister, but he’d have a steady paycheck to help them with bills. He knew his Mom would be supportive when she found out what he’d be doing.

“I have some decisions I need to make too,” Cristal said wearily. “I’ve been trying to focus on my recovery and forget about everything else, but I can only do that for so long.”

Culhane assumed she was talking about her marriage. It seemed like divorce proceedings were inevitable, unless Blake got in her way again. 

“I told Steven everything about how I knew what was going on in Clarke County and that I helped cover it up. He said he would be there for me when I’m feeling well enough to speak out.”

“Do you really want to do that? You could risk going to jail…”

“I know, I know. I don’t care anymore. I just need to get it off my chest and be free again.” 

“Well ok, if that’s what you want.” Culhane wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing but he would stand by her anyway. “Just be careful about how you handle it, because the press is going to go crazy.”

“I know. That’s the part Steven is figuring out, how to manage the media side of it.” Cristal clutched her side and took a deep breath. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Culhane jumped up, concerned that they’d overdone it with their trip outside. “Maybe I should take you back to your room.”

“No, I’m fine. Really,” Cristal insisted, even though her abnormally pale features told a different story. Sam had brought her a makeup kit, but it didn’t help much. She still looked like a woman who’d just recently survived a bullet wound. 

“Two more minutes and then we’re going back in.” Culhane checked the bag on her IV pole. It was getting low and would need to be replaced soon. 

“If we have to.” Cristal reached down and plucked a daisy from a small patch that was growing beside the tree. “There’s something else I need to deal with too,” she said, clutching the flower in her lap. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but the night of the wedding I found out something about Alexis and Hank.”

“That’s the long-lost son, right?”

“Ugh, well, that’s the thing…it turns out he’s not really Adam, the son who was kidnapped. He’s Alexis’ boyfriend and the whole thing was just a lie so they could get the Carrington fortune.”

“Eww,” Culhane screwed up his face in disgust. “She’s sleeping with the guy everyone thinks is her son? That’s just wrong.”

“ _Very_ wrong. I found out when I walked in on them kissing.”

“Wow. Only Alexis could come up with something like that.” Culhane shook his head. He’d witnessed a lot of Carrington scandals over the years, but the family still managed to find new ways to outdo themselves. 

“I almost told Steven last night, but I just couldn’t do it. He’s always defended Alexis and tried to see the best in her. I didn’t want to hurt him, especially when he has…uh, other things going on.”

“You can’t put it off though. The sooner everyone finds out, the better.”

“I know. I’ve thought about calling everyone and having them come here so I can break the news all at once.” Cristal frowned. “Blake is going to be _furious_. It almost makes me feel bad for Alexis.”

“Well, you can’t say she doesn’t have it coming.” Culhane got up and took his place behind her wheelchair again, pushing her back toward the hospital. 

“That’s true. She did this, knowing how much it could hurt her children. It’s so evil and heartless.”

Culhane leaned down and picked up the daisy Cristal had left on her lap. He tucked it behind her ear. “Then it’s a good thing there’s someone like you to bring her down.”

Cristal beamed up at him, a dimply smile on her face. “I’m glad you’ve decided to stay.”

“Me too.” Culhane realized that it wasn’t just the job that had made him change his mind about leaving. He was also reluctant to leave behind a friendship that was becoming very special to him. 

**

Steven arrived at the police station in time to see Anders walking out with Sam and Kirby in tow. “What the hell happened?! Sam, why didn’t you call me?”

“Don’t freak out. They had already confiscated my phone and Kirby was calling Anders. I thought we’d be able to fix everything before you found out.”

“How _did_ you find out?” Kirby wondered. 

“You haven’t heard?” Steven asked angrily. “Your little adventure today has already gone viral. You’re being memed and gifed all over the internet.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry to hear that.” Anders put a hand on his shoulder. “When Kirby called me I assumed you’d already been informed.”

“No, I found out from a reporter,” Steven said, glaring at Sam. 

“I’m sorry. It was my idea and I dragged her into it. I wanted to find out if Melissa was really having your baby. I thought she was lying.”

Anders raised his eyebrows, looking perplexed. “This seems like something for you two to discuss in private. I’ll give Kirby a ride home.”

“Sorry, Sam,” she said sadly. “At least the plan worked…sort of. And thanks for the clothes.”

“You paid her with _clothes_?” Steven massaged his temple, trying to relieve his growing headache. Of course he’d given her a new wardrobe, probably Fallon’s. That would be tomorrow’s drama. 

Kirby and Anders got in their car and drove away, leaving them standing together in the parking lot. Steven was too angry to say another word. Instead, he unlocked the Prius and climbed in on the driver’s side, staring straight ahead while he waited for Sam to join him. 

The passenger door opened and he got in. “I’m sorry,” Sam said, after a minute of uncomfortable silence. “It was the wrong way to find out the truth, but I don’t regret it, because now we know. Melissa isn’t having your baby. She was already pregnant when you slept with her.”

Steven flinched, but otherwise didn’t react. He was relieved, but he wasn’t going to admit it. He was far too pissed off at Sam to acknowledge that his instincts had been right.

“I didn’t realize that Kirby and I would end up in the news, especially not so fast.”

“That’s what happens when you have the Carrington name,” Steven said flatly. He still hadn’t started the car, but he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Everything you do will be newsworthy from now on.”

“It will die down fast. Trump will tweet something, the blogs will go crazy, and everyone will forget about us.”

“Have you forgotten that I’m running for office?” Steven’s voice grew louder, practically booming in the small car. “Don’t you think this is exactly the kind of thing they’ll use against me?”

“Oh no. I’ll make sure everyone knows you had nothing to do with this…”

“It doesn’t matter. Everything you do reflects on me, whether I’m involved in it or not. The press will find out this is your eighth arrest and they’ll have a field day with it.”

“You’re right. I screwed up and I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how this could hurt your campaign if we got caught.”

“Of course you didn’t think it through. You just come up with these crazy ideas and jump right in, without even talking to me about it first.”

Sam stared at him incredulously. “You would know something about that, right? I don’t remember you asking for my advice before you slept with Melissa.”

“That was a completely different situation,” Steven insisted. “I was trying to keep you from getting deported.”

“And I just saved you from raising someone else’s kid. You should be thanking me right now.”

“Thanking you?! Sam, this could _end_ my political career when it’s barely off the ground. Between this and you being on drugs at our engagement dinner, _plus_ your backlog of mugshots, it’s like you’re _trying_ to be a…a…” Steven couldn’t finish what he was going to say. He knew he was going too far and what was about to come out of his mouth would only be said out of spite. 

“A liability,” Sam finished, scowling darkly at him. “You are such a hypocrite. I haven’t done anything since I’ve been with you that’s more scandalous than what you’ve done yourself. Or have you already forgotten about Ted Dinard?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Steven said, chastened by the reminder. He was well aware of how easily his past could come back to haunt him. It was something he fretted over on a daily basis. 

“The next time you start judging me and treating me like I’m some kind of burden, remember your coke binge in New York last winter. Think about how good _that_ would look on the front page.” Sam opened the car door and jumped out, slamming it shut behind him.

Steven lowered the window and called out to him. “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll get an Uber to pick me up - or walk home.” 

“That’s not a good idea. This neighborhood is kind of sketchy and you’re wearing a $3,000 jacket. I don’t want you to get mugged.”

Sam took out his phone, ignoring him. “I don’t need you to drive me home. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you any more than I already have.”

“This is ridiculous. Please just get in the car.”

“Not until you say it.” Sam glared at him expectantly. “Admit you were wrong and I’ll leave with you.”

“ _I_ was wrong?! You just got arrested and I’m supposed to…” Steven sputtered, his frustration preventing him from forming complete sentences. “How can you even…”

“That doesn’t sound like ‘I’m sorry’ to me. Maybe I should just start walking.” Sam put his phone back in his pocket and casually began to stroll away. 

“No, don’t leave,” Steven called out to him. “I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you. Now would you please get back in the car and come home with me so we can have a real conversation about this?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. That apology didn’t seem sincere enough.”

“ _Sam…_ ”

“Whatever. I hate taking Ubers anyway.” Sam walked back to the car and opened the door to get back in. “Once you’ve ridden in a chauffeured Bentley it’s hard to go back.”

Steven waited for him to settle in and buckle his seatbelt before starting the car. “I just wish you had talked to me first.”

Sam turned his head to look out the window. “Big same.”

Steven pulled out of the parking lot, the police department shrinking in his rearview mirror. 

**

“It makes me sick that he did that to you. I could actually kill him right now,” Liam fumed. He had been livid ever since he learned the details of his Uncle’s sexual harassment attempt. If he had found out before they left the restaurant there would have been bloodshed. 

Fallon picked up her glass of rosé and walked over to the pool, sitting down on the edge and dangling her feet in the water. “Tell me about it. He’s lucky I didn’t do more than stomp on his foot.”

“I feel so guilty for setting up this meeting. I never thought he would do something like that. I mean, I know he cheats on my Aunt but I thought it was all consensual.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who asked you to introduce us.” Fallon took a sip of her drink and looked down at the rippling waves in the pool. She wasn’t hurt or traumatized, just sad. The merger she had dreamed about was dead and, once again, a man she’d admired had turned out to be a worthless piece of trash. It was a typical 2018 experience. 

“I don’t want you to blame yourself at all. You didn’t do anything to bring this on.”

“I know that,” Fallon scoffed. “Men like him get off on degrading and abusing women. He would have done the same thing to anyone else. That’s why, as a woman, it’s my duty to seize as much power as I possibly can. The system will never improve until boardrooms everywhere are filled with strong female CEOs who can turn the tables on the Weinsteins and Max Van Kirks of this world. I will be leading the charge, obviously.”

“Hmm. A revolution led by an army of Fallon Carringtons,” Liam grinned, sitting down with her at the pool’s edge. “That’s a _little_ scary, but I like it.”

Fallon passed him the bottle of rosé.

“I don’t have a glass.”

“Just drink from the bottle,” Fallon shrugged. “I won’t judge you.”

Liam took a swig and then wiped his mouth with his hand. “There’s something that I’m not quite getting. Maybe I’m just not up to speed on the business stuff, but if your goal is to be in charge, then why would you want my Uncle to buy the company? You would still only be part owner, right?”

“Yeah, but merging with the Van Kirks would still be a hell of a lot better than owning CA with the Colbys. The Van Kirks and Carringtons would at least be able to work together and share power - or so I thought. Now we’re right back where we started.”

Liam accidentally bumped his foot against hers under the water and quickly pulled it away. “I understand why you’re disappointed, but I think it might actually be a good thing that this didn’t work out.”

“How’s that?” Fallon looked at him glumly and took the bottle back. 

“Because you’re not the type of person who would be happy sharing her legacy - and you shouldn’t have to pretend like you are. You said it yourself that you want to be the CEO, so why settle?”

Fallon tipped the bottle, taking a long drink from it. She’d forgotten that she actually had a glass of her own. The wine was making her woozy, softening her usually hard edges. “I’m _not_ settling,” she slurred. “I just don’t have any other options right now.”

“Then we’ll think of some. I don’t want you giving up just because of what my Uncle did.”

“Oh, hell no. I’m not going to let some perverted lech get in my way. I might be a little depressed and a little drunk right now, but when I wake up tomorrow morning I’ll be ready to come up with a new plan. I’ll burn this city to the ground before I give up and let the Colbys win.”

“Now you’re talkin’.”

“Fuck them,” Fallon muttered. “Fuck all men everywhere - no offense.”

“None taken.”

“You know what? Why wait until tomorrow?” Fallon struggled to stand up, wobbling on her feet. She wasn’t completely wasted, just tipsy enough to make it a challenge to stay vertical. “I’m ready to get back to work _right now_. I bet you I’ll have at least ten new ideas by morning.”

“I’m sure you could, but be careful or you’re going to…” Liam lunged to help her, but it was already too late. 

Fallon misjudged the distance between her left foot and the pool, falling with a loud splash into the water. She swam up, sputtering for air when she reached the surface. Her clothes were soaked and her hair plastered to her head. When she saw Liam’s stunned face, she started to giggle and couldn’t stop. “Don’t look at me like that…it’s just water. I’m not going to die.”

Liam relaxed, laughing with her. “It got you to smile again, so I guess it’s ok.”

“You know what would really make me smile?” Fallon smirked mischievously. “ _This._ ”

“Oh my God.” Liam barely had time to put his hands up before the first splash hit him, soaking his clothes. “Well ok, if you want to play it like that…”

Fallon shrieked when his revenge splash hit her in the face. She paddled at the water, giving him a thorough soaking while he did the same in the return. Soon, without a second’s thought, she’d grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in with her. 

Liam was stronger than her and he didn’t have to follow her in if he didn’t want to, but she didn’t think about that until they were face to face in the water. She swam closer to him, her clothes heavy and sticking to her body, and she was sure that she would be kissing him soon. Her lips were an inch away from his, close enough to feel his breath. She remembered the first time they’d done this, the night of the engagement dinner. It could be that good again. 

“Hey….” Liam’s hand rested on her shoulder, nudging her back. “I don’t think this is the right time for us to be…you know.”

Fallon recovered quickly, burying her humiliation deep under the surface. She’d behaved like a drunk idiot. Of course he didn’t want her like this. “What? Oh, did you think I was going to kiss you or something? I wasn’t…”

“It’s ok,” Liam smiled at her softly. He looked down at his shirt and shook his head ruefully. “What was I thinking? I’ll have to ride home in soaked clothes.”

“No, I’ll find something for you inside. I think Steven left a few things.” Fallon shivered, swimming over to the side of the pool and climbing back up. “Come on, I’ll get towels and you can dry off in the house.” 

Liam lingered behind, still up to his shoulders in the water. In the glow of the pool lights, he watched while she wrung water out of her hair and clothes. Fallon stared back at him, unable to draw her eyes away. Her heart thudded insistently in her chest and she did everything she could to ignore it. 

**

“Big day?” Jeff asked, picking up the remote and clicking off the TV. 

Kirby nodded, dropping the pillow and her backpack on the floor. She had just gotten back to his place after her Dad dropped her off. “I got arrested,” she announced, neither proud nor embarrassed about it. She was just resigned to her unfortunate luck. “I’ll probably have to do community service and anger management.” 

“Yeah, I saw on the news. You’ve got a lot of balls to yell at a cop like that. What were you saying to him?” 

Kirby curled up on the couch beside him and he put an arm around her shoulders. “I called him a motherfucker and an asshole. He was being too rough with Sam. I didn’t like it.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t get killed.” Jeff ruffled her hair affectionately. “Did you really pretend to be pregnant, with a pillow under your dress?”

“I did.” Kirby pointed to the pillow. “That one right there. It was a very short labor.”

“Damn. It doesn’t even look like me. We’ll have to get a DNA test.”

Kirby laughed, playfully shoving him in the shoulder. She was pleasantly surprised that he was able to laugh about this with her, instead of being mad or judgmental. It confirmed what she’d already thought about him, that he was a good, sweet guy. She’d been with enough men (and women) who didn’t fit that description to recognize the difference. 

“Roberto made lasagna for dinner tonight, if you’re hungry.”

“Yeah, I am, but I wanted to tell you something.” Kirby was embarrassed to admit she’d eavesdropped, but they had to talk about their living situation at some point. “I kind of heard you with Monica earlier, what you said about me living here…”

“Oh no, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. You can stay as long as you want.”

“I know I’m a total slob. I’ve heard it before.”

“Yeah, but it’s ok though. I got a fill-in housekeeper while Mrs. Johnson’s gone.” Jeff patted her on the knee. “Problem solved.”

“I think what you said was right though. We just started doing…whatever this is…and it’s too early to be living together.” 

“I don’t want to kick you out if you don’t have somewhere else to go,” Jeff said, touching her face gently. “And I like being with you.”

“I like you too,” Kirby smiled. “But I had a really good talk with my Dad today and it seems like things are getting better with us…well, they were, until he bailed me out of jail. He might be a little mad at me about that.”

“That’s good that you talked to him though. I’m glad you’re getting along.”

“Yeah, I think he might want me to move in to the Manor eventually.” Kirby took Jeff’s hand in hers, twining their fingers together. “I just wanted you to know, so you won’t think this is permanent and you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Who said I wanted to be rid of you?” Jeff asked, his voice low and sexy. He kissed her then, his lips soft on hers. 

Kirby responded eagerly, climbing onto his lap. 

“You’re my girl, right?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kirby murmured against his mouth.

He reached under her dress, finding the cotton fabric of her panties and slipping his hand underneath. She buried her face in his neck, her lips parting to emit a pleasurable sigh. 

**

Liam changed into one of Steven’s button-down shirts and a pair of jeans in a guest bedroom. When he came back downstairs, Fallon was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a silk robe. 

“It looks like the clothes fit.”

“Yeah, they do,” Liam said. “Tell Steven I’ll have them dry cleaned and bring them right back.”

“No, don’t worry about it. He has plenty of shirts like that - and he married a shopaholic, so he’ll never miss it.”

Liam couldn’t help feeling uneasy with her after what had happened in the pool. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Well, I guess I better get going.”

“Yeah, thanks for coming. It was fun, with the wine and the pool and everything.” Fallon was clearly just as uncomfortable, her voice taking on an unnaturally cheerful tone.

“I’m sorry about earlier, it just seemed like the wrong moment…”

“You have nothing to apologize for. It was only a misunderstanding,” Fallon said breezily. “You thought I was going to kiss you, but obviously I wasn’t. We’re friendly exes, that’s all.”

“The thing is, I wanted you to.” Liam wasn’t going to argue with her about whether or not she’d been about to kiss him. They both knew that’s what would have happened if he hadn’t stopped it. “It just wouldn’t have felt right, after what happened today with Max and with you being drunk. I would never take advantage of you.”

“I know that,” Fallon said quietly. “You’re not like him.”

Liam opened the front door and stepped outside. He smiled at her uncertainly. “But if you ever want to try that again when you’re sober, let me know.”

Fallon crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Good night, Liam.”

“Good night.” He strode back to his bike, ready to put the evening behind him. 

“Thanks for the motorcycle ride,” Fallon called out suddenly. 

“Ha! I knew you’d like it.” Liam turned his head to look back at her, but she had already gone back inside and closed the door. 

**

Steven had dropped Sam off and kept driving. They had been unable to say two words to each other on the way home without it devolving into another fight. He thought it would be best to take a time out and let their frustrations die down before heading back to the apartment again. Eventually, after nearly an hour of aimless driving, he found himself in a familiar neighborhood. It was the most logical place to be, confronting the person who’d started all these problems in the first place.

He rapped lightly on Melissa’s front door and heard her call from inside to come in. Steven stepped into the house, walking down a hallway that opened into her living room. He found her lounging on the sofa, wearing something that couldn’t accurately be described as a nightgown, since it barely contained enough fabric. On the coffee table, a few candles burned, dripping wax. 

“Hello, I’ve been waiting for you,” she purred. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d just stepped into a very bad TV movie. “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, good. I’d like to talk to you too.” Melissa patted the cushion beside her. “Come. Sit.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Well, if that’s what you want. It’s more comfortable over here.”

“Sam told me everything that happened at the clinic today,” Steven said, the words rushing out of his mouth. He’d thought about what he wanted to say in the car earlier and now that he was here he couldn’t remember a word of it. 

Melissa rolled her eyes and made a clucking sound with her tongue. “Ugh, _Sam_. Honestly Steven, I’ve tried to be nice, but he is clearly troubled. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, with his history. Paul told me about his arrests and everything….very sad.”

Steven stared at her in shock. She actually thought she was going to salvage her scheme by pinning the blame on Sam. “Are you kidding me? He told me what he read in your medical records. I know you were pregnant before we slept together.”

“First of all, that was private information. What he did was against the law. I could drag him through the legal system if I wanted to.”

Steven clenched his fists in frustration. He preferred not to use his family’s name to harm people, but if she did anything to Sam he would happily use his father’s connections to bring her down.

“And second, I don’t know why you’d take his word. He doesn’t exactly seem trustworthy.” 

“Because he’s my _husband_!” Steven shouted. He instantly felt guilty for yelling at a pregnant woman, even though it wasn’t his kid, so he lowered his voice. “Did you really think I was going to believe you over him?”

Melissa looked hurt. “We used to mean something to each other. Don’t you remember? It doesn’t seem like that long ago that you showed up at my house late one night and one thing led to another…”

“I was a very confused eighteen year old and you manipulated me, just like you’re trying to do now. But it’s not going to work this time.”

Melissa stood, crossing the room to stand in front of him. She placed her hand on his chest and he quickly pushed it away, not meeting her eyes. “You felt something back then.”

“Yeah, desperation. I wanted to prove I was straight. It didn’t work, obviously…”

“Maybe you just need to try again,” Melissa said seductively, her hand back on his chest. 

Steven stepped back, out of her reach. “That’s _never_ going to happen.”

“If you took some time to think it over, you’d see what a beautiful life we could have together - you and me and the baby.”

“You’re forgetting a few things.” Steven couldn’t believe he’d overlooked how messed up this woman was. Thank God he’d finally learned the truth. “I’m not your baby’s father and even if I were, I’m in love with Sam. Our marriage isn’t just some some diversion until you and I get back together, it’s forever.”

Melissa chuckled, smiling at him fondly. “Aw, sweetie. Marriage is rarely permanent, especially for people who travel in our social circles. You might have a few good years with Sam, but eventually one day you’ll wake up and realize you’re missing something. He can’t give you what I can.”

“You’re actually right about that,” Steven said indignantly. “He won’t lie to me or use me. Isn’t that what this whole thing was about? Getting access to my money?”

Melissa’s lips tightened into a thin line. She seemed to realize she was backed into a corner. “Paul and I had a pre-nup. When the divorce is final, I’ll be left with practically nothing. Maybe two million, but that will only go so far, especially once the baby comes.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “Dear God.”

“That’s what I said. How am I going to raise my child?” Melissa was distraught at her supposedly tragic circumstances. “If only I’d married Matt Lauer when we dated in college. Poor Annette’s going to get everything, not that she doesn’t deserve it.”

“Just out of curiosity, who _is_ the actual father?”

“My pilates instructor.” Melissa frowned pitifully. “I’m sorry, Steven. I do care about you and I didn’t want you to get hurt, but in these kinds of circumstances you have to put yourself first.”

Steven didn’t have the energy to rail at her anymore. He just wanted to go home and begin patching things up with Sam, if he was even willing to listen to him. The way he’d chosen to find out the truth was very wrong, but he could forgive him for it. Hopefully they would be able to move on together and put this behind them. 

“I don’t suppose you’d still be willing to make an occasional financial contribution, for the baby’s sake? I mean, you do run a foundation that helps people in dire situations.”

Steven laughed. “No, I can’t do that, but you might try getting a job. It seems like that would help.”

“I’m hoping it won’t come to that.”

“Can you do _me_ a favor though?”

“What’s that?” Melissa looked at him like she was expecting an intimate proposition. Somehow she still hadn’t completely given up. 

“Don’t ever contact me or my family again - and please start seeing a therapist.” Steven was thinking of her child when he added the last part. He knew better than anyone what it was like to grow up in a house filled with lies and delusions. If there was any chance for Melissa’s baby to have a somewhat normal upbringing, then he hoped he or she would get it.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. After you’ve had time to think about it, maybe you’ll be able to forgive me and we can go back to being friends again.”

Steven couldn’t remember a time when they’d actually been friends. “I sincerely doubt that,” he said as he turned and walked away from her. “Have a nice life, Melissa.”


	4. Beggars and Choosers

Cristal pulled back the blankets on her bed and scooted very slowly to the edge of the mattress. Being cooped up in a hospital room with nothing to do all day except watch TV and read was becoming torturous. Frequent visits and phone calls from Sam, Steven, and Michael had given her a lifeline to the outside world. She had also spoken with Blake a few times, but the conversations were always short and straight to the point. It was her choice to keep it that way. She was already in terrible physical pain, there was no need to add emotional stress on top of it. 

Soon she wouldn’t have the option of keeping Blake at arm’s length anymore. Dr. Barker had stopped by her room early that morning to let her know that they had approved her release. Since she would be going home to a mansion equipped with a household staff and newly hired health care workers, there was no need to keep her hospitalized anymore. For Cristal, the news was bittersweet. She would no longer be trapped in a hospital room, but she knew very well that the Manor wasn’t anything close to freedom.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and gripped her IV pole, gritting her teeth in pain when she finally pulled herself into a standing position. Hobbling over to the window, she drew a couple of deep breaths. Looking out, all she could see was a typical May afternoon in Atlanta. People were walking to their jobs and running errands, driving their cars to wherever they needed to go. Life continued to go on for everyone except her, it seemed. She was stuck in a holding pattern while her body healed. 

The night before she’d woken up screaming again. It was the same nightmare every time. Claudia came to her hospital room, wearing the clothes she’d worn the night of the wedding, and pulled a gun on her again. Cristal, too weak to get out of her hospital bed, could only cry for help when she pulled the trigger. 

She’d been assured that this was a normal reaction for a survivor of a shooting. It was incredibly saddening to think that anything about being shot could be considered normal. Dr. Barker had written her a prescription and recommended a psychiatrist. Other than her hospital caretakers, she hadn’t talked about the PTS with anyone. She didn’t want to give her family and friends anything more to worry about. 

Outside, down below, a petite blonde woman strided across the lawn. Cristal froze, a chill taking over her body, until she noticed that the woman wasn’t pregnant. Not that it proved anything, since Claudia could have given birth already. Looking closer, she realized it obviously wasn’t her and actually didn’t even look like her. The question of where she was and whether she would surface again continued to linger.

She fumbled with her phone, trying to pick it up and find Blake’s number. She couldn’t do anything about Claudia, but she could move on with her life and take control of the things that she still had some power over. 

“Hi, it’s me, Cristal.” She paused, allowing him time to respond. “There’s something I need to talk to you about…and it’s important for Steven and Fallon to hear it too.”

**

“I’m coming. Give me a minute.” Steven hastily finished dressing, pulling on a shirt and buttoning it up. He regretted having asked his mother over for a visit. If he’d known how badly things were going to blow up the day before he wouldn’t have extended the invitation. The last thing he was in the mood for was to be shaken down for money again.

He’d come home the night before to find Sam even more distant and uncommunicative than when he’d left him. Steven couldn’t blame him for it either. He’d handled everything horribly - sleeping with Melissa and keeping it a secret, actually believing her when she said the baby was his, then blowing up at Sam after his arrest. Granted, there were better, more legal ways of catching someone in a lie, but that was the price he would have to pay for marrying someone so very extra. 

He opened the door to greet his mother. “Hi. Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Alexis, dressed in a red suit, pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ve missed spending time with my son.”

Steven sensed that her motives for the visit weren’t that pure, but he would give her the benefit of the doubt. She stepped into the apartment with him and he closed the door. “Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee?”

“Sure. I would love a cup.” Alexis took in her surroundings with a look of befuddlement. She still hadn’t accepted the fact that her son would rather live in a small apartment furnished by Ikea than in an opulent mansion. 

When Steven returned from the kitchen a few minutes later, holding two coffee mugs, she was sitting comfortably on the couch. 

“Thank you,” Alexis said, taking one of the cups from him. “How cute - it has little rainbow colored roosters on it.”

Steven sat down beside her and took a sip of his coffee, deciding not to elaborate on the design choice. “Uh, that’s Sam’s.”

“And where is he this morning? Still sleeping?”

“No, he left early. He, um, decided to go to the gym.” Steven actually didn’t know where he was. He’d been gone since before he woke up. The breakfast buffet at the Manor seemed like a safe bet though. 

“Hmm.” Alexis peered at him over the rim of her mug. “I couldn’t help noticing that your guest bedroom has been used recently. I wasn’t aware that you’d had houseguests.”

Steven shook his head, looking down and stirring his coffee. She had an incredible knack for sniffing out drama and inserting herself into it. He wasn’t going to take the bait though. “It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“You can’t blame me for being concerned for my children. At least you and I can still connect with each other. Fallon is so difficult and stubborn, too much like your father.”

“And what about Hank? You seemed to be getting along with him before he left.”

Alexis coughed, putting down her mug. “Oh yes, right. Hank and I _were_ developing a close relationship, before that sudden emergency took him out of town.”

“What exactly was the emergency anyway?” Steven had been confused by Alexis’ explanation. It was strange that he’d had to leave during the wedding, without even saying goodbye. 

“Um, I think it was some kind of medical crisis. A friend became sick very quickly.” Alexis shifted in her seat, picking lint off the fabric of her pants.

“That’s too bad. I hope it all works out and he can come back. It was nice to finally have a chance to get to know him.”

“Yes, it was truly a miracle to see all three of you together. I never thought the day would come.” Alexis was suddenly overtaken with emotion. She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her fingers. 

Steven passed her a tissue and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Unfortunately, searching for Hank…I mean Adam, wiped out my finances, as you know, and now, with the fire…” Alexis heaved a great sigh. “I’m broke. That’s why I was forced to ask you for money.”

“You’re in debt for five million? How did that even happen?” Steven could already guess the answer. A quick glance at her Jimmy Choo heels and Birkin bag provided some clues. 

“I have expensive tastes,” Alexis said, without a hint of remorse. “I let some credit card bills go unpaid and then the IRS started knocking at my door - and now I don’t even have a door for them to knock on. I’m homeless, on top of everything else.”

Steven wasn’t surprised that Blake wouldn’t let her stay at the Manor, even temporarily. He had briefly considered the possibility of letting her move into the apartment for a while, but with everything that was going on with Sam it didn’t seem like a good idea. The last thing their marital strife needed was a mother-in-law in the mix.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t completely out of options. If I don’t pay off this debt I could wind up in jail.” 

“No, Mom. It’s not going to come to that.” Steven got up from the couch and went to get his check book. He scribbled out a number on it that was nowhere near what she’d asked for, but it seemed like it would be a good start to pay off her creditors. 

Alexis took the check when he handed it to her, her bright smile fading when she saw the amount. “$10,000? Steven, I…”

“Just for now, ok? Then we’ll work on how to get you the rest.” Steven grasped her hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you sort this out. You won’t have to go through it alone.”

“You’re a good son,” Alexis said, unable to wipe the disappointment off her face. She looked back at the check again. “I guess I’ll just have to do what I can with this.”

“I’m glad you came to me, instead of doing something desperate.”

“Of course. I knew I could count on you.” Alexis reached out, hugging him tightly in her arms.

Steven returned the embrace. It was never easy or simple with her, but it was worth it just to be able to have a relationship with her again. For too long they had only communicated through messages scribbled on postcards, but now they finally had a chance to get to know each other. If the biggest issue they had to deal with was her bad money management skills, then he could live with that.

**

“I’m sorry, but Ms. Carrington isn’t awake yet. You’ll have to come back another time.” 

Fallon came downstairs in a short, Marabou-lined nightgown with a silk robe over it, her hair in pigtails. “What’s going on?”

Anders had been about to turn away their visitor. 

“Are you Fallon Carrington?” A bespectacled man in a grey suit stepped past Anders and into the house. 

“Yes,” she answered hesitantly, scrutinizing him for signs that he might be a reporter. The press had been swarming ever since the fire. It wouldn’t be unheard of for one of them to slip past the gate. 

“You’ve been served,” the man said, handing her a sheath of papers. “Have a nice day.”

“What?!” Fallon gasped in horror, quickly skimming over the forms. 

Anders closed the door on the process server and came to her side. “You’re being sued? By whom?”

“Max fucking Van Kirk,” she said, spitting out each word. “He’s suing me for damages because of a tiny little fracture in his foot.”

“Oh no. I’ll make sure to get our lawyers working on it as soon as possible. How much compensation is he asking for?”

“Who cares? It’s not like he needs the money. He’s just doing it to get revenge and show how much power he has.” Fallon found it to be more of nuisance than anything else. He’d found a way to re-insert himself into her life, even after she’d thoroughly rejected him. If he couldn’t screw her in the bedroom, then the courtroom would be the next best thing.

**

Fallon walked into the dining room to find Sam piling croissants onto a plate. “I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you and the Australian fire bug would still be in lock up downtown.”

“No. Anders bailed me out, then Steven got all up my ass about the whole thing - and not in a good way.” Sam took a big bite of croissant, sprinkling crumbs all over the table. “You’d think I’d murdered someone and asked him to help bury the body.”

“Well, I’m sure your legal problems will be easier to resolve than mine. I just found out Max Van Kirk is suing me.”

“Oh my God. Why?”

Fallon poured a cup of coffee. “He made the grave error of asking me to perform sexual favors in exchange for a business deal.”

“Gross.”

“And then the heel of my stiletto just happened to come down on his foot.”

Sam chuckled. “Well played.” 

“Except now I’ll have to square off with him in court.” Fallon sat down at the dining room table across from him and picked at her breakfast.

“See, we were both doing the right thing. Instead of letting bad people get away with their evil plans, we stood up for ourselves, but somehow _we_ ended up being the ones who got in trouble. It’s completely unfair.”

“That’s the messed up world we’re living in, Sam. Look who’s in the White House.” Fallon speared a bite of strawberries on her fork and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly. “If I had something incriminating on Max I could use it as leverage to get him to drop the charges.”

“Like what? Dirty pictures?” Sam picked up a knife and used it to spread butter on his croissant. 

“Anything - shady business deals, sexual kinks, drug use. Liam might know something that could be useful. He did write a book, after all.” 

Sam smirked. “And that would give you an excuse to call him.”

“I don’t need an excuse to call him.” Fallon insisted, taking out her phone. “We’re friends.”

“Uh huh.”

Fallon called Liam’s number and waited for him to pick up. “Don’t you have a chaise by the pool you could be lounging on? If you’re going to hang around here all day, avoiding Steven, you might as well get back to your old routine.”

Sam ignored her attempt to get rid of him, grabbing a blueberry muffin instead. 

“Hi,” Liam finally answered, sounding distracted. 

“Hi. I’m so glad I caught you,” Fallon said cheerfully. 

“Yeah, it’s good to hear from you, but…”

“I had some bad news this morning. It turns out your Uncle is suing me for the foot stomping yesterday and I thought you and I could get together and work out a plan to get him to drop the charges.”

Liam hesitated before responding. “As fun as that sounds, I’m kind of busy today.”

“Oh?”

“My friend Audrey is in town from New York and we haven’t seen each other in a while. I promised to spend the day with her.”

“Oh.”

“But after she’s gone I’ll make sure to call you and we can figure out what to do about Max. I’m sorry he’s suing you. That’s really messed up, especially after what he did.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure I’ll be be able to handle it on my own, so enjoy your visit with Amber.” Fallon couldn’t keep the edge out of her voice. She was already picturing Liam’s date with this woman. He would probably let her ride on the back of his motorcycle too, the wind whipping through a head of gorgeous hair. Then they would dine at Bacchanalia and feed each other bites of chocolate souffle before going back to his apartment, where they would spend hours having wild, passionate sex.

“It’s Audrey,” Liam corrected her. “And I think that might actually be her knocking on the door right now, so I have to go. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Sure. Have fun,” Fallon muttered sarcastically, practically slamming the phone back down on the table.

Sam had been listening to the entire conversation and he could barely contain his amusement. “Just friends, huh?”

“Shut up.”

**

Steven had planned to come to the Manor by himself to look for Sam, but Alexis insisted on tagging along. He had a feeling that he was being used. Without his presence, she probably couldn’t get permission to go past the front gate. Even though she was an exhausting person with plenty of flaws, he still felt sorry for her that she was being treated this way. It wasn’t right that she’d been banished from the house he’d grown up in. 

Fallon was less than sympathetic. “You brought _her_ here?”

“Good morning to you too,” Alexis said, touching one of her pigtails. “This is an interesting look. It’s kind of like…Little Tramp on the Prairie.”

“And what about you? I know you paid well for those two flotation devices on your chest, but that doesn’t mean you have to show them off _all_ the time.”

Steven was disappointed that Sam was nowhere to be found. Although, there _was_ an empty plate on the dining room table with only crumbs left behind. That seemed to indicate that he was searching in the right place. 

Fallon picked up a coffee mug off the table and took a sip. “If you’re looking for your estranged hubby, he mentioned something about getting in the hot tub. I think he went upstairs to change.”

“Thanks. I need to talk to him. We kind of had a fight.”

“I know. I heard all about it. Congratulations on _not_ fathering Melissa’s baby, by the way.”

Alexis perked up at that bit of gossip. “You slept with Melissa Daniels? Why on earth would you do that?”

“Temporary insanity,” Steven muttered. “Fallon can fill you in on the rest while I’m upstairs with Sam.”

“What? No! Don’t leave me with her…” 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Steven said. “I’m sure you can survive for that long.”

“How long has it been since you’ve had a manicure?” Alexis asked, examining her daughter’s fingernails. “These nails look like you’ve been doing hard labor.”

Fallon shot Steven a death glare. 

“Sorry,” he mouthed before dashing out of the room. By the time he was halfway up the stairs, he could already hear them shouting at each other. 

**

The bedroom door was locked, so Steven tried knocking lightly. “Sam, it’s me. I really want to talk to you. Can I come in?”

“No, I’m not dressed right now.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen you naked literally hundreds of times. I think I can handle it.”

“Well, maybe I don’t think you deserve to handle it today.” 

“Please, just let me in. I’ve been thinking a lot about everything that happened with Melissa and then with the way I reacted with you. I messed up and, if you would give me a chance, I’d like to apologize to your face.”

He was met with silence on the other side of the door.

Steven leaned against the wall, frustration mounting. “We’re never going to be able to get past this if you keep avoiding me.”

The knob abruptly turned and the door was yanked open. Sam stood on the other side, wearing a Baroque Versace robe. His expression was sour. “I’m not avoiding you. I’m just tired of your bullshit.”

Steven stepped into the room with him. “I get that. You’re allowed to be mad.”

“Damn right I am. I’ve had too many people in my life try to tell me I’m not good enough. I don’t need it from you.” Sam walked over to the bed, where he’d left a speedo bathing suit, a folded beach towel, and a bottle of sunscreen. “Because, you know what? You’re actually lucky to have me. I’m a catch.”

Steven smiled at him fondly. Ever since he’d woken up that morning, alone in the guest bedroom, he’d wanted nothing else except to make up with him. Confronting Melissa had made him realize what a colossally stupid idea it had been to sleep with her again. He had been naive to think that Sam wouldn’t find out and be hurt by it. Then, after the arrest, he had managed to double down and hurt him even more. 

“In fact, I would say that as far as husbands go, I’m the GOAT,” Sam boasted.

Steven crossed the room to stand closer to him. “I don’t even know what that means, but if it’s about you being good for me, then I agree.”

“You didn’t think I was so great yesterday.” Sam unfolded and refolded the beach towel, staying busy so he wouldn’t have to look at him. “I thought you said I ruined your political career.” 

“No, you didn’t ruin anything. I’ve been so frustrated with the Melissa situation, trying to figure out how I could possibly be a good father to a baby that I didn’t even want and _not_ ruin our marriage at the same time. Then, when I saw the video of you getting hauled away in handcuffs…I just snapped and I blew up at you. I’m sorry.” Steven sat down on the edge of the bed. “You getting arrested won’t be the best news for my campaign, but the press will just have to add it to the list of all the other scandals our family’s been involved in.”

Sam grinned. “Yeah, I guess it’s not as bad as if I’d married my cousin - and then announced I was already married to someone else.”

“ _God_ , we are dysfunctional,” Steven laughed. “Sometimes I think it was crazy to even get involved in politics. We could spend months having our lives picked apart and end up with nothing in the end.”

“Or we could end up with everything,” Sam said, coming over to stand in front of him. “Maybe everyone will ignore all the bad things they’ve heard about the Carringtons and vote for the best person. They might see you the way I do - that you’re kind and sweet and you try to do the right thing most of the time.”

“Most of the time,” Steven smiled. “Except for when I _really_ screw up.”

Sam stepped even closer to him. “Yeah, but that’s ok,” he said, loosening the sash on his robe. “You’re easy to forgive.”

Steven looked up at him from where he was sitting on the bed, spreading his legs so he could stand between them. They hadn’t been intimate with each other since the night they’d fought about Melissa’s pregnancy. In that time his need for him had morphed into a pure craving. He couldn’t get through another day without kissing and touching him again.

Sam stared at him, his eyes hazy with lust, and opened his robe. He shrugged it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

Steven swallowed hard, giving himself a minute to enjoy the full view of his gorgeous body. He put a hand on his bare chest and slowly trailed it down until he was holding what he wanted.

"Ahh," Sam gasped. He leaned in closer, his breath hot on his ear, and whispered an urgent plea. “Take your pants off.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Steven was unbuckling his belt.

**

“Oh my God. Oh _fuck me_.” Sam had never been one to keep quiet during sex and the fact that the walls were thin at the Manor wasn’t a deterrent. He couldn’t care less, not when he was lying on his side in bed, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, with Steven thrusting into him from behind. Even though they were both horny and impatient, he had still taken his time working up to it, getting him ready with his mouth and fingers until the anticipation was almost too much. 

The moment he finally pushed into him, Sam groaned loud enough that he was sure it was probably heard in the servant’s quarters. 

“You feel so good,” Steven huffed, pressing his lips to his shoulder. His face was flushed and his hair sticking up. He moved in and out of him at a slow, steady pace, matching his thrusts with strokes of his hand. 

Sam turned his head, meeting him for a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, with a lot of tongue. He smiled through it, loving that they were doing this instead of having another stupid fight. Being mad at Steven was the worst, even when he had completely earned it, because he wasn’t just his love, he was his best friend. “I missed this…oh _Christ_ , you’re gonna make me come.”

“Harder?”

Sam nodded eagerly. 

Steven made a low growling sound and buried his face in his crook of his neck, rocking into him faster than he had before. Sam clutched his hip, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave a mark. His skin was warm and he could feel it everywhere. There was nothing separating them, not physically (the Trojans in the drawer beside the bed hadn’t been touched in months) and not emotionally, since those barricades had finally been lifted too. 

For the first time since before the wedding it was just the two of them again, without any secrets or wannabe baby mamas. The past was behind them and they were free to just be Mr. and Mr. Carrington, newlyweds about to begin the next chapter of their lives. 

**

Downstairs in the living room, Alexis was sitting on the couch, filing her nails and waiting for the maid to bring the tray of snacks she’d asked for. She couldn’t help noticing how lackadaisical the staff had become over the years. Even the smallest request seemed to take hours. It wasn’t hard to locate the source of the problem - Blake was obviously not firm enough with them. His employees had no incentive to do good work when they knew their boss was a pushover.

When she finally took her place as the matriarch of the family again, Alexis would be sure to crack the whip. Once she had the staff back in line, she could set to work on winning over her children…well, just Fallon really. She wore a tough, seemingly impenetrable facade, but it was clear that underneath she was crying out for her mother’s love.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Blake demanded, stomping into the room. “How many times do I have to kick you out?”

Alexis glanced up at him dismissively, then went back to filing her nails. “I came with Steven, since he’s the only person in this family who still treats me like a human being.”

“Steven’s here? I’d like to talk to him.”

“You’ll have to wait,” Fallon announced as she walked in. She had changed into pink suede pants and a matching button-down shirt. “From the sound of things, he’s either upstairs having make up sex with Sam or they’re moving heavy furniture.”

“Ugh,” Blake cringed. “I didn’t need to know that.”

Alexis took the news in stride. “I think it’s wonderful that our children have healthy sex lives. I’m happy for Steven.”

“Just for that comment alone, I’m going to spend the rest of my life being celibate.” Fallon looked at her mother with disdain. 

“I take it things aren’t going well with you and Michael…or is it Liam that you’re interested in these days?” Alexis couldn’t resist needling her. “You have so many men in your life I can’t keep track of them all.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m actually single and perfectly happy about it. Unlike you, I don’t need to sink my claws into a man to validate my existence.”

Alexis arched an eyebrow. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Blake poured himself a drink and turned to Fallon, pointedly ignoring his ex-wife’s presence. “I was going to wait and tell you and Steven together, but since he’s…busy with other things, I’ll tell you first. I got a call from Cristal this morning and she wants us all to come to the hospital tonight for a family meeting.”

“Is there a specific reason or is she worried that her gunshot wound isn’t garnering enough attention anymore?”

Alexis chuckled at that. 

“She didn’t say, but she did mention that it’s very urgent information and something we all need to hear.”

Alexis froze, no longer finding any humor in the situation. The odds that Cristal’s announcement wouldn’t be about her and Hank were very slim. She had expected her to blab eventually, but now that time was running out all she could do was panic. “Um, sometimes when people come out of comas their memories can be all mixed up, especially when they’re on heavy pain medication, as I’m sure she is.”

Blake looked confused. “What are you talking about? This is none of your business.”

“Seriously. Butt out.” Fallon shook her head and turned back to her father. “I’ll be there for whatever it is. You know me, I hate to miss a family gathering. Will the hospital serve drinks or is it BYOB?”

Alexis tuned out their conversation. Everything she’d done since she’d returned to reclaim her place in the family and win her children’s trust was about to be smashed to pieces. She would have to find some way to minimize the damage but at the moment her usually stellar scheming abilities had left her. 

There was one thing she had working in her favor and that was the check she’d received from Steven. If she could at least get rid of Hank then she wouldn’t have to worry about her past coming back to haunt her at the same time Cristal was ratting her out. That shouldn’t be too difficult to accomplish. She’d never had much trouble wrapping her dimwitted sidekick around her finger. 

**

“Don’t fall asleep,” Steven whispered, gently caressing his bare arm and shoulder. They couldn’t stop touching each other. It was like they had to make up for every lost minute they hadn’t spent together recently. 

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper under the covers. “Why not? This bed is my favorite place in this house to take a nap.”

Steven’s lips brushed against his eyelids and then moved to his forehead for a lingering smooch. “Everyone’s going to wonder what we’ve been doing up here for so long.”

“Oh, I think they’ve figured it out already,” Sam giggled.

Steven grinned, running a hand through his hair and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re probably right. I’m just glad Jeanette hasn’t come in and tried to make the bed with us still in it.”

Sam draped an arm around his waist and opened his eyes to look at him. They had made it through the first hurdle in their marriage and the odds were good that it wouldn’t be the last. With their personalities and backgrounds being so far apart, there would always be conflicts, but that was actually ok. The differences were also the spark that had drawn them together in the first place. 

“What are you thinking about?” Steven asked, touching his cheek.

Sam didn’t answer, he just leaned in for a deep, hungry kiss. He threaded his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, groaning when Steven rolled him over on his back and started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach.

“I was thinking about us,” He admitted breathlessly, needing to say it before he was once again too turned on to talk. 

Steven paused, looking up at him from where he had been nuzzling his hipbone. 

“I just thought the next time one of us is about to make an impulsive decision that could lead to jail time or parenthood, we should stop what we’re doing and talk it out first.” Sam smiled at him. “Because I kind of hate fighting with you and from now on I’d rather just skip it.”

Steven took his hand, kissing his palm and the tattoo on his wrist. “It’s a deal. I promise I’ll try to do better about communicating with you before I jump into anything.”

“Good, because the only thing you should be jumping is me,” Sam smirked, nudging him to get back to what he’d been doing. “Or just suck me off right now instead.”

Steven laughed and ducked back down. “Bossy bitch,” he murmured under his breath. 

Sam was proud of that title and all the ways he’d earned it, most of them in this bed, and he had some choice nicknames for Steven too. He watched his head disappear under the sheet and a smile spread across his face. “Billionaire bottom.”

Steven’s response came in the form of a low hum, his mouth too full to offer a good comeback. 

That was fine with Sam, who was suddenly too distracted to care. He gripped a handful of the bedspread, arching his back and moaning. There were worse ways to spend an afternoon than getting blown on expensive sheets by your hot husband in the East wing of his family’s palatial estate. When he remembered the gourmet lunch that was being prepared downstairs at that very moment, he realized that all his dreams really had come true. 

**

Fallon spent a good deal of time considering how she would get her revenge on Max Van Kirk before finally ordered the driver to take her to the Ritz-Carlton. The Van Kirks were currently occupying the penthouse during their stay in Atlanta and it made perfect sense to go there and confront Max. She would threaten him with everything in her arsenal and if that didn’t work she would just dig up some more dirt and come right back. 

It wasn’t the best plan, but she hadn’t been able to find anyone at the Manor to talk her out of it. Unfortunately, Liam had chosen that day to cavort with his new girlfriend instead of being there when she needed his help. Not that she wasn’t capable of dealing with a problem without a man by her side. On the contrary, she had complete confidence in her ability to fight Max Van Kirk on her own and win. 

Fallon took the elevator up to the penthouse and clutched the strap of her purse, holding it at her side. If things got out of control again, the can of mace she’d stashed in her handbag would be ready and waiting. There was also the option of going back to what had worked the first time. Her platform sandals were certainly up to the job. 

A uniformed maid answered the door, polite but firm in her refusal to let her in. “I’m sorry, but as I said, Mr. Van Kirk isn’t in today. Mrs. Van Kirk isn’t taking visitors either. She’s feeling a bit under the weather.”

Fallon pursed her lips impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn’t surprised that Mora wasn’t feeling well after the way she’d been knocking them back at their lunch meeting. “I took time out of my busy schedule to come over here and talk to Mr. Van Kirk about his bogus lawsuit, so the least you could do is tell me when he’ll be back.”

“I’m not allowed to share that information. You’ll have to call ahead to arrange a meeting. He’s a very busy man.”

“Go ahead and let her in, Ingrid.” Mora’s voice came through as a disembodied croak from behind the door. 

The maid followed orders, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping aside so Fallon could enter. 

Mora was sprawled out on a couch, wearing a nightgown and a black robe with a colorful floral print. It was almost noon but she appeared to have just stumbled out of bed. On the coffee table in front of her was a mini-pharmacy of prescription pill bottles and a decanter of something that probably wasn’t water. 

“Wow, I didn’t realize I was interrupting a Valley of the Dolls theme party. If I’d known, I would have gone for a more mod look.”

“What do you want?” Mora sneered. “Didn’t you get enough of flirting with Max yesterday?”

Fallon chose to sidestep that ludicrous remark and focus on the task at hand. “I actually came here to tell your disgusting pig of a husband to drop the charges he’s filed against me. If he doesn’t, I’ll go straight to the press and tell them every detail about how I was forced to defend myself from his sexual harassment. I’ve got one hell of a Me Too story and I’m sure my friend Ronan Farrow would love to hear it.”

Mora got up from the couch, swaying as she walked across the room. She stood in front of Fallon and reached out to touched her hair. “You remind me so much of your mother when she was young. Did you know we used to be friends?”

Fallon nodded slowly, the pungent odor of Mora’s alcoholic breath nearly knocking her over. “She’s mentioned it, but I don’t know what that has to do with…”

“Oh boy, do I have a story for _you_ ,” Mora giggled. “I bet you’ve never heard it before.”

“How about we do this instead?” Fallon said gently, trying to coax her back to the couch. “You have a nice rest over here. I’ll get your maid to look after you and we can save story time for another day.”

Mora snapped, turning on her with a vicious gleam in her eyes. “No! I have something to say and you’re going to listen to me! I’ve been holding this in for too long. It’s time you found out who your mother really is.”

“Trust me, I know who she is,” Fallon shot back, exasperated that her planned confrontation with Max had gotten so derailed. Playing babysitter to his drunk wife wasn’t what she’d had in mind. “My mother’s a shady, golddigging mess who makes Dina Lohan look like Mother of the Year. There’s _nothing_ you could say about her that would shock me.”

Mora picked up the decanter from the coffee table and poured herself another drink. “You might think that, but I promise you don’t know the half of it. The truth is that your mother is a lying, backstabbing whore.”

“Well, yeah, and the earth rotates around the sun. Got any other shocking revelations for me?”

Mora grinned smugly and took a sip of her drink. Whatever she had on Alexis, she was clearly enjoying drawing it out for maximum dramatic effect. She sat back on the couch, crossing her legs. “Have you ever heard of Vincenzo ‘The Chin’ Moretti?”

“Of course I have.” Fallon would have had to live under a rock to not know about the Moretti crime family. The Chin had been a powerful mob boss in New York throughout the 70s and 80s, with rumored ties to racketeering, drug trafficking, and illegal gambling, among other things. His youngest son, Carlo, had taken control of the family business after his father suddenly vanished, his body never to be found. 

“It might surprise you to know that your mother and Vincenzo’s son, Vinnie Jr., were once quite an item. I actually introduced them one night at a club in New York. Alexis and I partied together a lot back then. We did so much coke in those days, enough to keep us dancing all night long, right up until morning.”

“No kidding.” Fallon was only mildly interested in Mora’s trip down memory lane. Finding out that Alexis had basically lived _Bright Lights, Big City_ in her youth wasn’t earth shattering news. She made a mental note to repeat everything to Steven later though. It might interest him to find out how much he had in common with their mother.

“Vinnie loved Alexis. He would have done anything for her and she threw him away like trash.” Mora’s anger was still fresh some thirty years later. She slammed her glass down forcefully, hard enough to knock over a few pill bottles.

“No offense, but maybe you should let it go. She dated your friend and then she dumped him. I don’t see why…”

Mora picked up the glass and hurled it against the wall. It smashed against a shelf, knocking over a flower arrangement and shattering into pieces. Her scream was shrill and anguished. _“HE WAS MY BROTHER!”_

Fallon was shaken by the sudden outburst, instinctively stepping away from Mora in case she decided to throw anything else. Finding out that Liam’s family had ties to organized crime - and that her mother had once been right in the thick of it with them - was definitely surprising. It still didn’t make sense why Mora was still so hung up on it though. “I’m sorry my Mom was such a bitch to your brother. That must have been really hard for you.”

“Yes, hard is one word for it,” Mora said, her tone mocking and venomous.

“Wait…does Liam know about this?”

“I gave him the highlights when he interviewed me for his book,” Mora smiled mischievously. “I told him that my brother fell in love with a conniving woman who used him for his money and connections…that is, until she got pregnant.”

“Pregnant?! Oh my God.” Fallon was relieved that he hadn’t actually known the whole the story, but it might have been easier to hear it from him. His Aunt was clearly reveling in exposing every last lurid detail. 

“Alexis kept it a secret from all of us until after the abortion, then she threw it in his face. I guess the baby just made it all too real for her.” Mora took a long swig of her drink and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. “Vinnie was a sweet, gentle soul and when he found out, it broke his heart. She destroyed him and never looked back.”

“This is all just…completely insane.” Fallon didn’t know how to process what she’d just heard. She had never held a high opinion of her mother, but this story managed to lower it even more. 

“You can tell that evil monster that I have _never_ forgotten what she did! _I_ was the one who found Vinnie Jr’s body hanging from the rafters. I can still see it every time I close my eyes.” Mora dabbed at her face with a tissue, choking back a sob. “He didn’t deserve that.”

Fallon pitied her. This damaged woman had spent her life drowning her sorrows in pills and booze because she couldn’t save her brother. If Alexis hadn’t torn through their family like a wrecking ball everything could have turned out much differently. “I’m sorry that happened to you. It must have been horrible.”

“You will never understand what I’ve been through,” Mora said angrily. “I lost the person I loved most in this world, the only one I could ever count on. Can you imagine what that would be like?”

Fallon nodded, immediately thinking of Steven. If anything ever happened to him, she would probably end up just like this, emotionally shattered and permanently wasted. “You should get some help,” she suggested gently. “I don’t think your brother would want your life to be ruined because of him.”

“You don’t know what Vinnie would want,” Mora said incredulously. “How dare you talk to me this way. Get out of my house right now or I’ll have you thrown out.”

The maid who had let her in reappeared suddenly. “I warned you Mrs. Van Kirk wasn’t feeling well. It’s best if you leave now.”

“That’s alright, you don’t have to show me out. I remember where the door is.” Fallon glanced back over her shoulder at Mora, who was unscrewing the lid on a prescription bottle. “Take care of yourself.”

She could still hear the muted sounds of her ranting and raving about Vinnie and Alexis when she reached the door and stepped back out into the hall.

**

Steven came up behind Sam and threw his arms around him, peppering his neck with kisses. “You. Are. Amazing.”

Sam grinned, turning his head for a quick peck on the lips. His hair was still damp from the shower they’d taken together and he’d just pulled on a shirt. “I’m glad we left some clothes here so we don’t have to do the walk of shame when we go back downstairs.”

“I know. I think that shirt I was wearing lost a few buttons when you ripped it off of me.” Steven went back over to the bed, looking closely at the floor for any stray buttons that hadn’t been found yet. The housekeeper would eventually vacuum them up after she came in to take care of the messy bedsheets. 

“Sorry not sorry,” Sam said teasingly. “You walked in here looking like a snack, what did you expect me to do? Not to mention that we hadn’t had sex in _days_.”

“Which wasn’t my idea, by the way.” Steven grabbed a bottle of Astroglide off the nightstand and tucked it away in a drawer, feeling better that he had made a small effort at cleaning up. His phone hummed on the other side of the room and he walked over to get it.

Sam picked it up first, his mood darkening immediately. “What is this?”

“I don’t know. What does it say?” Steven tried to get a look over his shoulder. 

Sam turned the screen around, aiming it at his face. “It says you’re supposed to meet Melissa Daniels today at her house. I thought you said it was over with her.”

“It _is_ ,” Steven sighed, taking the phone from him. “I put this in my schedule last week after she asked me to help her put a crib together. I just forgot to cancel the reminder.”

“Oh.” Sam visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping. 

Steven put an arm around him and kissed his cheek. It would be unrealistic to think that what he’d done could be erased by an afternoon in bed. He had broken Sam’s trust in him and it would take time to build it back up again. “She really is gone from our lives - and I’m sorry that I ever brought her into it in the first place. It was the worst…well, one of the worst things I’ve ever done.”

Sam went over to the bench at the foot of the bed and sat down. “You know what I _really_ hated about it…well, apart from pretty much everything?”

“No, tell me.” Steven took a seat beside him. 

“When I watched you two making plans for the baby, I couldn’t help thinking that some day if I ever wanted to have kids it would be old news for you. You would have gone through all of it already - with _her_. Maybe you wouldn’t even want another one.”

“Oh no, Sam.” Steven took his hand. “I never would have felt that way. When we do eventually decide to start a family I’m going to be so excited and happy about it. There’s no possible circumstance where I wouldn’t be.”

Sam smiled at him. “And now that we know we’ll be doing it together and _not_ with anyone else, we can go back to my original plan.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, just that we should wait a while - but not too long. I don’t want us to be so old that we can’t chase after our own kids.”

“Good thinking.”

“You’ll probably be a Senator by then and I’ll be busy throwing lavish, over the top fundraising parties and giving other politician’s wives makeovers. Then, after the kids are born we’ll hire an entire squad of nannies because I sure as hell won’t know what I’m supposed to do to take care of them.”

Steven laughed. “You’re not alone. You don’t know how much I’ve worried about that recently. With the way I was raised, I didn’t exactly have great role models for how to parent a child.”

“Well, you can stop worrying.” Sam put an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. “We’ve got plenty of time to figure it all out together.”

Steven relaxed in his embrace, perfectly happy to just be in the present with him. They both had so many things that they wanted to do with their lives before they could start discussing having children. He was content with knowing that whatever they eventually chose to do would be because they both wanted it. “I love you,” he said, his voice muffled against his shoulder. 

“I love you too, future Senator Carrington.”

Steven laughed, hugging him even harder. 

**

Sam came to a halt on the staircase and glanced back over his shoulder at Steven. “Were you just checking out my ass?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s just that you look _really_ good in those jeans.”

“Oh my God,” Sam sighed, sliding his arms around his waist. “You’re so cute I just want to take you back upstairs and tear all your clothes off again.”

“I won’t stop you.” Steven pulled him in for a light kiss, which rapidly evolved into a passionate makeout session. He had just grabbed a handful of Sam’s backside when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 _“Ahem.”_ Anders had been waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, looking embarrassed at what he’d walked in on.

“Oh, sorry.” Steven quickly took a step away from Sam and straightened his shirt. “We were just…”

“Making out,” Sam finished.

Steven raised his eyebrows at him.

“What? Anders might be old but I’m pretty sure he still knows what it looks like.”

Anders frowned. “Well, before I _completely_ wither away, I should mention that your father is waiting to speak with you, Steven. I assume it’s about your foundation’s recent activities.”

“Great. I’ve been dying to have _that_ conversation.” Steven took Sam’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Good luck,” he offered sympathetically.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll survive. It’s not my first trip into the lion’s den.” Steven was outwardly nonchalant, but inwardly dreading it. It definitely wasn’t going to be a friendly chat, but he was determined to stand his ground. He owed it to everyone who had been hurt by CA, especially Cristal. 

**

“Come in,” Blake called out from inside the office after he knocked on the door. 

Steven walked in and found him sitting at his desk with a drink in hand. He couldn’t help flashing back to all the times he’d come into that room as a kid and seen the exact same image. Dad behind the desk, ready to talk about why he’d quit Little League or lecture him about throwing water balloons from an upstairs window (which had actually been Fallon’s prank, but he had taken the fall for it). He wished their disagreements were still that easy to resolve.

“Anders said you wanted to see me.”

Blake looked up from the paperwork he’d been sorting through. “Yes. Close the door behind you.”

Steven did as he’d asked, another memory coming back to him. His father had used those exact same words the day he’d confronted him about needing to go to rehab. They had spent hours in this room, fighting about Ted and the cocaine addiction that he’d been doing a piss poor job of hiding. Their relationship might have been easy when he was a kid, but he wondered if they’d ever had a real conflict as adults that didn’t end with shouting and accusations.

“Well,” Blake said, putting his work aside. “What do you have to say for yourself? Are you proud of what you did? You made me look like a fool - my own son staging a protest outside my house.”

“I would think a little personal embarrassment is a small price to pay when people are actually _dying_ because of CA’s pollution.” Steven had barely stepped into the room and he was already furious. It had to be some kind of personal record.

“There’s no evidence linking CA with the illnesses in Clarke County. You’re just using this as an excuse to get up on your liberal high horse.”

“That’s because you destroyed the evidence! I’ve talked to Cristal, Dad. I know everything.”

“You _think_ you know everything,” Blake corrected him. “You’ve taken a few small pieces of information and distorted them to fit your agenda. It’s easier for you to believe that I’m some kind of cartoon villain poisoning the water supply than to look at the facts.”

“Ok, fine, let’s talk about the facts,” Steven retorted. “You knew for years that the plant wasn’t safe. Cristal even helped CA cover it up until Culhane’s father got sick. Then, when she tried to speak out, you secretly recorded her and blackmailed her with it.”

Blake shook his head woefully. “That is a complete distortion of what happened. I _will_ admit that I tried to keep her from going public - but it was only to protect her. I didn’t want my wife going to jail.”

“Because you’d be in the cell right next to her.” Steven was disgusted at his father’s unwillingness to admit responsibility. He had somehow retained a shred of hope that he would own up to it if he demanded the truth in private. 

“I will _not_ be taking the fall for this. I did nothing wrong. It’s right there in black and white if you cared enough to look.”

“Let me guess - it’s a fake news witch hunt, or whatever the buzzwords are these days. Tell it to your Twitter feed, because I’m not buying it.” Steven crossed the room to stand in front of him. “And if you think SCF is going to let this go, then you’re wrong. We’re just getting started.”

“And that works out well for you, doesn’t it? You paint me as the bad guy and yourself as the hero just in time for your campaign. I never thought you’d be the type to throw your father under the bus for your own benefit. That seems more like Fallon’s strategy.”

Steven fumed with rage. He couldn’t believe his father was actually twisting this horrible situation to make him seem like an opportunist. “That is _not_ what’s happening here and you know it.”

“Are you sure? Maybe it’s time you took a long look in the mirror and asked yourself what you’re really after here. Is it to ruin CA or to get your heroic efforts in the headlines?” Blake leaned back in his chair, unbearably smug and confident in his assessment. 

“You can twist this however you want, but you know damn well that’s not what I’m after. My only motivation is to make sure that no one else in Clarke County - or anywhere else - dies because of CA.”

“You should put that in one of your speeches,” Blake grinned. “It sounds good - very noble and self sacrificing.”

Steven turned his back on him, intent on walking out of the room. When he reached the door, he turned to look back at him. “If the protest at the front gate was too much for you, then you need to buckle up because there’s a lot more where that came from.”

“If you continue with this, there will be consequences,” Blake warned ominously. “I’m not the only one with a target on my back - you, Fallon, every member of this family could end up being investigated. Is it really worth destroying our family’s legacy just so you can make a political statement?”

Steven paused, the answer coming to him without a second thought. “If our legacy is about lies, corruption and innocent people being harmed, then maybe it _should_ be destroyed.”

He stormed out of the room, not waiting to stick around and hear his father’s response. 

**

Fallon came home after her chat with Mora and found her mother lounging poolside with her feet up. For once, she was glad to see the soulless creature who’d spawned her. She had thought she knew just how low this woman could sink, but the truth was that she would have drill a hole into the earth’s core to find her rock bottom. 

“We’re running out of time. Just tell me where to meet you so we can get this over with.” Alexis quieted down quickly when she saw her approaching. “Nevermind. Text it to me.”

“Get what over with?” Fallon chirped. “If you’ve got an appointment to have something waxed or tightened, then don’t let me keep you.”

“It was just a friend, that’s all.”

“Well, that can’t be true. We all know you don’t have any.”

Alexis frowned, looking at her with a sad, regretful expression. “You may never believe this, but I never wanted to hurt you or your brother. I hope you’ll remember that. This is a nasty world we’re living in and we all have to look out for ourselves no matter what.”

“Is that what you were doing the day you drove Liam’s Uncle to suicide?” Fallon was pleased to see horror suddenly spread over her mother’s face.

“ _What?_ Who told you that?” 

“Mora Van Kirk. We had a very interesting discussion this afternoon and you were the topic du jour. I heard all about how you got knocked up by a mafia heir, aborted his baby, then used it as an emotional weapon until he offed himself.”

“That is _not_ what happened…”

“I have to admit, I was impressed. That’s a lot of destruction to pull off for someone in their early twenties.”

Alexis took off her sunglasses and held them in her lap. “I was twenty three,” she said quietly. “I was too young and inexperienced to understand what I was getting myself into.”

Fallon sat down on the chaise beside her. “So Tony Soprano Jr wasn’t who you thought he’d be. That’s no reason to ruin a guy’s life.”

“I didn’t ruin his life. I was protecting myself,” Alexis insisted. “Everyone was pushing me to marry him, especially my mother, but I just couldn’t go through with it. I knew if I stayed with him I would live the rest of my life in fear.”

“I can’t exactly blame you for that. Not everyone’s cut out to be a Mob wife.”

“No, you don’t understand. It wasn’t the family’s business that I was afraid of, it was _him_.” Alexis stared straight ahead at the pool, avoiding Fallon’s gaze. “Not long after I found out I was pregnant, he beat me so bad that I had to go to the emergency room. I told everyone I was mugged. No one ever found out the truth.”

“Oh my God.” Fallon had never considered that there could be another version of this story, especially one where her mother wasn’t the villain. She struggled with whether to believe her or not. The cynical side of her that had always known her to be deceptive was at odds with her feminist side that refused to doubt a victim.

“Mora always thought her brother was a perfect angel and I let her go on thinking it. There’s no point in telling her now.”

“She said you threw the abortion in his face. Is that really how it happened?”

Alexis shrugged. “Sort of. I was very angry and we were in the middle of a fight…it just slipped out. The crazy thing is that even after everything, I was still devastated when I found out he’d died. I guess a little part of me still loved him.”

“That’s _awful_. I hate that he did that to you,” Fallon said angrily. She had seen pictures of her at twenty three, a beautiful young woman who didn’t deserve to be some mobster’s punching bag. “He didn’t deserve your love.”

“No, he didn’t, but we don’t fall in love with people because they’re deserving.” Alexis wiped tears from her eyes. “We just do it anyway.”

Fallon thought back to her encounter with Max Van Kirk the day before. When she had come out of the bathroom and found herself being cornered by him, she was instantly afraid of what might happen. The fear she had experienced was relatively small compared to what her mother had gone through, but it was enough to make her feel a connection with her. 

Alexis reached over and took her hand. “I know you think I’m a coldhearted bitch, but maybe this will help you understand. If I _am_ a bitch, it’s because that’s what the men in my life turned me into.”

“No, that’s not what you are,” Fallon said mournfully, looking her in the eyes and thinking about the pain she’d suffered. She had kept the secret for years and now, for the first time, she’d been able to tell her daughter. After this, she hoped they would be able to relate to each other differently and maybe even have a relationship. “You’re not a bitch, you’re a survivor.” 

**

With Club Colby due to open in a matter of weeks, Monica was growing increasingly harried with all the last minute details. The opening night band had flown to Europe for another gig and wouldn’t be back until the last minute, a waitress had just quit for a better offer, and a box of shotglasses had been delivered with every last one broken en route. It was hard to imagine the situation getting any more hectic. That is, until her brother walked in with his new girlfriend on his arm.

“Monica, this place looks amazing,” Kirby gushed. 

Jeff looked around, nodding his head approvingly. “Yeah, you’ve really outdone yourself. I’m proud of you.”

Monica couldn’t help beaming with pride, but it was a little early to declare the club a success. Not when there was still so much work to be done. “Just cross your fingers that the band actually shows up or this little venture could be very short-lived.”

“If they don’t make it, you could just get a karaoke machine,” Kirby suggested helpfully. 

Monica stared at her in disbelief. That wasn’t the kind of tacky dive she was trying to run. The band she’d hired was a Grammy nominated chart-topper.

“I was only kidding,” Kirby added quickly, seeing her shock. “Sorry, I thought it was funny.”

Jeff put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Monica could barely hide her disgust. She ignored them, busying herself with opening boxes behind the bar. The glasses that hadn’t been smashed during delivery still needed to be unpacked and arranged on the shelves. 

Jeff’s phone hummed in his pocket and he took it out. “I need to take this. I’ll just be a second.” He gave Kirby a quick kiss and walked away, leaving them alone with each other.

Monica continued her work, intent on ignoring the woman she’d been forced to share space with. 

“Anything I can help with?”

Monica picked up an x-acto knife and ripped open another cardboard box. “Nope, I’m doing just fine by myself.”

“It’s so cool that you have your own club. If this one takes off, do you think you’ll open more? You could be a mogul, like Lisa Van Der Pump. This is your SUR and the next place could cater to gays, like Pump.” 

“Sorry Kirby, I don’t watch trashy reality shows so I don’t know what you mean.”

“How did you know it was a show, then?” Kirby smirked. 

Monica shook her head, annoyed that Jeff had left her dealing with this distraction when she had a million other things to do. “Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t have time to chat right now, alright? I’m kind of busy here.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I’ll just…” Kirby mimed zipping her lip. 

Monica focused on the task at hand, grateful for the quiet. It lasted all of two minutes.

“I know you don’t think I’m good enough for Jeff,” Kirby said quietly. “It’s ok, I understand that you’re protective. I would be like that too, if I had a brother or sister.”

Monica put the last box aside and came out from behind the bar. “It’s not about you being good enough. It’s just that I remember what you were like when we were kids and I can’t exactly say that I trust you.”

“Yeah, I was kind of mean.”

“No, you were worse than that. You tormented me and Fallon. Remember when her hamster disappeared and you told us the cook was going to serve it for that night’s entree? It was really hiding in your bedroom the whole time.” 

Kirby looked horrified. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about that.” 

“Well, I didn’t. You pulled stuff like that all the time, but it was nothing compared to the mean things you’d say to us. You were vicious.”

“I know,” Kirby said remorsefully. “I was just so angry about everything and I didn’t know how to deal with it, so I took it out on you and Fallon. I wish it hadn’t been like that. If things had gone differently, maybe we would have been friends.”

“I’m not sure, but it certainly could have been a lot easier.” Monica picked up a rag and wiped off the bar with it until the surface gleamed. Kirby’s regret over her past behavior seemed genuine enough that she was willing to try being a little nicer to her. If she hadn’t really changed, then her true colors would show themselves soon enough. 

“Who would have thought that one day we’d be here, having a chat at your club? Or that I would be dating Jeff?” Kirby laughed.

“Yeah, life’s funny that way.”

Just then, the door to the club opened and Monica looked up to see her father walk in. He looked very distinguished and imposing in one of the suits Jeff had bought for him.

“Daddy, I didn’t know you were coming.” She rushed over to give him a hug. 

Cecil folded her into his arms. “Of course. I’m not going to miss seeing my baby girl become a big, successful nightclub owner. Just look at this place you’ve built. It’s going to be the hottest spot in town.”

Monica happily showed him around the room. “It’s going to look even better than this when we open.”

“Yes, I’m sure it will, because it will be packed with customers.” Cecil glanced over at the bar where Kirby was still sitting. He nodded at her. “Hello, nice to meet you.”

“Dad, this is Kirby. She’s um…”

“I’m Jeff’s friend,” she announced. “I’ve just been waiting here for him.”

“Well, you don’t have to wait any longer,” Jeff said, strolling back into the room. “Sorry that took so long. Hey, Dad.”

“Good to see you again,” Cecil said tersely. There had been tension between them ever since the near incident at the Carrington wedding. The fact that he’d almost killed someone was a tough thing for his son to put aside.

Jeff put a hand on Kirby’s shoulder. “If we’re going to make it to the party on time, we better go.”

“You’re going to a party tonight?” Monica asked curiously. 

“The Chrysalis Foundation’s Summer Gala,” Kirby said excitedly. “I can’t believe it. I’ve never been to an actual _gala_ before.”

Jeff grinned. “You’re going to have the time of your life. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Uh, ok then.” Monica bit her tongue before she could say any more. If Kirby was only in the relationship for the glitz and glamour, then it would probably run it’s course before too long anyway. She hoped her brother was at least keeping a clear head about the whole thing, but one quick glance at him told her he wasn’t. The way he looked at his girlfriend you’d think she’d hung the moon and the stars. 

**

If Alexis wasn’t already mad at Hank, then having to drive to Decatur to drop off the money he’d extorted from her would surely do it. She parked outside the Motel 6 and marched across the lot, her heels clicking against the asphalt. He’d told her he was staying in a room upstairs and after some searching she found it.

“Finally. What took you so long?” Hank was shirtless when he opened the door. 

“Just be glad I came at all,” Alexis said irritably. “I had to go to the bank to cash the check and then I got stuck in rush hour traffic on the way here.”

“Yeah, whatever. Where’s the money?”

Alexis dropped her handbag on the unmade bed and opened it, pulling out the cash. 

Hank tore it out of her hands and counted it eagerly. “Wait, this is only $5,000. What the _fuck_ , Alexis?!”

“That’s all Steven would give me,” she said, plainly annoyed with his greed. The other half had been deposited into her bank account, not that he would ever find out. 

“That _wasn’t_ the deal. I said five million and this is nowhere near that! What do you expect me to do with $5,000?”

“How about buying yourself a plane ticket and getting out of Georgia?” Alexis yelled back at him. “Cristal is planning to rat us out tonight, so if you have any brains at all you’ll get out of town immediately.”

“But this isn’t what I asked you for.”

Alexis put her hands on his shoulders, her patience quickly diminishing. “Listen to me, Hank. There are two types of people in this world: beggars and choosers. You are a beggar. That means you should take that cash, shut your mouth, and be grateful.”

“I still have those texts about you and the old guy. I could turn you in to the cops right now.”

“And they’ll arrest you at the same time,” Alexis reminded him. “When Blake finds out what we did, he could easily point the finger at you for the fire. Not to mention any fraud charges he could get his lawyers to drum up.”

“This sucks! This completely sucks!” Hank swung his fist in the air, knocking over a lamp. 

Alexis picked up her purse and put it back over her shoulder, satisfied that their business was taken care of. “This isn’t how I wanted it to end either, but sometimes you just have to take you what you can get.”

Hank collapsed on the edge of the bed, picking up a pillow and screaming into it.

“Oh, please. Pull yourself together. It’s not the end of the world. There will be other, even better grifts right around the corner.”

“I really wanted that adobe hunting ranch.”

“And you’ll get it some day. You just have to keep a positive attitude.” Alexis wasn’t feeling especially cheerful herself, but she could fake it with the best of them. 

“Hell no. I’m going to stick around until you get me the rest of the money.” Hank got up from the bed and stalked over to her, backing her up against the wall. “I want it and I’m going to get it.”

Alexis could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered. If he wasn’t so good at driving her wild she never would have picked him as her accomplice. It certainly wasn’t his intelligence that had drawn her in. “I can’t get you millions…but I have something else that you need.”

“You’re not going to pay me off by getting me into bed. I’m not that easy.”

Alexis laughed. “Oh please, we both know that’s a lie.” She reached for the zipper on his jeans and slid it down. If there was one thing she could always count on with Hank it was how easily he could be distracted with sex.

Hank hesitated for barely a second before he pulled open her jacket and buried his face in her cleavage. 

Alexis stroked his hair, the corners of her mouth turning up in a devious smile. “Yesss, that’s much better. Let Mommy get you off one more time before you hit the road.”

**

After everything that had happened that day, the last thing Fallon wanted to do was gather with her family at Cristal’s bedside. She had almost decided to be a no show, until Steven convinced her via text that she had to be there and at least pretend to be supportive. The whole thing seemed like a waste of her time. Most likely it was just an excuse to gather everyone together and announce something they all probably knew anyway. 

She stepped off the elevator at the hospital and strolled down the hall to where Steven and Sam were already waiting. 

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Fallon put a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Let’s get this over with.” 

“We’re waiting for Dad. He just texted that he’s on his way.” 

“Anders is supposed to be coming too,” Sam grumbled. “He promised he’d have the kitchen staff send over food and I wish they’d hurry up. I’m starving.”

Steven cupped his face affectionately. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you to Aria after this if he doesn’t come through. You deserve better than hospital meat loaf.” 

“Aww, you’re so good to me.”

Fallon rolled her eyes. She was glad they’d worked out their problems, but their gushy cuteness was a bit much. “I’m just going to go…oh, nevermind.” There was no need to fill them in when they were completely focused on each other. She walked down the hallway, looking for a bathroom where she could touch up her makeup, and nearly collided with someone coming from the other direction. 

“Fallon, hey,” Culhane smiled at her.

Fallon immediately felt her knees go weak. If she’d ever thought her feelings for him were gone, she knew now that it wasn’t true. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d left town.”

“I just came to see Cristal. She said she needed a friend, so…”

“Huh? You came back to Atlanta for _Cristal_?” Fallon was thoroughly confused. Her stepmother wasn’t friends with Michael - they barely knew each other.

“No, actually I’ve decided to stay in town permanently. Steven offered me a job at his foundation and the opportunity was too good to pass up.”

Fallon lit up at that news, grinning so hard her face ached. “That’s _amazing_. I’m so happy…for _you_.”

“Thanks. We’re going to be working on some really exciting projects at SCF,” Culhane said proudly. “I really can’t wait to get started.”

“I will definitely have to thank Steven for making it happen. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.”

“We just started talking about it yesterday, so that’s probably why.” 

Fallon reached out, touching his arm. “It seems like a perfect fit for you, but I have to admit that I’m also just glad you’re not leaving. I would miss having you here…as my friend.”

“I would miss you too,” Culhane said. 

Fallon looked at his handsome face and tried to ignore the old, familiar butterflies that were stirring in her stomach. He had been a big part of her life for a long time and because of that she would always care for him. She didn’t know if they would ever be able to get back together again, but at least with him staying in Atlanta they might have a chance to find out. 

**

“They’re still talking,” Steven said, sneaking a glance at Fallon and Culhane out of the corner of his eye. If the new job at SCF somehow led to them getting closer again, that would be wonderful. He had always thought his sister seemed happy in that relationship.

“Ugh, I know.” Sam couldn’t hide his annoyance. “Maybe I should go over there and interrupt.”

“Why? You don’t like Culhane?” 

“No, he’s ok, I just don’t think he’s right for Fallon. She’s obviously interested in Liam. You should have seen her on the phone with him this morning.” Sam leaned closer to Steven to share what he’d learned. “She found out he had a date with another girl today and she was _pissed_.”

“Then maybe it’s better if she gets back together with Culhane. If Liam’s seeing someone else, then…” 

Sam scoffed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, honey, you don’t get it. Liam and Fallon are in the ‘will they or they won’t they?’ stage. I guarantee you they’re each waiting and hoping for the other one to make a big, grand declaration of love.”

“But Liam already told her he loves her and she turned him down.” Steven was proud to know at least one important piece of the puzzle. He’d been too wrapped up in his own drama to pay much attention to his sister’s recently.

“That’s because she’s scared. Fallon’s been hurt too many times to give her heart away that easily. I think she’ll come around eventually though.”

Steven smiled at him. “When did you become a relationship expert?”

“Uh, maybe when I fell for you.” Sam pulled him into his arms. “And you won me over by getting my earring back, then you proposed to me in Spanish at a funeral in front of all your racist, homophobic relatives…”

“Yeah, that was a pretty romantic move,” Steven grinned. “Imagine how bad it would have been if you’d said no. I could have really embarrassed myself.”

“That was never going to happen.” Sam kissed his lips softly. “I can’t say no to you, just yes, yes, yes…”

Steven giggled. “Well, that’s obvious after today…”

“Oh my God, are you implying that I’m slutty? Actually, never mind, that’s pretty accurate,” Sam laughed.

Steven grabbed him for another kiss, which he melted into easily, only proving his point. 

**

Anders stayed true to his word and arrived with several members of the kitchen staff in tow, carrying trays of food. A buffet table was set up at the foot of Cristal’s bed and each of the silver trays was placed on it, the lids lifted to reveal roast chicken, rosemary garlic potatoes, pears wrapped in prosciutto, freshly baked rolls, and a mushroom risotto. Sam immediately helped himself to a pear, opening his mouth and practically inhaling it.

“Oh my God, this is crazy.” Cristal watched in amazement as more food continued to be delivered. 

“Unfortunately, dessert will be missing from tonight’s menu,” Anders announced regretfully. “The croquembouche didn’t survive the trip to the car.”

Cristal looked over at her nephew, who was holding a chicken leg in one hand and a roll in the other. “I think we’ll manage.” 

Steven took a seat next to the bed, sharing her bewilderment. “It _is_ a bit much. There have been White House dinners that were more low key than this.”

“And with half as much lying and dysfunction.” Fallon breezed into the room with a sour expression on her face. “Oh thank God, champagne…”

“Nice to see you too,” Cristal said wearily, resting her head back against the pillows. She was growing impatient waiting for everyone to arrive. All she wanted was to get the ugly truth about Alexis and Hank out in the open, not have her hospital room transformed into a dinner party at Versailles.

Michael had been hanging back and watching everything unfold from the doorway. He quietly slipped into the room and took the empty chair beside Steven. “Don’t worry. You got this,” he whispered to her encouragingly. 

Cristal reached out and took his hand, more grateful than ever for his friendship.

Fallon had been poised to uncork the champagne, but she paused long enough to shoot them a suspicious glare from across the room.

Cristal didn’t miss the look, but she couldn’t be bothered to care what her stepdaughter was thinking. If she couldn’t accept Michael having a female friend, then that was her own issue to work out. The idea that Fallon might consider a woman confined to a hospital bed as a rival was absurd, but perfectly on brand for her. 

“Well, this looks like a dinner fit for a Queen…which my wife certainly is.” Blake arrived with yet another bouquet of flowers - orchids this time. He walked over to Cristal and kissed her forehead. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she said, unable to even crack a smile. She had made it clear over the phone earlier that she would only be moving back home to recover, but he obviously hoped it would lead to something more. 

Fallon took a sip from a glass of bubbly and surveyed the room with a hand on her hip. “Now that everyone’s here, can we please find out what the big announcement is? Some of us have places to be.”

“For once, we’re on the same page. I would love to explain why I invited you here.” Cristal cleared her throat and steadied herself for what was about to happen.

“Wait,” Blake interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I have something I need to say first. It’s the reason I was late getting here tonight. There has been a shocking turn of events that will effect all of you.”

Cristal was confused. She looked at Steven to see if he had any idea what it was about and he shook his head. 

“I received a call earlier from the lab where we had Adam’s… _Hank’s_ DNA tested,” Blake paused dramatically, tension settling over the room. “It was not a match. He was conning all of us.”

Cristal exhaled, relieved that at least part of the story was finally out.

“ _What?_ How is that possible?” Steven was shocked. “He was even missing a finger.”

Fallon shrugged. “He could have chopped it off himself. People have done crazier things for money.”

“Wait…so I pretended to be happy with a country & western themed bachelor party just to please some random stranger?” Sam took an angry bite of chicken. “We could have had a huge bash with cake and amazing outfits and even a fireworks display, but _no_ …”

Steven put a hand his arm. “Not the most important thing. Focus.”

“He must have found out somehow that you were searching for your brother in El Paso,” Blake said. “He saw an opportunity to take advantage of this family.”

“Not on his own though.” Michael gave Cristal a look and she nodded.

“What do _you_ know about this?” Fallon picked up the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and re-filled her glass.

Cristal realized it was time to finally get everything off her chest. She sat up in bed and looked around the room at her family’s perplexed faces. “What Michael means is that Hank wasn’t acting by himself, he had an accomplice. The night of the wedding I went to the loft and found him with Alexis…and they were kissing.”

“Ewww. Oh my _God_.” Fallon coughed, choking on her drink. 

“Well, there goes my appetite.” Sam took one look at the chicken leg he’d been eating and tossed the rest in the trash. 

“You mean _Alexis_ was behind this?” Blake fumed. “I should have known. This has her greedy fingerprints all over it.” 

Anders frowned. “I’m not surprised at all. Wherever she goes, trouble follows.”

Steven was the only one who didn’t react. He sat, silently processing what he’d just heard. 

“Are you alright?” Cristal reached out to him. She had expected the truth to hit him the hardest. Knowing how much it would hurt him hadn’t made it easy to come forward.

“I gave her money just this morning…$10,000. She told me she needed it to pay off some overdue bills.” He laughed bitterly. “She’s probably using it right now to get out of town with her boyfriend, Hank.”

“Oh no, Steven. Don’t blame yourself for this. She used you.” Cristal wanted to comfort him, but she knew there was nothing that would get rid of the pain of being betrayed by his own mother. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“Actually it _is_ ,” Steven insisted. “I’m the one who went to Texas and followed her trail of bread crumbs right to Hank. Then, when the walls started closing in, I was there ready and waiting to be conned again. God, how could I have been so stupid?”

“Our mother’s a master manipulator,” Fallon reminded him. “She could get Machiavelli himself to buy into her lies.”

“She will _pay_ for what she did to this family,” Blake vowed.

“Great - she hurts us, you hurt her back and it just keeps going in circles until we’re all miserable. Let me know when it’s over because I’ve had enough.” Steven stood up and stormed out of the room. 

Sam put down the glass of champagne he’d just poured and followed after him.

Fallon sadly watched them go and then, like nothing had happened, finished the rest of her drink and brushed it all off. “As far as family dinners go, I’d say this one was fairly uneventful. I’ve certainly lived through worse. At least we finally got rid of Mom, right?”

 _“Fallon.”_ Cristal didn’t buy for one second that she was actually happy about any of this. 

“As much fun as it would be to stick around and speculate on which south of the border town Mom and Hank have fled to, I have to get going. There’s a charity gala I’m supposed to show up for and my assistant is helping Steven through a meltdown so I’ll probably have to dress myself.” Fallon gave Cristal one last disapproving glance. “It’s been delightful, as always.”

“I’m here for you if you need to talk,” Cristal said calmly, ignoring the acidity in her tone. She knew her well enough by now to recognize when she was lashing out to cover her pain. If Alexis had really left town again, it was going to be heartbreaking for her.

“So am I. Call me if you ever want to vent,” Culhane offered. 

“Are you kidding?” Fallon laughed. “My psycho shrew of a mother has taken off with her boy toy. If we’re lucky, she’ll never haunt us with her presence again. I couldn’t be happier. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some celebrating to do.”

Cristal watched her leave, dismayed by her supposedly uncaring attitude.

Blake was already on his phone, taking an entirely different approach from his daughter. “I’m going to use every resource I have to track down Alexis and Hank. We can’t let them get away with this - especially if they had anything to do with starting that fire.”

“Maybe Steven’s right. It might be better to just let them go.” Cristal rested her head back against the pillow, exhausted after an emotional evening. It didn’t take much for her to overexert herself since the shooting, but what was troubling her more was the pain she’d seen on Fallon and Steven’s faces. They had both been through too much because of their mother and finding out she’d orchestrated the Hank scheme was sure to re-open all the old wounds. 

Blake was adamant. “She locked you in the loft and for all we know it was Hank who started the fire. You could have _died_ because of them! There’s no way I’m just going to forgive and forget after we came so close to losing you.”

Cristal didn’t have the strength to argue with him, but she knew there was a far greater danger than Alexis still lurking somewhere. It was a different blonde woman, the one who had confronted her with a handgun, who persistently haunted her nightmares. So far, the police had made no progress in finding her, which meant that somewhere in Atlanta Claudia was still hiding, possibly even plotting her next move. 

**

In the women’s restroom down the hall from Cristal’s hospital room, Fallon locked herself in an empty stall and quietly wept. She should have expected from the moment Alexis showed up again that it would end in disaster. There was always some sick and twisted motive behind her actions. She couldn’t just come back to town and visit her children like any normal mother would. 

Fallon pulled some toilet paper off the roll and wiped her face with it. Anger welled up inside of her, burning bright and fierce. After eleven years, she’d sailed back into town, spouting lies about wanting to make it all up to her children. Poor Steven had actually fallen for it. For what she’d done to him, she deserved to be strangled with her own hair extensions, or something equally gruesome. 

She couldn’t blame her brother for his sweet, trusting nature. Alexis had even almost had her convinced that she was a human being with actual feelings. Their poolside chat about her past was the closest they’d ever come to connecting with each other. Now, as she dabbed at her smudged makeup with a tissue, she wasn’t sure if any of that conversation had been real. 

Fallon got up and unlocked the stall door. She couldn’t stay in this disgusting bathroom forever, especially since she was still planning to attend the Chrysalis Gala in a few hours. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she sighed, exasperated at the sight of her puffy, red face and streaked eyeliner. She opened her purse and took out a compact and eye makeup, carefully repairing the damage until no one would ever guess she’d been crying.

Alexis was gone, possibly for good this time, and her children would slowly begin to heal from the destruction she’d caused. They would just have to take care of each other the way they had always done. Fallon powdered over the redness on her face, determined to be strong for Steven and scrub away their mother’s memory like a bad stain. 

When she was finished re-applying her makeup, she stepped back and scrutinized what she saw in the mirror. She looked flawless, not a hair out of place. No one would guess that on the inside she was a mess of re-opened wounds and parental abandonment issues. When the outside looked this good, no one would ever bother to look any deeper. 

**

Liam knocked on the door at Carrington Manor a few times before someone finally answered. He figured Anders must have taken the night off.

“Hey,” Sam said, opening the door and stepping aside to let him in. “Sorry you had to wait. Tonight has been _crazy_ and everyone’s running around, freaking out. Steven’s tried to call Alexis like ten times but she’s not answering and Fallon’s trying to pretend like she’s cool with everything but she’s _definitely_ not…”

“Wait.” Liam held up a hand. “Back up. _What_ is going on?”

“Oh, so you haven’t heard.” Sam took a deep breath and let it out. “You remember Hank, right?”

“Sure, Fallon and Steven’s long lost brother.”

“Except that he’s not. The DNA test came back negative and it turns out that Cristal actually saw Alexis kissing him right before the fire. The whole thing was just a scam to get their hands on some Carrington cash. Pretty gross, right?”

“Uh yeah, you could definitely say that.” Liam’s family had done some rotten things to each other over the years, but this was a new level of dysfunction. “She convinced her lover to pretend to be her son? That’s _really_ out there.”

“Well, just when you think my mother’s hit rock bottom, she always manages to grab a shovel and dig a little deeper.” Fallon came down the staircase dressed in a green sequined mini-dress, her hair falling to her shoulders in voluminous waves. 

“Wow, you look amazing.” Liam tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help himself. His ex-wife was a beauty, but she was also a trooper to get dressed up and go out on a night when her family was in chaos. 

“Thank you,” Fallon smiled tightly. “I’m not exactly in the mood for it, but there’s a benefit for the Chrysalis Foundation that I promised I’d show up for. I can’t let down all those poor homeless children who need the donations.”

“It’s for homeless _cats_ ,” Sam interrupted. “They raise money to have them spayed and neutered.”

Fallon looked at him with a touch of annoyance. “How would you even know? You don’t give to charity - you _are_ a charity.”

Sam glared at her, then turned back to Liam. “I just had a great idea - why don’t you take Fallon to the Gala tonight? She doesn’t have a date and I know she would hate going alone.”

Fallon slapped Sam’s shoulder and then looked at Liam apologetically. “You don’t have to do that. It’s really not a big deal.”

“No, I would love to. I mean, that is, if you wanted me to. The only problem is that I’m not really dressed for it.” Liam looked down at the casual button-down shirt and jeans he was wearing.

“That’s not a problem,” Sam was quick to reassure him. “I have a jacket in my closet upstairs that would look perfect with what you’ve already got on.”

“Well, ok, but…” Liam looked to Fallon for confirmation that she actually wanted to go ahead with this. 

She nodded. “Sure. It might be more fun if I have someone with me. I can’t talk trash about the other guests by myself.”

“C’mon.” Sam grabbed Liam by the arm and started to drag him upstairs. “It’ll only take a few minutes for you to get ready.”

“Um, why don’t you pick everything out and then I’ll be right up. I just need to talk to Fallon about something.”

Sam looked back and forth between them and smiled. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

When he was on his way up the staircase, Liam turned back to Fallon. He was genuinely concerned about how she was dealing with her mother’s latest deceit, but he didn’t want to press her too hard about it. She was a strong willed woman and if she wanted to talk it would only happen when she was ready.

“So, I found out some interesting things today,” Fallon said. “A few dirty secrets about my mother and your Uncle, Vinnie Jr.”

Liam wasn’t sure what she was talking about. “Alexis knew Uncle Vinnie?”

“Oh yeah, she _really_ knew him, so much that she aborted their child. She either did it because he was an abusive creep or because she’s a petty, vindictive bitch. It depends on who you ask, but personally I think the petty bitch angle has the strongest ring of truth to it.”

“Oh my God. Your _mother_ is the woman Aunt Mora told me about? The one who pushed Uncle Vinnie to kill himself?” Liam had written about that sad part of his family’s history in his book. He had a better idea now of why Alexis had burned the manuscript. She must have known there would be something about her past in a tell-all about the Van Kirks.

“Yep. One and the same,” Fallon said wearily. “We actually sort of connected over it for about two minutes. Who knew finding out your mother aborted a mob boss’s baby could lead to bonding?”

Liam chuckled. “We actually don’t use the words ‘mob’ or ‘mafia’ in my family. Everyone knows what kind of business Aunt Mora’s side was involved in, but she’s always been very determined to keep it hush hush.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure to only refer to it as ‘waste management’ from now on,” Fallon grinned.

“I hope she’s happy when the book comes out. She had some strict guidelines when I was writing it, so I had to walk a fine line between being truthful and not saying anything that could get a hit put out on me.”

“So you’re still planning to publish it?” Fallon asked, surprised. “I thought you’d given up on it.”

“I had, but I don’t know…I guess I’ve just been feeling inspired lately.” Liam smiled at her and thought about the night before, when they’d been in the pool together. He’d wanted to kiss her then and now he was having the same feeling all over again.

“You should probably go upstairs and change,” Fallon suggested. “We don’t want to be late and miss the press line. I mean, what’s the point of wearing good outfits if you don’t get photographed in them?”

“Yeah, I will, but before I go I just wanted to tell you that I fixed the problem you were having earlier with Uncle Max. I’m sorry you even had to worry about it, but it’s done now.” Liam wasn’t planning to tell her all the details about the tense confrontation he’d had with his Uncle. He had laid it out for him in no uncertain terms that if he ever came after Fallon again he would pay for it dearly. 

“You did? How?” 

“Let’s just say that I know a few things about his extracurricular activities that he wouldn’t want to see in print.”

“Ah, familial blackmail. I know it well.” Fallon put a hand on his shoulder and let it linger before pulling it away. “Thank you for taking the time to do that for me. You didn’t have to, especially since I know you had other plans for today. I hope it didn’t interrupt your romantic rendezvous with your friend.”

Liam took a second to figure out what she was referring to. “Oh, you mean Audrey? No, that wasn’t…did you think it was?”

“Well, from the way it sounded on the phone I just assumed it was a date.” Fallon’s voice carried an unmistakable tone of relief.

Liam wasn’t sure if he should take her jealousy as a good thing or if it was just another aspect of their relationship designed to torture him. She didn’t want him to be with other women, but she also didn’t seem to want him for herself either. “Audrey’s engaged to someone else,” he explained. “We’ve known each other since we were kids and there have never been any sparks. It’s always been platonic.”

“Oh, I see. I guess I just misunderstood,” Fallon said casually. “I hope you two were able to have a fun, non-romantic date together then.”

“Yeah, it was nice. She hasn’t spent much time in Atlanta so I showed her around a bit. It might have been better if I wasn’t so distracted though.” 

“Distracted with what?”

Liam watched her face carefully to see how she would react. “See, there’s this other woman who’s been on my mind a lot lately and I basically can’t stop thinking about her. When I’m with her, there are _always_ sparks, but I can’t do anything about it and it’s driving me crazy.”

Fallon stepped closer to him and for a second, it was like being in the pool all over again. He could see in her eyes what she wanted to do but then, in the blink of an eye, something shifted and she pulled away. “You should go upstairs and get ready,” she said quietly, sounding strained.

Liam nodded and slowly turned away from her, taking the stairs one at a time. Whatever was holding her back might eventually fade if he gave her enough time. The alternative was that she would keep him in her grasp forever, only giving him enough to keep hanging on. Not starving, but barely being fed. 

**

While she waited for Liam to come back down, Fallon wandered into the living room. She was actually glad that Sam had stuck his nose in and invited Liam to be her date to the Gala. It was going to be hard enough to put on a fake smile and schmooze with the other guests when inside she was still reeling. At least with Liam by her side some of her smiles might end up being genuine. 

Steven was sitting on the couch, talking into his phone. “Mom, it’s me again. If you get this, _please_ call back. I know what you did and I _am_ mad at you, but mostly I’m just worried that you’re going to disappear again. We need you here. Call me please.”

Fallon slumped down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Steven’s arms wrapped around her in a much-needed hug. She bit her lip, blinking back the unshed tears that were blurring her vision. 

“She’ll be back,” Steven said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. “She might not have even left town yet.”

Fallon wasn’t sure if she believed that or if she’d even want to see their mother again, but if it was what he needed then she hoped it was true. 

**

“How are you doing? Are you alright?” Jeff took Kirby’s hand and looked over at her, in the backseat sitting beside him. She had been a bundle of nervous energy all evening long, changing her outfit and re-doing her makeup at least three different times. She had finally settled on a velvet wrap dress and in his admittedly biased opinion she was definitely going to be the most beautiful woman at the party. 

“I’m just a little stressed,” Kirby said, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “I thought about eating some edibles before we left, but I was worried that I might accidentally overdo it and end up being the stoned girl at a party with all these glamorous rich people.”

“You’ll be fine.” Jeff touched her cheek. “Look at me.”

Kirby lifted her chin. 

“You’re going to have a great time. If I’m wrong, you can punish me later,” Jeff grinned. 

Kirby laughed. “It’s just so surreal, you know. I’m just a girl from Sydney who grew up in a normal-sized house without a staff and now I’m in the back of a limo heading to a charity gala.”

“Yeah, I remember that feeling. When the money first started rolling in and all of sudden I was getting invitations to parties all over town it was a real head trip.” Jeff had indulged himself, enjoying the wild times and eager women for as long as he could until it eventually grew stale. It was fun to have a taste of it every once in a while, but as a permanent lifestyle it was a dead end. 

“How long did it take before you felt like you belonged?” 

Jeff put a hand on Kirby’s knee. They had almost reached the venue where the party was being held. Traffic was thick with limos, all heading in the same direction. “The truth is, there’s a part of me that still feels like an outsider. I mean, I’m a black man showing up at an event for a bunch of snotty rich white people, just because there’s a guy on the board of a cat charity whose ass I need to kiss right now. It’s a weird life.”

“So we’re both party crashers,” Kirby smiled. “I think I’m going to like not fitting in with you.”

Jeff had an overwhelming urge to kiss her at that moment. He brushed her hair back, exposing the soft skin of her throat. His lips pressed against it and Kirby sighed, leaning back against the leather seat. The more time he spent with her, the deeper he fell. He didn’t know when or how he would finally come back down to earth and he didn’t care. Being with her was too good, too intoxicating, for him to wonder where it might lead.

**

Fallon grabbed a glass of champagne as soon as they walked into the ballroom. Still disoriented from the photographer’s flashbulbs on the way in, she held Liam’s arm to steady herself. “The food better be good. I don’t want to drink on an empty stomach.”

Liam grinned. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last night.”

Fallon flashed back to him jumping in the pool with her and shook her head to get rid of the image. He was right. There couldn’t be any more drunk near-kisses. She had to keep herself together and avoid making regrettable decisions. 

A waiter walked past them and Liam stopped him to grab a few crab puffs off his tray. “Here, these might help,” he said, handing them to her and glancing over her shoulder. “Oh, it looks like I’m not the only one of your ex-husbands who cares about homeless cats.”

“What? Jeff’s here?” Fallon turned around to look and was shocked when she saw the woman on his arm. Like a match thrown on gasoline, her teenage fury was re-ignited. “Oh my God. That’s Kirby Anders.”

“His date? Yeah, she’s pretty.” 

That was the last thing she wanted to hear. Fallon clenched her fists and pushed her way through the crowd, determined to have it out with the Australian menace who had once made her life a living hell. 

Kirby was cozying up to Jeff by the time she reached them, completely unaware that an angry woman was heading in their direction.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Fallon spat out angrily, grabbing her by the shoulder and reeling her around. 

Kirby’s smile disappeared instantly and her eyes went dark. “I came with my boyfriend, Jeff. You might remember him - he’s the cousin you married. I missed the wedding, but I assume there were banjos playing.”

Fallon gave Jeff a look of disbelief. “Really? _Her_? Please tell me you haven’t lowered the bar that much. If she doesn’t empty your bank account and kill you in your sleep you’ll be lucky.”

“Why don’t we all agree to put the past behind us?” Jeff suggested. “There’s no need to relive petty childhood arguments.”

“Petty?!” Fallon shouted. “She set my bedroom on fire!”

“Really? Wow.” Liam came up behind Fallon in time to catch up. 

“And is that my dress? You’re wearing my necklace too - _and_ my shoes.” 

“You’re damn right it is. I had a fun little visit to your closet yesterday. I think it’s the least I deserve, after you read my diary and outed me in front of everyone.”

“How does that give you the right to steal my clothes? You fucking psycho!” Fallon, in a fit of blind rage, grabbed a handful of hors d’oeuvres off a waiter’s tray and threw them at Kirby. “The only thing you deserve is a padded cell!”

Kirby lunged at her, a tornado of red hair and velvet, and tackled her to the ground. She slapped and punched wildly, grabbing a baguette off a table and using it to hit her over the head.

Fallon fought back just as ferociously, tearing her dress and tumbling around until she had her pinned to the floor. “You…you _fire crotch_!”

“That’s _so_ 2006\. You can’t even come up with an original insult!” Kirby grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked hard. 

Jeff finally got a chance to get a hold of her arm and tried to pull her away. “That’s enough. You won, now let’s go.”

“You stole my Dad,” Kirby hissed. “He chose your awful family over his own child.”

“And whose fault is that?” Fallon shot back, ignoring Liam’s attempts to get between them. “If you hadn’t been such a nightmare he wouldn’t have had to ship you back to Australia. Arson isn’t exactly the best thing for a father/daughter relationship.”

“You provoked me. Don’t pretend like you were innocent.” Kirby’s hair was a tangled mess and her dress had been torn open. She held it closed with one hand so she wouldn’t expose her underwear to the room. A crowd of spectators had gathered to watch their brawl and they stood gawking while they sipped their champagne. 

“I think we should probably leave before security drags us out,” Liam said helpfully.

“That would be a good idea for you too, Kirby,” Fallon said snidely. “You wouldn’t want to get cuffed two days in a row.”

“No one’s going to arrest me. You’re the one who attacked me and tore my clothes. Everyone here saw what happened.” 

“Those are _my_ clothes,” Fallon reminded her. “And if I _ever_ find out that you’ve stolen from me again I’ll come after you so hard you’ll wish you’d never come back here.”

Kirby lunged at her, but Jeff held her back. “Just try to come at me, bitch! If you think that little fire was bad, then just wait.”

“Whatever.” Fallon was unimpressed with her threats. She didn’t have any power or influence in Atlanta, so it was clear who had the upper hand. To emphasize her point, she grabbed a glass of champagne and slung it in Kirby’s direction, soaking what was left of her outfit. 

“Oh my God! Jeff, look what she did…”

Fallon strolled confidently out of the room, Liam following after her. She had proved once again to all onlookers, including a few photographers, that she was a complete bad ass who was not to be messed with. After the emotional trying events of the last fews days, the fight had been oddly cathartic. She was finally starting to feel like herself again.

**

“Ok, so that was crazy,” Liam said. They were back outside, waiting for the valet to bring their car. “Let me get this straight. Your ex is dating Anders’ daughter, who once actually set your bedroom on fire and is now stealing your clothes. It’s like a soap opera. I don’t know how you…”

Fallon spun around, not allowing herself to give a second thought to what she was doing. In an instant, she had grabbed his face and was kissing him roughly, their mouths mashing together in a delicious, satisfying embrace. She didn’t want to waste time analyzing what this would mean for them later on, she just had a sudden urge that she couldn’t deny herself.

Liam pulled away first, breathing hard and staring at her with the most besotted look she’d ever seen in her life. “You’re sure?”

“I’m not drunk and I know what I want.” Fallon yanked him back to her before he could ask any more questions. His body pressed warmly against hers and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of his lips and tongue. Liam’s fingers trailed over the bare skin of her back and she shivered. 

**

On the other side of town there was a cheap motel called The Last Stop Inn. It was the kind of establishment the Carringtons and their ilk had never heard of, a rundown place with peeling paint on the walls and shady characters lingering in the parking lot. The management knew well that their customer base was made up of people either running from something or looking for a room where they could conduct their business for the night. If the cops visited, no one was going to snitch. 

Claudia Blaisdel, disguised in a dark wig and a pair of glasses, had plunked down her cash and settled into her room shortly after the APB went out for her arrest. The police had set up a checkpoint on the way out of town and she didn’t have enough money for a plane ticket, so there was nowhere else to go. She was stuck, forced to spend her days in a dingy, foul smelling motel room while she waited for an opportunity to flee. Fortunately, she had someone to keep her company.

“I’m so glad you found me here. I wouldn’t be able to get through this without you,” Claudia said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Matthew rubbed her swollen stomach. “Of course. I wasn’t going to let you run away without me, not when the baby’s due any day now.”

“You’re not mad at me because of what I did?”

“No, of course not. You were scared and you panicked. I warned you about the gun. I should have stopped you…”

Claudia suddenly clutched her stomach and groaned. “I can’t talk about this right now. We have bigger things to worry about than Cristal Carrington’s tiny little wound.”

“Is the baby coming?” Matthew jumped up from the bed. “How long have you been having pains? Why didn’t you say something?”

“What difference does it make? It’s not like we can go to a hospital.” Claudia took a few deep breaths and waited for the pain to subside. The contractions had started that afternoon and gradually increased, the time between them getting smaller and smaller. 

“You can’t have the baby here. Something could go wrong. It’s not worth the risk.”

“I am _not_ turning myself in!” Claudia shouted. “Women give birth naturally in their homes all the time. I read about it. I just need you to go and get me some ice chips.”

“This is a really bad idea.”

“I said _go_ , Matthew.”

He was gone in an instant and Claudia, still breathing hard, pulled herself up from the bed. She staggered into the bathroom, bracing herself on the sink. This wasn’t how she’d imagined her baby would be born. If it wasn’t for those evil Carringtons, she would be in a hospital getting an epidural, not going into labor in a dirty motel room with no drugs.

Claudia pulled down her pants to go to the bathroom, but before she could sit a splash of fluids poured down her legs, hitting the tile floor. It wasn’t a surprise, but seeing it finally made her situation very real. She was alone, about to have a baby, and she wanted to cry. 

**

Matthew didn’t return until the labor was almost over. She didn’t know what had taken him so long and by that point she was too delirious to ask any questions. Claudia grabbed his hand and held it tight, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She had made it back to the bed on her own and changed into a nightgown before the labor became unbearable. 

It was worse than anything she had imagined. If she had known how bad it was going to be, she would have turned herself in just for the comparative relief of giving birth in a prison infirmary. The pain was all consuming, enveloping her body in white hot fire. Her bible toting grandmother, if she had still been alive, would have called this her reward for the horrible sins she had committed. Claudia wasn’t sure that dying and going to hell would actually be any worse. 

“I can’t do it. I can’t do this,” She cried helplessly. 

“You can.” Matthew brushed sweaty strands of hair back from her forehead. “You’re my beautiful wife and you can do anything.”

Claudia looked him in the eyes and for a brief moment she knew that he wasn’t really there, but the thought drifted away as quickly as it had come. It was easier to believe that he was with her, supporting her while she gave birth, just like he had once promised he would. He would never miss the birth of his son.

“He’s almost here. I can see his head. You’re doing amazing, honey.” Matthew stood at the end of the bed, waiting between her legs to catch the baby when he came out.

Claudia took a deep breath and scrunched up her face, ready to give one last forceful push and finally put an end to this torture. She let out a deafening wail, the kind that would have sent a less seedy motel calling for security, and then threw her head back on the pillow, drained to the point of near unconsciousness. The baby was out, finally, but she didn’t have the strength to sit up and look at him. 

“Don’t you want to meet our son? He has your eyes.” Matthew lifted the baby up so she could see him. He was a healthy boy with strong lungs, red faced and screaming. In spite of the strange circumstances surrounding his birth, there didn’t seem to anything wrong with him. For the first time in ages it seemed like she had actually gotten something right.

Claudia held out her arms for him and brought him to her chest. He was perfect, the spitting image of his Daddy. She traced his tiny rosebud mouth with her finger and smoothed the dark hair plastered to his head. This little man was now the center of her world and she vowed to do whatever she could to protect him. “Welcome to the world, Matthew Blaisdel Jr. I’m you’re Mommy.”

Matthew Jr. flailed his arms and legs and cried even harder.

**

The new parents spent the night in the motel’s lumpy bed with the baby tucked between them. Claudia swaddled him in a towel from the bathroom and tried to nurse him a few times, but he wouldn’t latch on. The more she tried to force it, the louder he wailed. She finally gave up and put him back down again, too tired to even care anymore. The sun was coming up, streaming into the room through a broken slat in the blinds. All she wanted was to catch a few minutes of sleep. 

“You can’t just leave him crying.” Matthew’s nagging tone interrupted her rest. 

“Oh, shut up. I’m doing the best I can, ok? Our baby won’t even let me feed him. It’s like he hates me already.” Claudia sobbed into her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks. “He knows what I did and he hates me.”

“That’s not true.” Matthew rubbed her back soothingly. “You’re a good Mom, but you can’t give up so fast. Our son needs you.” 

Claudia wiped her face with her hands and sat up in bed. She looked over at the baby, who was still whimpering. “You’re right. I have to do something.” 

There was a store a few blocks away where she could buy formula, bottles, diapers, and anything else Matthew Jr would need. Money was running out so she might have to swipe a few things. She didn’t like the idea of shoplifting though, not when she was already on the run. Now that the baby had been born she was even more afraid of getting caught and being separated from him. 

“I’ll watch him if you need to go out,” Matthew said. He looked down at the baby and grinned. “We could have some bonding time, just the two of us. How about that?”

Claudia got up from the bed and dressed slowly, wincing when she pulled on a loose fitting pair of sweatpants. It would be easier if her husband would run the errands, but since he’d forgotten the ice chips the night before she didn’t trust him to remember anything. She grabbed the wig - a dark, chin length bob - and put it on her head. “I’ll be back as fast as I can. Don’t open the door if anyone knocks, especially if it sounds like cops.”

“Relax. I remember all the rules.” Matthew took the baby’s hand and let him wrap his little fist around his finger. He cooed at him. “You’re so smart. Look at what you can do already.”

Claudia bent down to give Matthew Jr a kiss on the cheek. “Bye bye, sweetie. I’ll be right back. I promise.”

He was still there on the bed, being cuddled by his father, when she walked out.

**

Anna, a heavyset woman who worked on the motel’s cleaning staff, was hauling a vacuum cleaner into the recently vacated 5C when she saw Claudia leave her room. She assumed it was another person checking out. The Last Stop Inn wasn’t the kind of place that anyone would pick for a longterm stay. She made a note to take her vacuum to 5A once she was finished with her other duties. 

Some thirty minutes later, she rapped on the door and called out a greeting in English and Spanish. No one answered, confirming her suspicion that the woman she’d seen taking off was probably gone for good. As she slid her key into the lock she thought she heard the sound of a baby crying and an unsettled feeling came over her. She prayed that her ears were playing tricks on her and she would be wrong about what she’d heard. 

“Oh no! Oh Jesus no!” Anna had barely stepped into the room before she started screaming for help. The sheets had been pulled off the bed and left in a heap on the floor, streaked with blood and fluids, and that wasn’t even the worst part. In the middle of the bare mattress was a newborn baby, naked and crying. 

Anna took out her cell phone and dialed 911.


	5. An Ugly Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are descriptions of violence and blood near the end of this chapter that might be upsetting.

_Fallon stood under the hot spray of the shower head, letting it soak her hair and her skin. She closed her eyes, smiling when she heard the shower door open and close. A strong, muscled arm slid around her shoulders and she leaned back against her visitor’s chest. When his lips brushed against her throat, she knew immediately who it was._

_“Culhane,” she sighed._

_“No, it’s me,” a familiar voice said. “Can’t you feel the difference when I’m the one kissing you? I thought we knew each other by now.”_

_Fallon’s eyes flew open. “Oh, Liam. I…”_

_“I thought you wanted me here, but maybe I should leave you two alone together.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Michael appeared in front of her, naked and dripping. “This used to be our place. Remember that time I had you pressed up against that wall right there? We were perfect together…before he showed up.”_

_“You need to choose,” Liam said. “You can’t have both of us.”_

_“Well, maybe I don’t want to!” She huffed petulantly, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. “It’s not fair. Liam, you’re an amazing kisser, and Michael, you’re so good in bed. You’re both hot and sweet. Dammit, I can’t pick one of you over the other. I just can’t.”_

_Michael looked at Liam over her shoulder and nodded slowly._

_Liam’s hand slid down her stomach and he whispered in her ear. “We just decided…you can have both of us, for now.”_

_“Yesss,” Fallon hissed when he slipped a finger inside of her. She lifted up her arm to hold his head while he suckled on her neck. Meanwhile, Michael had taken both of her breasts in his hands, teasing at her nipples with his thumbs. He leaned in, poised to take one of them in his mouth, when the fogged up shower door suddenly opened again._

_“Well, someone’s being a little greedy.”_

_Fallon yelped at the sight of a naked Cristal standing there watching them. “What the hell are you doing here? No one invited you. Get out.”_

_“Actually, Michael invited me.”_

_Fallon turned to him angrily. “Tell me she’s lying. What could she possibly have that would make you choose her over me? I mean, my body’s bangin’ and I can do things to you that she’s probably never even heard of. I also happen to be the most brilliant woman you’ve ever met in your life.”_

_Michael reached over and slowly closed the shower door in Cristal’s face. “You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. I only want you, Fallon.”_

_“So do I,” Liam said. “You’re everything.”_

_“Good. Now that that’s settled, let’s go over a few things.” Fallon clapped her hands together. “Liam, you go back to fingering me and don’t stop until I give a signal. When that happens, you will remove your fingers and start eating me out. Understood?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Michael, you will do everything Liam is doing, except from behind. I haven’t decided yet which of you will get the pleasure of fucking me. It could be both of you, depending on how I grade the first part of your performances.”_

_“Whatever you say. We’re here for your pleasure.”_

_Fallon smiled. “Of course you are.”_

She woke up in bed with a start, cursing the alarm she’d set on her phone. After removing her sleep mask, she reached over to her beside table and opened the top drawer. The batteries in her vibrator had recently been replaced, so all she had to do was lean back against the pillows, spread her legs and turn it on. She closed her eyes and went back to the place where she’d left off in her dream, breathing hard and losing herself in the erotic fantasy. The vivid image of Michael and Liam’s hands and mouths all over body had her coming in minutes. 

**

“Steven? Are you still here? I saw your car outside. I thought you were going to work today.” Sam stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He’d gone out for coffee and gotten distracted with a little shopping. He threw his bags from Bloomingdale’s and Neiman Marcus on the couch. 

“I’m in here,” Steven called from the bedroom. He’d been so depressed since finding out about Alexis’ betrayal, barely leaving home and sometimes not even bothering to get dressed. It was really hard to see him that way, especially since there didn’t seem to be anything that was helping pull him out of it. 

Sam walked into their room and found him sitting on the bed, wearing sweatpants and the same t-shirt he’d slept in. He was hunched over his laptop, his brow furrowed in concern. “Are you working from home again? That’s a good idea. Maybe tomorrow you’ll want to go to the office.”

“What? No,” Steven muttered distractedly. “I was just reading this article in The New York Times. That orange idiot is going to get us all killed.”

“Oh my God,” Sam groaned, peering down at the laptop screen. “Come on. We had a deal. I said I’d let you keep watching Maddow if you promised to stop reading so many horrible news articles.”

“It’s not just national news, it’s like people are completely losing their minds _everywhere_. Look at this headline - someone right here in Atlanta abandoned their baby at a sleazy motel. Who does something like that?”

“I don’t know, probably someone who’s really heartless.” Sam was more concerned about his husband than with keeping up on current events.

Steven scrolled down lower on the page. “I have to stay informed. It’s important for my job.”

“Yeah, but being sad all the time and reading stuff that makes you feel worse _isn’t_. I’m worried about you, ok?” Sam sat on the bed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Steven sighed, closing the laptop screen. “It hasn’t been easy since…well, everything with my Mom, but I’m getting through it. I woke up early this morning and did some cleaning up around the apartment.”

Sam followed his gesture with his eyes, looking around the room and not seeing much of a difference from how it had looked before. 

“I even made a new playlist to listen to when I start jogging again.” Steven smiled brightly, trying a little too hard to convince him that everything was fine. 

Sam put an arm around him, pressing a kiss against the side of his head. “If you say you’re getting better, then I believe you. I’d really love it if you’d get dressed and come with me though.”

“Come with you where?”

“To the hospital, remember? Cristal’s coming home today and we were going to be there to help her get ready.” 

“Oh God,” Steven frowned. “I completely forgot. I’m so sorry.”

Sam touched his cheek. “It’s ok. You’ve had a lot on your mind recently. I just thought that getting out of this room for a while might be a good thing for you. You know, get your mind on something else.”

“It _is_ a good idea, Sam - and I do appreciate you looking out for me,” Steven smiled again, more genuine and relaxed this time. “Thank you for being patient while I work through all of this. I know it’s been really hard.”

“Of course. You’re my husband. I’m always here to support you…even when you’re not showering enough and being kind of gross.” Sam scrunched up his nose and then gave him a quick kiss. 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of that before we leave for the hospital,” Steven promised, kissing him back. He jumped up from the bed. “Would Cristal mind if we got there around noon?”

“No, that should be fine. She has a bunch of papers she has to fill out before they’ll let her leave.” 

“Good. I’ll just go clean up.” Steven grabbed some clothes from the closet and headed for the bathroom. 

Sam watched him go, hoping that this would be a turning point for him. What his mother had done to him was unforgivable. He couldn’t blame Steven for feeling hurt and betrayed. It would take time for him to heal, but he would be there for him no matter what. 

**

“All of Mrs. Carrington’s meals for the time being will be delivered to the master suite,” Anders instructed the kitchen staff. “Do you have the list prepared of her favorite and least favorite foods?”

Mrs. Gunnerson nodded. “We’ll be serving grilled salmon with a citrus and pomegranate salad. Dessert will be chocolate lava cake, since Mrs. Carrington praised it so highly last time.”

“Excellent. Just remember that she isn’t fond of pineapple and brussel sprouts aren’t to be served under any circumstances.” 

“Understood.”

Anders dismissed them all with a wave of his hand. “You’re all free to get back to work. There’s plenty to be done before she arrives. Oh, and don’t forget - any alcoholic beverages are off the menu because of her prescription medications.”

“Yes, only sparkling water.” Mrs. Gunnerson took a small notepad and pencil out of her pocket and underlined the reminder she’d previously written. She and the rest of the staff were growing increasingly harried trying to keep up with all the recent demands. It would all be worth it though, as long as their hard work resulted in a relaxing recovery for Mrs. Carrington.

Anders strolled into the dining room and found Jeanette placing a large planter of gardenias near the table. “No, those are supposed to be upstairs in the bedroom - and make sure you water them. They seem to be wilting already.”

“I’m sorry. I forgot.” Jeanette hurried out of the room, carrying the flowers. 

Anders sighed heavily. The woman would forget her own head if it wasn’t attached to her neck. He could only hope she pulled herself together and took care of all of her responsibilities. There were enough items on his own ‘to do’ list that he didn’t have time to fret over anyone else’s. 

Blake came into the room, holding his phone up to his ear. “You call me back the second you find out anything.”

“I take it that call had something to do with the search for Alexis,” Anders said after he’d hung up. 

“There was a possible sighting of her and Hank at a fast food place in Norcross. It turned out it wasn’t them, but the investigator I hired has a few other leads that he’s working on.”

Anders frowned. He was as anxious as anyone for the scamming thieves to be found, but he didn’t have much hope. “With the money Steven gave them and the length of time they were given to flee, it’s highly unlikely that they’re still in the state.”

“I know that,” Blake grumbled. “But I’ll start a nationwide manhunt if I have to. Alexis will _not_ get away with this, even if I have to search to the ends of the earth.”

“Yes, well, perhaps for today we should focus our attention on your wife’s homecoming.”

“You’re right. I’m looking forward to having her here again,” Blake smiled. 

Anders was about to fill him in on the staff’s plans for the lunch and dinner menus, when they were interrupted by his phone ringing again. 

“It’s the PI again,” Blake said, quickly answering the call. “What did you find out? A movie theater in Smyrna? Why the hell would my ex-wife go to a movie if she’s in hiding? For what I’m paying you, I expect better leads than this…”

Anders sighed. The need for revenge was a powerful one, especially in Blake’s relationship with Alexis. They had spent years in a bitter, destructive war and this was only the latest chapter. He could only imagine how much worse it could get if she was located and they were forced to reckon with each other once again.

**

Fallon came downstairs in a green pussy-bow blouse and matching flared pants, with her phone in hand. She received a text from Liam and smiled as she read it. He had been in New York for a few days, meeting with his publisher and making plans to get back to work on his book. Truthfully, she was actually glad to have the time apart. It gave her a chance to really think about what had happened between them after the charity event and decide how she wanted to handle it. 

She re-read Liam’s message. _Looking forward to seeing you again. I’ve missed you._

It had been a good kiss…several good kisses, in fact. She would like to have an encore of the heated encounter, preferably one that ended with clothes coming off instead of an awkward goodbye. There was some trepidation on her part though. 

_My flight gets in around 5. Can we meet for dinner?_

If she became involved in a serious relationship with Liam, there was little chance that it would end well for either of them. Her dating history was filled with enough dysfunction to keep her shrink busy for years. Growing up with the Van Kirks had probably helped him build up a tolerance for crazy, but he had also chosen to distance himself from it. If he spent enough time with her, he might find that she was exactly the kind of person he was trying to get away from.

Fallon typed out a message to him. _I can’t. Monica’s club opens tonight._

She pictured his face while he read the text, how disappointed he would be. It pained her to reject him, especially since she actually did want to see him. She’d looked at pictures of him on her phone while he was away and then there had been the dream that morning. He had gotten under her skin and made it very difficult for her to stop thinking about him. 

Quickly, before she could change her mind, she followed up with another text. _Meet me there?_

Liam responded immediately. _Yes! Can’t wait!_

Fallon was about to compose another message when she was distracted by Blake and Anders. They were having a tense discussion as they came out of the dining room. It sounded like plans weren’t going so well for the Queen’s arrival.

“I don’t want her to have to lift a finger! Any request she has, I expect someone to be there at her bedside immediately.”

“Agreed. It will be a tremendous help when the nurse Mrs. Carrington hired finally arrives. She’s flying in from Arizona tomorrow morning.”

“Really? She couldn’t get here any sooner?” Blake groused. “Well, make sure there’s a car waiting for her at the airport.”

“I certainly will…and Culhane will be driving Mrs. Carrington home from the hospital this afternoon, as we discussed earlier.”

“Wait - _what_?” Fallon put her phone down and marched over to them. “Why is he doing that? He doesn’t work for us anymore…well, not technically. Steven just hired him at SCF, but he’s not our driver.”

“I don’t know,” Blake shrugged. “Cristal asked him if he’d do it and he said yes.”

“And you’re not concerned at all about how cozy those two have been getting?” Fallon was appalled at how blind he was being. She’d thought he had learned by now that he had to keep a close watch on his wife. 

“What are you talking about? She’s been in a hospital bed for weeks, with tubes attached to her body. You can’t possibly think there’s anything going on with her and Culhane.”

“The woman can barely lift a finger,” Anders said gravely.

“Oh, I’m sure she can still lift _something_ ,” Fallon snapped. “I wouldn’t put it past her, if I were you. It might start with a simple car ride, but the minute your back is turned he’s going to be sneaking upstairs to show our little gunshot victim his bedside manner.”

Blake glared at her. “That is _enough_. Cristal’s coming home today and she’s been through hell. I won’t have you disrespecting her and spreading vicious lies while she’s trying to recover. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly,” Fallon said flatly. 

The only thing she understood was that he was in denial and missing all the warning signs. She would have to take matters into her own hands and put a stop to the fling as quickly as possible. Michael deserved better than to be used as a pawn in some twisted revenge plot in Cristal and Blake’s marriage. Even though they were no longer together, she still cared about him as a friend and she wasn’t going to sit by and let him get hurt. 

**

“I’ll put your crossword puzzle books and the deck of cards in your bag right here,” Culhane said, unzipping a side compartment and tucking them inside. 

Cristal looked over at him and smiled. She was sitting up in bed, dressed in a loose fitting blouse and pants. Even though she wasn’t exactly thrilled about returning to the Manor, it was still a relief to finally be getting away from the hospital. “I’ll miss our games of gin rummy.”

“Yeah, that’s because you always win,” Culhane grinned. “Besides, I can still come visit you for our afternoon card games.”

Cristal wasn’t sure how that would go over. Fallon already seemed to be reading too much into their friendship. The last thing she needed was for Blake to suspect they were having an affair. With his thirst for revenge, she had no doubt he would come after both of them. 

“It seems like you’re packed and ready to go.” Culhane sat down in a chair beside the bed.

Cristal shifted, grimacing at the throbbing pain in her side. “Maybe not so ready.”

“Do you want me to get the nurse? She could bring you extra pain meds, if you need them.”

“No, no. I’ve already taken enough today. I don’t want to become too dependent.” Cristal tried to force a smile on her face, but her eyes filled up with tears instead. “It’s just so _hard_ sometimes.”

Culhane jumped up and put his arms around her. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

“If it was just the physical part, I could handle it, but the nightmares…I can’t stop having them. I know she’s out there somewhere, waiting to finish what she started. It _terrifies_ me.”

“No, that’s not going to happen. I’m here and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Culhane rubbed her back soothingly.

Cristal rested her head on his shoulder. “It gets worse when I’m alone here at night. It’s too quiet and sometimes I think I can hear the sound of her footsteps coming down the hall.”

“Then I’ll start spending nights with you until they catch her.”

Cristal chuckled, lifting her head up and wiping at her eyes with her hands. “Blake would just _love_ that.”

Culhane brushed a lock of hair away from her face. His eyes were deep and soulful, filled with concern for her. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t find out then.”

Cristal became acutely aware of the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. She liked having it there. The nearness of him made her feel safe and protected. It dawned on her that the only times she had felt that way recently were during his visits. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Carrington?” A nurse stepped into the room, holding some paperwork. 

Cristal jumped, startled by the interruption. She noticed that Michael did the same, immediately getting up from the bed with a guilty look on his face.

“We have a few more release forms that we need you to sign,” the nurse explained.

“Oh, of course.” Cristal took the papers and a pen from her. 

“I’ll just step out for a minute,” Culhane said, heading for the door. “Call me if you need anything.”

Cristal drew in a breath, wishing she could find the right words to express what he meant to her. Over the last few weeks, he had become a very special person in her life. She hoped the closeness that had developed between them wouldn’t be lost once she returned home. “Thank you, Michael…for everything.”

Culhane nodded at her and walked out of the room.

Cristal turned her attention to signing her signature on another pile of paperwork. The hospital was very determined not to get sued if she had any setbacks after she left. She had almost finished filling out the last form when her phone buzzed on the bedside table. The name on the call screen made her beam with happiness.

“Cristal! ¡Te he extrañado! me alegra saber de ti!” _(I’ve missed you. I’m happy to hear from you)._

“Estoy haciendo las maletas para Atlanta, Celia,” _(I’m packing my bags for Atlanta, Celia)_ Cristal Jennings’ voice was warm and familiar in her ear. When she had called her and explained the situation, she had been more than willing to relocate and become her private nurse. She had taken care of Celia at a hospital when she first came to the U.S., but they hadn’t kept in close touch since. It would be a great help to have her support and rekindle their friendship. 

“Estoy tan contenta de que vengas. Realmente te ayudará tenerte cerca.” _(I’m so glad you’re coming. It will really help to have you around)._

“Lo que sea que necesites. Sabes que siempre te tengo apoyado.” _(Whatever you need. You know I’ve always got your back)._

Cristal C. was grateful to hear that. After what she’d been through, she needed her family and close friends more than anything. Moving back to the Manor would be stressful, but she felt better knowing that she would have a good friend by her side. Cristal J. was a strong woman and deeply loyal, exactly the type of person she wanted in her corner. If Blake or Fallon tried to give her a hard time about anything, they would have to go through her first. 

**

“I’m actually kind of dreading the club opening tonight,” Kirby admitted, yawning sleepily. She was barely awake yet, with Jeff’s body tucked warmly around her and his lips grazing her shoulder.

“Why? It’s going to be a fun night.”

“Well, for starters, your sister doesn’t like me _at all_. I think she’d be happier if I didn’t show up.”

Jeff scoffed. “Who cares what she thinks? She’ll be so busy tonight, she probably won’t even notice we’re there.”

“Oh, she’ll notice alright and she’ll look at me the way she always does, like she’s just smelled something rotten.” 

“Just ignore her.” Jeff brushed strands of long red hair away from her shoulder and kissed her throat. “And try not to beat anyone with a baguette this time.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“I can’t lie - it was actually really hot.”

Kirby smirked. She could have guessed that it was a turn on for him, after the wild night they’d had after the party. Her dress had been ripped open during the fight, then Jeff had removed it, along with the rest of her clothing, in the limo on the way home. He’d fucked her so good that, for a time, she’d actually managed to forget all about Fallon. 

“We’ll just say hello to Monica, congratulate her, then go off and do our thing.”

“I haven’t even decided yet what I’m going to wear.” Kirby rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling. “I think I’m going to call Sam and tell him I’m having a fashion emergency.”

Jeff tilted her face over to look at him and grinned mischievously. “Before you do that, you should check the drawer right over there. Maybe you’ll find something that will help.”

“Oh my God, did you get me a present?!” Kirby sat up and bounced out of bed, unabashed in her nakedness. She hurried over to the dresser excitedly, opening the top drawer and searching for her gift. She gasped when she found it. _“Wow.”_

“Put it on. I want to see you wearing it.”

Kirby opened the jewelry box, removing the delicate strand of diamonds. She lifted it up and draped it around her throat, latching it behind her head. It was easily the most expensive thing she’d ever worn in her life. She kept expecting him to say it was a joke, or that the jewels were fake. 

“Let me see.”

Kirby turned around to face him, covering her insecurity by placing a saucy hand on her hip. “What do you think?”

Jeff gave a low whistle. “You look _incredible_.”

Kirby laughed, her confidence buoyed enough that she decided to sashay back and forth like a model on a catwalk. 

“That’s my girl.” Jeff smiled appreciatively, leaning back against the pillows with his arms up behind his head. “Work it.”

Kirby hammed it up, doing a little twirl and tossing her hair over her shoulders. Wearing such an expensive piece of jewelry made her feel very rich and famous. She could imagine she was a beautiful actress, on the verge of being discovered. “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you bought it for me”

“You deserve it,” Jeff said, his voice like warm honey. “You deserve all of that and more.”

Kirby climbed up on the bed again, crawling over to him until she was close enough to kiss him on the lips. She hummed against his mouth. A calm, sweet feeling welled up in her chest. “No one’s ever been this nice to me…and not just the necklace, but the way you always are.”

“That’s their fault for not seeing you.” Jeff cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. 

“But you do,” Kirby whispered, pulling the sheet away from his body and straddling him. 

Jeff groped at her body while they made out, his hands on her breasts and her ass. She wanted him to touch her everywhere and he was clearly after the same goal.

Kirby reached over to the bedside table for a condom. She handed the foil packet to him and stared at him lustily. “I want to keep it on while we...”

Jeff grinned. “You never have to take it off again if you don’t want to.”

Kirby put her fingers to his lips, wondering where this man had come from and why he had picked her. He could have anyone, but he was with her - a girl with no money, a mentally ill Mom, and a long list of personality flaws. Her friends back in Sydney wouldn’t believe it if she called and told them. There were times like this one when she couldn’t even believe it herself. 

**

The elevator doors closed and Steven reached over to press the button for the fourth floor. 

“Uh, Cristal’s room is on the second floor,” Sam said, looking at him curiously. 

“I know. I’ve just been thinking a lot about that article I was reading earlier. You know, the one about the baby being left at a motel?” Steven hadn’t been able to get it out of his head. The details were haunting, especially the part about the newborn being underweight and naked. If the hotel maid hadn’t discovered him, he could have died.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a really sad story, but he’s ok now. There are people taking care of him.”

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to go upstairs. I thought if I could see for myself that he’s safe, then I wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“That makes sense.” Sam gave his shoulder a light squeeze. “If it will help you feel better, then I’m completely on board. I’ll just text Cristal that we’ll be a few minutes late.”

Steven watched the numbers light up above the door, his thoughts inevitably drifting back to his mother. He wondered where she was and if she had any regrets about what she’d done to her children. It was obviously a very different situation, but with his own feelings of abandonment still so raw, his sympathy for the baby was even greater than it normally would have been. 

The elevator doors opened on the maternity ward. Steven stepped out, following the arrows on the wall that pointed to the nursery. Sam lagged a few paces behind, still on his phone.

“I think it’s over here.”

By the time Sam caught up, Steven was already standing in front of the glass window, searching the name cards for the one that read ‘Baby Doe.’ It wasn’t hard to find him. He was the tiniest one there, sleeping peacefully in pajamas stamped with the hospital logo. 

“Oh my God.” Sam put his phone down. “He’s so _small_. When you said ‘a baby’ I was picturing an actual kid, like an infant.”

“No. They think he was born at the motel and then his Mom just… _left_.”

Sam leaned forward to get a closer look at him. “Poor little guy. What a bad way to start a life.”

Steven had expected to be relieved at seeing him in a comfortable environment and being well taken care of. Instead, he was hit with a wave of sadness that almost brought him to tears. It wasn’t only about the baby and he couldn’t pretend that it was. He’d spent the last week trying to process his mother’s betrayal and he still felt like an open wound. 

The entrance to the nursery opened and an African-American woman in pink scrubs and a hair bun walked out. “Are either of you family? We’ve been waiting for someone to show up and claim him.”

“No, sorry,” Steven said. “We were just here to visit someone and we decided to stop by.”

Sam looked over at the baby again and frowned. “I wish we could do something to help.” 

The nurse sighed. “Well, unless his parents show up or we find him a good foster home, there isn’t much else we can do for him right now. It’s a sad case. I hate when something like this happens.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “It’s normal for babies to come through here who have just been abandoned?”

Steven put a hand on his arm. He knew from his work with humanitarian causes that a child being discarded wasn’t entirely uncommon. It was tragic and hard to understand, but mental illness frequently played a role in it. 

“Yes, I’m sorry to say it’s not too unusual,” the nurse said sadly. “Sometimes a child will be left right here at the hospital or at a fire station. I’ve never heard of one being found at a motel though.”

“Are there any signs that the mother was addicted to drugs?” Steven had assumed that might have something to do with what had happened.

“No, not at all. He’s a healthy baby, just a little small. We’ve been feeding him so much that I’m sure he’ll be up to a normal weight before long.”

“Aww, look. He’s waking up.” Sam turned back to the window and smiled at him. “He’s so cute.”

“Oh, he’s _adorable_. One of the other nurses keeps calling him Danny because that’s her son’s name and she swears he looks just like him. It’s better than just calling him ‘Baby’, I guess.” The nurse checked her watch. “I have to get back to my rounds. It was nice meeting you both.”

“Sure. Nice to meet you too.” Sam took out his phone again and responded to a text. “We should probably go, but whenever you’re ready…”

Steven was distracted, his attention focused on the baby again. Danny’s eyes were open now and he was squirming in his bed, working his way up to a loud squall. Even though he had no part in his young life and would probably never see him again, he felt inexplicably tied to him in a strange way. They had both experienced loss and pain, but hopefully there would be something brighter on the other side. 

Sam put an arm around him and leaned against his shoulder. “He’s safe now.”

“I know.” Steven was having trouble tearing himself away, but he realized that he would have to eventually. The baby’s family would either show up to claim him or he would end up with Child Protective Services. It didn’t seem like great options, but there wasn’t anything else they could do.

“Cristal’s waiting for us,” Sam said. “But I get it, if you’re not ready to leave. I don’t want to either.”

“No, we should. It’s time.” Steven took one last look at the baby, with his bright eyes and tiny little hands. He was healthy and alive. That was something to be grateful for, at least. He made a silent wish that he would have a future filled with peace and happiness, surrounded by family who loved him. “Bye, Danny.”

**

“Ok, we’re almost there.” Culhane had an arm around Cristal as he helped her over to the wheelchair. “Once you’re in the chair, we can finally bust you out of here.”

Cristal laughed. “No more chicken soup from the hospital cafeteria.”

“That’s right. Only gourmet cuisine, from now on.”

Sam came to a halt in the doorway and shot Steven a look that clearly said, _“What is this? What is happening?”_

Steven shrugged an _“I don’t know.”_

“Tía, we’re here to take you home.” Sam decided to put his concerns away for the time being and focus on his Aunt. She seemed to be ready to leave, with all her suitcases packed up. Culhane must have helped with that, in addition to whatever weird, flirty thing they had going on. 

“I was wondering what happened to you two,” Cristal smiled and grabbed Sam’s hand. 

“We just had something to take care of,” Steven explained. He went over to her bags and picked one up. “Do you want me to carry these downstairs for you?”

“Sure. Michael, will you help him with those? I want to talk to Sam for a minute.”

“Got it. Wow, these are heavy.” Culhane lifted a suitcase and a bag, carrying them out of the room. Steven followed after him, his arms also loaded down with her belongings.

When they were out of earshot, Sam didn’t wait another minute before blurting out what he needed to say. “Ok, what is going on with you and Culhane? When did this start? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cristal rolled her eyes. “Nothing is going on. We’re friends.”

“You can’t lie to me. I know you and _that_ was you flirting.” Sam wasn’t offended by it, even though she was still married. He’d had hookups that were even more inappropriate, so it certainly wasn’t a moral issue. He just didn’t want to be left out of a juicy secret.

“I like Michael as a friend, but it can’t be anything more than that. I’m still Blake’s wife and we’re going to be living together again.”

“Good point. He would completely flip out.” Sam lifted the lid on a food tray that had been left on a table beside the bed. There was nothing there except an empty soup bowl and a package of saltines, which he snatched up and tore open. “So…when you and Culhane bang, you should definitely keep it on the down low.”

_“Sam…”_

“What? It’s not a bad thing. Maybe you need a little sexual healing right now.”

Cristal sighed. “Let’s _not_ talk about this anymore. Tell me how Steven’s doing. I’ve been worried about him.”

“Ugh, not good.” Sam bit into a cracker and slowly chewed it. “He’s so depressed, worse than I’ve ever seen him. I can barely get him to leave the apartment…except for today, with the thing about the baby.”

“What? Whose baby?”

“No one knows. Someone abandoned their baby at a motel and when Steven heard about it, he had to visit him while we were here at the hospital.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed. “He’s a sweet little boy, but it’s so sad because we don’t know what’s going to happen to him.”

“Oh no, that’s awful,” Cristal said. “I’m not surprised that it caught Steven’s attention though. He has a big heart and he can’t look away when someone’s in trouble.”

“I know. I just want him to be happy again and I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything, just be there for him.” Cristal put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “He knows you love him and that’s enough.”

Sam pulled her into a hug, which was slightly awkward because of the wheelchair. “Thank God you’re still here - both of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you,” Cristal said, hugging him back. 

Sam thought about everything she’d done for him in his life, ever since he was a desperate, lonely kid. The child he’d just met in the nursery might have been abandoned by parents who weren’t that different from his own - abusive and neglectful, completely selfish. He hoped that Danny would be as lucky as he had been and find a caring person like his Aunt, someone who would always make sure he was fed and looked after. 

**

The closer they got to the Manor, the more tense she became. It wasn’t just about Blake or the problems they’d had in their marriage, but the fact that she was returning to the place where the shooting had happened. When the car drove past the gate, Cristal reached out and held Sam’s hand. He had chosen to sit with her in the backseat, while Steven rode up front with Michael. 

She was going home, back to her old life, but she wasn’t the same woman she had been. Everything she had been through had made her stronger, more resilient, and unwilling to take crap from anyone. For whatever reason, she had been given a second chance and she wanted to use to wisely. Her happiness and the happiness of her family would take top priority from now on. 

The familiar circular driveway came into view. She drew in a breath and whispered, “Home sweet home.”

**

Fallon was in the dining room, finishing up her lunch, when her phone chimed. Her heartbeat sped up when she saw Liam’s name on the call screen. “Hi. How is New York?”

“A little boring actually. I think you need to come with me next time and add a little excitement to this city.” 

Fallon laughed. “I’ll see if I can fit it into my schedule.”

“How about you? Have you heard anything more about your Mom?”

Fallon fell silent at that question. She picked a piece of bacon out of her salad and nibbled on it. Her mother’s whereabouts were something she’d tried to block out of her mind. If she let it hurt, then she would get angry with herself for allowing it. Sometimes it was better to just sweep an ugly mess under the rug and move on. 

“Sorry, I know it’s a sore subject,” Liam said. 

“No, I don’t mind that you brought it up, but there’s nothing new to say. She’s still on the run with her lover-slash-faux son and as far as I’m concerned, she can stay that way. The woman is toxic.”

“Knowing that doesn’t make it any easier though, does it?”

Fallon shrugged. “It’s better for everyone if she stays away, especially after what she did to Steven.”

A maid walked into the room, tidying up and taking away dirty dishes that had been left behind after lunch. The staff had been in a frenzy all morning, trying to make everything perfect for Cristal’s return. With her arrival imminent, their meticulous preparations were getting even more out of hand. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again. After what happened the other night, I was hoping we could spend more time togeth…”

“Hands off! I’m still eating here!” Fallon barked out, throwing her arms in front of her plate to block the maid from picking it up. 

“Excuse me,” the maid said defensively. “Mr. Carrington said to make the entire house spotless before Mrs. Carrington comes home.”

“Go scrub toilets then!”

“Fallon?” Liam chuckled. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Fallon shooed her off with a wave of her hand, still guarding her lunch protectively. 

“Just that I’m hoping we can get some time alone together tonight. It really felt like we were finally connecting before I left.”

“We were.” Fallon smiled at the memory of having his arms around her. “Who knew ex-husbands could be such great kissers?”

Liam laughed. “You were pretty amazing yourself.”

“Well, there’s a lot more where that came from,” Fallon smirked. Her fantasy about being in the shower with him and Culhane was still vivid enough to make her blush. 

“Oh, nice. Maybe I’ll find out tonight,” Liam said. “I’ll meet you there around 8 o’clock?”

“Sure. I’ll text you the address.” Fallon heard the chatter of conversation coming from the foyer and got up. If she wasn’t mistaken, Cristal’s highly anticipated arrival was finally taking place. Culhane was supposed to drive her home, which meant he was in the house as well. “I have to go. Something important just came up. I’ll see you at Club Colby.”

“Of course. I’m counting down the hours.”

“Yeah, uh huh, bye,” Fallon muttered distractedly. She smoothed down her hair, threw her shoulders back, and marched into the foyer. 

Cristal was standing with Steven and Sam on either side of her, both of them supporting her since she was still weak on her feet. Culhane walked in behind them, carrying luggage. The fact that she had already turned him into that much of a lapdog was disheartening, but not surprising. She had a knack for manipulating men into doing her bidding.

“Welcome home!” Fallon said sweetly, clasping her hands together. “This house has been so much quieter without you. We’ve actually gone weeks without a hostage crisis or a visit from Venezuelan mobsters.”

Sam glared at her, then turned back to his Aunt. “Do you need us to help you get upstairs? Steven can carry you. He’s stronger than he looks.”

“Hey…” Steven raised his eyebrows at him. 

Blake strolled into the room, with Anders beside him. “I can take care of that. I did a pretty good job on our wedding night, didn’t I?” 

“No, I don’t need any help,” Cristal insisted. “I just want to go to the dining room for now and have something to eat.”

“Yes, of course,” Anders said. “The kitchen staff has prepared a grilled salmon that I’m sure you’ll enjoy very much.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Cristal glanced back over her shoulder at Culhane before taking Sam’s arm and slowly hobbling out of the room. 

“I’ll eat with you,” Blake said. “I haven’t had lunch yet either and it will give us time to catch up.”

Fallon hadn’t missed the look between her Stepmom and Michael. It only confirmed her suspicions that something was developing between them. The thought filled her with disgust. Even on her near-deathbed, Cristal was horning in on her territory. It wasn’t enough to take her company, she had to have her ex-boyfriend as well. 

“I think all the suitcases are out of the car,” Culhane said, heading for the door. “I’ll catch you all later.”

“Yes, thank you for your help,” Fallon frowned. “It’s so kind of you to help out with whatever Cristal needs.”

“Anything for a friend,” Culhane shrugged. 

As soon as he was gone, Fallon muttered under her breath, “Friend, my ass.”

“You’ve noticed that too, huh?” Steven asked, coming over to stand by her side. “I mean, I’m glad they’re close. Cristal needs a lot of support right now.”

“Do you actually believe that’s all it is?” 

“Honestly, it’s none of my business - and it’s not yours either.” 

“She’s married to Dad!” Fallon retorted. “Of course we should care.”

Steven grinned. “This has nothing to do with Dad and you know it. You’re just jealous because you don’t want to see Culhane move on with _anyone_ , especially Cristal.”

“That’s not true. I want Michael to be happy with whoever he chooses to be with - as long as that person isn’t married or part of this family.”

Steven raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, don’t look at _me_ like that. _I_ don’t want him.”

“Are you sure? That would be one way to break up him and Cristal,” Fallon said dryly. 

“Sorry, but no, I can’t help with that.” Steven put an arm around her shoulders. “Please just try to be nice to Cristal. She’s been through a lot.”

“That’s what I keep hearing,” Fallon grumbled. She wasn’t going to throw her in the pool or anything, but expecting her to be friendly with her Stepmom was too much to ask. If she couldn’t keep her hands off Culhane, then they were destined for another ugly confrontation. 

**

Cristal picked up a bite of salmon on her fork and brought it to her mouth, chewing slowly. The atmosphere in the dining room was quiet and uncomfortable, punctuated occasionally by an awkward attempt at conversation. Every time she looked at Blake’s face, she remembered how he’d secretly recorded her and tried to blackmail her into staying quiet about CA. The problems they’d had in their marriage were far too significant for them to simply brush them aside and talk about the weather. 

“The citrus salad pairs well with the salmon,” Blake said, spearing another piece of it with his fork. 

“Yes, it’s all delicious. Mrs. Gunnerson outdid herself.”

“Wait until we get to dessert. It’s one of your favorites,” Blake smiled at her warmly and, for a second, she was almost able to forget everything that had transpired between them. He was still her loving husband, but now that she’d seen his darkness, she couldn’t imagine ever trusting him again. 

Cristal put down her utensils beside her plate and took a sip of water. “I think we should talk about what our living situation is going to be like while I’m staying here.”

“If that’s what you want,” Blake frowned. 

“I’m grateful to be able to come here and have a staff to look out for me during my recovery, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about us.”

Blake’s jaw tightened and he picked up his drink. 

“When I’m healthy and strong again, I fully intend to continue with divorce proceedings. I hope we can stay civil with each other as we move forward, but I don’t believe there’s anything left to salvage in our marriage.”

“You don’t love me anymore,” Blake said coldly. 

“Well, I…too much has happened. We can’t go back.” Cristal couldn’t pretend that she didn’t still have feelings for him, but his actions had altered her view of him forever. She couldn’t share a bed every night with someone who was capable of being so cruel and heartless. 

Blake pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. He crumpled up his napkin and dropped it on his plate. “I’m not going to force you to stay in a relationship that you don’t want,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’ll tell the lawyers to file divorce papers as soon as possible.”

“That’s not necessary. We can wait.”

“Why bother?” Blake shouted. “You just told me you think our marriage is dead. If that’s how you really feel, then I should just cut you loose. You don’t want anything to do with me, but you’re happy to use my house like it’s a damn health spa!”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it though? While you’re recovering, maybe you should take some time to reflect on your own selfish choices and what part you played in the destruction of our marriage.”

“How dare you!” Cristal shouted back indignantly. “I did everything I could to keep us together.”

“Oh really? Is that what you were doing when you kissed that reporter? Or when you took a chainsaw to the loft?”

“You _blackmailed_ me.”

“Tell it to your lawyers - whichever low-priced ambulance chasers you’re able to afford. If you come forward with what you knew about CA, we could both end up at Fulton County.” Blake glared at her and stalked out of the room. “But at least I’ll have money and a good legal team on my side.”

Cristal picked her up her plate and hurled it through the air in his direction. It missed him, hitting the floor and smashing into pieces. 

**

“Yeah, I’m glad I called too. I’ll try to reach out more often.” Steven looked up when Sam entered the room. He had been on the phone since they came home from the Manor. “Thanks for everything. Bye.”

“Who was that? Someone from work?” 

“No, um, that was actually my sponsor.” Steven hadn’t put much time into his recovery since before the wedding. With the stress of his mother leaving, it was becoming apparent that he needed to talk to someone and try to fit in a meeting. Another relapse was something he desperately wanted to avoid.

“Oh no, I didn’t know you were feeling tempted right now. Maybe we shouldn’t go to the club tonight. You never know, someone could be snorting coke in the bathroom or approach you outside…”

Steven smiled. “Relax, I’m ok. If I really wanted to get in trouble, I’d be calling my dealer, not my sponsor.” 

“But you would tell me though, right?” Sam sat next to him on the couch. “If it ever gets really bad, I’m always here if you want to talk - or if you just need me to cheer you up with popcorn and really bad reality TV.”

“I know that,” Steven said, putting an arm around him. “And I love you for it.”

“I meant what I said about the club opening, by the way. If you’re not in the mood we can just skip it and stay home.”

“No, I think we should go. I know you’ve been looking forward to it and it will be good for me to get out.” Steven didn’t want to worry him with the truth about how badly he needed a distraction. His cravings were so intense he was practically crawling out of his skin. 

“Are you sure?”

“Completely sure.”

“Good, because I have the most amazing outfit planned. Wait until you see the new boots I bought this morning.”

Steven did his best to listen and seem interested, but mentally he was somewhere else. When he wasn’t thinking about drugs, he found his thoughts drifting back to the baby they’d met at the hospital. It wasn’t fair that they were moving on with their lives, having more than enough, while an innocent child was suffering. The guilt was something he was acutely familiar with, having visited so many places where people were struggling for basic necessities. 

Sam was launching into a description of a jacket he’d recently purchased when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Oh, that’s probably Kirby. I told her she could ride over with us.”

Steven got up first to let her in. The friendship that was developing between her and his husband was still slightly baffling to him. He couldn’t reconcile the wild twelve year old he used to know with the fun, interesting person Sam claimed she had become. Especially since it was only recently that Anders had to bail them both out of jail. 

He opened the door and found Kirby standing on the other side. She was wearing a silver cocktail dress over a mesh t-shirt, accessorized by a very expensive looking diamond necklace. 

“Hi, is Sam around?”

“Right over there, come on in.” Steven stepped out of the way so they could greet each other.

“Oh my God, where the hell did that come from?” Sam zeroed in on the necklace, gaping at the flashy jewels. 

“It was a present from Jeff,” Kirby beamed, walking into the apartment and brushing her hair back so he could get a better look. 

“ _Damn_. I’m definitely starting to get what you see in him.” 

“I’m not just in it for the jewelry,” Kirby smirked. “But it _is_ a nice little perk.”

“Yeah, and that ‘perk’ looks like it cost thousands,” Sam said, still staring in awe at her bling. “It goes great with that dress. I told you if you went with the silver you wouldn’t regret it.”

“It does look very nice on you,” Steven said. “And the good news is that if the power goes out, we can use your necklace to light our way home.”

Sam laughed and nudged his arm. “Ok, so I’m going to get changed and Kirby’s going to do outfit approval. Do you want to come with us or…”

“No, that’s fine. I have some work emails I need to catch up on,” Steven said, gesturing at his laptop. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Sam looked at him with the same concerned expression he’d had earlier, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I promise I won’t take too long.”

“Uh huh,” Steven smiled. He was familiar with Sam’s usual routine for getting glammed up before an event. It was never fast and typically included several outfit changes. He even had a special playlist to make the whole process seem even more like a fashion show.

“C’mon Kirby, I’m dying to show you my new Jimmy Choo boots…”

“You texted me a picture earlier.”

“I know, but you have to meet them in person.”

After they’d left the living room, Steven sat on the couch again. He’d left his laptop open on the coffee table and he reached over, waking it up. The screen opened to a local news website he’d pulled up earlier. _Motel Baby Still Searching for Home_ , the headline blared.

Danny was only one of many children in Atlanta who would have to go through the system. He’d learned from his many humanitarian trips around the world that he couldn’t save everyone. Sometimes he had to face that he’d done everything he could and the rest was out of his control. In other words, accepting the things he could not change. 

Steven clicked the X in the corner of the screen, closing the page. At the root of his hopelessness was the situation with Alexis and Hank. In his darkest moments over the last week, he’d replayed the trip to El Paso in his head, imagining the conversations they must have had. He pictured them congratulating themselves on how easily he’d taken the bait, probably even laughing at him.

He powered off the laptop and picked up his phone, quickly typing out a text to his sponsor. 

_I’ll see you @ the meeting tomorrow._

_Sure. I’m glad you decided you want to come._

Steven sighed, slumping back against the couch cushions. It wasn’t something he wanted to do. He’d always found NA meetings to be horribly depressing, but it was better than ignoring the problem and ending up in serious trouble. His mother and Hank had done enough harm to his life. He wasn’t willing to lose his sobriety on top of everything else.

**

“What about this one?” Sam had just tried on another shirt, this one with a garish, colorful pattern. He’d left it unbuttoned almost to the navel, giving the vibe of a 70s pimp. All he needed was a chunky gold necklace to complete the look. “Does this scream Sammy Jo or Sammy Hoe?”

Kirby looked up from the fashion magazine she’d been flipping through and wrinkled her nose. “More like Sammy No.”

“See, that’s why I needed you here to give your opinion.” Sam immediately started to take the shirt off. 

“Steven doesn’t help?”

“Oh no. He’s good for a lot of things, but clothes not so much.”

Kirby got up from where she’d been sitting on the bed and walked over to the full length mirror. She pulled her hair back and turned her head from side to side, examining the necklace from different angles. “You don’t think it’s too much, do you?”

Sam didn’t look up to see what she was talking about. “I don’t think _anything_ is too much.”

“It’s just starting to feel a little weird, is all. Like wearing this is going to make me look like some kind of trophy girlfriend.” Kirby appreciated that Jeff was sweet and thoughtful enough to buy her a gift. Walking around his house in jewels and nothing else had made her feel very decadent. It had been a fun morning, but now that she was about to go out in public with it on she couldn’t muster up the same confidence. 

Sam pulled on a black shirt with two leopards printed on the front and buttoned it up. “Who cares what other people think? Everyone assumes I’m a golddigger who married Steven for his money.”

“And that’s inaccurate because…?” Kirby grinned, unable to resist teasing him. 

Sam shot her a warning look. “ _I_ know that I love Steven because of who he is and _he_ knows it and that’s all that matters. Whatever goes on between you and your guy isn’t anyone else’s business.”

Kirby turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection again. He was right, of course. She’d never given a shit about other people’s opinions before and it didn’t seem like a good time to start. The necklace didn’t feel the same around her throat as it had earlier though. It’s weight was a bit too heavy.

Sam took a leopard print D&G blazer out of the closet and held it to up next to his torso. “This shirt plus this jacket - am I right?”

“You’ll look like a very expensive and high fashion wild animal.” 

“Good. Exactly what I was going for.” Sam pulled the jacket over his shoulders and smiled in satisfaction at his completed look. “Now we need some music to get us in the right mood. Alexa - play Beyoncé.” 

“Playing Britney Spears.”

“Good enough,” Kirby shrugged, grabbing Sam to dance around the room with her. 

“It always wants to play Britney.”

“That’s because she’s amazing,” Kirby said, shimmying up against him. “We’re going to be killing it on the dance floor tonight. We’ve got moves and we are so hardcore.”

“We _are_ hardcore. We even went to jail together. How badass is that?”

“Uh, _completely_ badass.”

“Thank you, by the way, for not telling Fallon that I gave you her clothes,” Sam said. “She would have been pissed.”

Kirby nodded in agreement, remembering their brawl at the charity event. She still had a few scratch marks leftover from the incident. There was never a chance she would have ratted him out. It meant too much to actually have a friend in her corner for once. “Don’t mention it,” she smiled. “It’ll be our secret.”

**

Blake spent some time in his office, cooling down after the fight with Cristal, before he finally decided he should go and check on her. The nurse she’d hired wouldn’t arrive until morning and until then, she wouldn’t have all the support she needed. Even though he was angry about her bringing up the divorce, he still wanted her to be well taken care of while she was living in his house. He finished his drink and put the empty glass down on the desk before wandering out into the hall.

The Manor was quieter than usual. Fallon was probably upstairs getting ready to go out and Steven and Sam had moved into their own apartment, of course. It had been a little lonely at times since Cristal had been away. He’d had time to reflect and consider what he’d be missing if she were to leave permanently. It chafed at him that she had apparently not come to the same realization about repairing their marriage.

Walking into the living room, he found her sitting, slumped over, on the couch. Her head had fallen forward and her hair covered her face. When he noticed the prescription bottle on the table in front of her, he immediately understood. 

“Hey, maybe it’s time for you to go upstairs and get in bed.” Blake tenderly brushed her hair away from her face. 

Cristal opened her eyes suddenly. “No, no…” she said, slurring her words. “I’m fine right here. Don’t need help.”

Blake recognized her pride and stubbornness, qualities that had drawn him to her in the beginning of their relationship. She’d always had her own ideas and couldn’t be talked down from them without a fight. That wasn’t always a good thing. If he’d let her follow her own instincts about Clarke County back in 2013, their lives could have unfolded in very different ways. 

“So tired of being in bed,” Cristal mumbled. 

“Well, alright. If you want to stay here, let me help you get comfortable.” He picked up a pillow and a blanket and guided her to lie down.

Cristal curled up on her side, tucking her feet up on the couch and closing her eyes. 

Blake pulled the blanket over her, tucking it around her shoulders. It reminded him of a time when they had first started seeing each other and she had come down with a cold. He had driven through a winter storm and arrived at her house in Edgewood with a carton of soup in his hands. They had spent the day together, huddled under a blanket and watching movies. He had realized then that his feelings for her were no longer casual and might actually develop into something very serious. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Cristal blurted out suddenly, staring at him suspiciously. 

Blake smiled at her softly. The obvious answer was that she was his wife and he loved her. He had never stopped caring for her, his feelings had only become complicated by anger and self-preservation. “Get some sleep, ok? We’ll talk later.”

Cristal muttered something unintelligible, her eyes closing. A moment later she was snoring. 

Blake adjusted the blanket around her shoulders again and shut off the lights. Her health was the most important thing and issues concerning their marriage could be dealt with at another time. For now, he would tell the staff to leave Mrs. Carrington alone while she took her nap. If anyone woke her up, either intentionally or by accident, they would be fired swiftly. 

**

“Where’s my sister? I have to congratulate her.” Jeff moved through the crowd, dressed in an expensive, custom made suit. The place was already packed and he couldn’t be happier about it. Club Colby was going to be a smashing success, just like he’d predicted. 

“There you are.” Monica came out of the back room, looking pleased as punch. She was a vision in a long sleeved, shimmering blue dress. Her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

“You did it, Monie. Look at all these people - and the doors have just opened. The bouncer’s going to have to start shooing them away.”

“Oh, I think you’re exaggerating a little bit,” Monica laughed. “But it _is_ a good turn out. I finally feel like I can breath again and stop worrying.”

“You never needed to worry.” Jeff put an arm around her. “Is Dad around? I bet he’s even more proud of you than I am.”

Monica frowned, her mood darkening instantly. “He’s on his way. We kind of had a fight earlier - he started on one of his rants about getting revenge on the Carringtons and I told him that I just couldn’t handle it tonight.”

“Yeah, and he should understand that. You’ve had enough on your mind without having to worry about him…” Jeff lowered his voice. “Well, _you know_.”

“Of course I know. You know how many nights I’ve lost sleep worrying about what would have happened if he’d succeeded?” 

“That’s why we just have to look out for him and make sure he doesn’t follow through with any revenge plans.”

“You know we can’t watch him _all_ the time,” Monica said. She looked around the room, her eyes scanning the throngs of clubgoers for familiar faces. “I’m just scared that one day when our backs our turned, he’ll try something again.”

Jeff feared the same outcome, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. “Don’t think about it right now. Tonight’s too important and you should be enjoying yourself.”

“And so should you,” Monica smiled. “Where’s your girlfriend tonight, by the way? Trouble in paradise already?”

“No, not at all. She said she’d catch a ride over with some friends. We’re actually closer than ever.”

Monica picked up two champagne glasses and handed one to him. “Well then, let’s toast on it. To successful businesses and successful relationships.”

“Cheers.” Jeff clinked his glass with hers and grinned. He had everything a man could want - good looks, loads of money, and a beautiful girlfriend. He’d always heard it was lonely at the top, but he wasn’t finding that to be true at all. He never had any shortage of women wanting to spend time with him, but since he’d met Kirby he’d been ignoring those types of calls. 

“Oh, there’s your girlfriend now,” Monica said, taking a sip of her drink.

Jeff turned to catch a familiar glimpse of red hair weaving through a sea of people. She had Steven and Sam on either side of her, helping to clear a path. He saw her laugh at something they had just said and that made him smile. She had a way of brightening up a room and making a good time even better. 

Monica’s lips tightened into a frown. “Did you know her ‘friends’ were Carringtons?”

“Don’t be like that,” Jeff warned. He knew how Kirby felt about most of that family and it was fine with him that she’d made exceptions for a few of them. “You don’t have room to talk - you invited Fallon.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I figured she’d just crash if I didn’t.”

“Whatever you do, make sure you keep her away from Kirby or there will be trouble.” Jeff gave his sister a quick hug. “I have to go over and meet up with her. If you need any help with anything, just let me know.”

Monica smiled. “I don’t think I will. It seems like it’s going to be smooth sailing from here on out.” 

“You’ve got that right. My sister, the business mogul, has it all figured out.” Jeff was practically bursting with pride for her. What she’d accomplished in such a short time was astonishing. When he thought about where they’d started from, he almost wanted to tear up. He could only imagine how their father would feel when he arrived and saw that the whole city had turned out to celebrate. The family’s name was up in lights outside, proving once and for all who held the power in this town. 

**

Fallon was in a sour mood by the time she walked in. The bouncer had made a point of asking for her name twice and then searching for it on the list. She was certain that he had known who she was and had deliberately chosen to troll her. It had started the night off on a bad note, which was only made worse when she spied Kirby chatting with Steven and Sam on the other side of the room. The redheaded klepto had not only stolen her clothes, but apparently her gays as well. 

She was distracted from her revenge fantasies by a tap on the shoulder. When she turned and saw who it was, a smile spread over her face. “Liam!”

“I saw you staring at Kirby and I thought I should get your attention before any catfights break out.” 

Fallon took a sip of her drink. “You read me well. I mean, just look at her over there, talking to them. Steven is _my_ brother and Sam’s supposed to be my assistant. No wonder he never showed up to help me get dressed tonight - he was probably busy with _her_.”

“If it helps, you look so much hotter than she does,” Liam said, gesturing at her dress. “It’s red and shiny - very eye catching. I know _I_ haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since I walked in.”

Fallon smirked. He looked pretty damn good too. She had definitely missed him while he was away. “Maybe I should fire Sam and make you my new assistant.”

“Ooh, no,” Liam laughed. “I’m not cut out for that job.”

“Well, I’ll find something else for you then.” Fallon put down her drink and moved closer to him. 

Liam put a hand on her waist to draw her in, his eyes sparkling.

Fallon went for it first, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. His taste and scent were becoming increasingly familiar to her, so much that she had actually craved it while he was gone. There was a satisfied, peaceful feeling in being with him again and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. 

Liam’s lips moved to kiss her jawline and her throat. She sighed happily in response.

“Welcome back,” Fallon whispered.

**

“Gross. Get a room,” Kirby snorted, watching Fallon and Liam’s PDA with great disgust. 

Jeff slid an arm around her shoulders. “Who cares what they’re doing? Come dance with me and forget them.”

“I think it would take loads of medication to make me forget that I just saw _that_. My eyes are burning.” Kirby looked to Sam for support, but he had stepped away with Steven. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but it didn’t seem like a happy conversation. 

“Let me give you something to help you take your mind off it then,” Jeff said, leaning in to kiss her. 

Kirby happily melted into his embrace, closing her eyes and enjoying the makeout sesh. She had been lucky enough to land the hottest, coolest guy - someone who treated her like gold and spoiled her with presents. It was all a bit more than she felt like she deserved. Part of her had been living with the expectation that she should enjoy it while it lasted, because something so good couldn’t possibly be permanent. 

“Jeff, is that you?”

Kirby took a step away from him and looked up to see a statuesque blonde woman in a little black dress approaching them. She looked like she belonged in a Victoria’s Secret ad campaign, with her flawless body and pouty lips. It was impossible not to feel intimidated, especially since she didn’t seem to notice that anyone was standing there except Jeff. 

“Bebe! Good to see you again.” Jeff reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, then turned to Kirby. “This is Bebe Glass. She’s an old friend.”

“Uh huh,” Kirby muttered, hesitantly shaking the woman’s extended hand. 

“I just flew in from a photoshoot in the Maldives and when I heard the Colbys were opening a new club, I just had to throw something on and come over. I must look like a wreck,” Bebe laughed apologetically. 

“No, you look as beautiful as ever,” Jeff assured her. “I’m glad you came, because I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kirby Anders.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Bebe said warmly, leaning in closer. “That is a stunning necklace you’re wearing. You have a great taste.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kirby beamed. “It was a gift, actually.”

“You know what it reminds me of? The necklace Jeff bought me when we were dating.” Bebe looked at him questioningly, not noticing that he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. “Don’t you remember that? It was right after I landed the Tom Ford campaign with Gigi.”

“Yes, I do remember that,” Jeff said tersely. 

“What a coincidence, right? We both dated the same guy _and_ we wear the same jewelry,” Bebe giggled. “We’re practically twins.”

Kirby couldn’t formulate a response, her mind having gone completely blank. She had been truly stupid to think she was actually someone special to him. It was clear that she was only the latest in a long line of women he’d lavished gifts upon before ushering them out the door. If that was the case, then he’d seriously downgraded - from a rich fashion model to an unemployed, homeless jailbird. 

“It’s been fun catching up,” Jeff said, “But Kirby and I were kind of in the middle of something, so…”

“I understand,” Bebe winked. “You get back to your canoodling. I still have your number in my phone if you ever want to catch up and grab a drink.”

“It’s been fun,” Jeff repeated, trying to give her the brush off as straightforwardly as possible. 

Bebe finally seemed to pick up on his lack of interest and slipped away into the crowd. Within minutes, she had found another wealthy looking man to hang all over. She threw her head back and laughed at something he said, showing a mouth full of perfect white teeth.

Kirby’s face burned with embarrassment. She could barely stand to look at Jeff, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. “Please explain.”

“It’s not what you think. I don’t just have a parade of women lined up that I buy the same gifts for. I never even had feelings for her.” Jeff reached out and put a hand on her arm.

“But you bought her the same thing you gave me, so that must mean you think of us the same way,” Kirby said bitterly. “Just another girl to keep your bed warm and be your arm candy when there’s a party to go to.”

“No, that is _not_ what’s been happening between us,” Jeff insisted. “You know that.”

“I actually _don’t_ know right now and I’m kind of disgusted with you.” Kirby shrugged away from his touch. She reached behind her neck and unfastened the necklace, quickly taking it off and putting it in his hands. “You should probably keep this. I can’t stand to wear it anymore.”

“You’ve got it all wrong. Don’t walk away, let’s talk about this…”

Kirby didn’t listen to him, storming off in search of her friends and a bartender who would serve her a stiff drink. A whiskey sour and a shoulder to cry on were the only things she needed. 

**

“Ok, so it is kind of lame and unoriginal that he buys his girlfriends the same gifts, but I can’t believe you gave it back to him!” Sam finished off the rest of his drink and put the glass down on the bar. “You could have pawned it and made serious cash.” 

“Not helping me feel better right now,” Kirby put her head in her hands and groaned. 

Steven signaled to the bartender that he would like a refill on his Old Fashioned. He had a good buzz going already, but not nearly as much as he wanted. “Maybe you should just talk to him and explain how it made you feel.”

“Or go over there and throw a drink in his face,” Sam shrugged. 

“Noooo, I don’t wanna see him,” Kirby whined, her speech slightly garbled. She was well on her way to being completely smashed, which was slightly dangerous. There were too many people at the club she could decide to start a fight with. 

“Well, the Mojitos are going right through me and I need to find the men’s room,” Sam said, getting up from the bar stool. He glanced over at Steven and gestured to look out for her while he was gone. He nodded.

When he had left, Kirby swiveled around to survey the room. “She’s right over there, you know…that woman Jeff used to sleep with. Look at her - not an ounce of cellulite on her body _and_ she’s rich as hell. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“You don’t have to,” Steven suggested. “Jeff’s not with her anymore. Maybe you have good qualities that she doesn’t have.”

Kirby snorted. “Well, it’s certainly not tits. She’s got those.”

Steven turned around to have a look and rolled his eyes when he caught a glimpse of her rival. “Only because she bought them.”

Kirby laughed, imitating an American accent. “It’s an all natural look! Just yoga and cleanses!”

Steven took a long swig of his drink, gradually feeling more relaxed and lightheaded. It would be a welcome relief to just check out and forget everything for a while. He had been so vigilant over the last few months about not indulging in anything, even turning down Sam when he offered to share a joint with him. That kind of dedication to clean living was easier when his life wasn’t such a wreck. 

“So, we’ve talked about why _I’m_ getting drunk,” Kirby slurred, “But what’s going on with you? Is it about your Mom?”

“Uggghh…I _really_ don’t want to think about that.” Steven was suddenly overwhelmed by how surreal everything had become. He was actually having a drunk bonding session with Kirby Anders after his Mom had taken off with her lover, who he had once thought of as a brother. It was so absurd that he almost laughed. 

“That’s ok. Parents can be sore subjects - I get it.” 

“It’s actually not only that,” Steven said, truthfully. “I guess I’ve just been feeling kind of lost recently.”

“Yeah, that happens to me too sometimes.”

“What do you do to get out of it?” Steven was surprised to be asking Kirby, of all people, for advice, but he actually liked talking to her. He was starting to see why Sam had bonded with her so quickly. 

“Hmmm,” Kirby chuckled, scratching her head. “Let me think of what my therapist would say. He would probably suggest that you find something that you’re passionate about, that makes you feel good…nothing illegal, of course.”

“No, definitely not.”

“Then, once you’ve figured out what that thing is, focus all your energy on that and see what happens.”

Steven smiled. “That’s a good suggestion. I have a few charity projects at my foundation that could really use my help right now.”

“See, there you go,” Kirby said, picking up her drink again. “Or there’s the thing with the baby.”

“Wait…what?”

“Oh, sorry. Sam told me about how you visited that baby who was abandoned,” Kirby frowned, staring at the bottom of her now empty glass. “Maybe you could use some of the Carrington’s media connections to get more publicity for the story.”

Steven’s face lit up. “Wow, you’re right. We really _should_ do that.”

“Or just adopt him yourself,” Kirby said casually. 

Steven coughed, choking on his drink. “What?! No, we can’t…I mean, that’s not…”

Kirby laughed. “Calm down. It was just an idea…and I don’t know why it’s such a bad one. You have more money than God and a house with sixteen bedrooms.”

“Yeah, but Sam and I decided that we were going to wait to have kids.” Steven was so startled by the suggestion that he couldn’t quite process it. He’d wanted to help, but he’d never thought about taking it that far. 

“So what? You’re allowed to change your minds.” Kirby got up from the bar stool, wobbling a bit on her feet. She patted him on the shoulder. “Forget I said it if it freaks you out that much.”

After she’d stumbled away, Steven sat by himself for a few minutes, turning it over in his head. She was right that they had everything necessary to take care of a child in need…and Danny could definitely use their help. It was a huge responsibility though, and not something he would ever jump into lightly. He couldn’t even consider it until he’d had a chance to talk to Sam about it first. 

**

“So I’m definitely moving ahead with the book again, but there’s going to be a lot of rewrites,” Liam said. “I wouldn’t mind taking out the part about your Mom, if it’s upsetting for you to have it in there.”

“Oh, hell no. Leave it in.” Fallon tipped her glass of champagne and swallowed. “I could tell you even worse things to write about her.”

Liam laughed. “I don’t think that will be necessary, but if I was working on an ‘All About Alexis’ tell-all, you’d be the first person I’d go to for dirt.”

“Hell, I’d co-author it with you,” Fallon grinned. She looked around the room for a waiter to re-fill her drink. 

Liam followed her line of sight. “Hey, I think I see someone over there. I’ll go get both of us another one.”

Fallon gave his arm a light squeeze before he walked away. They were actually having a really good time, so much that she hadn’t thought about Michael even once. At least not until she caught a glimpse of him across the room. She was surprised that he’d managed to tear himself away from Cristal for a night, but having her husband in the way had probably thrown a wrench in things. 

He was walking in the direction of the men’s room when she caught up with him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Michael! Hi!”

“Fallon, hey.” Culhane’s eyes swept over her. “You look great.”

“So do you.”

“Thanks. I just thought I’d drop by for a minute and congratulate Monica. I’m not really in a partying mood tonight.”

“Of course,” Fallon frowned. “You’ve had a lot to deal with recently - rescuing Cristal from a fire, visiting her at the hospital, driving her home from the hospital. It’s like you two are practically joined at the hip.”

“We’re friends,” Culhane explained warily. 

“That’s what I’ve been told.”

“It’s the truth.”

“But if there were more to it than that, you could be open to me,” Fallon said. “I would like to think that _you and I_ are friends and if you were dating Cristal, I’d want to know.”

Culhane chuckled. “There’s nothing to tell and no offense, but if I was involved with someone, I wouldn’t be comfortable sharing it with you.”

Fallon trembled with anger. She knew him well enough to recognize when he was lying. Something definitely _was_ happening with him and Cristal and it made her furious. “She’s my Stepmother. I deserve to know!”

“No, you don’t!” Culhane shot back. “We’re not together anymore. I saw you over there with Liam. We’re both moving on. Why don’t you just accept that?”

“What if I said I didn’t want to move on? What if I said I still had feelings for you?” Fallon grabbed his arm. “Would that change anything?”

Culhane glanced over her shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe you should talk about that with your new boyfriend.”

He walked away from her and Fallon looked over to see Liam, who was standing within earshot, holding two drinks in his hands. The absolute misery on his face made her wish she could go back in time and take back everything she’d just said. She didn’t want Michael back, she just couldn’t stand to lose.

**

“Liam, don’t leave. I didn’t mean what I said. Let me explain.” Fallon chased after him all the way to the exit, her shoes pinching her feet. The fact that he wasn’t slowing down or even taking a moment to tell her off was a bad sign. She had a sudden thought that this could actually end up being the last time she saw him and it broke her heart.

When they reached the door, he finally stopped and turned to look at her.

Fallon held her breath. 

“I actually thought we were finally moving forward,” Liam said, his voice strained. “But you don’t want that. You’re still stuck in the past with him.”

“No, no. You’re wrong. I just got caught up in anger about him and Cristal and you know I’m really competitive…”

Liam held up a hand. “Sorry, but I just don’t even want to hear your excuses right now. I don’t even want to look at you.”

Fallon gasped, but before she could say anything else, he had walked out the door. 

**

The band was about to go out on stage and begin their set when Monica looked up and saw her father approaching. She smiled widely, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. “Dad.”

Cecil walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “My beautiful daughter, I’m so proud of you. Your club is a huge hit. You must be raking it in tonight.”

“We’re doing pretty well,” Monica grinned. 

“I always wanted the best for my kids - all the riches and privileges the Carrington children had.”

Monica’s back stiffened. She didn’t want to go down this road with him. They’d already argued about it earlier and that was more than enough for her. 

“It wasn’t an easy road for you and Jeff. You had to fight harder because of what they did to us.”

“We made it though,” Monica said, trying hard to sound cheerful. “We have money and success - and this club is only the beginning.”

“It sure is,” Cecil smiled. “You could build on this and make it an empire.”

Monica hugged him again. “I’m so glad you came tonight. I was afraid you’d miss it.”

“Of course. I’d do anything for my children.”

Monica was suddenly jostled by someone walking past. She rolled her eyes when she looked up and saw that it was Kirby. The woman was drunk off her ass, swaying on her feet. “You need to watch where you’re going.”

“Uh, maybe you do,” Kirby sneered. “I was jus’ looking for Jeff.”

“He’s right over there,” Monica said, pointing to where her brother was sitting on the couch. “I don’t think he’d want to talk to you when you’re so messed up though. Why don’t you get your friends to drive you home?”

“Oh, you would looove that, wouldn’t you?” Kirby stumbled, nearly falling into her. “You’ve been waiting for us to break up because you don’t like me because…because I was mean to you when I was twelve!”

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Cecil suggested.

“Yeah, you better do that,” Monica said. “Or I’m going to call one of the bouncers over here and have him throw you out.”

“No need. Imma leave on my own. Your club sucks!” Kirby spun on her heel and took a few steps away, colliding with a waiter who was carrying trays of drinks and food. Everything came crashing to the floor, including her. She landed directly on her ass, her dress splashed with alcohol. 

“Oh my God!” Monica massaged her temple. She’d had a premonition that something like this would happen. There was no way her brother could bring that girl to her club opening and not have it end in disaster.

Sam came rushing over to help her. “Don’t worry. No one even noticed.”

He was lying to her the way any good friend would. Everyone in the room had turned to look, including Jeff. Fallon’s distinctive laughter rose above the din of the crowd.

Steven, who was wobbling a bit himself, took her hands and lifted her up off her feet. “It’s ok. We’ll take you home.”

“I don’t have a home,” Kirby sobbed, leaning against him. 

“We’ll take you to ours then.”

“Just get her out of here,” Monica said tiredly. 

With Steven and Sam supporting her on either side, Kirby staggered away, clubgoers stepping aside to let her through. She hadn’t made it far before Jeff hurried over to check on her. “I can take her back to my house,” he offered. “My driver’s waiting outside.”

Kirby groaned. “Get away from me please before I throw up on you.”

“Oh no!” Sam gasped. “Whatever you do, aim away from my shoes.”

Jeff stepped out of their way so they could get her outside as quickly as possible. He looked over at his sister despondently and shrugged his shoulders.

“I hate to say I told you so…” Monica was sorry to see him looking so disappointed, but he couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t been warned.

**

Sam drove, with Steven and Kirby in the backseat. He only had to pull over once and hold her hair back while she threw up in some shrubbery beside the road. By the time they got to the Manor, both of his drunk passengers were passed out. He was supposed to take them back to the apartment, but Edgewood was a longer drive and, truth be told, he wasn’t very skilled behind the wheel. More than one traffic law had been violated in the time it took for him to get them home. 

He opened the passenger side door and nudged Steven awake first. “Hey, we’re here.”

“What? Huh?” He looked around, disoriented at first, and then noticed Kirby’s head resting on his shoulder. 

“We’ll probably have to carry her inside.”

Steven nodded and very gently re-positioned her body so they could lift her up and move her out of the car. She was limp and heavy, but with one of them holding her torso and the other supporting her legs, they were able to carry her into the house. Getting her upstairs was a different challenge altogether. 

“Watch it!” Sam warned. “You almost knocked her head against the wall.”

“I’m doing the best I can,” Steven said through gritted teeth. 

Once they had made it upstairs, they took her to the nearest empty bedroom available. Kirby was deposited on the bed in an ungraceful heap, her arms and legs twisted into odd positions. She snored loudly, her mouth hanging open. 

Sam undid the straps on her ankle boots and slid them off her feet. “She’s going to have an epic hangover tomorrow.”

“Well, at least we’ll be able to commiserate together.” Steven grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her. 

Sam frowned in sympathy and put a hand on his shoulder. He’d already known that he was struggling, so he wasn’t surprised by what had happened. It was awful to see him hurting though. “Let’s go to our room, ok? You can sleep it off.”

Steven sighed, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “It’s just…I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize to me.” Sam rubbed his back gently. It made him ache inside to know that he was suffering and, worst of all, that he couldn’t fix it. If he ever saw Alexis again, he would drag her for what she’d done to him. “I love you and we’re going to get through this.”

**

Steven took a long, hot shower and came back to their room wearing a robe. He immediately walked over to the bed and flopped down beside Sam, who was sitting up and looking at something on his phone. The night had been a strange one and he was looking forward to sleep. He couldn’t drift off until he’d talked with him about a few things first though. 

“Did the shower help?” Sam asked, still distracted with whatever he was reading. 

“Yeah, a little.”

“Good.” Sam turned off his phone and put it aside. “You’ll be glad to know that none of the blogs mentioned you or Kirby in their write-ups about the club opening - at least not by name. Kirby’s referred to as ‘random drunk girl’ on Perez Hilton’s site, but otherwise, no one seems to care.”

Steven cringed. He hadn’t even considered the media angle. “That’s a relief.”

Sam rolled over onto his side and touched his face. “See, it’s no big deal. You guys got wasted, but tomorrow I’ll whip up my best hangover smoothies for both of you and we’ll move on.”

Steven smiled softly at him. “That might help, but I think I’m going to need more than that before I can really heal from this.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I have to make some big changes in my life, Sam. I need to start going to meetings again and seeing my therapist more often, or what happened tonight could end up being the tip of the iceberg.” Steven’s voice caught in his throat and he hastily wiped tears from his eyes. “I don’t want you to find out what I’m really like when I’m not sober. You don’t deserve that.”

“No, don’t worry about me.” Sam leaned in and kissed him. “I can handle it.”

“You say that now, but if it was actually happening you might feel differently.”

Sam lifted up his hand and pointed to the gold band on his ring finger. “Hey, remember this? This means I’m sticking around no matter what. I’m like that old, squeaky chair in your Dad’s office that no one wants to sit in - completely unmoveable. You can’t get rid of me.”

Steven grinned. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“You better,” Sam smiled and ruffled his hair, which was still damp from the shower. 

Steven yawned, sitting up to take his robe off. He’d left a t-shirt and boxers on underneath. There was something else he wanted to bring up with him, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it, or if he even should. 

Sam pulled the covers back on the bed and turned off the light, climbing into bed beside him. He gave him a quick kiss goodnight and then pressed his face into the pillow to sleep.

In the dark, staring up at the ceiling, Steven finally made up his mind that he had to talk to him about what he’d been thinking. He took a deep breath. “Sam, are you still awake?”

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this and I’m still not completely sure if it’s the right thing to do, but I…I want…”

“What is it?” Sam reached out and rested a hand on his chest.

Steven blurted it out as fast as he could before he could lose his courage. “I want to adopt Danny…or at least work out some kind of temporary custody arrangement so he could live with us for now. I know it’s _a lot_ and it wouldn’t just be my life that would be effected by it, but yours too, so if you hate the idea then we’ll just drop it.”

After a moment of silence, Sam finally spoke. “No, I don’t hate it.”

Steven relaxed a little. It was a better response than he’d been expecting. “We’ve talked about waiting and a baby doesn’t really fit into our plans right now.”

Sam shifted around, rolling over so he was on his back too. “Yeah, but my Aunt didn’t plan on taking care of me either. Sometimes things happen.”

“That’s true,” Steven said, clasping his hand. For the first time in a while, he was starting to feel like he was on the right path. “You know what’s weird is that the whole time I thought Melissa was having my baby, I was so worried that I wouldn’t be a good father, but the minute I saw Danny it was like something clicked. I just didn’t realize it until Kirby suggested that we should adopt him.” 

Sam giggled. “You and Kirby got drunk and decided we should have a baby.”

“Yeah, I guess that _is_ how it happened,” Steven laughed. 

“The only thing is…”

Steven’s heart sank and he braced himself to hear his reason for why they couldn’t go through with it.

“I don’t know anything about taking care of kids. I’ve never really been around them,” Sam said. “I could pick out his clothes and coordinate his outfits - that I could manage, but the rest of it I wouldn’t be helpful with.”

Steven turned to look at him. “Are you serious? I think you would be _great_ with him. It doesn’t matter if you don’t know any of the technical stuff, like how to change a diaper or warm up a bottle. I don’t know how to do any of that either.”

“So we’d be figuring it out together,” Sam smiled sleepily. 

“Right.” Steven brushed a thumb across his cheek. “But if you need more time to think about it, then I understand.”

“Yeah, I do. It’s been a long night and we’re both tired, so let’s sleep on it and see how we feel in the morning.”

“That sounds good. We can talk about it over breakfast.” Steven leaned in and kissed him. “Good night. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Sam pulled the blankets back up over his shoulders and closed his eyes. 

Steven curled up on his side, with his back facing him. It was a huge decision and he was completely on board with postponing it, especially since he hadn’t completely sobered up yet. If they ended up disagreeing about whether or not to adopt, then he would try to accept it, even though it wasn’t the outcome he wanted. When he pictured Danny’s face the last time he’d seen him at the hospital, his instincts screamed that taking care of him was the right thing to do. 

He had almost fallen asleep when he was suddenly stirred awake by Sam planting a kiss on his neck. “Hmm, why are you doing that?” He muttered. “What is it?”

“I don’t need to think about it anymore - I want us to adopt Danny. I couldn’t wait to tell you.” Sam gave him a quick kiss on his ear. “Now go back to sleep. We can talk about it later.”

Steven was suddenly wide awake and unable to wipe the smile off his face. Going back to sleep after that was an absurd suggestion. They were going to become parents and there was nothing that could dim his excitement about it. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sam, kissing his face.

“Ok, ok…” he laughed, making a halfhearted attempt at pushing him away. 

“I’m so happy that we’re going to be doing this together,” Steven said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m happy too.” Sam tenderly brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead. “You’re going to be a really good Dad.”

Steven gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth, feeling like the weight of everything he’d been carrying was beginning to ease off. There would be better times ahead for both of them. The pain he’d experienced wouldn’t disappear entirely, but he was sure that happiness was still possible. He would rebuild his life and make it a more peaceful one, with Sam and Danny by his side. 

**

“Time after time I tell myself that I’m  
So lucky to be loving you…”

Steven quietly sang the lyrics as he sat at the piano playing the tune. He had spent nearly an hour with Sam, cuddling and talking in the dark about their plans for bringing the baby home. Eventually, he realized that he’d fallen asleep in his arms and he quietly slipped out of bed, deciding to come downstairs for a cup of tea. The piano had drawn him in. He’d missed it while living at the apartment.

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Fallon strolled in, wearing a nightgown with a sheer kimono over it. 

“Yeah, but not in a bad way,” Steven smirked. He was dying to tell someone the news. “I just have a lot on my mind tonight.”

“Tell me about it. I screwed up everything with Liam earlier. I don’t know how I’m going to fix it.”

“You’ll find a way. You always do, whether it’s relationships or a business problem.”

“I wish I shared your optimism, but you didn’t see the look on Liam’s face.” Fallon sat on the bench next to him. “He overheard me talking to Culhane and he completely got the wrong impression.”

“Well, you were going to have to pick a side eventually.” Steven wasn’t surprised that the love triangle had finally become too messy. He had learned the hard way that once you’d chosen to be with someone, dallying with another person could lead to big problems.

“I have and I picked Liam.”

“Great, now you’ll just have to remind yourself of that every time you see Cristal with Culhane and you get the urge to interfere.”

“Ugh, no. How am I supposed to just sit by and let that happen? And why hasn’t Dad noticed yet?”

Steven glared at her. “Don’t tell him. _Please_.”

“I already tried to,” Fallon frowned. “Keeping my mouth shut is going to drive me crazy though…especially since you’re hardly ever here anymore to calm me down. I’ve missed you.”

Steven smiled mischievously. “Then you’ll be glad to know that we’re talking about moving back in.”

“Oh, _finally_. I knew you’d get tired of slumming in that apartment.”

“No, the apartment’s fine, it’s just that we’re going to need a lot more space soon,” Steven watched her face carefully to catch her reaction. “We’ll need room for a nursery and, of course, one for a live-in nanny.”

Fallon stared at him in confusion for a second before what he was saying finally registered. “You’re having a _baby_? When did this happen?”

“We just decided today,” Steven said, eager to talk with her about it. “We met a baby at the hospital earlier. His name is Danny and he needs a home. We happen to have one, so…”

Fallon put her arm around his shoulders. “That is so you. Do you remember when we were kids and you found that bird in the backyard who had fallen out of the nest?”

“Oh wow, I completely forgot about that.”

“You fed it with a dropper and tried to keep it as a pet until Anders made you set it loose.” 

Steven played a few notes on the piano keys again, trying to find the place where he’d left off. A newborn baby was a much bigger responsibility than a stray bird, but she was right that it was characteristic of him to step in and help. Whenever he’d gotten off track in life, he’d found himself again by devoting his time to a worthy cause. Being a father to Danny seemed more important than anything else he’d ever been involved in.

“Sammy Jo _and_ a baby…God help us,” Fallon sighed.

Steven nudged her shoulder. “Don’t say that. He’ll be a great parent.”

“If you say so.”

Steven ignored her, returning to the song instead. After a moment, her voice joined with his, blending together in a lovely harmony.

“I only know, what I know  
The passing years will show  
You’ve kept my love so young, so new  
And time after time  
You’ll hear me say  
That I’m so lucky to be loving you.”

**

In the early morning hours, a figure dressed all in black crept around in the darkness outside the Manor. He tried a few side entrances near the kitchen, counting on the fact that a member of the staff might have left one of them unlocked after a long shift. It didn’t take long before he found a door that slipped open easily. He almost laughed at how careless the Carringtons were - paying for guards and a security system, but leaving their house unlocked at night.

Once inside, he moved through the house quietly, remaining undetected. His plan had been to go upstairs to Blake Carrington’s bedroom and kill him while he slept. The silencer on the gun guaranteed that the rest of the family wouldn’t be roused from their sleep. He would have plenty of time to get away and return to his own home before the body was discovered.

When he saw a dim light emanating from Blake’s office, he decided to make a slight adjustment to his plans. Sneaking up to the open door, he spied a man standing near the desk, his back turned on him. He was rummaging through an open drawer, pulling out files and tossing them aside. In the near darkness, Cecil’s heart thudded in his chest and he gripped the gun, ready to finally get the revenge he’d desired for so long. 

He drew a breath and stepped into the room, the gun aimed at the other man’s back. The only thing on his mind when he pulled the trigger were his children. He saw their tearful faces and remembered their sadness when their Daddy was taken away. Blake Carrington had earned the bullet that lodged in his brain and sprayed blood everywhere. Cecil didn’t spare a moment of sadness for his enemy when he fell, face first, to the floor. It was finally done. He had given his family the vengeance they deserved.

**

Kirby woke up groaning, her face half-smashed into a pillow. If her splitting headache was any indication, she had a nightmarish hangover coming on. She opened her eyes, confusion setting in about her surroundings, until she remembered Steven and Sam saying they would take her back to their home. Apparently ‘home’ was the Manor. Her entire body cringed with embarrassment at the awful scene she’d caused. 

Pulling back the covers, she found that she was still wearing the dress she’d had on at the club earlier. That was a welcome relief. If Steven and Sam had seen her in her knickers, she’d have even more reason to want to die than she already did. She slowly sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, praying she could make it downstairs for an aspirin without throwing up.

The entire house was dark, with only a dim light coming from one room. She walked down the stairs carefully, trying to avoiding tripping and falling. A memory came back to her of sneaking around the house late at night when she was a kid, often to go up to Fallon’s room and put something horrible on her pillow while she slept. She was tempted to go dig up snails in the garden and do it all over again. 

In the kitchen, she found a bottle of pain relievers in the cabinet and washed them down with a glass of water. When daylight came, she would call Jeff and try to talk to him about what had happened at the club. She was still mad at him, but she cared enough about their relationship to try to work it out. She had a better chance of making up with him than with Monica. That bridge was probably burned for good now.

She padded back out to the hall in her bare feet, yearning to climb back in bed again and pull the covers over her head for a nice, long sleep. A figure dashed in front of her in the dark and she jumped back, yelping in fright. The man paused for a brief moment, his eyes wide and panicked. 

“Jeff’s Dad? What are you…” Kirby didn’t get a chance to finish her question. He was gone in a flash, so quickly that she almost thought she’d imagined the whole encounter.

**

“ _Steven_ , wake up.”

“What…what’s going on?” Steven opened his eyes and rolled over, still half asleep. He had been nudged awake for what he could only assume was a life threatening emergency. Since it was nearly 4 am and he was suffering from a hangover, he could only hope there was a good reason.

“I heard a noise. I think you should go downstairs and check it out.” Sam was sitting up in bed, anxious and alarmed. 

Steven swore under his breath and pulled a pillow over his head. “Go back to sleep.”

“It could be a robbery…or another kidnapping.”

“We’re in a gated house with a very expensive security system. It was probably just Bo knocking something over.” Steven had a sinking feeling that he was going to be kept awake for the rest of the night unless he checked it out and put his fears to rest. “But I’ll go see what happened if you need me to.”

Sam lifted the pillow off his face and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Steven sighed, stumbling out of bed and groping around in the dark for his robe. He finally found it and threw it on. “If it is Bo, then you owe me,” he warned, only half kidding. “Breakfast in bed, blowjobs…all of it.”

Sam laughed, pulling up the blankets and snuggling deep under the covers again. He would probably be dozing off by the time he got back. “Yeah, I know. I hate having my sleep interrupted too. It’s the worst.”

“I guess we’ll have to get used to it, with the baby moving in and everything.” Steven was actually looking forward to late-night feedings. He liked the idea of being there for Danny when he was hungry or needed changing. It gave him a renewed sense of purpose in his life, knowing that he would be able to provide for him. 

“Oh, hell no,” Sam mumbled, his eyes closed. “We’re getting a nanny.”

Steven glanced over at him and smiled. It was going to be an adjustment for both of them and hiring someone to help was definitely a top priority. There was so much they didn’t know, especially after the messy, dysfunctional childhoods they’d had. The one thing he didn’t doubt was that they would give Danny more love than either of them had ever received from their parents. 

He closed the bedroom door behind him and walked down the hall. On the way downstairs to the foyer, he kept an eye out for Bo, but didn’t see him anywhere. The only sign of anyone being awake was the light coming from Blake’s office. Steven assumed his Dad had been unable to sleep and got up to have a drink and look over recent business. 

“Hey, I guess we’re both up too late tonight… _OH MY GOD_.” His body went numb and he almost gagged at the horrific sight on the floor in front of him. The surprise of seeing his mother again only added to his shock and confusion.

Alexis was kneeling over the corpse of a man who only vaguely resembled Hank. His head had been partially blown off and the floor was covered in blood and brain matter. Next to his body was a broken lamp that had been knocked over during his fall. 

“You killed him?” Steven gasped, staring at her in utter bewilderment.

“No, I didn’t do it!” Alexis insisted, panic rising in her voice. “I knew he was coming here and I had to stop him! I had nothing to do with this.”

Steven looked back and forth between her and the body, frozen in place and unable to decide what to do. There were plenty of reasons why he shouldn’t believe her, but he wavered between calling for help or trusting her. He knew she was a liar and a con artist, but he never could have imagined that she was capable of murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steven and Fallon sing is "Time After Time." It's a Chet Baker song, just like the one they performed in 2x4. [You can listen to it here on Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMNdLIQU0rI)


	6. Too Many Cristals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild descriptions of violence and sickness (throwing up) in the first scene.

“Hank…oh, poor Hank. Who would do something like this to him?” Alexis hovered over his body, her dress splotched with blood in a few places where she had leaned too close. 

Steven clapped a hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to vomit. He was already nauseous from being hungover and the sight of a bloody corpse in front of him was more than he could take. Another wave hit him and he was unable to hold back, bending forward and heaving up everything in his stomach onto the carpet. 

“Oh, no,” Alexis frowned, coming over and putting a hand on his back. “You’ve always been squeamish at the sight of a blood. I remember when you were a little boy and you fell and scraped your knee…”

“Stop, please.” Steven wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, cringing at her touch. He couldn’t stand to be in the same room as her after what she’d done. It was more than he could take, especially with Hank’s body growing cold at their feet. They were due for a confrontation, but not at a crime scene. 

Alexis withdrew her hand. “You don’t actually think I did this, do you?”

Steven hesitated, then shook his head slowly. He didn’t understand what had happened, but he felt certain that his mother’s nefarious activities didn’t extend to murder. The fact that she wasn’t holding a gun was a sign that pointed to her innocence. Whoever had committed the crime must have taken it with them. 

“I’m so glad to hear that!” Alexis gushed. “But what if no one else believes me? I could get arrested!”

“You’re _not_ going to be arrested.”

“Right. No. We can fix this.” Alexis looked around the room, quickly formulating a plan to save herself. “You could help me get rid of the body.”

“How would that help?” Steven asked, exasperated. “There’s blood _everywhere_. They’re going to know that someone died here.”

Alexis sighed. “You’re right. That won’t work. We’ll have to think of something else.”

“Why don’t you just leave?” Steven said, his tone harsh and unforgiving. His patience with her was long gone. It would be an enormous help if she would just get out of his sight. 

“Yes, I see…that’s probably the best plan.” Alexis looked at him with a pained expression. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know what I did was wrong, but you’re my son and I love you.”

Steven kept his eyes on the floor, refusing to acknowledge her. After learning about her plan with Hank, everything that came out of her mouth was just words. He couldn’t trust it or give it any importance. 

“Maybe someday we’ll talk again.”

Steven turned his back on her and waited until he heard her footsteps fade out as she walked out of the room. When she’d had enough time to get away from the house, he would wake up everyone else and call the police. In the mean time, he sat and waited, trying not to think about the body on the floor beside his Dad’s desk.

**

Alexis stood at the edge of the lake, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly. She had ruined her relationships with her children. Even her son, who she had always managed to stay close with, wanted nothing to do with her. It was the worst devastation she’d ever experienced in her life, comparable to having them taken away from her when they were children.

She had truly lost everything. Her home was burned down, her lover was dead, and her children were lost to her. She had enough money to get herself out of town, but then what? It would be the same life she’d had for years - moving from one social circle to the next, grifting to get by, never forming a real connection with anyone. There was no happiness in that, no love. 

For the moment, her top priority had to be protecting herself and not falling under suspicion for the murder. Alexis reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out Hank’s cell phone. She’d taken it off his corpse and hidden it away before Steven had walked in. The police would have taken it into evidence and read the recent texts about the con job she’d pulled in Denver. At least that was one less thing she’d have to worry about now. 

She took the phone, swinging her arm and pitching it out into the lake. It landed with a splash, sinking to the bottom, never to be seen again.

**

By the time the sun came up, the house was surrounded by police cars. Hank was carried out in a body bag while Blake’s office was sectioned off with crime scene tape. No one was allowed to leave the premises until they had been questioned about their whereabouts at the time of the murder. Unfortunately for the detectives, the entire family had been asleep at the time Hank was killed, so there wasn’t much anyone could say. 

“Sorry, I can’t help. I was passed out upstairs all night long,” Kirby said to Officer Roberts as she walked back into the living room. She was looking very disheveled, the dress she’d worn to the club opening now wrinkled and stained with the drinks that had splashed on it. “I only woke up when I heard the sirens.”

“That’s understandable, but please contact us if you remember anything that might be useful.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Fallon muttered, crossing her arms over the front of her kimono. “Being useful isn’t Kirby’s strong suit.”

Kirby glared at her, then went over to sit next to Sam on the couch. 

Steven stood up, tightening the sash on his robe and following the officer into the dining room, where questioning was taking place. He tried to stay calm, but underneath he was nervous as hell. He had helped a potential murder suspect escape and if the police found out, he could be in serious trouble. His political career would be toast, for one thing, and it wouldn’t help him seem qualified to adopt a child either. It had been an impulsive decision, possibly a very stupid one. 

“We’ll only have a couple of questions for you and then we’ll let you go,” The officer said, his forehead creasing into a look of concern.

Steven poured himself a cup of coffee, his hands shaking so hard he could barely manage it. He sat at the table with it, sipping carefully. 

“You were the first to discover the body, is that correct?”

“Yes,” Steven cleared his throat. “My husband woke me up at about 4 am. He had heard a noise coming from downstairs. I said I would check it out.”

“About 4 am? Could you be more specific?”

“Um, I think it was 3:50, just a little before 4 o’clock.”

The Officer wrote that down in his notes. “Then can you please describe what happened after you came downstairs?”

“I noticed that the house was dark, except for my Dad’s office, so I went there and that’s when I found Hank on the floor.” Steven gripped the handle of his coffee mug, looking down at the table while he recited the lies he had prepared. 

“Did you do anything or touch anything when you entered the room?”

“No. I screamed and then I actually threw up. It took me a few minutes to get my bearings before I called 911 and woke up my family.”

“Was there anything out of place that caught your attention?”

“You mean besides the dead body on the floor?” Steven grimaced at the officer, not finding the line of questioning particularly helpful. He was hungover, sleep deprived, and still shaken by what he’d seen. There wasn’t much more he could contribute to the investigation, besides the one thing he was refusing to talk about.

“We’re trying to get to the bottom of what happened here. We appreciate your patience,” Officer Roberts droned, making a few more quick notes. 

“Well, that’s everything I know. I wish there was more I could do to help,” Steven said, hoping his lies had been convincing enough. If they hadn’t been, he could end up in handcuffs right along with his mother. 

**

“Oh my God, what has happened?” Cristal Jennings looked out the window of the Rolls as it pulled into the driveway. She had arrived at Carrington Manor and found the palatial estate surrounded by police cars and the front entrance blocked off with crime scene tape. 

“There was, uh, an incident that happened last night,” Jimmy the driver said. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Is that a dead body they just put in that truck over there?!” Cristal’s biggest concern was for Celia. Her friend was already traumatized by a frightening ordeal. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be good for her health.

“Like I said, Ma’am, it’s not something I’m comfortable talking about. Mr. Carrington will fill you in on the details.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” Cristal rolled her eyes. She’d heard enough about Blake Carrington to make her want to slap him in the face as soon as she met him. What a lousy, selfish _capullo_ he had turned out to be. 

Jimmy parked the car in the driveway and then jumped out to help Cristal with her bags. 

“I can carry this. It’s not heavy,” she said, taking the suitcase from him. She preferred to take care of herself, instead of depending on anyone else. It was a way of living she had been forced to adapt to, but now she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“If that’s what you prefer, Ma’am.”

The suitcases were a minor issue compared to the fact that there were barricades preventing them from reaching the front door. Jimmy pleaded with the officers standing on the other side of the sawhorse. “Mrs. Jennings is a special guest of the Carringtons. They were expecting her to arrive this morning.”

“This is a crime scene,” the officer said. “No one is allowed to leave or enter at the present moment. You’re going to have to wait.”

Cristal nudged her way forward. “Can you at least tell Mrs. Carrington that I’m here and I’m waiting for her outside?”

Jimmy took out his phone and made a quick phone call. A moment later, the front door opened. 

Blake stepped outside into the sun, wearing silk pajamas with a robe thrown over them. He glowered at the officer. “If the police department expects another generous donation at the next fundraiser, then you’ll get out of the way and let our guest enter the house.”

“Yes, of course,” the officer said, moving aside quickly. 

Cristal was dismayed, but not surprised, that bribery was his first instinct. So far, he was proving to be exactly the type of man she’d expected. She had come to Atlanta not just to help Celia recover from her physical injuries, but to support her while she severed ties with this monster. 

Blake walked closer to her, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry for all of this. I know it’s not the warm welcome you were hoping for.”

Cristal shrugged. “Celia warned me that your family is always involved in some kind of drama. She warned me about a lot of things, actually.”

“Well, it’s good that you know what to expect,” Blake said, studying her carefully. 

Cristal stared back at him sharply, hoping he could read on her face what she was thinking. 

“Why don’t you bring your things inside?” Blake said after a moment. “Our majordomo will show you to your room. Cristal…the _other_ Cristal…will be glad to see you.”

She followed him inside, the driver carrying the rest of her bags behind her. The opulent foyer, with it’s grand staircase, barely registered a glance from her. Wealth and privilege were not the secret to her happiness. She had learned after a great deal of suffering that the only thing that mattered was protecting the people she loved. 

“Bienvenida! You’re finally here!” Celia slowly came hobbling toward her, relying on a cane to help her walk. She looked tired and unkempt, still wearing her nightgown and robe. It didn’t seem like anyone in the family had dressed yet.

Cristal hurried over to her so she wouldn’t have to walk any further. “Mi amiga,” she said, putting her arms around her and hugging her gently. “¿Cómo estás?”

Celia smiled wearily. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

**

_“An intruder broke into Carrington Manor this morning and was shot by an unidentified assailant. Police are still searching for a suspect and a possible link between this shooting and the attack on Cristal Carrington just weeks ago.”_

Monica sank into a chair, shakily reaching for a remote to turn the volume down on the TV. She didn’t know where her father had been early that morning. They had come home from the club together and gone to their separate rooms. He could have slipped out without her knowing. It wouldn’t have been too much trouble for him to locate another gun after she’d taken away the other one. The Carringtons had an entire room full of them. 

She felt a presence in the room and, without looking up, she knew instinctively that it was her father. She shut her eyes and drew in a breath. Ever since he’d gone to the Manor on the night of the wedding, she’d feared something like this happening. Now that it was reality, she was surprised to find a strange calm settling over herself. She knew he’d done it, she didn’t even need to ask. The only thing left to focus on was protecting him and making sure he didn’t get sent back to prison. 

“Blake Carrington’s still alive?” Cecil’s voice rumbled quietly as he watched the news footage of his nemesis speaking with reporters outside the front gate.

“Are you surprised?”

Cecil didn’t respond. 

After a moment of silence, Monica had made up her mind about what she wanted to say next. She stood up and turned to look at him, fixing him with a piercing glare. “Leave me out of it,” she said, feeling like her voice was coming from someone else. In the blink of an eye, she had stepped outside of herself and was watching her life’s circumstances play out from a distance. 

“I did it for you and your brother…”

Monica put her hand up. “ _Don’t_. I said I don’t want to hear about it. When the police show up, I’m going to say I don’t know anything about the shooting at Carrington Manor and I want to mean it.”

Cecil nodded slowly and reached out a hand to put on her shoulder. 

Monica moved away from his touch, going over to the bar to pour herself a drink instead.

**

After Blake had delivered an impromptu press conference on the front lawn, the family gathered in the dining room for a late breakfast. The kitchen staff had prepared a feast of omelets, fruit, and waffles. Sam brought two glasses filled with a strange, greenish smoothie over to Steven and Kirby, which they accepted reluctantly. It was supposed to be his miracle cure for a hangover, but the potent smell made them both go pale. 

“I don’t even want to know what’s in this,” Kirby said, holding her nose and gulping it down. She was sitting at the table, wearing dark sunglasses and one of Sam’s hoodies pulled over her head. 

Steven coughed, choking on his first sip. “It tastes like hot sauce mixed with…I can’t even guess. Something _really_ bad.”

“Perhaps the memory of Sam’s hangover cure will be a reminder for both of you not to overindulge in the future,” Anders said helpfully. 

Kirby groaned, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them. In addition to having the worst hangover of her life, she was racked with worry for Jeff. When she’d been told about the shooting, she’d immediately put it together that it must have been the reason Jeff’s Dad was lurking around in the dark. He’d meant to get revenge on the Carringtons, but someone else ended up catching the bullet. 

“Ugh, get your hair away from the pancakes,” Fallon snapped, taking a seat and piling food onto her plate. 

Kirby sat up, lifting her middle finger to flip her off. 

Fallon smirked. “That’s the kind of classy behavior I expect from someone who fell on her drunk ass in front of hundreds of people last night.”

“Shut up, or I’m going to take this fork and shove it up your…”

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s get through breakfast without any impalings,” Blake said, walking into the dining room with Cristal and another woman by his side. “We have a guest this morning. This is Cristal Jennings. She’s Cristal’s private nurse and she’ll be staying with us for a while.”

Sam picked up a bite of waffle with his fork. “Two Cristals? _That’s_ going to get confusing.”

“You know what they say - double your Cristals, double your fun,” Fallon muttered sarcastically. 

“You must be Celia’s stepdaughter,” Cristal J. said. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Funny, I’ve heard nothing about you.”

“I’m sure we’ll get along _great_ once we get to know each other,” Cristal J. said, an unmistakable edge in her voice. 

Kirby grinned, reaching over to grab the syrup. She decided she was going to like her a lot. 

“Cristal was a good friend to me when I first got to the States,” Cristal C. said. “She took care of me in the hospital after I had an operation for a ruptured appendix. I thought she would be the best person to look after me while I’m recovering.”

Sam paused before digging into his breakfast. He gestured at the women with his fork. “Ok, I’ve figured out how we’re going to handle this name thing. We’ll call _you_ CJ and _you_ will be either CC or Original Recipe.”

“Just keep calling me Cristal,” His Aunt said, patting him on the shoulder and taking a seat in the empty chair beside him. 

Sam reached over and took her hand. “How are you doing, with everything going on?”

Cristal C. shook her head, her worries written all over her face. “I thought I would be safer here than at the hospital.”

“You _are_ ,” Blake insisted. “We’re looking into how the shooter got past the gate and from now on, security will be ten times stronger than it was before.”

“We’re hiring more bodyguards as we speak,” Anders said. 

“If it was Claudia, then she’ll find a way,” Cristal C. said gravely. “She’s clever and she won’t give up.”

Fallon scoffed. “Does it always have to be about you? The shooter broke in and killed _Hank_ \- they didn’t even go after you. Now, who do we know who has a bone to pick with Hank? Our mother, the Wicked Witch of the South, probably turned the tables and decided to get rid of him.”

Steven cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “I gave her ten thousand dollars. She’s probably not even in the state anymore.”

“Yeah, but we were assuming she’d given some of it to Hank, but he was still hanging around. Maybe we were wrong about her too.” 

“I think Fallon’s right,” Blake said. “Alexis could be involved in this. It makes sense.”

Steven pushed aside his barely eaten breakfast and stood up from the table abruptly. “I just realized what time it is. Sam, I think we need to leave for our appointment.”

“Where are you off to?” Blake asked, sipping his coffee.

Kirby smiled, having already been filled in earlier that morning. She was happy that at least one good thing had come out of her drunk ramblings at the bar. Sam had come to her room first thing and excitedly told her about their plans. It was the only piece of happy news so far that day, a welcome respite from the tragedy they were all in the middle of. 

Sam put down his fork and looked around the table at everyone. “Well, we have an announcement to make.”

Steven grabbed his hand, beaming happily. “We’re meeting with a lawyer today - one who specializes in speeding up adoptions. There’s a baby at the hospital who was abandoned and needs a family to take care of him. Hopefully, if our plans work out, we’ll be bringing him home soon.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Cristal C said, clapping her hands together. “I’m so happy for you.”

Fallon grinned, picking up her Mimosa for a congratulatory toast. “I can’t wait to meet my nephew and, of course, groom him to be the next CEO in the family.” 

“A grandson! That’s fantastic.” Blake squeezed Steven’s shoulder. “We’ll have to throw a party to celebrate.”

“I’ll have the staff begin preparations immediately,” Anders said, smiling. 

Cristal J. stood by Cristal C.’s side, her hand resting on her shoulder. “A baby might be the best thing to help this family heal from these recent catastrophes.”

“Well, I’d hold off on the party plans until we can be sure everything’s going to run smoothly,” Steven said. “I’m not sure having a murder take place in the house is going to help things along.”

Blake shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about that. If you run into any problems, our legal team will step in and make them disappear. That boy is going to be a Carrington. We’ll make sure of it.”

Steven eyed his father with a mixture of disappointment and contempt. “I’m not going to break the law to adopt him. I don’t want him to grow up thinking the rules don’t apply because of our last name.”

Kirby’s phone hummed, distracting her from the argument about legal ethics that was about to break out at the table. She looked down and saw Jeff’s name on the call screen. Her heart raced and she felt sickened by the realization that she was about to destroy his family. The circumstances may have been different, but they had both only recently had their fathers come back into their lives. She couldn’t bear to be the reason that relationship was taken away from him again, but she also couldn’t hide the truth from him. 

**

“I’m sorry I flipped out and acted so weird last night. I got insecure about us and how our fast our relationship is moving. I just panicked.” 

“I understand, but that’s not the most important thing right now,” Jeff said. “All that matters to me is that you’re safe. When I heard on the news that there was a shooting at the Carrington’s and then I couldn’t get in touch with you…”

“The police were interviewing me. That’s why I couldn’t take your calls.” Kirby sounded distraught, like she was holding back tears. 

Jeff bristled, imagining them putting her through a harsh interrogation. He should have insisted on taking her home from the club, then she never would have been involved in any of this. One misunderstanding between them had led to her life being put in danger. 

“I didn’t tell them anything. I couldn’t…”

“Are you still at the house? I’m going to send a car over to pick you up. You’ve been through enough. You don’t need to be hanging around a crime scene.”

Kirby’s voice lowered to an urgent whisper. “ _Listen_ …I lied to them.”

“Lied to who? The cops?” Jeff stood up from the couch and paced his living room. He’d had a bad feeling about all of this from the minute he heard about it. His father had been at Monica’s house all night, hopefully with someone keeping an eye out for him. His sister had promised that he wouldn’t be able to sneak out again. 

On the other end of the call, he could hear Kirby sobbing. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jeff clutched the phone even tighter in his hand. All he wanted in the world was for her to say that whatever she’d seen had nothing to do with his family. It could have been a robbery or another attack by Claudia Blaisdel. He pleaded with her silently to _please_ , say his father wasn’t there.

“I told them I slept through the shooting,” Kirby said, repeating what she’d already told him minutes ago. 

“I know. That’s good.”

“I didn’t though…I woke up early, _really_ early, and when I went downstairs to the kitchen…I…I..”

“Kirby, come on, you can tell me.” Jeff couldn’t possibly prepare himself for what she was about to say. Deep down, he knew what it was, but he couldn’t accept it. 

“He was here. Your father was here. I saw him. I’m so sorry…”

Jeff missed the last part of what she said, her voice fading out into background noise. It wasn’t true. The house had been dark and she had been drunk. She could have easily mistaken someone else for Cecil. “How can you be sure?” he asked, swallowing hard. His throat had suddenly gone dry.

“He was standing right in front of me. I looked in his eyes,” Kirby said gently. “I know this is hard. I didn’t want to tell you.”

“You were wasted. Maybe you got it wrong.”

“No, I know what I saw. Your Dad was running away from the crime scene.”

“ _Don’t_ tell anyone else about this,” Jeff insisted, sounding harsher than he’d intended. “Give me time to talk to him, find out where he was this morning. This could just be a mistake, but we’ll figure it out.”

“Ok, do what you need to do.” Kirby said resignedly. “Just please be careful. I saw what he did to Hank and I’m not exactly feeling safe right now. I don’t know if _any_ of us should be.”

“No, don’t worry. No one is going to come after you. I’d kill them with my bare hands first.” Jeff wasn’t blustering, he truly meant it. The idea of a sadistic killer coming after her brought out his protective side. He just didn’t know what he’d do if that killer was actually his father.

**

Anders had been standing outside the doorway for most of the conversation. At first he’d intended to give Kirby her privacy and refrain from interrupting, but things had quickly taken a turn. When he heard her say that Cecil Colby had been at the Manor that morning, he felt compelled to continue listening. He rationalized that since this was information that could help protect the family, it was his duty to hear it.

Kirby’s feelings for Jeff Colby seemed to have grown deeper in recent weeks. He’d only known the barest facts of them being roommates and possibly having a romantic involvement. If his daughter was willing to lie to the authorities to protect him, then she obviously cared more than she’d let on. He heard her crying as she told him what she’d seen and he had to resist the impulse to go to her and offer comfort. 

Once the call had ended, he waited a few minutes before finally entering the room. Kirby was leaning against the kitchen island, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. There had been many times in her life when her heart had been broken and he wasn’t there for her, either because geography or stubborn emotions wouldn’t allow it. He had a chance now to make up for it, even if he was years late.

“It’s been a very eventful morning,” Anders said, resting a hand on her arm. “I understand if you’re feeling a bit shaken.”

Kirby looked up at him, her usual tough exterior crumbling. She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him gratefully. “Oh, Dad. How could this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Anders said carefully, thinking about Cecil Colby. That evil man had broken into the house and threatened the lives of everyone he cared about. Now that he knew the truth, he would have to decide what to do with it. It would be a violation of his daughter’s trust if he revealed to anyone what he’d overheard, but if he didn’t, someone else could end up getting killed. That wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. 

**

“If you need me to come over, just say the word and I’ll be on my way,” Culhane said, his voice filled with concern for her. 

“No. As much as I’d like to see you, I think it would be better if you stayed away. The press and the police are still swarming.” Cristal sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, her silk robe loosely sashed around her. She had been preparing to take a bath when he called. “I’ll let you know when it dies down.”

“Blake must be on the warpath.”

Cristal grimaced. “You have no idea. He would love nothing more than to pin this on Alexis.”

“Whoa. He thinks _she’s_ the killer?”

“Yeah, but it only seems to be wishful thinking at this point. The police don’t have any real evidence pointing at a suspect.” Cristal had initially feared that Claudia might have been involved, but she had to admit that Fallon was right. If Claudia had come to the house with a gun, Hank wouldn’t have been her target. 

“I know this is the last thing you need right now. I’m sorry. I wish I could make it better for you…”

“You do. Talking to you always makes me feel better,” Cristal said softly. 

“If I could be there and put my arms around you, maybe that would help.”

Cristal unconsciously drew her hand to her heart and held it there, imagining how good it would feel to be in his embrace. She was aware that they were slipping into new territory, acknowledging a closeness that could create trouble for both of them. It was impossible to resist, especially when there was so much chaos surrounding them. She couldn’t continue denying the one thing that was bringing her peace. 

“Cristal? Are you still there?”

She cleared her throat, still speaking in a low whisper. “Come by later. I’ll find a way to get Blake out of the house.”

“Don’t you think the staff will tell him?”

“Oh, you’re probably right.” Cristal hadn’t thought about that. “We’ll figure something out. I just need to see you.”

“Yeah, me too. Call me when you’re ready.”

Cristal ended the call and looked up to see Cristal J. standing in the doorway. She smiled, relieved to have her trusted friend by her side. If it had been anyone else listening to the conversation, she would have had to scramble to explain. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough - but don’t worry, my lips are sealed,” CJ grinned. “Was that your friend Michael that you told me about?”

“It was,” Cristal said, knowing that it was safe to tell her everything. “We’ve been getting closer and we’re trying to figure out how to navigate everything now that I’m back home.”

“You don’t want Blake to find out,” CJ said casually, walking over to sit next to her on the bed. 

“Exactly. He might misunderstand and think I’m…” Cristal couldn’t bring herself to say the rest. It sounded so tawdry - sneaking a man into the house behind her husband’s back.

“That you’re having an affair?” CJ placed her hand over Cristal’s on the bed. “Listen to me - you don’t have anything to feel ashamed about. You’ve made it clear to him that you want a divorce. If it makes you happy to be with Michael, then you should go for it.”

Cristal sighed. “If only it were that simple. See, Michael was in a relationship with Blake’s daughter for a long time and I’m pretty sure there are still feelings there. I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“It’s sweet that you care so much about Blake’s children. You’re a good Stepmom.”

Cristal chuckled. “Fallon might disagree about that, but she _is_ important to me and the last thing I want is for her to think we’re on opposite sides again.”

“You’ll have to be very careful about how you handle it,” CJ said. She reached over and tucked Cristal’s hair behind her ear. “But the most important thing is that you listen to what’s in your heart.”

It was the same advice she had given her at the hospital in Texas, when she was starting her new life in a new country, unsure about what to do next. Cristal put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“You don’t have to worry about anything from now on. I’m here to help you with whatever you need.”

Cristal pulled back and looked her in the eyes, staring at her with great seriousness. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do,” CJ said without hesitation. “What is it? What are you thinking?”

Cristal hadn’t intended to bring it up with her so soon. She wasn’t even sure if it was fair to ask anything more of her, after she’d quit her job and moved to Atlanta on her behalf. The woman had already done more than enough for her without adding more to it. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about…”

“Celia, you know I’ll do any favor you ask. Just tell me.”

Cristal exhaled a deep breath, the words spilling out of her mouth in a rush. “I want you to get close to Blake and take any opportunities you can to find out anything incriminating on him. When I announce publicly that I knew what was going on at CA, it will be a lot easier to handle the fallout if I have proof of something equally as bad - or worse - that he’s done.”

CJ raised her eyebrows. “When you say get close, do you mean…”

“Oh no!” Cristal practically yelped. “Definitely not. You don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

CJ smirked mischievously. “So I’ll just talk to him and try to get him to let his guard down. Or maybe sneak into his office and take a peek at what’s on his laptop…”

“Exactly.” Cristal could see in her eyes that she was not only on board, but very enthusiastic about the idea. With the two of them working together, Blake didn’t stand a chance. 

“Tonight seems like a good time to begin, doesn’t it? I could distract him while you’re with Michael.”

“That sounds perfect.”

**

Fallon was in the backseat of the Rolls, being driven to her lunch meeting, when her phone rang. She grabbed it out of her purse and almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the name on the call screen. _Liam._ She had called him and left plenty of messages after their fight at the club opening. She hoped this meant her apologies had gotten through to him and he was ready to forgive her. 

“Hi. Thank you for _finally_ calling me back and giving me a chance to explain.”

“Fallon…”

“I will admit that last night wasn’t my finest hour. I don’t want Culhane back, but I can see how you got the wrong idea. I’m a competitive, territorial person. It’s who I am.”

“ _Fallon_ ,” Liam said her name again, harsher this time. “I didn’t call about that.”

“Oh. Then what did you want to talk about?” Fallon was stung, but careful not to let it show. 

“I just wanted to…” Liam hesitated. “I wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Fallon smiled slowly. He was worried about her. Even if he was still angry about what had happened at the club, his feelings for her hadn’t disappeared. She would just have to ramp up her already considerable charm to get him to warm up to her again. 

“I heard about the shooting at the Manor and I got scared that you might have gotten hurt.”

Fallon’s smile grew even wider. She was touched by his sweet concern for her. “You don’t need to worry. The shooter didn’t come anywhere near me and security has been ramped up so much that _I’m_ going to need clearance just to get back in.”

Liam chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Hey, since we’re already talking, why don’t you meet me for lunch? I have a meeting first, but afterward we could grab a bite.” Fallon sensed that she might be pushing her luck with him, but she had to take the chance.

Liam’s silence was confirmation that he wasn’t going to forgive and forget that easily. “I only called to check on you. I’m sorry you got the wrong impression.”

“But you _do_ care about me - you just admitted it.” 

“Yes, I care about you. I don’t want you to get shot, but that doesn’t mean I can forget what you said last night and go back to normal.”

“Well, why the hell not?” Fallon sounded like an impatient child, even to herself. She understood what he was saying, but that didn’t mean she could stop herself from throwing a fit over it.

“Because you hurt me,” Liam said bitterly. “Look, I don’t even want to be talking about this with you. I’m glad you’re safe. That’s all that I needed to know.”

Fallon opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could get it out, he had already hung up on her. She put the phone down and balled up her first, pounding it on the leather seat. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!”

The driver glanced over his shoulder, staring at her strangely. 

“Eyes on the road,” Fallon snapped at him, flopping back against the seat and crossing her arms over the front of her white blazer. She would convince Liam to forgive her. It was just going to take some effort. She knew he was still in love with her, the only question was how to rekindle those feelings and get back on his good side. 

**

Jeff walked into Monica’s house and found his father sitting somberly in the living room, smoking a cigar and nursing a glass of Scotch. His expression was tense, but unreadable. He didn’t look like someone who’d committed a murder hours ago, just an old man who had been through hard times in his life. Prison had taken a toll on him. They should have forced him to get therapy, especially after the incident when he pulled a gun on Thomas Carrington at the wedding.

“Are you going to say anything or just stand there staring?” Cecil’s voice rumbled from across the room. 

Jeff swallowed hard, dreading what was coming next. “I need to talk to you, Dad. It’s important.”

Cecil nodded slowly, taking a puff on his cigar and billowing smoke out into the room. “You heard about the shooting.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“You’re a smart man. I’m sure you’ve put the pieces together by now and realized that it was me who killed that man.” Cecil’s voice was disturbingly calm, lacking any trace of regret for what he’d done. He didn’t seem to have any concern for the fact that he had taken someone’s life and thrown many people, including his children, into turmoil.

Jeff hadn’t expected it to be so easy to get the truth out of him. He had come prepared for a confrontation, but there was no need for one. His blood turned to ice in his veins and he stared at his father in horror. This person in front of him, the strong, intelligent man that he had looked up to as a child, was now nothing more to him than a remorseless killer. 

“I did what I had to do,” Cecil said, his tone still flat and emotionless. “My only regret is that I shot the wrong man. Blake Carrington was upstairs sleeping. If I had known…”

“What would you have done?!” Jeff demanded sharply. “Killed two people instead?”

Cecil put down his cigar and looked at him with some irritation. “You came here to judge me, to criticize my methods for solving a problem. It’s not your place. I spent eleven years in jail because of Blake Carrington, while you were living your life in freedom and luxury.”

“And now you’re free too, and how do you want to spend your time? _Killing_ people.”

“You have no idea what prison was like,” Cecil roared. “The shame, the humiliation that I had to endure while I was being kept away from everyone I love.”

“So you want them to send you back?! That’s what will happen if anyone finds out what you did.” Jeff was livid, but also scared for what his father’s future was going to be. 

“I will _not_ be going back to prison. This information will stay within our family.”

“It’s not going to be that simple. You know who told me? Kirby. Don’t you remember running into her at the Manor this morning?”

“Damn.” Cecil stood, his fists clenched. “You have to take care of her, make sure she stays loyal to the Colbys.”

“She already lied to the cops. She’s not going to say anything.” Jeff wasn’t going to let him even think about going anywhere near Kirby. If she was harmed in any way, he would know exactly who to blame. 

“You’re naive to think you can trust anyone who’s that close to the Carringtons. That family is the poison that has infected all of us, damaging us for generations.”

“No one forced you to go that house this morning and shoot an innocent man,” Jeff hissed at him, getting in his face. 

“Who do you think turned me into a killer?” Cecil asked angrily. “This is what prison did to me. If Blake Carrington hadn’t set me up and had me locked away, I wouldn’t have this evil in me.”

“It was _your_ finger on the trigger, not his.”

“Only because he drove me to it.”

Monica walked into the room just then, with a drink in her hand. She looked wrecked, like she’d been crying all morning. “The ‘why’ doesn’t matter anymore,” she said morosely. “All that matters is that we protect Dad.”

“Protect him?!” Jeff asked, startled. “He killed a man. What do you think we’re supposed to do for him?”

“Keep him out jail,” Monica shot back. 

“We don’t have anyone at the police station who will help us.” Jeff wasn’t sure he’d ask cousin Bobbi for help even if he could. If their Dad was going to keep sneaking around, murdering Carringtons, then maybe jail was the right place for him. It broke his heart to even think it, but he couldn’t see any other options. 

“I was very careful. I didn’t leave behind any evidence,” Cecil said. “Our only risk is your girlfriend, the witness.”

“Kirby was there? Oh my God,” Monica gasped, clutching her brother’s arm. 

“She promised to keep it a secret.”

“And you believe her.” Cecil shook his head woefully. “That woman holds our fate in her hands. If you don’t get to her and make sure she stays quiet, I’ll be forced to deal with the problem myself.”

Jeff lunged at him, his anger sending him into autopilot. The thought of Kirby being hurt or killed made him blind with rage. “Don’t you dare go near her! She has nothing to do with any of this!”

Monica jumped between him and their father, preventing an altercation. “Calm down, Dad isn’t going to do anything to her.”

Jeff stared at his sister, appalled at the way she was reacting to all of it. “He killed someone. A man is _dead_ because of him.”

“I know that,” Monica said insistently, tears welling in her eyes. “But we can’t let it destroy us. Not again.”

Jeff looked back and forth at the faces of these two people he loved so much. Their Dad was right - their family was damaged. They could argue all day about when and where it started, but at the moment all he knew was that he couldn’t stand being around them. Evil and denial had corrupted them both, twisting them into strangers that he didn’t recognize any more.

**

“Do you know what you want to order? The sushi here is really good.” Sam looked up from the menu to see that Steven was zoning out again. He touched his shoulder. “Hey…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you saying something? I was just thinking about…um, about Danny and what the lawyer said.”

Sam grinned. “It’s exciting, right? We’ll be able to bring him home soon.”

“Yeah, it’s great. We can start getting the nursery ready at the Manor.” Steven picked up a glass of ice water and took a sip, seeming more stressed than overjoyed. 

Sam was getting the feeling that he had something bigger on his mind that he wasn’t talking about. “If you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to go through with it. It’s a big decision and if you’re not ready…”

“What? No,” Steven said, looking surprised. “Of course I haven’t changed my mind…have you?”

Sam reached over and took his hand. “No, I definitely want us to adopt him. I’m actually more sure about it now than I was last night. At first I was just acting on impulse, but now that I’ve had time to think about it, it really seems like the right thing to do.”

Steven looked down at where their hands lay, gripped together on the tabletop. “I actually can’t wait to be his Dad,” he said, a soft smile spreading over his face. “There’s so much that has gone wrong for our family recently, ever since the fire, and now we have this one bright spot. I just want to protect him and keep him away from all of that.”

“You will.” Sam rubbed his thumb over his palm. An image came into his head of Steven holding their son in his arms and he let it linger there, warming him more than he would have expected it to. Having kids had been a far off bucket list item, something they planned to do when they were older and they’d lived out all their other dreams. Seeing Danny at the hospital had changed everything. He needed them right away, not ten years in the future. 

“I have changed my mind about one thing though. I don’t think we should raise him at the Manor, especially after what happened this morning. It’s not safe.”

Sam nodded sympathetically. His nervous, distracted demeanor suddenly made sense. He should have realized sooner that he was still recovering from the shock of discovering Hank’s body. “I get why you feel that way, I really do, but they’re going to catch the shooter.”

“And then what? Another fire? Or, what if Claudia shows up again? No one knows where she is.”

Sam couldn’t disagree with his point. There was always _something_ going on at the Manor. Dangerous, life threatening situations had been a fairly frequent occurrence recently. “We could just move back in temporarily, until we find a place of our own that has enough room for the baby and his nanny.”

“You’re _really_ desperate to reclaim your chaise for the summer, aren’t you?” Steven smirked. 

Sam laughed, relieved that he had relaxed enough to be able to joke again. “I’m willing to risk being murdered if it means I can work on my tan.”

Steven took another of sip of water and set the glass back down. “Um, there’s actually something I need to tell you. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything sooner, I’ve just been working through my feelings about it.”

“Is it about Danny?”

“No,” Steven’s expression turned grim. “It’s about what happened this morning.”

Sam wasn’t sure where the conversation was heading and he didn’t get a chance to find out, because the waitress chose that very moment to interrupt. 

“Have you decided on your orders?” She chirped. 

Sam gave Steven a curious look, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Whatever the problem was, he would have to wait until later to hear about it. For the moment, he was easily distracted by a plate of Spicy Tuna and Salmon Skin rolls. By the time he picked up his chopsticks and started eating, he’d already forgotten about their unfinished conversation. 

**

“Jeff?” Kirby gave a light knock on the door before opening it and stepping inside. She didn’t know if he was ready to talk yet, but she had no choice except to come over. All her clothes and belongings were in his house. She’d spent the day in a pair of slacks and a blouse that Cristal had loaned her. 

The house was dark, the drapes still closed. She reached for a lamp and clicked it on. It was only then that she saw him on the couch, slumped over with an open bottle of Jameson beside him. He groaned, throwing an arm over his face to block out the light. 

“Oh, God.” Kirby didn’t say anything else, she just curled up on the couch beside him, tucking their bodies together. 

Jeff rested his head on her chest. His cheeks were wet, dampening her shirt. A pained, whimpering sound came out of his mouth, like a wounded animal.

“It’s alright, I’m here. It’s going to be alright.” She stroked his head, holding him protectively in her arms.

“I shouldn’t have helped him get out of prison. This is all my fault.”

“No, it isn’t. He’s your Dad. You just wanted to bring your family back together.” Kirby put her hand on his face, lifting his chin so he would look her in the eyes. “I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but you’re going to survive this.”

She thought about her own parents and all the blame she’d heaped upon herself for not being able to fix her mother’s illness. Her shame and frustration had driven her to self destructive behavior, pushing away anyone who could have lent support. There had been dark nights when she needed another person’s arms around her, their soothing voice in her ear. 

“I’m sorry you got pulled into all of this,” Jeff slurred drowsily, his head drooping to rest on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m safe and we’re here together.” Kirby pressed a kiss to his forehead. The relationships she’d been in before never lasted very long. She picked men and women who weren’t capable of anything long-term, because she didn’t think she was either. If she bailed fast, then that didn’t leave time for feelings to develop. 

“Stay with me,” Jeff murmured, his eyes closing. 

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Kirby held him in a comforting embrace, tears filling her own eyes for the pain he was in. She cared for him in a way that she’d never felt for another person and for once, she wasn’t going to run from it. 

**

Blake ascended the staircase, intending to visit Cristal in the master suite, which she was now staying in by herself. She had been quiet during dinner and he was concerned about how much Hank’s murder had upset her. He hoped he could reassure her that she was safe and that he wasn’t going to let anyone come after her. The fact that Claudia had gotten past security on Steven’s wedding day was still infuriating. If anyone wanted to harm his wife again, they would have to crawl over his dead body first.

“Oh, I don’t think you should go in there.” CJ was standing in the hallway, blocking the entrance to the bedroom. 

“Excuse me, but I need to speak with my wife,” Blake said, trying to get around her. He appreciated that she was protective of Cristal, but he was beginning to find it a bit overbearing.

“She’s asleep. She took a pill after dinner and passed out,” CJ explained quickly.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to wait until morning.” Blake was disappointed that he wouldn’t at least have a chance to say goodnight to her, but it was probably for the best. Cristal seemed happier these days when she wasn’t in his presence. He turned, striding in the direction of the guest room he had moved into. 

“Wait,” CJ called out to him. “I was wondering…would you like to have a drink with me?”

Blake looked over his shoulder at her curiously, a smile playing at his lips. She was a beautiful woman and he had no other plans for the evening. He couldn’t think of any reason to say no. “I would like that very much.”

**

Michael had driven past the gate easily, using the new security code that Cristal had texted him. If anyone asked what he was doing there, he could just say he was visiting Fallon. The staff wouldn’t find anything unusual about that. He didn’t plan to see her though. There was only one woman who was in his head and his heart. As much as he’d tried to deny it, he knew the feelings weren’t going away. 

He received another text once he’d parked the car, telling him where to go to find her. He shook his head, wishing she’d picked a different place. She was right to arrange the meeting away from the house, but there had to be somewhere better than the burned out loft. The next time they did this, they would have to plan it out better. He climbed out of the car, in a hurry to get to her. The fact that he knew instinctively that there would be a next time was something he couldn’t dwell on. 

He found her standing alone in the wrecked, charred space where he had once lived. Much of the debris had been cleared away. The Carringtons had probably already hired contractors for rebuilding. Cristal had brought candles. Ironic, considering that the last time they had been there, he had carried her away from a blazing fire. 

“I don’t know if it’s safe for you here,” Michael said, looking around cautiously for anything that might look dangerous. 

Cristal smiled and shrugged her shoulders, her face illuminated by the flickering candlelight. “I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me.”

Michael walked closer to her, feeling like he was about to jump off a cliff. Whatever the fallout would be from this, she was worth it. He knew that much.

Cristal held out her hand to him, an offering, and he took it.

**

“I want this. I want you so much.” Cristal closed her eyes as he touched her cheek. She kissed his palm, her lips fluttering over it. 

Michael’s arms slid around her waist, lifting her up until her feet were no longer touching the floor. His mouth was on hers, heat and passion flooding her body, taking her over. She threw her legs around his waist and he carried her over to a clear space on the floor, laying her down on her back. 

He was being careful with her, showing caution for her injuries that were still healing. Slowly, he planted delicate kisses on her throat and collarbone. “Tell me if anything’s too much, ok?” Michael stared at her with great seriousness. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Cristal nodded, thinking that he could never harm her. She trusted him with everything in her soul. He kissed her again and she tilted her head back, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. 

Michael did the same with the light summer dress she’d been wearing. She lifted her arms, watching him as his eyes swept over her naked body. There were scars on her stomach that she’d never let anyone see and for a brief moment she wondered if he would be turned off by them. Her fears quickly disappeared as he began to lavish attention on every part of her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Michael murmured, his tongue dragging over one nipple and then the other. He moved lower to kiss her stomach, carefully avoiding the area where her wounds were located. 

She moaned when his head dropped between her legs. “Oh, God yes…”

Michael took care of her with great tenderness, something that she had come to expect from him in the weeks since the fire. He treated her like a treasure, something magnificent and unexpected that had fallen into his lap. Their coupling had been inevitable, no matter how much they had tried to deny it. Now that they had tasted and touched each other so intimately, there was no going back. 

“I need you,” Cristal panted breathlessly. “I need you inside of me.”

Michael looked up at her, raising his eyebrows in a question.

“I’m sure. Please, let me have you.” Cristal had never hungered for anything so strongly in her life. She wanted to be one with him, to feel every part of him. 

Michael crawled back up her body, meeting her lips for a long, lingering kiss. There would be plenty of time later to think about what they were doing, but for now they were the only people in the world who mattered. The candlelight cast shadows on the walls of the burned out room as their bodies moved together, giving in to desires that had been pent up for too long.

**

“You should try the Sauvignon Blanc,” Blake said, tipping the bottle until her goblet was full. “It’s very rare and extremely pricey, but I’m sure you’ll agree that it’s worth every penny.”

“Hmm.” CJ took a sip and swallowed. “Tastes like money.”

Blake grinned, sitting next to her on the couch. “I take it that’s a good thing.”

CJ gazed down into her glass, calculating how much of herself she should share with this man. The things she had learned about him from Cristal made her feel cautious in his presence. He was a snake and she was savvy enough not to let her guard down. “I’ve had wines that were more expensive than this.”

“Oh really?” Blake looked at her curiously. 

CJ nodded, taking another sip of her drink. She wanted him to think of her as an equal. If he respected her, she would have a better chance at learning his secrets. “Before I came to the States. Mi familia had money…as much as you, maybe even more.”

“Ah, I see. Then how did you end up here, working as a nurse?” Blake was intrigued by her. She could tell by the way his voice softened and he leaned closer to her on the couch.

CJ hesitated over telling the next part of her history. It wasn’t something she ever shared easily. Cristal didn’t even know. “My family died,” she said, simplifying it as much as she could. “I came to the States alone…first to Texas, then Arizona.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Blake’s sympathy actually seemed genuine, but she had doubts that he was even capable of it. 

“It was a terrible time. I had been spoiled, but I had to learn to take care of myself.” CJ had spent years trying to block out the memories of the horror she’d experienced. She had come home to the Flores family Manor on an ordinary day and found every last one of her family slaughtered. It had been an act of revenge by a drug cartel. Even her baby nephew, Jorge, was lying dead in his crib. 

“It sounds like you and Cristal have a lot in common. You both had to reinvent yourselves after very difficult beginnings.”

“Yes, we are kindred spirits,” CJ said, smiling as she remembered their first meeting at the hospital in Texas. “She’s a special person. She deserves this nice life and this beautiful house.”

Blake frowned, taking a gulp from a glass of wine. “She doesn’t want it - at least not with me in it.”

“Your marriage isn’t a happy one,” CJ said, trying to keep her voice and expression neutral. 

“No, it isn’t. I’m sure she’s told you that she wants a divorce.”

CJ nodded. “She did mention it. She thinks that would be for the best.”

Blake got up to pour another glass of wine. “That’s _her_ opinion.”

“You’ll have to accept her wishes,” CJ said coolly. “A divorce is painful when one person wants it more than the other. I’ve been through it myself.”

“Which one were you? The one pushing for it or the one trying to keep the marriage together?”

CJ held out her glass to him for a refill. “I shouldn’t have been married in the first place. I was grieving. You should give Cristal space, show that you respect her.”

“I _do_ respect her and I love her. She’s the one who’s given up on us.”

CJ glared at him when he turned his back to her. He was the one who had blackmailed Cristal and forced her into keeping deadly secrets, but he painted himself as the wounded husband. She despised him, but at the same time she could see how her friend had been drawn in. His charm and charisma was almost enough for even her to forget who she was talking to. 

Blake was walking over to join her on the couch again when the majordomo she had met earlier suddenly strolled into the room. He looked incredibly stressed, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She imagined that he must be used to the feeling, after working for the Carrington family for many years. 

“I need to speak with you privately when you have a moment. It’s extremely urgent,” Anders said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them and the bottle of wine.

“Cristal and I were just having a drink. Can it wait?”

CJ saw an opportunity and seized it, jumping up from the couch. “I actually need to use the ladies room, so why don’t you two talk? We can finish our drinks later.”

“Sure. It’s down that hall and off to the right,” Blake said, gesturing. 

Anders waited patiently for her to leave. 

CJ left the room, a mischievous smirk on her face. As soon as she was out of their sight, she leaned against a wall and listened in on every word they said to each other. It seemed like her mission of spying for Cristal might be accomplished quicker than she’d thought. 

**

Anders had been struggling all day with whether or not to tell Blake about what he’d overheard. His relationship with Kirby was just beginning to be repaired and he didn’t want to break her confidence by repeating what she’d told Jeff. However, it was his duty to protect the Carringtons and once they knew Cecil Colby had killed Hank, they could put him back in jail and be safe again. Kirby could eventually forgive him, but if anyone in the family was harmed because of his silence, he couldn’t forgive himself.

“What’s going on?” Blake asked. “Did the investigators find Alexis?”

“No, I’m afraid not. The information I have is about Cecil Colby.”

“Oh, _him_. I’m still so damn mad that we couldn’t prove he was at the house the night of the fire. That was a missed opportunity.”

“I agree,” Anders gravely. “It would have been better for everyone if he had been put back in prison weeks ago.”

“At least the police don’t know who actually started the fire that night. That’s one thing we don’t have to worry about.” Blake took a seat, holding a wine glass. “They think the fire and the shooting were both Claudia’s fault.”

“That’s a stroke of luck, but unfortunately, we still have to deal with the matter of the shooting this morning.” Anders stared at Blake somberly. It had taken years for him to be on good terms with Kirby again and now he’d been forced to make a terrible choice. He hoped she would eventually understand. 

“Do you know something about it?” Blake put his drink down, anxious to hear what he had to say. 

“Yes, I do. I overheard a phone conversation between Kirby and Jeff Colby this morning. She confessed to him that she saw his father in the house early this morning, but she kept that information from the police.”

Blake gaped at him in shock. “Cecil killed Hank?!”

“I presume it was another attempt on your life.” Anders didn’t feel any better about his decision now that he’d revealed the truth. There was bound to be a painful fallout for him no matter what he’d done. 

Blake stood, walking over and patting him on the shoulder enthusiastically. “Thank you for telling me this. It’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

“You’re welcome.” Anders forced a smile onto his face.

“We’re going to send that son of a bitch back to prison - and this time we have a witness.”

Anders should have been pleased with the news of Cecil’s downfall. He only wished he hadn’t been forced to betray his daughter in the process. 

**

On the floor of the loft, Cristal pulled a blanket over herself and Michael. She kissed his chest and smiled up at him. It had been a long time since she had been this happy. The reason was him. He had saved her life the night of the fire and now she couldn’t imagine living without him. 

Michael brushed a strand of hair back from her face, gazing up at her with a smitten expression his face. “Whatever happens next…”

“No, shhh,” Cristal pressed her finger against his lips. “I don’t want to think about the future. Let’s just stay like this for now.”

Michael pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, giving her another sweet memory to carry with her later. It was going to be difficult to find ways to keep being together without getting caught. They might not be able to be close again for a while, so they would have to make the most of the time they had. 

Cristal rested her head on his chest, peaceful in his arms. CJ would make sure everyone in the house thought she was asleep in her room, so they had hours to spend together. Michael caressed her bare back and she closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. 

**

Steven closed the door to the apartment behind him, taking off his jacket and draping it over a chair. He had made it to the NA meeting he’d promised to go to, but he’d declined to stand up and speak in front of everyone. When the time came, he was at a loss over what to say. _“Hi, I’m Steven and I’m an addict. This morning I helped my mother run from a possible murder charge.”_

“Hey, how did it go?” Sam was laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his chest. He scooped up a handful of it and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Um, it was ok, I guess.” Steven walked over and nudged him to move so he would have a place to sit. Once he had plopped down on the couch beside him, Sam stretched his legs over his lap. “What are we watching?”

Sam grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. “Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Khloe and Kylie are _both_ pregnant.”

“Wow. That family is very fertile.” 

On screen, Khloe and her baby daddy struggled to put together a crib in their unborn child’s lavishly decorated nursery. 

“We’ll be doing that soon,” Steven said, smiling at Sam. They had so much to do to prepare for Danny’s homecoming and he was grateful for it. He needed the distraction more than ever. The baby had come into their lives at a time when everything else seemed to be coming unraveled. 

Sam grinned and playfully tossed a popcorn kernel at him.

Steven turned back to the TV, trying to ignore the uneasiness he felt about what had happened with his mother. He had come close to telling Sam a few times, but it was never the right moment and he was beginning to think it was better left unsaid. Alexis was gone for good and the secret had left with her. Still, he knew he would breathe easier once the police found the real shooter and closed the investigation.

“I think your Dad’s right - if we’re not having a baby shower, we should definitely throw a party to celebrate.”

Steven chuckled, reaching over to grab some popcorn from him. “We barely survived our last big event. Are you sure you want to have another one?”

“ _Yes_. Just think about it - how much worse could it be? If no fires break out and no one gets injured, everyone will consider it a success.”

“The bar has been set very low,” Steven smirked. 

Sam threw more popcorn at him and he caught it, chucking it back at his mouth. They were about to begin an exciting new chapter of their lives and maybe he was right - they deserved to celebrate it.

**

Fallon pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. The day had been a productive one. She had narrowed down a list of possible baby gifts for Steven and Sam, brainstormed a few strategies for taking back control of CA, and created of spreadsheet of ways to get Liam to forgive her. After a good night’s sleep, she would be ready to put all three plans into action. 

Before turning off the light, she checked her phone one last time. She didn’t expect to see a message from Liam and that was a good thing, because there wasn’t one. Against her better judgment, she typed his name into the search bar on Google and clicked on Images. His photo gallery was extensive and sometimes she found one she hadn’t seen before. Usually looking at pictures of him made her happy, but instead she became increasingly annoyed the more slideshows she clicked through. 

Her irritation was with herself. She shouldn’t have gone after Culhane at the club and said the things that Liam overheard. It was Cristal’s fault, she reasoned. If she hadn’t flirted with Culhane, then Fallon’s competitive side wouldn’t have flared up and the whole thing would have been avoided. 

Now Cristal was living in the house again, with her annoying nurse as her sidekick. The new Cristal was already getting on her nerves and she had made up her mind that she would have to keep an eye on her. She had barely gotten used to having one of them around, now every time she walked in a room, the two of them were together, whispering and laughing. It was a few too many Cristals than she could tolerate. 

Fallon put her phone away and turned off the light, burrowing under the covers. She yawned, deciding that she would add another item to her list in the morning - digging up dirt on Cristal 2.0. Anders had surely done a background search, but she would make sure it was extensive enough. They couldn’t be sure where the woman had come from or what her true motives were.

**

“Blake didn’t suspect anything, did he?” Cristal wrapped a towel around her wet hair. She had just stepped out of the shower and pulled on a robe before CJ knocked on the door. It had been hard to tear herself away from Michael, but they were already making plans to meet somewhere more secluded the next day.

“No, he didn’t have a clue.” CJ picked up a prescription bottle, shaking one out and handing it to her. “The fact that you’re glowing might be a giveaway though.”

“What? Am I?” Cristal touched her face self consciously. 

“Yes, and it’s beautiful because it means you’re happy.” 

Cristal swallowed the pill, washing it down with a glass of water. The wide, dimply smile on her face told the whole story of what had happened that night. She was clearly a woman in love, whether she recognized it yet or not. The affair with Michael was bound to complicate things, adding another secret to a house that was full of them.

_“The police don’t know who actually started the fire that night. That’s one thing we don’t have to worry about.”_

CJ had been turning those words over in her head all night, analyzing what it meant. It was obvious that Blake and Anders knew who the real arsonist was and they had been working together to conceal it. She had considered that it could be either of them, but there was no motive that she could see. Blake had nearly died in the fire himself and it didn’t make sense that he would want to burn down his own home.

“What about you? How did your night go?” Cristal picked up a bottle of hand cream and scooped out a dollop, massaging it into her hands and arms.

“It was…interesting,” CJ said. “I had a glass of wine with Blake and we talked for a while.”

“Oh, did you find out anything that might be helpful?” 

CJ understood what she wanted and she couldn’t blame her. Her friend was desperate for some dirt on her husband that would help free her from a toxic marriage. She hoped to give her what she needed eventually, but for now she would wait. If she could eavesdrop on a few more conversations, she might be able to put the pieces together of what happened the night of the fire. “No. Sorry. He hasn’t opened up to me yet.”

Cristal rolled her eyes. “That’s Blake for you. It takes a while to find out who he really is…and then he’ll make you wish you hadn’t tried.”

“I’ll keep trying,” CJ promised. She was learning that the Manor wasn’t all that different from where she’d grown up. In that world and this one, secrets could be used as currency. It had been a long time since she’d had any power. She was going to take what little she had and build on it, for her friend and also for herself.

**

“Are you sure this is ok? I mean, we haven’t officially signed adoption papers yet. They might not let us in there.” Steven was excited and a little nervous about seeing Danny again. In the days after the murder, he had shifted his focus to planning for his homecoming. Even though he still had reservations about moving back to the Manor, they had chosen a guest bedroom to convert into a nursery. A crib had been ordered and painters hired to cover the beige walls with a fresh coat of pale blue. 

“Don’t worry, I called and checked. I had to drop the Carrington name a few times, but they said we could come and visit him whenever we want.” Sam grasped his hand just before they reached the maternity ward. It was obvious that he was a bit anxious about the whole thing too. He had changed his clothes three times that morning, as if the baby was going to notice and and critique his look. 

Steven drew in an anxious breath. “I can’t believe we’re about to meet him for the first time.”

Sam rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before, too caught up in thinking about what they were about to do. It wasn’t something they could just change their minds about later if it didn’t go well. Once their signatures went on the forms, he would be their son, permanently. 

A brunette woman in pink scrubs poked her head out of the door. “Are you here to see Danny?”

“We are,” Steven said, feeling slightly awkward. “We’re going to be his parents…soon, hopefully.”

The nurse smiled brightly. “Great. You can come in here with me. He’s waiting for you.”

Sam stood frozen in place, paralyzed with fright. He had warned him that he had no experience with babies and wouldn’t know what to do with one if it was put in his arms. Nonetheless, they were both about to start their crash course in figuring it out. 

Steven put an arm around him. “We can do this,” he whispered encouragingly, needing the pep talk as much as Sam did. There was a baby boy who had no one else in the world and they had already made the decision to be there for him. They could either get scared and back out or give him the best life they possibly could. 

Sam’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled at him. “I’m ready…I think. Mostly ready.”

Steven grinned, patting his beard. Whatever reservations he had were eclipsed by how much he genuinely wanted to be Danny’s father. His whole life, the only type of family he’d known was full of treachery, lies, and manipulation. They had a chance to create something new together, different from how he had been raised. It was a way to finally start over and forge his own path as a Carrington. He had needed that for a long time and recently, more than ever.

**

They were taken to a small room adjacent to the hospital nursery and left alone. After a minute of waiting, the nurse returned carrying Danny in her arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and wearing a hat. His face was noticeably rounder and healthier looking than it had been the first time they saw him. It was impossible to look at him and guess the awful situation he’d been rescued from. 

“Hi there,” Steven said softly, stepping closer to him. 

Sam smiled at how easily charmed he was. He couldn’t blame him at all. Danny was sweet and perfect, his tiny hand reaching out from under the blanket and grasping at the air. Seeing him up close, the impact of what they were doing hit him with full force, tears springing to his eyes. He didn’t think about his mother very often anymore, but suddenly he could picture her face very clearly and remember the sound of her voice. 

“Do you want to hold him?” The nurse asked, watching them warmly. 

Steven reached out his arms first and she passed the baby over to him. Danny fit perfectly in the crook of his arm, like he was meant to be there. He didn’t fuss at all, but considering everything he’d been through, that wasn’t surprising. There had been a parade of new people in his life already, but none so far that had stayed permanently. 

“He likes you,” Sam said, noticing that Steven seemed to be too stunned to speak. He was just staring at the baby in complete awe. 

“It’s almost time for his bottle. I can get it for you if you’d like to give it to him.” The nurse had been hovering around them to make sure everything went well. She looked pleased at what she was seeing. 

“Sure, I would love that,” Steven gently touched the baby’s cheek, still unable to take his eyes off of him. Danny screwed up his face into a pout and began to whimper. He rocked him soothingly in his arms, whispering promises under his breath. “Shhh, it’s alright. We’re here now and we’re going to take care of you.”

Sam leaned against his shoulder, looking down at the infant in his arms. He wondered what Iris would say if she knew she had a grandson. It still felt strange to him to think about it that way, but they were in so deep that he was going to have to get used to it. Whether the paperwork was signed or not, the child already seemed bonded to them. It was about love, not legal documents, and in that respect he was inarguably their son. 

“Are you ready to hold him?” Steven was cautious, making sure it felt right to him first. 

Sam had experienced several moments of panic since the night they had decided to adopt. It was the biggest commitment he’d ever made in his life, next to getting married, and he would approach both the same way. When Steven had proposed, he had dived in without hesitation, listening only to what was in his heart. He’d never regretted it for a second, even when their wedding had ended in disaster. 

Danny’s fussing grew louder, his face turning red. 

Sam held out his arms to take him and Steven handed him over, beaming happily. They had been through so much recently, but it seemed like the storms were finally passing. The cherubic baby boy who settled into his arms was a big part of their newfound peace. “Hi Danny, I’m going to be your Papi.”

The nurse brought over a bottle of warm milk and he held it up to his mouth, pleased to see that he took it eagerly. Every cliched thing that Sam had ever heard people say about their kids passed through his mind while he fed him. Some things were just true, no matter how corny they were. He was a light in their lives and nothing was ever going to be the same again. More than anything else, he felt his last traces of doubt slipping away and he knew for sure that he was meant to be theirs. 

**

“We’ll want someone with lots of experience, someone we can trust - and no hot men. We don’t want to end up like Bennifer.” Sam walked into the dining room at the Manor and made a beeline for the lunch spread. Since leaving the hospital, they had been having a long conversation about what they were going to look for in a nanny. 

Steven grinned. “I’m not worried about that. I trust you.”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Fallon said, looking up from the pile of charts and papers she was sorting through on the dining room table. 

Steven picked up a complicated looking graph. “What is this? Are you working on trying to get the company back again?”

Fallon frowned, grabbing it away from him. “Well, yes. Half of these are about regaining control of CA and the rest are my strategies for getting Liam to forgive me.”

Sam peered over her shoulder. “You made a pie chart of ways to win back Liam? Why don’t you just throw on a La Perla negligee and show up at his apartment with a bottle of champagne? It doesn’t seem all that complicated.”

“You don’t know how angry he was with me,” Fallon sighed. “It’s going to take a little more than shoving my perfect cleavage in his face for us to be able to move on.”

Sam shrugged, diving into a plate of sandwiches. “Then forget the negligee and just show up naked.”

“Or, you could explain your side to him and then give him space to decide how he feels.” Steven took a seat at the table with them. They had spent as much time at the hospital with Danny as they could and he was still feeling elated from it. There was so much left to do before they brought him home, from getting his room ready to hiring help. As much as he loved his sister, her romantic life wasn’t his biggest concern.

Sam took out his phone and started scrolling through photos. “Can we all just forget about Liam for a minute and talk about how cute our baby is? Look at him - you can’t tell me he isn’t adorable.”

Fallon leaned in to scrutinize the picture, smiling at an image of him taking his bottle. “Yes, he’s a sweet, precious angel. Not that I would want him waking me up for 3 am feedings, but that’s for you two to figure out.”

“And we will,” Sam said confidently. “We’ll find the right nanny to help us out with everything.”

Steven put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Spending time with the baby had been good for both of them, giving them some extra reassurance that they were doing the right thing. Their pending fatherhood was becoming less of a hypothetical and more of a reality. There was still plenty to fret about, but for the moment they were still basking in the joy of having finally met their son.

Kirby strolled into the dining room, dressed in jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. She picked up a handful of grapes and popped one into her mouth. “You’ll want to get a nanny cam. The families I nannied for in Australia all had them. I almost got fired once for stealing a package of Tim Tams.”

Fallon glared at her. “I can’t believe anyone would leave you in charge of their child. Who was your employer - Australia’s answer to Joan Crawford?”

“Listen, you judgmental brat - you don’t know anything about me. I was _good_ at my job.” Kirby put a hand on her hip and stared her down angrily. 

Sam put down the turkey sandwich he'd been eating. “Oh my God. I just had the best idea. Why don’t you work for us? We need a nanny and you have experience…”

“Yeah, it sounds like you’re perfect for it,” Steven said. He would rather have someone they already knew and trusted take care of the baby than a stranger. She fit their criteria in every way and she was a friend on top of everything else. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You can’t possibly be thinking of letting _her_ be my nephew’s nanny.” Fallon stood up from the table, grabbing her files and tucking them under her arm. “You’d be better off handing him over to a pack of wolves.”

“That’s not true. We’ve all changed since we were kids,” Steven said, quickly coming to her defense. He had made plenty of mistakes in his life. There was no reason to hold someone’s childhood rebellion against them forever.

“Thank you,” Kirby smiled at him gratefully. “I would be happy to take the job. I assume you’ll want me to move back into the Manor. Hear that, Fallon? We’ll be roomies again, just like old times.”

“Over my dead body,” Fallon hissed. 

“This place is massive, maybe you can just avoid each other,” Sam suggested, not even sounding like he believed it himself. There were bound to be catfights. It was better to just accept it and prepare for the inevitable. 

Steven struggled to find an angle that would diffuse the tension. “We’re only moving back temporarily, until we find a place of our own. I’m sure you two can at least try to get along until then.”

Fallon didn’t seem to take any comfort in that. “Just keep the matches away from the nursery.”

“Low blow,” Kirby muttered.

Fallon turned on her heel to storm out of the room. “Oh and by the way, Sam, I forgot to mention - you’re going to want to hide your designer suits when the baby arrives. His spit up won’t look good all over your Gucci jackets.”

Sam had just taken a bite of food and he paused mid-chew, looking alarmed. 

Steven patted his arm. “Don’t worry, she’s just trying to scare you.”

“Babies don’t actually do that, do they?” Sam asked, completely befuddled by the possibility. “I thought that only happened when they were sick.”

Steven exchanged a meaningful look with Kirby, both of them realizing that they were going to have a lot to teach him. 

**

Jeff arrived at the Manor dressed in an impeccably tailored Versace suit, a pair of black sunglasses concealing his bloodshot eyes. He had been drinking too much recently, but he was going to slow down. He had promised Kirby that he would take better care of himself. He owed it to her. She meant the world to him, the only person he still had in his life that he could count on. 

They planned to go away for the weekend and that was why he was picking her up. He had recently purchased a lakeside vacation house where they could go and regroup. It was necessary to his mental health that he take some time away and quit worrying constantly about what his father might do next. Cecil was dangerous and unhinged. He couldn’t deny it any longer. The only question left was how they were going to handle it before anyone else got hurt. 

He was standing in the foyer, waiting for the maid to track down Kirby, when Blake found him instead. Arrogance oozed off of him in waves, practically coming out of the man’s pores. His self-satisfied grin was even more intolerable than usual. Even so, he couldn’t help thinking that he was glad to see him still alive. The man had no idea how close he had come to being finished for good.

“Jeff, you’re just the person I’ve been wanting to see.”

“Sorry, I’m not here for you. I’m looking for Kirby.” 

Blake put a friendly hand on his shoulder and he had to resist the urge to push it away. “I’m sure you could spare a minute to step into my office. I have some business I need to discuss with you.”

Jeff could barely conceal his irritation, but if it was about CA, then it didn’t seem like he had any choice but to hear it. “I’ll give you _one_ minute, that’s all.”

Blake lead him to his office. It wasn’t until the door was closed and he had strolled over to sit behind his desk that it sank in that this was no ordinary business chat. There was something in his eyes as he stared him down, an unsettling calm. The whole thing had the air of a set up. 

Adding to his discomfort was the fact that the conversation was taking place in the very same room where his father had murdered Hank Sullivan. The stain was still visible on the carpet and he did his best to avert his gaze from it. It was impossible not to think about what had happened there. He couldn’t help imagining how the entire scenario had played out, his father sneaking up on the unsuspecting man and pulling the trigger. 

“Like I said, I don’t have much time. Can we get on with it?” Jeff was itching to get out of that haunted room and away from whatever manipulations he was about to be targeted with. He would rather be sitting in a lounge chair on the deck of his getaway retreat, with Kirby beside him. He could already smell the fresh air and feel the Mai Tais going down his throat. 

“I’d love to,” Blake smirked, something unmistakably dangerous lurking behind the friendly facade. “Have a seat.”

“I’d rather stand.”

“Well, that’s your choice then. Since you’re so eager to get this over with, I’ll just cut to the chase.” Blake leaned forward, his gaze becoming even more piercing. “I know what your father did.”

Jeff swallowed hard, a coldness settling in his bones. He hadn’t been prepared for that. If he was referring to the murder, then he had him cornered without any way to get out. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, you know damn well I’m talking about Hank’s murder. Cecil killed him and I’m sure you don’t want the police to find out, so…let’s negotiate.”

“Tell me what you want,” Jeff said, choking out the words. 

“It’s simple - I want my company back and you’re going to give it to me. If you don’t, I’ll make sure your father spends the rest of his life in prison.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm [EmilySheryn](https://twitter.com/EmilySheryn) on Twitter if you want to follow me.


End file.
